Fragile
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: 11 years before Aang appeared, Lu Ten and Zuko decided to escape the palace for a short holiday. But when their ship explodes and they are captured, they must hide their identity. Chapter 16: FINALLY UPDATED. Lu Ten is lost in the darkness, helpless and alone.
1. I Just Can't Wait to be king

This is a special gift for my dear friend Avocado Love, because of the kindness and support she has shown me throughout our colleague-hood as fellow fiction writers. She has taught me so much and someday, I look forward to buying her books.

I have to say, her work "Another brother" far outstrips my own, and I hope you read this. Updates will be slightly more sporadic because I'm in law school and Ava has threatened dire and cruel punishments if my grades tank. So expects updates on a monthly basis till Dec 18th and then updates will come much swifter.

So this is a story of Lu Ten (and wittle Zuko) as they traverse the world far away from the protection of the royal family. Some familiar canon characters will be shown but this is an origin story and far before the time in canon. For reference, this is eleven years before Aang has left the iceberg.

I Just Can't Wait to be King

I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar

-Elton John

"Mom, I had a great day in school today. I finally mastered the fifth set of the Dragon katas. In a year, I'll be ready to be named a master," twelve year old Lu Ten said brightly, as he ran into the royal apartments.

He didn't expect to get an answer anymore. The portrait of his mother was beautiful but talking to it wasn't the same as talking to his mother. "I miss you," he said softly, before sitting down and allowing a slave to serve his lunch. "I really do." He wondered if a letter would come from his father, so far away at war. Dad was busy and even though he sent lots of presents, he wasn't home much. Wars had to be fought, after all and battles didn't care about birthdays or holidays. Actually, neither did death. Welcome to the life of his family.

"Cousin," a small voice said, from under the table. "You're home early." Lu Ten smiled and peeked below the table cloth, to see the smiling face of his cousin, Zuko, who was happily playing under the table. "Why are you still talking to Aunt Lien? I thought she went to Agni."

Lu Ten motioned for his cousin to rise and placed him on his lap. "Agni will give her the message for me," he explained, hiding the wince in his voice. His mother was gone, and nothing would bring her back. "And what are you doing under the table? Shouldn't you be napping?" he asked. At least he had his cousin to keep life interesting.

"I hate napping. It's boring," Zuko confided, his small hands threaded into Lu Ten's shirt. "I much prefer to spend time with you. You're the most wonderful cousin in the world, and…my only cousin, but still the most wonderful one." He was so adorable sometimes.

"Well, if you don't tell Azula, I'll say you're my favorite too," Lu Ten said, giving him a friendly tickle, giving him a hug.

"Zuko, there you are," Aunt Ursa said, striding elegantly into the room. "You naughty boy, I should put you in the corner, hiding from me and bothering your poor cousin." She looked so much like Mom that Lu Ten had to force himself to look at his food. "And welcome back, my dear nephew. You look nice and sweaty. Did you have a good practice?" she asked.

"Yes, Auntie," Lu Ten said in a firm tone. "I finished my lessons for the day. May I go boating after lunch? I want to try out my new steam ship and it's a perfect day." He was a man of twelve already and he needed some fun. Sets were all well and good, but he needed something much more interesting. He needed to get out of the palace before he lost his mind. His mother was gone and focusing on it would only make the pain worse.

"All right, but only within the cove. There's a storm brewing out in Ember Island and I don't want you to get swept up in the current," Aunt Ursa said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You are dear to me, you know."

"You don't have to do that," Lu Ten sniffed, trying not to seem too babyish at how much he enjoyed the attention of his aunt. "But I'll be careful." He was a man; he could handle a simple boat trip without a major production.

"Can I come too?" Zuko piped up. "I have to protect Lu Ten from all the monsters." He cuddled up to Lu Ten sweetly. "Right?" He was a charmer, Lu Ten found it hard to resist him.

"What would I do without you?" Lu Ten said, patting him on the head. "I'll be careful, I promise. I wouldn't mind bring him along as my little cabin boy."

"No dear, you're too young. Maybe when you're older," Aunt Ursa said, patting her son's head. "You must get some rest, so you can grow up to be big and strong like your wonderful cousin."

"It's not fair," Zuko mumbled furiously as his mother gathered him up in her arms. "You never let me have any fun." He didn't know how lucky he was to have a mother who cared about him. Something he would never have, unless Dad took a second wife. Lu Ten had already vowed that would never be happening. No one would ever be allowed to replace his mother.

"Fun is for big people, I suppose. I'm going to go get bathed and changed to go out," Lu Ten said, bowing to his aunt. "And Zuko, I promise I'll play with you as soon as I get home."

"All right, and make sure you get scrubbed behind your ears, you could plant potatoes behind there," Aunt Ursa said, giving him a light swat with her free hand. "If I catch you with dirty ears again, I will bath you myself."

"Aunt Ursa, I'm not a child," Lu Ten growled, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to be Fire Lord someday; no one will care if I have dirty ears." He wanted to thank her, but that would be admitting he needed her help.

"Lu Ten, please watch your tone," Aunt Ursa said sternly. "I will not have you speaking back to me. I know you want to go out past the cove, but I have made my choice, you will abide by it or I will write to your father."

Lu Ten sighed and nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said, bowing again. It wasn't worth arguing with her, she would win and then make him feel sorry for angering her. "See you at dinner," he continued, leaving the room. He wished he could have hugged her, but he couldn't do that. Aunt Ursa was wonderful, but she wasn't his mother. His mother was dead and no one could take her place, no matter how hard she tried. He stalked through the halls, feeling horribly angry at everyone and no one in particular.

"And where are you going?" a soft voice asked, as Lu Ten turned the corner. "You look like you're about to scream. I thought you'd be enjoying yourself and going sailing on such a fine day?" Uncle asked, walking to visit the royal apartments.

"If you can call it sailing. Aunt Ursa said there's a storm out to sea so I'm supposed to stay within the cove and be back before dinner," Lu Ten said mournfully, bowing to his uncle in greeting. "She treats me like such a baby. I'm almost thirteen, you know! Grandfather was fighting battles when he was my age. If I am supposed to be Fire Lord someday, I should be given more freedom!"

"Quite right, and both your father and I knew the battlefield well by the time we were your age, Lu Ten. I agree, you should practice sailing in the open ocean. It's important for the heir to the throne to know how to handle a ship, someday you may command the entire navy," Uncle said, patting Lu Ten on the head.

"Aunt Ursa will never let that happen," Lu Ten said mournfully. "Ever since Mama died, she would tie me to her obi and lead me around like a baby."

Uncle gave him a kindly smile. "Well if you won't tell her, I won't either. It will be our little secret, a bargain between men of honor. I'm sure a big boy like you can command a ship in and out of the harbor before the storm hits," he said, giving him a firm nod of a man speaking to another man.

"Uncle, you're the best," Lu Ten said, hugging his uncle tightly. "Thank you. I will be careful and live up to your trust." Finally, someone who was treating him like an adult and not like a nursemaid's charge.

"My boy, I have a good feeling about this trip. I had your ship packed and there's a rucksack for you to use, has some basic emergency supplies. Try not to use it unless you really need it. Test your skills as if you had to ration your supplies," Uncle directed, patting his head. "And if you get caught, I promise I'll try and get you out of trouble."

Lu Ten smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you, uncle. Have the servants loaded up my boat for the fuel capacity and I'll make you proud," he said softly. He wished his father was here to cheer him on. Zuko and Azula were lucky to have Uncle Ozai and Aunt Ursa around. When he grew up and married, he wouldn't go off to war and leave his kids behind.

But he also wouldn't nag them to death!

---

Lu Ten's ship was perfect. Father had given it to him for his last birthday and he had to admit, it was the pride of the royal navy. A one man ship, it had enough fuel capacity to travel to the Earth Kingdom and back, and even had a small sleeping quarters. "Is it all fueled up?" he asked, stepping aboard. The sea was a perfect shade of blue, mirroring the cloud free sky. Aunt Ursa had been silly to worry about storms, the weather was perfect.

"Yes, my lord. It's all ready for you, and her highness even sent you a lunch and an extra cloak," said Captain Zhao, bowing deeply. "A safe voyage to you. Her highness reminds you to remain within the cove and to come home before dark. His highness wishes you luck."

Lu Ten hopped onto the boat. "I'll try to obey," he said as he started the engine, happy to be free of the royal palace and all the rules and naggings. Out on the beautiful blue sea, he answered to no one. "I'll be back in a few hours," he called back, knowing he was lying through his teeth. Uncle Ozai would calm her down, anyway.

As he sailed through the glittering blue water, relished the freedom of being alone. As a prince, he was constantly surrounded by slaves and it was a wonderful feeling to have no one around. He could enjoy his own thoughts.

He could sail anywhere, from Sakura to Ember Island and no one could stop him. And with Uncle Ozai generously promising to get him out of trouble, he could watch the coastline fall behind him, leaving all those commands behind him. Grandfather may have ruled the world, but at this moment, Lu Ten ruled the seas.

He could sail away and never return until he decided he wanted to return. Of course, the navy would be after him in an hour and they would find him, and he'd get the hiding of a lifetime.

Worse, if the Earth Kingdom found him, they'd lock him in the darkest dungeon or execute him. That would be unpleasant and something he hoped to avoid.

Anyway, he would return. He knew he would miss his home; he had to admit it was a beautiful place to live. He was the Future Fire Lord; he had a duty to return home. He was a good prince, after all?

His father would say he was a great prince but had left him behind to go to war. Dad said a battlefield was no place for a child and had left him behind. Maybe he should just drive his boat up the Earth kingdom coast and pay his dad a little visit? He would sail all the way by himself, and prove that he was worthy of being at the battlefield. Dad would be so impressed, he would let him stay with him and conquer the world. Those dirty Earth benders would bow at his feet and beg for mercy. He would be Lu Ten the conqueror, Lu Ten the master, Lu Ten the greatest warrior who ever existed?

A sudden scratching sound interrupted the self congratulations. What could be making such a racket? Was one of the grommets loose? Lu Ten the Conqueror, who couldn't even leave the cove without having problems with his ship? He peeked under the bench and saw his cousin staring up at him, giggling. "How did you get on this boat?" he demanded, pulling him out.

"I sneaked out when Mama wasn't looking," Zuko explained, with a giggle. "I wanted to go with you, so I did." He looked proud of himself. "The guards didn't even notice me! I was as sneaky as the blue spirit demon!"

Wonderful, this would make his aunt apoplectic and have the entire palace in panic. "Zuko, you're going to get a thrashing for this and I'm halfway to giving you one myself," Lu Ten snapped, furious with his cousin. Uncle Ozai would be furious and would blame him for sneaking his cousin out, and he would never hear the end of the lecture about being responsible. He would never be allowed out again, and it was all Zuko's fault. "Aunt Ursa said you should remain on shore." A shore that wasn't too far away, he had just left. He could turn around and drop off the stow-away.

Actually, he could sail back a few knots and then just drop Zuko overboard, his little cousin could swim well enough to get back to shore. He had to admit, that was a tempting thought.

Zuko's huge eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted to spend time with you," he whimpered, burying his head in Lu Ten's shirt. "Don't be angry at me!" he wept, wetting the front of his cousin's best sailing outfit. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Lu Ten sighed and patted his head. All right, throwing his cousin overboard may not have been a truly wise idea; he would have to jump in and save him. He couldn't see the poor kid suffer.

Besides, the kid was going to get a belting from Uncle Ozai when he got home, there was no need to make him feel worse about it. "I'm not angry, Zuzu. I'm just worried about you, you know that. If anything happened to you, Grandfather would never forgive me," he explained. "Now, you know you shouldn't run off without permission." He sounded like Aunt Ursa, wonderful. He would have a baby and a bosom before long if he didn't start acting more manly.

"But now that I'm out here," Zuko continued, looking up at him with sad eyes. "You aren't going to take me back, right?" He looked so miserable and pitiful at the moment. "Mama will be so angry at both of us."

Lu Ten shrugged. Things couldn't get any worse if Zuko had a little fun before he was brought back for punishment. He might as well give his cousin a fun afternoon; Aunt Ursa would make sure Zuko wasn't allowed out for a month. "Not until we ride the waves," he said. "But be careful and you must do what I say or I'll lock you in the hold."

"Yes, captain," Zuko said, smartly saluting and ignoring all of Lu Ten's commands. He was a dear little boy, and Lu Ten decided it was worth having him around. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going out to the cove," Lu Ten explained happily, motioning for Zuko to follow him into the engine room. "We might even get into Earth Nation waters."

"But Mama said you should stay within the cove," Zuko said, seating himself down and making himself comfortable on the floor. He looked up at Lu Ten with a smirk.

"She also said you should stay put," Lu Ten reminded, flicking an ember of fire at him as he adjusted the coal in the stove. "We're both naughty boys, aren't we?" Zuko smiled and giggled. "I'm in charge now, Zuzu. I'm the future crown prince of the Fire Nation and I make the rules on this ship."

"You sound like Mom," Zuko said with a cheeky grin. "Always talking about rules. Why can't we just have fun?" he asked.

"You're right. No more talking about rules or anything else, we're going to go fishing and we're going to go swimming by the coral reefs," Lu Ten said. "You've never seen such beautiful places." Aunt Ursa would never let them go where the eel sharks lived, but she didn't have to know where he went when she wasn't looking. "We just passed the cove and Aunt Ursa has no idea."

"She'd have you in the corner if she did know. You're so brave," Zuko said. "You go anywhere you want and you don't ever ask permission. Someday, you're going to travel the world and I'll be all alone with Azula and that will be so boring."

"We'll travel together. You and me," Lu Ten said, with a wink. "I promise, you and I will travel the world together. And when I'm Fire Lord, you'll be my right hand man, the second most important man in the whole empire."

"Really?" Zuko asked, his golden eyes shining with gratitude. He was awfully cute for a little kid. If Mama hadn't died in childbirth, this was what his little brother would have been like.

"Here, an official proclamation from the future Fire Lord," Lu Ten directed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "I, Lu Ten, son of Iroh, son of Fire Lord Azulon, son of Sozin the Conqueror do declare you, my second in command, my general and my viceroy. You command all in the kingdom, save my royal self. So let it be written, so let it be done." Lu Ten had to admit, he was very good at making royal speeches.

Zuko bowed deeply and then hugged him. "Thank you," he said, completely touched by a title that would have been his by right anyway. He was quite easy to please. He got to his feet and looked out the window. "This is an adventure. I can't see the palace anymore."

"We're in open waters of the Fire Nation," Lu Ten explained. "Anyone can come here." It was a thrilling thought to think just a few miles from shore and he was no longer a palace brat but a sailor.

Zuko nodded, looking around at the endless blue water. "Is that lunch I smell?" he asked primly. "I'm hungry and would like to eat something."

"That's not lunch I smell, it's a… weird smoke," Lu Ten whispered, as he realized that there was a scent in the air. Blasting jelly…how did that get on board? That was supposed to be contained safely and definitely not a tiny boat! "Merciful Agni."

"Lu Ten, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, getting nervous. Lu Ten waved the question away. It was too late to do anything about it though, he couldn't search the whole ship; he only had minutes to get away from the fire. It would be too much to bend, especially with his cousin on board. He yanked a board off the side of the ship and took a deep breath, pushing his fear away.

Grabbing Zuko harshly by the waist with his free hand, Lu Ten immediately pulled him close. "Don't let go," he commanded, before running out of the hold. He took a deep breath and realized he had only one option, climbing over the railing and diving into the water. The icy cold of the water made him gasp, but fear kept him treading water, careful to keep his cousin's head above water. Zuko could swim but not at the colder depths of the water. His frail little body needed to keep warm.

The open sea was a roiling mass of waves and the two boys bobbed around like corks. Lu Ten grabbed the board with one hand and held his heavy cousin with the other. "I won't let you drown, Zuzu. Everything is going to be okay," he whispered, as the swells rocked them about. Lu Ten forced Zuko onto his shoulders and used the board as a support. With all his strength, he kicked at the water, trying to break away from the black smoking ship, hoping he could get a safe distance. "The navy is going to find us and bring us home."

"I'm scared," Zuko gasped, as he clung to Lu Ten like a barnacle. "I want to go home!" Lu Ten kept kicking, trying to get away from the bomb of the ship. He had to keep going, he couldn't stop or he would be blown to bits. He didn't know how much further he could go, the water was so cold and his fire bending wouldn't work if he couldn't even catch his breath.

"Don't be scared, I promise, I won't let anything hurt you," Lu Ten swore, gasping for air as the salty water burned his eyes. The next thing he knew, there was a huge mass of white light and a sudden blackness take him over. The ship had exploded…he hadn't gotten far enough.

It was all his fault.

* * *

The darkness swirling around him was painful. He couldn't remember why, but he was afraid. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Lu Ten felt someone poking him. 'Father?" he whispered, his whole body aching. "Is that you?" He felt as weak; he needed some water and food desperately. "Fetch a doctor."

"What do we have here?" a gruff voice said. "Two little birds, washed out of their nests." Lu Ten coughed weakly as he was pulled to his feet.

"Look here, my friends. What a fine catch we have today," a cruel voice said as the young prince opened his eyes and saw a terrible sight before him. "One of the little birds wants his father."

AN-So who captured Zuko and Lu Ten? We know that they will survive but how they do is the question I'm looking forward to answering. If anyone guesses correctly, they'll get a preview of the next chapter. Stay tuned, and review! And about Ozai...yes.


	2. Close Every Door to Me

Yes, I am a horrible person for making you wait, but I did have to rewrite half of this, endure a long and grueling protest against a public official, represent my state in Washington and endure finals prep. That and not lose my mind. And for the next two weeks, nothing but finals to study for.

So yes, here is chapter two and I did intend to have it be the pirates, but one reviewer gave me a brilliant idea and well, I could not resist using it. So thank you so much, for the idea, Floranna.

Again, this fic is dedicated to Avocado Love, who is not only the bestest collaborator on her own gift possible but one of the best people to gab with. Check out her fan fiction, it is brilliant.

So yes, Lu Ten and Zuko are in terrible danger. In addition, things are only going to get worse! Now, on to the story.

Close Every Door to Me

Close every door to me, hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows and shut out the light  
Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime, and torture my night

---Andrew Lloyd Weber

Lu Ten blinked and tried to make sense of where he was. He had been rescued, he did not know these men and he had a feeling they were not friends. He had to proceed with caution. As he tried to cough up the seawater, he wondered where he was. The sun was already descending into the horizon, how long had he been unconscious before they had found him?

Where was Zuko? Could he have drowned in the ocean? They had been tied together!

He looked around furtively the enormous ship, trying to figure out where he had ended up. Surrounding him were a bunch of armed men, dressed in green. As he blinked seawater out of his eyes, he caught their weapons. These men did not look like royal soldiers; surely, they would have addressed him properly. He was in the hands of the Earth kingdom, the cruelest and bitter enemy of his people. This had to be a nightmare, this could not be happening to him.

"Who are you?" Lu Ten whispered, finally seeing his unconscious cousin still on the floor. Thank Agni, he was still breathing. He longed to run to him, but the hands holding him were as strong as iron in his arms. "Sir," he added, hoping his voice was not shaking with terror.

He could not see behind him, but he could feel heavy hand on his arms, holding him up and still. He was so exhausted that he could barely stand. Had they let go, he would have collapsed to the ground. He calmed himself and forced himself to remember what his father had taught him about being in enemy territory. Be polite and act dumb.

"I'm not sure you should be asking questions," a harsh voice said from beyond Lu Ten's vision, away from the stone faced men. "You might not like the answers."

Lu Ten forced himself to keep calm and remember to behave like an ordinary boy. "We owe you our lives, good sir. Thank you very much," he said, bowing as much as he could, with his arms twisted behind his back. He could not go back out now. "How can we repay your kindness?" He was soaking wet and shivering, hopefully too pathetic to attract much notice. The long lines of angry men did not look friendly. His stomach knotted with terror as he breathed deeply. He was the son of the Dragon of the West, he could do this. Zuko was alive, that was all that mattered.

"The question remains will you continue to be grateful. I am Captain Fong, and this is the Fifth Division of the Earth Kingdom Defense force," a tall man said stepping forward from behind Lu Ten's sight line. "And you are the catch of the day."

Earth Kingdom Infantry division? A knot of terror formed in his stomach, but Lu Ten forced a laugh. He had to keep playing dumb and hope his deception worked. "How fortunate you found us! Otherwise, we would have drowned. I am afraid we would not make much of a meal, good sir. But if you let us off at the next port, we will be no more trouble for you," he said, as a wave of exhaustion swept over him, nearly collapsing him to his knees unto the dirty wooden floor.

"Trouble? You're nothing but trouble, and there is no way we will be taking you anywhere but to the brig," Fong said with a sadistic smile, as he towered over Lu Ten menacingly. "I have some plans for you, plans that will finally help my people win this war."

Lu Ten paled at the look of madness in his captor's eyes. What was going on? "For falling off a ship? We're not thieves, sir, we mean you no harm and only wish to return to our home," he said. "We can't pay you much for your kindness, but surely you can't imprison us for the crime of needing rescue?" He shivered again, and wished he could warm himself properly. Of course, that would mean his death!

"Such an excellent actor, you almost had us fooled. Of course, all common boys can make a courtly bow and can use words so elegantly," Fong said in a mocking tone, standing in front of him now and forcing his chin up. "Had you been a little wiser and checked your appearance, you might have escaped our grasps and made us believe you were simple peasants. Yet your clothing tells a different tale. You haven't even met a farm boy in your life."

"I am a merchant's son," Lu Ten explained, hanging his head to hide his terrified expression. "My father had me educated in proper manners so I could visit royal courts with him." It was as good of a lie as he could think of.

"You know, your lies are getting tiresome. You are not Earth kingdom. Fine red silks, and armbands of gold? I imagine I can guess your identity, your highness. The Gods smile on us." Fong rubbed his hands together happily, as he motioned for a guard to pick up Zuko. "And a bonus."

Lu Ten managed not to cower. "You're mistaken. We are just merchants of a noble household. You think the princes of the Fire Nation would be out here, without protection. We're just valets," he continued, looking around him furtively like a trapped rabbit-bird. "The real princes are safe in the palace. It's a ludicrous notion to think my brother and I are of royal blood." He noticed the soldiers did not seem to believe him.

"I somehow doubt that valets wear this type of clothing," one of the other soldiers said, yanking at Lu Ten's hair.

Lu Ten watched as the soldier opened his palm. A royal pendant had appeared in his hand. He had worn it so much; he had even forgotten that it was in his hair. A chill ran down his spine as he realized that his lies had come apart. "All boys in my village have those things. They are practically worthless. You can have it if you wish," he managed to stammer. "It's cheap."

"And this must be your little brother, your highness. So good to have you both as my guests," Fong said, ignoring Lu Ten's response. He towered over Lu Ten, so cruel and angry. If only he was strong enough to bend, he would have set him on fire! "I have to admit, you are rather foolish. Sailing into open waters, whatever did you think you would find among the ships of the other nations? Friendship?"

"You're making a mistake. We are just wearing ordinary clothing," Lu Ten whispered. "Why would princes be alone on a ship?" He was too exhausted to bend, and the ship was filled with wood. He would never be able to get Zuko off in time.

"You tell me." They knew who he was and they did not seem to believe his lies. Lu Ten had never actually known fear before. This was not a terror of his grandfather or a fear of heights. This was a sick feeling of complete numbness, a feeling that he was helpless and there was only going to be pain in his future. "I can't fathom the way your demented people think. Your people have ravaged our population, burned down our homes and terrorized our people. But now, the Gods have given you into our hands," Colonel Fong said. "Now justice can be done." The hands holding him up pressed hard manacles onto his hands, and Lu Ten found himself completely helpless, as the weight on his wrists grew heavy. He could not even move his arms anymore.

"I'm not the prince," Lu Ten kept repeating, but no one seemed to be listening to him. He gasped for air as terror made his chest contract. He could not breathe, he was going to faint. "You're making a terrible mistake."

"So, men, the Gods have blessed us today. You have been their victims, what do you say should be done to these spawns of evil spirits?" Fong asked, motioning for Lu Ten to be dragged forward. He could feel the hatred radiating off the green clad savages, who only craved his blood. His stomach twisted in terror as he faced them, wishing he could just go back to hiding at the palace, where he was safe.

"We could trade him for submitting to peace deals," one scarred woman snarled. "If they want their precious princes back, they'll withdraw from the Earth Kingdom immediately." They would be responsible for military losses. How could he ever face such shame? He still would welcome it if it just meant he could go home and be safe, away from this terrible outlander scum!

"Owing us his life isn't enough, we should make them beg for the brats back," another soldier said, with a sneer. "Let them grovel for their precious prince." His poor family, how they would suffer!

"I doubt they'll be willing to trade their victory for mere children. But the sight of the pride of that murderous royal family in chains will raise the spirits of the people," Captain Fong said happily. "The little one can be thrown into prison; he's too young to make much of a statement. But the prince must die for his family's crimes." Lu Ten's royal mask fell as he winced in terror. This could not be happening!

To his shock, one of the soldiers stepped forward, younger than the others. "They're children," he spoke up hesitantly. "If they were older and in the field, I'd strike them down without a second thought, but they're knee high to a pear blossom. Especially the little one, he is just a baby. He had no choice who he was born to. It wouldn't be honorable to touch them," he spoke up worriedly. "Can't we just hold the princes for a great treasure of money? It would feed hundreds of refugees and be the honorable thing."

Fong pointed a long figure at him. "I wonder if you are asking to join them, Doctor Teradion?" he demanded. "That can easily be arranged for Fire Nation collaborators."

"Would you truly kill me, sir?" Doctor Teradion looked away, obviously a decent person for an Earth Kingdom savage. "I have no sympathy for the royal family, but these are children. I won't become a monster like they are, I won't make myself into a child murderer," he said in a cold tone. "We are fighting for our homes. We are not fighting a war of genocide." Lu Ten was too frightened even to correct him. "Killing them would make us no better than them."

"You fool. Those children are our enemy. They are the sworn nightmare of our people. If we allow them to grow up, they will only help destroy our people." The lord and future Heir of the Fire Nation tried not to cry as he realized he was about to join his mother in the spirit world. He was too young to die. "Have you forgotten the Massacres of the Han Twi? Of the burning of the Shai-Nu province? It was this boy's family who did it? How could you have traitorous feelings of mercy to him?" he demanded. He softened slightly as he touched the soldier's arm. "You're a doctor, Teradion. You have no stomach for reality. Therefore, I shall forgive your treason this time. Do not repeat it again."

"Yes Colonel," Doctor Teradion said, bowing his head. "I understand completely." Lu Ten's last vestiges of hope faded away. This had to be a nightmare. He would wake up any moment in his warm bed, he would be safe, Zuko would not be unconscious, and he would not be facing his doom.

"Take them to the brig," Fong ordered. "Shackle them. I will deal with them later; I need to send a message to the Fire Nation." Zuko was picked up like a sack of potatoes and dragged over a shoulder into the belly of the ship, with Lu Ten being marched behind. "Finally, the tides have turned."

Lu Ten blinked in the darkness as he was brought down deep into the belly of the ship. He was still too exhausted to struggle, and he had no idea how he would be able to rescue his cousin. His only hope was that Uncle and Grandfather would find them. "You're making a mistake," he kept repeating.

"Silence," the guard snapped, giving Lu Ten a hard cuff to the ear. "Or I'll see what kind of mistakes can be made."

"Stupid brat," the other snapped. "Thinks he's still in charge. We'll teach him a lesson or two."

Teradion was carrying Zuko and was at least making an effort to be gentle. "Be careful with them, gentlemen, we still have the chance of trading them for more gold than we've ever seen in our lives," he said, his kind brown eyes looking worried.

"Shut up," the first one said. "Just because you're a soft hearted doctor who is only here because Daddy thinks you're special doesn't give you the right to give us orders and lord over us."

"Put them in here," the first one directed, as Lu Ten was dragged into the smelly cell. He forced to lie face down in the filthy straw as his feet were shackled together by some strange rock. A long rock chain tethered his ankles to the wall, and Lu Ten was effectively a chained animal. "Royal quarters for our new guests," the guard smirked as Lu Ten was allowed to finally sit upright. "Like it?"  
Lu Ten glared at them. "I maintain I'm not a prince, but if you wish to believe it, you do know what the Dragon of the West will do when he finds out who manhandled the royal family? He will likely track you down personally and feed you your own entrails," he said softly.

He winced as one of the soldiers took hold of his long hair and yanked. "I would give you what you deserve, but I know what's going to happen to you. And believe me, kid, I would not trade places with you for all the gold in the world," he hissed, giving another yank. "So mind your manners or I might accidently slip and toss the little brat overboard."

A tiny, narrow hellhole with barely enough room to walk three paces. It was freezing in here, and Zuko was chained to the wall, still unconscious. Without sunlight or fire, he would freeze to death. "Please, don't have you anything you can cover him with?" Lu Ten forced himself to beg. "He's cold and shivering!"

"He won't be for long," the first soldier spat. "Compared to where he's going, this is a paradise." The bars slammed, leaving the two princes helpless. "Make a false move and we'll cut off your feet."

Lu Ten curled up into a ball of misery. The tiny barred window provided a glimpse of the sky. Somewhere, his father was camped, most likely unaware that his own son was about to be executed like a common criminal. Lu Ten clutched his sleeping cousin close and tried to close his eyes. He was doomed, and he knew it.

How foolish he had been! He had been told to stay in the cove where he would be safe. Aunt Ursa had warned him to behave himself. Like a fool, he had decided he knew better and rushed out into open waters. Worse, he had dragged his innocent cousin along to his early demise. He was the worst heir to the throne in the history of Agni's Kingdom. He did not deserve to be Fire Lord. Now, he would never become one.

His shoulders rocked with pain as he imagined his future fate.

_Lu Ten had only seen a few executions. Aunt Ursa and Father had not approved of him attending, but Grandfather and Uncle had said it would make a man of him. "You're going to be doing it soon enough, you might as well know what must be done," Grandfather had ordered. _

_Lu Ten had prided himself on showing no fear. He never flinched when he saw the blood spurt and the body twitch in the throes of death. _

_Of course, he now knew that standing on a balcony required little fear. It was standing on the scaffold and facing the axe that required true courage, and Lu Ten knew he didn't have it. _

_He had spent days in prison. It had been hours since he had been warmed by the sun, his body had been completely broken. His beloved family had nobly sued for peace to return him, but the evil Earth Kingdom refused to see him safe. They would only be satisfied with his death and had judged him guilty of the crime of existing. _

_ He was starving, and weak, tied up for hours in the public square, awaiting execution. His proud royal apparel were mere red rags now, like any common criminal. The sun was red and hot, beating down on his chest. He tried to think of his mother, to stop crying and accept his fate like a son of Sozin. He could feel the chains weigh down on him, the heavy metal tearing at his muscles. He could feel the hate in the eyes of the savages, who would condemn him to death for just being born. They glared at him like demons from a nightmare. It would not be long now._

_He was going to leave Zuko behind to suffer alone, without comfort. He could see his frightened cousin in a cage, his golden eyes wide with terror. He looked half starved, completely broken. "Look away," Lu Ten wanted to tell him. Zuko should not have to see this; he was just an innocent child. These people were monsters; they have no mercy on little children. _

"_The Fire Nation thinks it brings culture to us, but we reject their evil ways. Now we will show them once and for all that they are not wanted in our lands," the crier said. "We will send them the broken body of their prince." _

_ Lu Ten was dragged forward, barely able to move. He could feel the ropes binding him in place…No; this could not be happening to him…this had to be a dream! They were forcing him down on the block, forcing him down to take his final breaths, he was the Prince of the Nation, and it could not end this way!_

_ Then there was a terrible silence…and…no, he wanted to live so badly, it could not end now! He could feel the shadow of the sword rising over his head and…_

"Lu Ten, why are you crying?" Zuko asked sleepily, interrupting his terrified musings. "Are you hurt?" His bright gold eyes shined in the darkness, making Lu Ten panic more. How could he protect this little kid when he could not even protect himself? "Where are we? What happened?"

How was he supposed to break this news to his fragile little cousin? That he would die young and his poor helpless cousin exiled into the Earth Kingdom, with no hope of returning. "Everything is fine," he choked, forcing himself to smile. "I'm just tired. Some traders found us and thought we were thieves. So we got locked up for the night." He was a very good liar, when he needed to. "So we're in a prison ship." His stomach grumbled angrily.

"Oh no," Zuko whimpered. "Mama is going to be so furious with us." That was the least of their problems. They would most likely never see Aunt Ursa again, unless they were found quickly. "Why didn't you tell them who we are? Then they would apologize and send us home?" he demanded.

Lu Ten wracked his weary brains for an answer. "They don't recognize us, but that's all right. It will be fine. Remember I told you, I would never leave you. I will think of a plan to get us home, I swear it. Now go back to sleep, all right?" He was desperate to say something comforting. Why should both of them suffer?

"But when can we go home?" Zuko whispered, looking around the dark smelly cell, barely big enough for a bearded cat to inhabit. "I don't like this place. The chains hurt!" He held up his tiny wrists, which were already chapped and red from the rocks. "And why aren't the servants helping us?" Poor kid was not adjusting to the simple life of a prisoner of war. How would he adjust to…no, could not speak of it. "We're princes; we shouldn't have to stay here. It is dirty and smelly. Order them to let us go."

"I know, kiddo, but we just have to wait. Dad and Uncle are going to find us, I promise," Lu Ten lied smoothly. There was no way for the royal navy to search every ship in open water. They were doomed. Even if the navy found them, Fong would cut their throats before they had a chance to be rescued. There was no way this would end well, unless they were traded for concessions to terrorists.

"And bring us home," Zuko finished, laying his head on Lu Ten's chest and bursting into tears. "We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back. We should have stayed in the cove."

Lu Ten would have laughed if the situation had not been so terrible. He was too young for this, Grandfather, Father or Uncle should have taught him how to deal with impending death. "Everything is going to be all right. Now, come on, you need your sleep." He could not bear to tell Zuko of what lay in their future.

A chilling thought occurred to him. What if Grandfather refused to redeem them? Victory was very important and Dad was young enough to take another wife. Were they even worth saving?

No, his own grandfather would not let him wallow in misery forever! A terrible feeling of terror sunk into him, as he wondered what his future would contain. He comforted himself that Uncle would never allow them to remain outside the Fire nation, alone and defenseless.

"I'm hungry," Zuko whined. "When are they going to give us food?" His big eyes filled with tears. "When are we getting some food?"

Lu Ten sighed and stroked his cousin's head. It was a question his own stomach was wondering. "I know, but we're going to have to wait. I'm sure they'll feed us soon," he lied, trying to be comforting. He had always been able to command with a wave of his finger, and now he was helpless to even grant his cousin a bite of food. "We're Fire Nation, we can be strong and wait a little longer."

"I don't want to be strong, I'm scared," Zuko complained, burying his head in Lu Ten's shirt. He shuddered with tears. "I just want to go home."

"It's going to be all right. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," Lu Ten said, continuing to lie. He would not allow his cousin to suffer the knowledge of his impending demise. "Now, just close your eyes and pretend you are home. We'll get there soon." Yes, they would soon be beyond pain and suffering.

"Do you think Mom is worried about us?" Zuko asked, adding another question Lu Ten couldn't answer. How would poor Aunt Ursa react to what would happen to them? It would destroy the royal family!

"She knows I'll bring you back. And I will, I swear it on my mother's soul," Lu Ten whispered, hoping he wouldn't be punished by the Gods for his lies. Of course, little more could happen to make the situation worse. "Now get to sleep. We need to be well rested for my plans." The plans to accept death bravely.

"I trust you. I know you will get me home," Zuko said, cuddling up to his cousin and quickly falling asleep. Poor trusting fool, how fortunate he was to be so innocent. Lu Ten waited a long time and watched his cousin's breathing even out into a perfect slumber. Zuko was so innocent and sweet, he deserved to be protected from all the world's cruelties. How could they hurt someone so adorable and helpless? And how could he stop them.

He bit his lip until he was sure Zuko was sleeping hard enough to be deaf to the world. He forced himself to close his eyes and not stare at the barred window, or the barred grate, or the filthy walls, which closed them in. He had to be strong for Zuko.

Only when Zuko began snoring then did Lu Ten allow himself a small sob of terror. He had no idea how he would live up to his cousin's wishes. He was the crown prince, the future heir to the throne. He was supposed to have all the answers.

He was supposed to be a hero. He was supposed to be a leader. Leaders weren't allowed to fail. He was supposed to be a future God, Agni Incarnate. Agni Incarnate did not belong in a prison cell, awaiting a terrible fate.

He was going to die. He would be taken out in front of a screaming mob and bound with heavy chain and shoved into a pit and…he began to sob. Lu Ten had dreamed of having a long life, a life full of adventure. He had hoped to finally ask Ty Wen to a ball and maybe even feel her bosom. He had woken up today the most powerful child in the world, how could it end now? Would he be brave enough to endure the torture without flinching?

He sobbed into his hands, muffling the sounds as best he could. How would Zuko go on without him? They would torture his poor cousin in captivity and Lu Ten would be helpless to help him. The great crux of his shame, he allowed his baby cousin to live in exile, all alone. He would be reincarnated into a mouse for this, if not the dust beneath his honorable aunt's feet.

His poor uncle and aunt, how would they go on without Zuko? He imagined the agony on Aunt Ursa's face as she waited at the window for them, clutching baby Azula close. Uncle Ozai, he would be shattered without them. Zuko was his first-born son, and the light of his life.

In addition, not to mention his poor father! His beloved Father, Lu Ten was all he had left. Father would be devastated if anything happened, he would not be able to go on without him! He would likely kill himself from grief.

Lu Ten had ruined everything, hadn't he? He had made mistakes before, but he had always been able to fix them. Dad or Uncle had always taken him in hand and showed him how to make things better. Now he was all alone.

He forced himself to stop crying and curled up with Zuko, trying to warm him with body heat. He would give his cousin as much comfort and kindness as he could. The floor was ice cold, hurting his body. This was a cooling chamber, built to contain Firebenders.

Steps thundered through the ship, forcing him to remain still. Two guards passed by, believing the two were sleeping. "They don't look like princes. They look like kids," one said, laughing slightly. "But we'll get richly rewarded for bringing them back."

"We'll be heroes when we came home," the other whispered. "We will be the great ones who ended the war. We'll make the royal family grovel at our feet," he said as their footsteps faded away. "And then, we will finally have peace."

He had brought shame to his nation. He deserved to be punished for what he had done. But Zuko was innocent! "Agni, please hear me," he silently prayed. "Please don't let this be the end. If I need to die young, take me. But don't let my cousin die, he's only a child. Please, don't let him suffer. It's all my fault. I'm the one who should be punished. Please, take me, but not him. He's innocent, it's me who disobeyed."

In spite of his brave prayers, he was afraid to die. He was afraid of the pain and the unknown. "Mama…" he whispered, rocking back and forth in terror. "Mama." He cradled a sleeping Zuko in his arms, trying to draw some comfort from the warmth of his family, while he still had it. "Don't let me die yet."

--

AN-And that is where I leave the cliffhanger. The next chapter will be December 26th for a holiday present but any theories to how the boys will get out of this one will be welcomed! I already have the next chapter pretty much written and you are definitely in for a treat!


	3. My Side of the Story

_Yes, that was a long delay, but I hope it's worth it. I just finished my last final and am on vacation, which feels great. The last month has been the busiest time of my life and I am slowly losing my free time to…anything but freedom. I can't complain, so many good things are happening in my life, I'm really doing a lot of amazing stuff._

_But that's no excuse for neglecting you, dear readers and I am sorry. I have around 40K written already and I can promise you some major adventure as the boys continue their life in exile, learning about the outside world. I am very excited to continue and hoping that I have the time to do so. But I think I will. Special thanks to Scarylady for her kind input and as always, a tip of the hat to the lovely Avocado-Love, my dear friend. To many happy writing sessions!_

Hold on, don't turn and walk away,

Save me!  
And I cried these words, but nobody came  
I'm all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard

**-Hodges**

**My Side of the Story**

He didn't know when his weary eyes closed and when he feel into a fitful sleep. It had not been restful, Lu Ten was exhausted and cold and tired, but sleep finally pushed through and gave him some relief.

He only knew that he had been resting when someone was poking him in the side. "Get up!" a sharp voice ordered, as Lu Ten opened his eyes. "Do you think you have a right to sleep in comfort while soldiers die by your cursed family's hands?" Fong was standing over him, looking horribly mad. Two soldiers were standing by his side, looking just as menacing.

Lu Ten had a thousand answers for him, but none of them were worth them hurting his poor Zuko. "I'm up," he whispered. "Don't wake him." By the barred window, it was dawn. He knew that was the time for executions. Had they decided to kill him now?

"Insolent brat, you think you have the right to give orders here?" Fong snapped, giving him a cruel slap. "You're a demon in human form, I only hope I get the honor of killing you myself." He turned to his men. "Take him to the sealed room to interrogate him. Any information he can give can be useful to us. I will be along in a moment."

Had Lu Ten not vowed to be quiet, he would have screamed in terror. As it was, he had to be dragged out, too terrified to move on his own. His stone chains were removed from the walls and he was led out, too weighed down to move on his own. He was led through the halls into another cell, all lit by glowing rocks, unable to be used for defense.

"Is the little prince scared?" one guard asked, laughing. It was the one who had been enjoying the thought of the reward. "Don't worry, we're going to treat you real nice."

Lu Ten shrugged, weighed down by the chains, trying to put one foot in front of the other. They had taken precautions, the chains were heavier than he was and they had left little slack on his shackles.

"Not as proud as you were yesterday. I trust your accomedations have left you speechless?" The soldier continued. Lu Ten glared at them but said nothing. He was too tired to even retort anything, and too frightened of what the interrogations would entail. "We wanted to make sure you were nice and comfortable."

"After all, only the best for our royal guest," the first soldier snickered. "We want you to enjoy yourself, after all." Lu Ten didn't respond, but his empty stomach grumbled. "The food not agreeing with you?"

Lu Ten comforted himself by imagining his father finding him and attacking the ship, hanging all of them by their toes. He tried to hide his humilation, but he couldn't help but glare at them. He was a prince and they were peasants. They should be cowering before him.

As he walked with them, he could feel the eyes of everyone who passed on him. Despite not meeting their eyes, he could feel their gloating. They were happy he was suffering. They were savages, disgusting low forms of life who fed on hatred and misery. He was glad Father was slaughtering them, they deserved to die.

"Well, here is your destination. It's a special place you and the Colonel can have a nice heart to heart, learn about each other," the first soldier snickered, opening a metal door into a well lit room.

Lu Ten gasped as he saw what was inside. A large table dominated the room, with shelves and metal objects lining the walls. A torture chamber!

"Oh come on, aren't you grateful? We made sure it was nice and ready for you," the first soldier said. Lu Ten bit his lip, trying to keep himself from fainting away in terror. He had never been strong of heart, Uncle had always called him soft. He would never survive the torture. They would break him in a few minutes. Lu Ten bit his lip and said nothing, trying not to focus on the metal objects on the shelves. He was not afraid, he was a son of Sozin, he feared nothing, not pain, not cruelty, not death. "Aren't you going to thank us?" one asked. Lu Ten coughed, trying to bend but the pain was too horrible.

"Nothing to say?" the other guard said, shoving Lu Ten to the floor with a hard thud. "Come on, grace us with your royal wisdom. Your troops burn down my village, I'm sure you must have something to say to me. But I'll take joy in hearing you scream."

Lu Ten finally looked up, trying to ignore the pain in his knees. "Would you be so brave if I wasn't chained up and starved?" he asked derisively. "If you're a real man, face me in a fight. Or are you afraid to be bested by a child?" He was being foolish, but he wouldn't allow such insults to go unanswered. Besides, it took his mind off his terror. "I have to wonder if you are even a man at all."

The first soldier laughed and pushed Lu Ten's head down to the floor, into the dust. "I don't really fancy fighting you, kid. I much prefer just making you suffer," he laughed. "Seeing you bow before us, it's the best feeling in the world." The chains prevented him from fighting back, he was helpless to stop them!

"Maybe we should have a little fun with him? Hungry, kid?" the second goon asked, putting his heavy boot on Lu Ten's neck. The young prince gasped and tried to hide his pain and humiliation. He silently cursed them as his face ground into the dust. "Well, get used to it. It's going to be a long time before your stomach is full."

"Get your hands off him," a familiar voice said. "He's not your plaything, he is a royal prisoner of war and as such, will be treated with respect." Lu Ten couldn't remember the name of this person, but he was grateful to him. It seemed like he was the only person who seemed to posess an ounce of humanity.

"I should have known you would stick up for him, Teri. You've always been a soft hearted little…" one soldier began darkly before pausing. "Sir!"

"As much as it pains me to say it, I suppose the soft hearted one is right. Get him up and prepare him," Fong said, as Lu Ten feebly struggled in their grasp. Chained hand and foot, he was powerless to stop them from pulling his shirt off, leaving his skin exposed to the cold air. He wanted to scream, but he refused to give them the satisfaction. He was a prince of the Fire Nation, they would not dare kill him. "We have questions for him."

Father would hang them by their own bowels for any insult done to him. He had to be strong and wait to be rescued. Then he would get his vengence against them. "I am sure his highness will be much more amenable to questions now, Teradion," the colonel noted with satisfaction, obviously noticing the terror on Lu Ten's pale face. The younger soldier didn't look much better off. He was lifted up like a sack of potatoes and placed on the table, facing the ceiling. His arms were chained above his head, so tightly that he wondered if they planned to snap him in two. His feet were chained and his shoes were removed, lowering his resolve even more. Something stone, hard and cold was placed on his stomach, pressing into him and making him feel dizzy. "Now, isn't that much more comfortable?" Fong asked mockingly. "Did you find the accomadations to your satisfaction?"

Lu Ten closed his eyes and decided not to answer. He forced himself to calm down and think of his family, his proud noble family who would be searching, who would find him and Zuko and bring them home and hang everyone on this ship. He just had to be strong and ignore the pain in his body. "I didn't think you would be so shy. What would Azulon say of your manners?" Fong asked. "So, you must be Lu Ten, right? I don't have the pleasure of knowing your family personally, but you're very special."

Lu Ten took a deep breath. "I'm quite ordinary," he retorted, as his stomach turned knots. "Though my mother always thought I was special." He was being pert and wondering if it would cost him his life.

"Well, you're quite brave for a little prisoner of war. I thought we decided that these games were pointless. We saw the bits of the Fire nation flag on the exploded ship. We know who you are. The question is, why should we keep you alive?" Fong demanded, pressing another weight into Lu Ten's chest. "Why should I let you live?"

"Because I can win you a ransom and killing me would be pointless," Lu Ten finally retorted, gasping for air. "Dead, I'm worthless."

"Ah, I see you have some matter of intelligence," Fong said, placing his hand on Lu Ten's nose playfully. "A very good point, indeed. Perhaps it's not money we seek, but victory. So, let's see if you are worth more to me alive. Where is your father planning to attack next?" he asked. "I'd prefer we talk rationally and I'm not forced to resort to new methods."

Lu Ten closed his eyes and shook his head. "How should I know?" he demanded, pretending he wasn't in a dank cell, barely able to breathe.

Fong laughed cruelly. "Come on, I can make your captivity a lot more comfortable. You must be hungry and tired. You haven't eaten in a while. Would you want a drink? Some warm tea?" he offered. "Perhaps some warm blankets. I made sure the cell is kept within the proper temperture to keep you comfortable."

"I'd like that very much," Lu Ten whispered, leaning his head back and trying to get himself as comfortable as possible to endure the pain that would soon follow. "But I don't know anything." He coughed as his lungs ached with the need for warm air.

"Well, I can promise you won't starve to death. I will make sure it's a lot more painful," Fong snapped, increasing the weight on Lu Ten's stomach. "I will make you sure you die screaming, unless you start cooperating."

The weight was digging into his body, making him feel as if he would be snapped in half. "I don't know," Lu Ten gasped softly. "I don't know anything about this. I'm only a kid, no one tells me anything." He struggled for breath as the pain got worse. "I would tell you if I knew anything." He was so weak, at this moment, he would tell them anything if it would mean some relief from the pain.

"I find that hard to believe, the throne prince has no idea what is going on in the war his family is waging. Do you think I'm a fool, boy?" Fong demanded, hitting Lu Ten's tender feet with something hard, making the young prince groan. He had never imagined it could hurt so much on his feet! "I will have it out of you. Make it easy on yourself and give in. You might just earn yourself a live little brother, all in one piece."

Lu Ten struggled against his chains. Why did they have to bring Zuko into this? He was a kid, he knew nothing of war, he was completely innocent! "I don't know anything, I swear it on my mother's spirit," he protested. "Hurting him won't change that!" The weight on his stomach increased, making him gasp with pain. He should be stronger, he was falling apart and playing into their hands. The lack of sunlight and food had taken their toll on him, he was so weak and starving!

"I doubt you'll keep quiet if you know it won't be just you who suffers. Your little brother is young, so helpless. We can make him very miserable," Fong continued with a leer and another hard smack to his feet. "I always found the idea of keeping him in a tiny cell as a pet for Earth kingdom children to play with a most wonderful one. Or we could cut off his fingers and send them back to dear old Grandpa!"

Lu Ten struggled. "Please, he's just a child, have mercy on him. He's never hurt anyone," he pleaded, throwing dignity to the wind to escape the pain and suffering to his poor cousin. "I am trying to tell you what I know, but I don't know anything. Zuko is innocent, why are you doing this?" he begged, blinking in the darkness.

"True, he is young. But he will hurt people. He will cause death and suffering and misery. It would be more merciful to the innocents he will someday slaughter if I ended his miserable existence," Fong said, with a chuckle. "You've destroyed enough childrens' lives."

"I haven't done anything," Lu Ten gasped as the pain made his eyes swim with tears. He choked as the weights dug into his skin. "I'm just a kid." He was begging for his life, he had never thought he could be broken so easily. Of course, he couldn't believe how much pain they could cause him with just a few rocks!

"You really don't see the big picture. Perhaps you need more convincing." The weight on his chest grew heavier and pressed down into his chest, making his ribs groan as they resisted cracking under the pressure. Without air, he couldn't bend! "We can keep going like this. I have all the time in the world. There are so many things I can do to you to make sure you understand I'm serious. I can pull out your fingernails, I can boil you in hot oil, you are completely helpless and the only person who can help you is me. So work with me," he continued.

"I don't know anything," Lu Ten screamed, wishing for the sweet blackness of death to escape the pain. "Please, I don't even know where my father is."

"I'm sure this will refresh your memory," Fong snapped as another weight was shoved onto him. Lu Ten arched his back and screamed against as his bones threatened to snap. "Tell us the truth and we will make it stop."

Lu Ten was only spared by a sudden feeling of lightness as darkness invaded his eyes and robbed him of sight. "I don't know," he whispered, before feeling nothing for a brief moment. If it wasn't his duty to protect Zuko from harm, he would wish to never wake up. The pain was too much.

A splash of cold water slapped his face. "Get up, you Fire Nation dog," a firm voice said. "Do you think I'd let your weakness stop me? I won't let you faint and deprive me of information."

Lu Ten opened one eye and realized he was back in suffering again. "I…" he began, but his lips were so cracked. His voice shook with pain. He couldn't think of anything but how much more he could take before he lost his mind. "Please…no more."

"There will be more weight and worse if you don't learn to obey," Fong said. "Perhaps we should continue with your younger brother? Start cutting off his fingers till your memory is refreshed."

Lu Ten thrashed against his chains, shaking with terror. "Please, don't do this, I don't know anything," he shrieked. "I haven't seen my father in two years, I don't even know if he's alive!" He couldn't let them hurt Zuko. He couldn't it happen.

"All we need you to do is tell us the truth. We can end your life mercifully if you just help us and do what you are told. Tell us where your father is," Fong snapped, hitting Lu Ten's bare feet. "Must we press it out of you?"

Lu Ten gasped with pain. "I would tell you if I knew," he managed to say, before shuddering with pain. "I really don't know." Should he make up a fake location and earn himself more time? If they thought he was lying, they'd kill him and Zuko as well!

"It's a pity, you know. I suppose we'll just have to pull your teeth out, one by one. Lying little boys deserve to be punished," Fong hissed. "What do you think of that?"

"He's going to Gao-Ling!" Lu Ten finally shrieked, naming the first location that came to his mind. "He plans to cut through the Kai-Feng mountains and get there by the next full moon."

"What do you think, Teradion?" Fong asked the aide standing next to him. It was the kind one who had tried to defend his life. "Do you think I should believe the little monster?"

"He might be telling the truth or we might have driven him mad," Teradion said softly, defiantly removing the weights. "We can't do much more to him, without killing him. This is growing pointless, sir. I believe him. I don't think forcing him to lie will achieve anything. At this rate, anything we get out of him would like be frightened babblings. It's a waste of time. I still say we should ransom them and keep the moral high ground."

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right. The brat is so frightened, he'd say anything to stop his pain," Fong considered. "I suppose he is not useful for information." Lu Ten vowed that if he survived, he would send the riches of the treasury to him and offer him the reward of his choice.

"Shall I have him returned to their cell?" Teradion asked, wiping his hair away from his eyes. "With them secured, we could be in Ba Sing Se in three weeks. I can send a message to the Fire Nation, preparing the trade. With any luck, we can have him and his brother ransomed in a few weeks."

"Are you sure the Fire Nation would take them?" Fong said softly. "They would not be put on trial?"

"They're more valuable in ransom than they are dead, as he said," Teradion said softly.

"Well, we can't allow him to be right. If the boy is no longer useful to me, then I will fulfill my promise, a merciful death. We'll hang him at dawn," Fong said, snapping his fingers and increasing the weight one more time. "And make the younger one watch. A good memory where he's living out his days in a cage." This could not be happening. Lu Ten struggled against his chains, trying to break free, trying to get away. He gasped as his bruised ribs refused to let him breathe. "Have a gallows built. His corpse will hang on my ship and serve as a terror against the Fire Nation. I see it as a charm of good fortune."

Teradion gasped. "My lord captain, I must protest…" he began, but fell silent when he looked at Fong's deranged look. There was a long pause. "He is much more valuable to us for trading. And if you do want him dead, why do it on the ship? Why not turn him over to his Majesty for judgement? What is the rush?" he pleaded.

Fong snorted. "Because they would return this monster back to his blood soaked family for a few coins. I will not allow that to happen," he snapped. "I must make sure justice is done…for those who are no longer with us."

Teradion stood in front of Lu Ten, obviously seeing the madness in his supirior's eyes. "If they are no longer with us, then there is no reason to add to the death toll. Please, Father, don't do this. Think of how you would feel if their father had me as their prisoner." This kind man was Fong's son! How could that be possible?

"You're naïve, my son. You know what they would do to you if you were captured. They would dress you in Fire Nation clothing and use you as a meat shield. They are merciless and you are too pure of heart. I must defeat them so that you can be a doctor and be able to heal people, not fight against these Fire demons," Fong said affectionately, reaching out and stroking his son's hair. "They must die, for you to live in peace."

"Father, they are demons, but they are little demons. I can't live with myself if I must become a murderer of innocent children," Teradion said softly, as he patted Lu Ten's head reassuringly. "I am a doctor, I swore to help people and not hurt them. Please, let us turn them over to the King and let us forget them. They are not worth our losing our humanity for the sake of petty vengeance. Look at him, Father. He's a little boy, he isn't our enemy. "

"If you are a doctor, then you know a poison must be extracted to save the body. This brat is a poison that must be eliminated from the world," Fong snapped, banging on a table. He had looked away, refusing to admit the truth of his brilliant son's words. "He is the cause of all evil in the world. He must be stopped for all of us to be safe."

Teradion held out his hands helplessly. "Father, I beg you, have mercy on them and use them for political gain. The Fire Nation will only be roused to greater anger. You will kill them and raise them up as martyrs for the cause. Please, for my sake, have mercy and spare their lives. Prove us to be the better men," he pleaded, holding out his hands plaintively. "Don't destroy our cause for the sake of revenge."

Fong glared at him. "I never thought I would be ashamed of my own flesh and blood," he snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. The other guards in the room shifted, unwilling to eavesdrop on this conversation. "Shameful weakness, too kindly to do your duty. I should send you home to weave cloth with your grandmother. "

"Better a weaver with Grandmother than a murderer of children!" Teradion hissed. "He's half my size. He's no threat to anyone. He is helpless and frightened and innocent of anything but being born to the wrong family. What has happened to you? What happened to the father who taught me about justice?"

"He is still before you, Teradion. The question is, where is the son who was obedient and wise? Well, I can tell you that this impertinence to me ends now. You will help me execute this brat or I will have you flogged. No one will ever accuse me of favoritism," Fong commanded, daring his son to say another word.

Teradion bowed again. "It will be on your conscience, my lord father, the deaths of two unarmed children. I can only say I will gladly be flogged if it means not lowering my honor to kill the helpless," he said angrily. Lu Ten wondered how a savage had such bravery and goodness? Surely, he must have Fire Nation blood to be so noble! "Please, don't force me to defy you. Listen to me, think of all the good the money can do. We could martial up a greater defense, we could feed the hungry of our people. We could gain great concessions, peacefully."

"That isn't the way to do it," Fong snapped. "War must be fought through blood!" Lu Ten silently prayed for the victory of his strange benefactor, it was the only chance of his survival.

"The blood of those who can't fight back? The blood of kids, crying for their mothers as good men become monsters and torture them, killing them in cold blood? In the blood of families, torn apart by war?" Teradion retorted, gently wiping Lu Ten's brow. "Killing him won't bring back Mother and Chenda. Please, don't bring more pain in their name," he pleaded. "You're a good man, Father. He's a child. You know what I say is true. You know he is young and afraid and at your mercy. If you kill him, you are a weak fool who passes up the only chance for peace we have in my lifetime!"

"I could have you killed for speaking to me this way! Get out of my sight, you ungrateful child," Fong snarled, throwing a chunk of rock in his direction. "I'll kill them without your assistance and prove myself the hero. Go back to your grandmother in shame!"

"I can't leave if you're going to kill them, Father. I can't allow this to happen," Teradion answered, blocking the blow. "You mean too much to me to allow you to destroy yourself. I'm begging you to listen to me. At least sleep on this before you pass judgement on this innocent little boy. Don't become a murderer!"

Fong growled and reached out his hand, grabbing his son by the throat. "You insolent little brat! How dare you speak to me this way? I am your father, my word is law and I will not be questioned by anyone, especially you!" he shouted, lifting his son off the floor. "Is that understood?" Teradion gasped for air and nodded. "Good. Dismissed. If I must order again, I will have you dragged out." Wordlessly, Teradion was released and disappeared from Lu Ten's sightline.

With his only protector out of sight, the future seemed bleak. Lu Ten should have cried but he was beyond pain now. He was going to die in a few hours and they were going to make Zuko watch. He would never be rescued; he would be dead and forgotten. "No…" he whispered unconsciously.

"It's ironic, no?" Fong snapped, acting as if Lu Ten hadn't heard the previous conversation. "A few hours ago, you were a cruel little despot, bent on destroying the world. And now, you face justice for your crimes. But I suppose that is what happens when you are a creature of death and suffering." Lu Ten's ropes were cut, and he was half carried off the table. "I will see you later, child."

Two strong arms carried him off the chair, not even bothering to make him walk. Lu Ten was like a wet rag, too helpless to fight back. He still couldn't take a breath properly and that destroyed his bending. He was dragged along by cruel hands through the dark halls, too weak to even say another word. He was going to die…

"My poor child." It was Teradion next to him. He had been waiting outside for him. "Hush, I'll give you a powder, you won't feel any pain," he whispered. "I won't let them make it painful. I'm so sorry, child. I'm so sorry. I tried to save you!"

Before he could even answer, Lu Ten was tossed back into the cell, landing painfully on his bruised limbs. "Lulu," Zuko whimpered, crawling over to him. "You're hurt!" He hugged him tightly, pressing into new bruises. It was still the best feeling in the world. His cousin was safe and would be the person he would spend his final hours with. "When I was awake, you were gone. I cried but the guards hit me and said I should be quiet. I wanted to look for you, but they kept me in here. I was so worried about you!"

Lu Ten managed to crack a smile. "I am fine," he gasped. "I just need some rest." He was too broken to cry or complain. He just needed to treasure this moment with Zuko and hope that he died quickly. "I won't let them hurt you, Zuzu. I swear it on my life. They'll have to kill me before I let anything happen to you." And that was a fulfilling prophesy. They were going to kill him.

He could not stop shaking with terror. He had been so sure it had all been over in that moment, and now he was alive and awaiting further torture. "Lulu…" Zuko managed to say, before the darkness took over again and Lu Ten felt that wonderful feeling of emptiness free of pain. As Zuko's face swam before his eyes, he realized it would not be long before it was permanent.

They were going to hang him and there was nothing he could do to save himself. He was going to die.

How would his poor family survive?

_AN-Now, you know I am going to be horrible and leave you here, don't you? That's because I'm in law school and that's what they teach, to be evil and make you want for a little bit of happiness. So yeah, how is Lu Ten going to escape this one? The Earth kingdom is planning to hang him and they are quite serious about it._

_Will have the next chapter in two weeks!_


	4. Tell My Father

Sorry for the long delay, but some personal stuff came up which have made it harder for me to be able to write. Law school has worked a number on me and I need a B to get into a special program, something I must do! And also, my writing career has taken off, so I will have to be more careful with my free time. I feel horrible, but some amazing stuff is awaiting you and I will not be abandoning this story, it means so much to me and I know you guys will love what happens next. In two chapters, a canon character will make an appearance and change everything.

So there will be monthly updates till May 14th, and then bi monthly updates throughout the summer where my new job will allow me globs of free time. I have a lot of this pre-written and I am hoping to use my weekends effectively. As always, best wishes to Avocado love, and all my reviewers. I hope you keep reading!

Tell my father that his son didn't run, or surrender  
That I bore his name with pride as I tried to remember  
You are judged by what you do while passing through

-John Barrowman

Tell My Father 

"Lulu," Zuko's soft voice wailed. "Please get up, I'm scared." Lu Ten opened his eyes to see his cousin sitting over him, looking terrified. "You have to get up." They were still in the prison cell, still doomed. But these were his last moments on earth, there would be plenty of time to sleep soon enough. He didn't know why he wasn't more afraid. He just couldn't believe they would execute him. "Don't be dead!"

"I'm up," Lu Ten whispered, barely able to move. The bruises hurt every inch of his body, breathing felt excruciating. "Thanks for getting me up. I just needed a break to close my eyes. I'm fine." He was getting very good at lying to his cousin. "I need to talk to you, Zuzu."

Zuko curled up against him. "You're hurt," he whispered, stroking his check. "Those monsters hurt you! Why didn't you fight back?" he begged. "You're a prodigy, you're the best fighter in the palace." He was so confused, he had never left the palace before. "Why are you letting them hurt us?"

"They are too many," Lu Ten whispered, hugging him close. He took Zuko's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Zuko, I want you to promise me something. It's very important," he said, trying to breathe in the last memories he would have on earth. If it couldn't be with his father, Zuko was the person he would want to spend his last moments.

"I'm listening," Zuko whispered, stroking Lu Ten's hands in his feebly adorable way of trying to make him more comfortable. "I can't even warm your hands. I can't even bend anymore, it's too cold. My hands hurt!" They had bruised Lu Ten's ribs, making it nearly impossible to bend without horrific pain and possible rib cracks. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Zuzu. It's not your fault, just hold my hands." How could he break this to him? Lu Ten decided to start slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his body. "Tomorrow, something terrible is going to happen and they are going to try to make you watch. When they tell you to look, I need you to close your eyes. No matter what they say, close your eyes." He didn't want his cousin to see what would happen. It would destroy him.

Zuko nodded, completely confused. "What's going to happen?" he whispered fearfully. His precious cousin, the sibling he always wanted, how could Lu Ten be forced to abandon him? May the Gods curse this bastards from here to eternity!

If only there was a way to escape, a way that would allow them to return to their people. Still, there was no point in sparing him, they only had a few hours of time and Lu Ten couldn't; hide the truth much longer. "They're going to kill me," he whispered, taking the direct route. "But they're keeping you alive. You'll get rescued," he continued, trying to soften a blow that he knew would shatter Zuko. "I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either."

Zuko was nestled in his arms so Lu Ten was spared the agony on his face. "No! You can't die," he ordered, sobbing hysterically. "You're the prince, you're supposed to be able to do anything. Why can't you stop them?" he wept.

Lu Ten bit back his own tears, trying to be strong. "Because they are evil, and they captured us. This is all my fault. I left the cove, and I didn't; return you. This is my punishment," he explained. He thought he would be terrified, but he found himself only empty and cold. The news had mercifully not sunk in, living him in a blessedly numb state of surprise. He was going to die. The cold in the cell no longer bothered him, he was too shocked to even feel it.

"This isn't your fault. We just need to get home," Zuko wept. "Please don't give up! Uncle and Dad and Grandfather will find us, you know." He was so innocent, and Lu Ten was not going to be there to protect him. How would he survive in the world alone? "Dad and Uncle will find us, we just have to wait for them!"

They would never be found in time. He had to make Zuko see reality. "I'm sorry I failed you. But I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that you will go on and you will find your way back to our people. No matter what is done to you, I want you to never forget who you are. You are my cousin, you are a prince of the Fire Nation and you are amazing. You are strong and smart and you will be a great Fire Lord," Lu Ten whispered, trying to hold back his tears as he rubbed Zuko's shoulders. The floor was so dirty and cold, Zuko was already looking gray. How much longer could he survive here?

"I don't want to be Fire Lord, I want to stay with you," Zuko wept, completely losing his composure. "You're my cousin, you can't leave me."

Lu Ten forced himself to smile as he hugged him tightly, as best he could shackled. "I'll never leave you, Zuzu. Whenever you are scared, just close your eyes and I'll find some way to comfort you. I swear it," he said, hugging Zuko close. "But I need your promise. Don't look." He couldn't die knowing he was hurting his cousin even more.

Zuko just sobbed into Lu Ten's chest. "I promise, I won't," he wept, completely broken. "But don't leave me. I need you!"

"Hush, we still have much to talk about. When you get rescued, please tell my father I'm sorry," Lu Ten whispered, stroking Zuko's hair. "Please tell him how much I loved him, how much I loved Aunt Ursa and Uncle. Please, don't let them cry much over me. I'll be with Mama, I'll be fine." He was able to stop being scared, as long as he could keep comforting Zuko.

Zuko cried, still so confused. "We have to escape," he whispered. "You can do anything, you can make a plan for us to escape." He was so good, so trusting. Even when Lu Ten was at the bottom, Zuko always believed in him. It was terrible letting him down.

Lu Ten cuddled him close and tried to breathe in what little comfort he could from his beloved cousin. "We're chained up, on a ship," he said softly. "Zuko, it's over."

Zuko sobbed pitifully. "No," he whimpered. "It can't over." He clutched Lu Ten, shaking like a leaf. "I'm scared." He coughed on his tears, unable to control his distress. "Don't leave me."

"Don't be scared. I know you are going to get rescued. You need to be strong," Lu Ten urged him. "You will live and you will be Fire Lord. You will lead our country well, you will do good and you will be remembered well. Treat the people kindly, and never betray their trust. Lead them with honor, with goodness, and remember to sacrifice yourself before you would sacrifice them." He gulped back hot tears, refusing to show weakness. Zuko had to learn his duty, it was now or never. "Be good to your little sister and make sure she marries someone kind to her, who will treat her well. Make sure the people always have enough food to eat," he said, trying to think of the things he had decided to do when he had been Fire Lord. "And remember, you are the best. You can do anything."

Zuko just sobbed some more. "I don't want to be alone," he whimpered. "I want to go with you." Poor boy wasn't talking sense. He had to die, but Zuko still had a destiny in front of him. He was young, he had a chance of surviving this.

"No. Promise me, no matter how dark things seem to be, you will never give up. I'm still your prince and I'm giving you this order. You are not allowed to lose hope, I am ordering you to become Fire Lord someday," Lu Ten instructed, rubbing his back. "Do you hear me? I'm ordering you and I expect you to obey." His final order…he was going to die. His teeth chattered in terror. He was too young to die.

Zuko nodded and pressed his head into his chest. 'I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm so scared." He was shaking, cold and hungry and barely able to keep his head up. He needed food and a fire, but there was no way to give it to him now. "Don't leave me alone with them!"

Lu Ten nodded, just as terrified. Somehow, having Zuko made it easier, it didn't let him dwell on his own impending demise. "It's all right to be scared, but you must not let anyone else now. You must be proud, you are a Prince. You are the son of Gods, you should know that." He sighed and stroked his head. "I love you so much, Zuzu."

Zuko nodded. "I love you too," he whispered. "You have to get rescued. How can I go back without you?" He coughed wearily on his tears, too exhausted to move. "Mama will never forgive me!"

Lu Ten nodded, trying not to envy him the chance for freedom. "Remember what Fire Lord Azariah wrote. Even if a sharp sword is poised upon one's neck, he should not despair from mercy from Agni," he said softly.

"Will Agni save us?" Zuko whimpered. "We're his children, he has to come and break open the ship and bring us home where we will be safe!"

If only that would happen but Lu Ten couldn't rely on miracles. He had to prepare Zuko for the truth. "Remember the festival of lights? When the Battle against the Airbenders was going on and we were forced to fight for eight nights, but each night, the Fire of Sozin burned on. Imagine if they would have given up? We would have never conquered them and our nation would remain being under their deadly rule." They had exterminated them to make sure that no one would ever be hurt again. Lu Ten had dreamed of defending his country and now he would never get the chance. "So when you're scared, imagine you're watching Grandpa light the Sacred flame. And we're all singing together, Auntie and Uncle and you and me and Azula, we're all together. Everyone is happy." It all seemed so far away, when they had all been happy.

There was a low tap on the grate. A guard was standing at the grate. It was Teradion, looking darker and angrier than usual. "Stay towards the back, I want to speak to him alone," Lu Ten instructed. Zuko wearily obeyed and huddled in the corner, still choking on his sobs.

"I tried to help you," Teradion whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you." He looked pale and haggard, almost like his father. "But I can make it easier. Take this medicine," he whispered, passing a small satchel through the bars. "You'll feel nothing, no pain at all. It numbs your body and makes you strong," he explained. "I'd give you poison but Father would wreck vengeance on the little one."

Lu Ten bowed his head. "Thank you," he whispered, taking it. "I can never repay your kindness," he began darkly. A day ago, he could have given this kind man the world. "Can I beg one more favor? My cousin needs food, and something warm. If it's not too much trouble," he asked. He didn't want him to suffer for them, he had done so much already. "He'll die if he doesn't get something to eat."

"Of course. I understand," Teradion said, with a sad smile and removing a package from his pocket. "It's all I have, but I hope it will be enough." He leaned closer. "Give the little one the milk. It's drugged, he won't have to see tomorrow. They won't be able to wake him up unless they pinch his nose shut."

"You are a guardian spirit." Lu Ten offered his hand through the bars. "If you ever meet my father in battle, tell him that Lien would care for you. You will be spared," he said, shaking his benefactor's hand. "I owe you everything. "

"It's nothing. My father is wrong and I will not allow you to suffer for his hatred of your family," Teradion explained in a low whisper. "If I could save you, I would. You're just a kid. I don't want you hurt. We're not even a Navy fleet, we're not mobilized for war. We're just taking back information from Ba Sing Se back to our home base when we found you."

Lu Ten nodded. "So you swear you will you look after my cousin? Make sure he gets food," he pleaded. "I have nothing to offer you, but…" he trailed off. "Please. I beg you."

Teradion nodded. "I promise, I will make sure he has food and do what I can for him," he said softly, giving Lu Ten a sad look. "This isn't for you, but for my sister. She was good and gentle. The Fire nation burned down our village and killed her, and my mother."

Lu Ten bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said, not knowing anything else to say. Bad things happened in war and he couldn't say he regretted what happened. But he knew he should. "So why are you so willing to risk your life for us?"

"I don't need your apologies. I just need to make sure that I do what they would have done. They were good and kind and valued justice. I will not be a blight on their memory because your nation isn't worth me losing my spirit," Teradion said harshly, before softening. "That wasn't fair. You have enough to deal with without listening to my problems."

Lu Ten nodded. "You better go. If your father finds you here, you'll be in here with me," he said sadly. "And thank you."

Teradion nodded and disappeared down the hall. "Look, Zuzu, we have food," Lu Ten said softly, trying to be cheery. At least, he had something to comfort his poor cousin.

Zuko smiled through his tears. "I knew you could do it," he said, holding out his hands. Lu Ten gave him the flask of milk first, knowing that it was drugged. He'd hide the rest of the food around, so Zuko would have something to comfort him when he got up. "You can do anything, Lulu." What a delightful fool he was.

"I can," Lu Ten said bitterly. Including drug his cousin to make their parting easier. For Zuko, no sacrifice was too great, no injustice too costly. He had done right. If he told himself that long enough, he might actually believe it.

As his cousin sipped the milk, Lu Ten noticed bitterly that Zuko's eyes were glassy. Soon, he would be alone. He didn't know if he could hold himself together without his cousin. He bit into his own herb satchel and tried to relax. "What's happening?" Zuko asked sleepily. "I don't feel well."

"It's fine. Just relax," Lu Ten soothed, trying to keep his own voice from quivering. He would not have a tearful goodbye with his cousin. He would not force more suffering on this innocent child. He would do the honorable thing. Still, he couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks. "Here, let me hold you." He wanted to say goodbye, but he didn't know how. "I'm holding you. I won't let anyone hurt you for as long as I live."

As Zuko's breathing deepened, Lu Ten hummed his favorite lullaby. "Leaves from the vine," Zuko sang along, his voice drowsy and comfortable. A feeling of calm passed over him, as Teradion's drugs began to work. He could feel his thoughts drifting elsewhere, to another time…to a time where everything had been so simple. "Little soldier boy, come marching home."

As he sang, his eyes drifted away, into the memories of the past.

_He was home, with his mother. She was sitting by his bed, checking his forehead, which had broken out with red spots. "Just as your aunt thought, you have dragon pox, young man," she said, clucking her tongue. "My poor boy. I know every child goes through this, but why this time?" Lu Ten scratched an itchy sore before getting his hand swatted away. "And you keep your hands free of the lesions. I won't have a member of the family scarred up." _

_Dad walked in. "So how is the patient?" he asked, sweeping in and kissing Mom on the cheek. "Better, I hope?" He quickly sneaked a sweetmeat to Lu Ten, who gobbled it down greedily before Mama found out. _

"_Dragon pox, my sweet husband. No fever, but he has the spots. I suppose we'll have to cancel our trip to Ember Island," Mama said in what she was pretending was sadly. "I suppose we'll just have to have the palace to ourselves." _

"_I'm sure that there are plenty of enjoyable activities to keep us amused," Dad said with a wink. "We have the hot springs and so many other activities just to…remind ourselves of the old days." Mama giggled and turned red. "Excellent. So what do you say, my son? Can we make the palace a good place for our vacation?" _

_Lu Ten nodded, happy his dad was home. Anywhere would be amazing if he was there. "You can read to me, and we can paint together and you can play music for me." _

"_It sounds like our son is enjoying his sick bed," Mama said with a smirk. "I'm sure he will therefore cooperate with the doctor!" Her beautiful gold eyes sparkled with mischief.  
_

_Lu Ten scowled. "No leeches and no blood letting," he mumbled, but he couldn't keep his bad mood long. He sneaked in an extra scratch before getting a glare from his mother. "And you have to bring me spiced mead if they come." _

"_Agreed, you little scoundrel. He drives a harder bargain than you, Iroh," Mama said, poking Dad in the ribs. "I pity him when he starts noticing girls. He is going to break all of my ladies' hearts and I will blame you entirely."  
_

"_I pity the girls more," Dad said with a laugh. "So, turn over and I will rub your back. It won't take the itch away, but it will help." As Lu Ten obeyed, he heard Dad laugh. "And what are you doing here, nephew?" he asked. _

_Little Zuko had walked into the room and was standing in the corner, looking worried. "Is Lulu all right?" he lisped adorably. "Mama said he might have a dragon rock!" He was barely four, but he was already developing into a delightful young warrior.  
_

"_Zuzu, you are supposed to be napping," Mama said, gathering him up in her arms. "You should be here, dragon pox is very catchy." Her golden eyes sparkled with merriment as she kissed the top of Zuko's fluffy head. "You are going to drive poor Ursa to distraction." _

"_But I have to protect him from the dragon," Zuko protested, his big eyes still wide. "He needs me to save him!" What a brave little boy, he was just so wonderful to have around. _

_Lu Ten sighed. "Can he stay a few minutes? He's going to get the pox anyway, he might as well get it from me," he said, proud of his faulty logic. He loved his little cousin, Zuko was like a perfect pet that could talk and always worshipped him. _

"_All right, I suppose you're right, but just a few minutes for you to catch it," Mama said, dumping Zuko into the bed with Lu Ten and making him giggle. "Then you're going back to your Mama and back to bed!" _

"_I'm in bed," Zuko squealed, cuddling up to Lu Ten. "You look funny. I think I am going to call you Spotty," he said softly. "Because you have spots on your face." Lu Ten groaned and rolled his eyes. _

"_Your bed, silly," Mama said. "Though Prince Spot isn't a bad name. Fire Lord Spot. I like it, Iroh. Shall we call the court counsel and change your name, my son?" she asked. _

_Lu Ten groaned. "You are all evil. I'm a sick person, I need rest and constant nurturing. You musn't tease me. Right, Zuko?" he asked, as Zuko nodded and amused himself by tracing the dots on Lu Ten's shoulders. _

_ "Don't you dare scratch," Mama warned Zuko. "Make nice and gentle, like a good boy." Zuko nodded, but happily, his sharp little finger nails did the work for him. Ohhh, that felt good! _

_ "Can I sleep here tonight?" Zuko asked. "I can keep Lulu company and it will be so much fun." _

_ "I'll send a page to Ursa," Dad said. "If Lu Ten's going to be itchy, he might as well have company. This does mean you won't be able to go to Ember Island with your family." _

_ Zuko shrugged. "Dad isn't going and Mama's too busy with the baby. I want to stay with you!" he said happily. "We'll have fun." _

_ "He's such a good boy," Mama said, kissing Zuko's fluffy hair. "I hope our next one is as adorable as you. Now, both of you need to rest up," she said. "Bedtime, now." _

"_He's the best. Can you sing to him, Dad," Lu Ten begged, needing something to take his mind off the itch. _

_ "Not you?" Dad asked, looking amused. "Are you too old for my songs?" he continued patting Zuko's head. "I hope not." _

_ "Of course, I'm almst an adult, but if Zuzu is here, I guess I can listen to you as well," Lu Ten said, getting his hand swatted as he tried to scatch a particularly sore point on his nose. "Mama!" _

_ "All right, but just for Zuko, since you're such a big boy and don't need to be sung to anymore. Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam," Dad sang, rubbing Lu Ten's itchy shoulders. "Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home." _

_ Zuko cuddled up next to him, his parents surrounding him, it was the perfect night, even with lots of itchy spots begging to be scratched. "I love you, Lu Ten." Mama whispered. "You're the fire of my heart."  
_

_---_

He didn't know how long he had dreamed of. All he knew that it was a wonderful, comfortable feeling. He was going to die in a few hours, he had been tortured but he had only a glorious feeling of relaxation, something he hadn't felt since he had been in a hot spring. Everything was all right, the room was bathed in a golden light.

It had been months since he had dreamed of his mother. He missed her so terribly. Soon, he would never be parted from her again. Zuko was snoring peacefully in his lap, his small face relaxed and happy. Lu Ten stroked his face and smiled. "Goodbye my darling cousin. I love you so much. You are so special, my dear friend, my dear little brother. You're going to be amazing someday, Zuko. I swear it, I will see you someday become Fire Lord if I have to find the Emperor of Heaven to do it," he whispered, as he pondered nothing and everything. "I will watch over you from the spirit world and you will never be alone. I will never let you be alone."

Zuko would make a good Fire Lord. He would be good and kind and brave, the kind of leader his nation deserved. He was leaving his home in good hands. Uncle and Zuko would take good care of Father. They would comfort him when Father fell into depression, Zuko would tell him goodbye for him.

He should feel sad. He would never see his homeland again or say goodbye to his family. He would die alone, in enemy territory with only a single family member to mourn his death. He should be hysterically weeping, but the drugs had only left him with a warm feeling of joy, like having too much rhino milk. He felt nothing but happiness, he was going to be reunited with his mother very soon. Everything would be all right, he knew it. He would be fine.

The dawn streamed through the high window, a beautiful pink dawn that made him feel much better. He was glad to see the sunlight, it always made him feel better. He only wished Zuko could see it. Of course, Zuko was sleeping and not worrying about the last few moments of life, so perhaps it was a fair trade off. He breathed in the little amounts of warmth and quickly bent a fire in his hand. It was a cold cell, it should be excruciating for him to breathe deeply and bend. Yet, he felt nothing, it was so easy to make the fire dance. How pretty it was.

He heard noises from outside his cell and knew what that meant. He was ready for them, he was tired of waiting. The drugs were working wonderfully, but they wouldn't last forever. The prince smiled sadly and patted Zuko's hand. "I love you," he whispered, giving his cousin's forehead a kiss. "More than the sun." Zuko would be saved, one way or another. If he had to storm every spirit in the spirit world, he would make sure of it.

Of course, when Zuko awoke, he would be alone. Lu Ten was almost glad he would be dead and would not have to see it. No, he was going to a place where he would never be in pain. He would be with his mother and grandmother and Zuko would be safe. He should not be afraid. Everything was going to be all right for him.

In a few days, the Fire Nation would be plunged into permanent mourning. They would tear their sleeves and dress in white and mourn the loss of their beloved prince. Father would be devastated but know he died proudly. Poor Uncle, he would try and hide the pain but he would be devastated as well. As for Aunt Ursa, he wasn't sure her poor heart could take it. As he trudged along, he wished he could tell them goodbye, that he loved them, that he had tried to keep Zuko safe.

"Come on, it's time," one guard said, in a cold tone. "On your feet." Lu Ten expected to tremble, but found himself completely calm. The potion had worked, he had no fear anymore. And Zuko was sound asleep, his breath barely more than a whisper. "I'll pick the other one up."

Lu Ten shakily watched the soldier unchain him, trying not to flinch. The fear had begun to fill him, he didn't want to die. A moment later, a sleeping Zuko was picked up with surprising gentleness. "I'm not afraid of you," he whispered, trying to sound defient.

"Come on," the soldier repeated, his helmut pulled low. Lu Ten followed along, shaking like a leaf. "Be quiet or else." From an Earth Kingdom soldier, that should have sounded harsh and been assisted with a harsh cuff. But the voice was gentle…familiar…

"Teradion?" Lu Ten whispered, recognizing the guard. He had to admit, this was not something he expected.

"Hush, young prince. Yes, it is me, but you must be silent. The drugs will keep you calm, but you must not make too much noise. I can't let you die…" Teradion whispered, and Lu Ten's spirits rose considerably as he nodded quickly. "Good. I've gathered supplies are on board and then you're taking the patrol ship and sailing home. Now, follow me."

There was hope. Lu Ten ducked his hand and followed his friend to the deck of the ship, where a small patrol ship indeed waited to be lowered, tied to the ship. No one was around to be seen, the ship seemed abandoned. His heart beat in his ears, when would the Earth benders find them and kill them? He looked around and noticed a noose had been hung from the mast.

Despite the fact that Lu Ten had been drugged, he could still feel himself shudder. They had planned to hang him…today would have been his final day on Earth. It finally sunk in how close he had truly come to…he tried to hold in his stomach contents…he had to be strong for Zuko.

"Don't worry, I drugged the crew," Teradion said bitterly as he placed Zuko on the deck. "It didn't take much to make them sleep. Father whipped them up into a bloodthirsty fervor and a few drops into the mead took care of the rest."

Lu Ten bit his lip. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why would you risk your life for me? The medicine, I understand, but why are you freeing your enemy? I am grateful....but please tell me why?" he whispered.

Teradion looked up for a long moment. "Because watching you tend your cousin made me realize that there was goodness in you, and if you are restored to the throne, you will be a kind ruler."

Lu Ten bowed. "Thank you," he whispered as he helped him prepare the boat. "You are truly a tribute to your nation."

Teradion shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? I just betrayed my nation, destroyed my entire life. Giving you back your lives has taken my own. No amount of gold will replace the fact that the name of Teradion, son of Fong will be synonymous with traitor. I allowed two enemies of my nation to go free," he said softly.

"You saved our lives," Lu Ten said, as he picked up a sleeping Zuko's hand and held it close. 'You saved the future Fire Lord. You should be rejoicing, you are a hero, not a traitor."

"Somehow, I doubt my family will see things the same way," Teradion said softly, as he continued to loosen the ropes, keeping a sharp eye out for soldiers. "I drugged them well, but it's best we hurry."

Lu Ten nodded and bowed his head. The drugs had numbed his pain, but his feet were feeling sore. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know how much this must be hurting you." It had to be hard to do the right thing when all your life you had been taught to be a savage.

"No, you don't. And I hope you never will," Teradion murmured. "And please, save your strength. I still need to bind your chest and check on your feet," he said softly. "I put some more medical supplies."

"Thank, you," Lu ten said, giddy that he would not die, that he would go home with a story to tell (and sadly, facing the thrashing of a lifetime) that would paint him as a hero.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be heading back to the Fire Nation. As for me…I am an orphan now, I have no family, no friends, no one in the world. I could be hunted down forever, banished from my home. If I ever am found out….I'll take your place on the gallows." He motioned for Lu Ten to take off his shirt. " But I am at peace, knowing you and your cousin are safe."

"But you won't be safe if you are found out," Lu Ten whispered, obeying and removing his outer garments. He gasped at the livid bruises on his ribs. He knew they had hurt him, but he hadn't realized the damage.

"Don't worry. I'll lower the boat down and then get drunk in my room," Teradion said, and Lu Ten realized he was shaking. "Please, sail away as fast as you can and don't look back."

"How can I repay you?" Lu Ten asked as Teradion began wrapping his ribs. "Please, anything, I owe you my life."

"Just go and have a long life and convince your family to stop massacaring my home," Teradion said softly as he worked on Lu Ten's body. "And pray to the Gods for me."

Lu Ten couldn't allow such a loyal and good person to live in misery. He deserved a happy life after all he had done. "That doesn't have to be your life, Teradion. You don't have to live with these monsters. Come back with me, be my personal doctor, we have a fine medical school. You can study and teach there. Take a wife, I'll give you any of my aunt's maidens to marry, they're all beautiful and wealthy." He didn't know what else to offer, but he couldn't allow this man to suffer. "I'm sure one of them will marry you." He was Earth Nation scum but perhaps she'd make an exception as he was such a favored person.

"And have them whisper behind my back that they are married to a traitor. I would each day betray my nation and be more alone among the people who killed my family," Teradion spat as he checked for any other injuries. 'That's no life. Even if it costs me my life, I must stay among my people."

"Teradion…you can come back as my friend," Lu Ten said as the bandages were wrapped. "I'm…going to live a lonely life too. Besides Zuko and my father, there is no one else I have as my confidants. My mother is dead, and…you are a good person who could teach me. I would enjoy having you at my side. I know you'll be lonely, but great people are lonely. If…if you come back with me, you can help me become a good lord. I am going to rule your people someday and with you by my side…perhaps I will be a good lord to them too. Besides, you have nowhere else to go ! Your father is a monster!" He couldn't allow this debt to go unpaid!

"Don't worry. The boat is ready and so are you," Teradion said, avoiding the topic as he bent down and wiped Zuko's brow. "Now, let's get your cousin up," he continied, before applying points of pressure on his forehead.

A second later, Zuko's golden eyes fluttered open. "Lulu," he whispered groggily. "I feel asleep. You aren't dead!" He smiled happily as he tried to touch Lu Ten's face. 'They didn't kill you!"

Lu Ten smiled and grabbed Zuko, hugging him as tightly as he could without care of injury. "I decided I couldn't leave you, and well…it's a long story. But I'm back and we're going home," he said softly.

Zuko cheered and kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd save me," he said with a squeal of joy. "I knew it. You will always come save me."

Lu Ten nodded, breathing in his cousin's smelly scent. They would have quite a story to tell when they returned home. "This is my friend Teradion," he said softly. "Hero of the Fire Nation, he saved our lives."

Zuko looked up at him bewilderedly. "Thank you," he whispered, before cuddling into Lu Ten's arms, still terrified of him.

Teradion nodded. "You're a lucky little boy," he said, motioning for them to go inside the book. "Make sure to put salve on your feet and your wrists and may the Spirits watch over you and keep you safe."

"I will not forget you," Lu Ten said as he helped Zuko into the boat and bowed again to Teradion. "Someday, I will repay you." He could not believe how kind the Earth kingdom savages could be. Perhaps with culture, they could be normal someday.

"Hunker down and then jet the engines," Teradion said as he bent a slab of stone in the ship to form a rank. "Hold on."

Lu Ten smiled as they sat down on the floor and felt the boat travel down the ramp. "I told you everything would be all right," he whispered.

Zuko nodded, and took Lu Ten's hand securely. "I knew you would come," he repeated, looking up at him with trusting golden eyes. "We're going home."

Lu Ten smiled and squeezed his hand. "I said I'd always be there for you," he said, kissing his forehead. "And I always will be." They were going home. There, Lu Ten would be a child again and could lay aside his guilt for letting this happen. Till now, he just closed his eyes and felt Zuko's hand in his.

He would figure it out later. The sun was rising high in the sky and they had to soak up the rays of Agni before they would make their way home and decide what to do next. "Spirits speed you!" Teradion called as they landed with a splash.

Lu Ten got to his feet and grabbed the steering wheel. "We're going home," he echoed happily.

AN-This is not the end of the story, I have 30K words written and I can promise you, Lu Ten and Zuko will not be seeing the Fire nation for at least four months! But where they end up will be the big mystery? And it's going to get a lot less dark in the next few chapters, no more torture and a lot more humor!


	5. Exile

Sorry for the delay, but a lot is going on in my life. First of all, today is my birthday which rocks! I'm almost a quarter of a century. I have to admit, I'm feeling old. I hope to enjoy the next year and grow as a writer, more in my original work. I also received a writing promotion at work and have a summer internship and likely will work myself to the bone, trying to cover all my obligations, including a very special project which may make my career much better. I'd like to dedicate this chapter both to Avocado Love, my dear friend and my friend D, who passed away last week. Sometimes, you realize life is complicated but it's very beautiful none the less.

So poor Lu Ten and Zuko continue their journey home, and Ozai continues to be an evil evil person. I think this chapter made me cry, I never imagined anyone could be so cruel and then I wrote him. So this explains why the story has not ended. But don't worry, help is on the way.

Searching rumors with my hollow plans  
when all I wanted is what's mine  
I'm lost and lonely in this foreign land  
I'm left too far behind the lines

Still a thousand miles lies between us  
and we're waking up alone  
what if I could cross a hundred borders  
there's no going home  
no going home

-Kate Rusby

Exile

Prince Ozai had never liked his nephew. Lu Ten was the perfect prince, handsome, brilliant, responsible and good hearted, the perfect future Fire Lord. When that squalling bundle had been presented to the world, Ozai had been forced to coo over it and not plunge the brat into the nearest lake and rid himself of this childish plague.

It had only gotten worse as the little mongrel had gotten older, further cementing him as the heir to the throne, stealing Ozai's rightful place. "Play with me, Uncle," the brat had demanded, his imperious little voice considered so charming by others grated on Ozai's ears. What a little bother, always getting underfoot.

It only worsened in the last few years, as Lu Ten surpassed his fellow students in firebending and schooling. "He had the entire prayer service for the royal family memorized and could recite history as well as any court historian," said one courtier last week, after being granted with the little brat. "He's more like an adult than a child of twelve."

"He can do mathematics in his head, long numbers," his tutors had gushed, astounded at his brilliance. "And he is so mature, so conscious of royal politics. His essays are brilliant."

"He is our best rider, he has animals at his command," reported the stable master. "He can tame the most angry Komodo rhino with ease. Such patience and sensibleness in one so young!"

He was four years ahead of his fellow students and would achieve mastery at the age of thirteen. He would have achieved it earlier, but thankfully, Iroh had insisted that Lu Ten proceed slowly and practice his skills thoroughly. Ozai couldn't have lived down the shame of having a nephew who would have achieved mastery at age eleven, as his father had.

Ozai tried to forget that he had been more than seventeen when he had his ceremony of masterhood! Father had made sure to remind him how it had taken him an extra six years. "I suppose the blood has run thin." The painful lashing he had received for the remark he had made in retorting had been a reminder of proceeding openly against the line of Iroh.

Little Lulu could do no wrong. He played tricks on everyone in the palace, and enjoyed making his betters suffer. From throwing tutors off the foot bridges, lighting clothing on fire and untying saddle ties, the little bleeder seemed to enjoy causing problems to anyone around him, and making the palace staff miserable. Ozai keenly remembered flour falling on his head and Lu Ten's peals of laughter. Had Ozai behaved in such a manner, he'd have breathed his last, but Lulu was held up as as the perfect heir to the throne.

To make matters worse, even harsh, cruel Father had adored the little pest. Of course, Father's adoration was terrifying and abusive, but he had been pleased with the pustule. Ozai had not understood why. His own children were far superior. Zuko and Azula were his perfect heirs.

At least, they would be if given the chance. It didn't seem right that they would be shunted to the side when they were older, ignored in favor of this little upstart whose only claim to the throne was having the luck to be born first.

He had happily prevented his sister in law, Lien from producing another heir to Iroh's thin-blooded line. Some hemlock in her tea when she had been given birth and the little princess from the house of Hsu had choked her last, killing her and the baby inside her. Ursa had been plunged into depression over the loss of her sister, but Ozai had gained one more place in his game with the throne.

It had been even worse. Iroh had not succumbed to depression but had vowed to take down the city as an everlasting monument to Lien's memory. This had only increased his esteem in Father's eyes, who had loudly crowed about his brave and wonderful son.

Ozai had watched jealously from the side. Iroh had always been the center of attention, the one who received the cheers and the adulation. Iroh had been a prodigy, a genius at his studies and in the combat field. Iroh had been popular with the ladies, while Ozai had been forced to watch from the side.

Ozai had been the failure. Queen Ilah had died having him and Father had never forgiven him for taking her life. "You were lucky to be born," Azulon had hissed at every mistake. Ozai had never known Mother to miss her, but he regretted her passage with every stroke of the cane for his mistakes.

His whole life had been mapped out for him. He had to be content to serve the selfish tea drinking kook. A most unfair and disgusting idea. If he only had the chance, he would have been the pride of any family. Yet, being born second had damned him to a life of shame and sadness.

Nevertheless, today, second born Ozai would eliminate a main threat to his ambitions. Poor innocent Lu Ten would go out boating and would never return. It was ironic, really. The eager little puppy would go out to sea, with his uncle's blessing and with dreams of glory. Ozai had made sure it would be eternal glory. The little prince would not know what hit him.

He poured himself a stiff wine as he waited for the news that poor little Lu Ten's ship had exploded, taking the Fire Lord's eldest grandson back to Agni's firm embrace. He would assume the white garments of mourning and comfort poor Ursa, who was too weak and feminine to hate her own children's rival. He would comfort his poor brother, who would be shattered by the loss. He would nobly assume all duties and responsibilities for the throne while everyone else mourned. So really, he was being quite responsible.

It would be tiresome to hear Zuko weep over the loss of his cousin. The boy was far too attached to his competition and was displaying some tendencies that worried Ozai. He would have to be harder on him and beat out the champion that must be inside. A good sound lashing would be helpful to Zuko's growth as a prince. Pain was an excellent incentive to improvement.

He had debated watching the sea to wait for the great explosion but had decided that would be too guilty looking. He had to maintain a semblance of normalcy and decided to work on his calligraphy. He was enjoying himself considerably, writing words like "Fire Lord," and "victory."

As he worked, he hummed a song happily. "The lilies of Sozin are rejoicing, as they see the golden crown of Ozai, He is their salvation, greatest of his line and Let the names of his servants forever shine," he sang, a new song he had composed today. A proper warrior had to know every skill, including composing songs of victory. And today would be a glorious day.

He imagined his little nephew lying on the boat, enjoying himself, sailing away far from shore and rescue. Little Lulu would be so carefree, so proud of himself as he ventured beyond the cove, so sure of himself. Ozai had never liked cockiness in others, a most loathsome trait and one he was glad to see bred out of family.

Soon, Lu Ten would blink, as he smelled something funny. Before he would figure out what happened, he would suddenly feel a surge of heat and then…hopefully nothing at all. Ozai supposed that poor little Lulu would be in excruciating pain, but he had loaded up the ship with enough blasting jelly to ensure that the prince had a swift and merciful demise. Only a few scraps of the little prince would be found to seal Ozai's place in history forever.

The news should be here already, someone must have seen the explosion. What was taking the discovery so long? He had to concentrate on his calligraphy, or lose his mind from anticipation.

To quell his nervousness, Ozai imagined his brother bent in grief, completely destroyed and desolate. No longer the proud and perfect prince, merely a tree with no branches and trees, bent in eternal winter. His precious little Lu Ten was his life and Iroh would likely end his life without him. Ozai had vowed to build both of them elegant marble memorials, as befitted fallen princes.

Then he would work his magic on his father, slowly. A few drops of poison in drinks, administered over a long time would speed Ozai's ascension to the throne. In less than a year, he would be all-powerful Fire Lord, crushing everything in his path. Every knee would bow before him.

Fire Lord Ozai, living incarnation of the God Agni, master all that the sun touched….his name would go down in history. Cities would be named for him, centuries would be known for him, the age of Ozai, greatest of all Fire Lord!

Ursa ran into the room, tears streaming down her lovely face. "Oh Ozai," she wept. "Terrible news." It all began now! Today was the first day to complete those golden plans.

"What is it, my love?" Ozai asked softly, folding his pretty wife into his arms. "What makes your beautiful eyes cry?" He would have to prepare a look of sadness and depression. Couldn't allow the court to think he rejoiced in the death of his beloved only nephew, that would raise too much suspicions.

"Lu Ten's boat, no, this can't be happening. It was blown up…" Ursa sobbed, hysterically. "It can't be true. They're only children, who could have done this to them?"

"They?" Ozai asked. The ship was only supposed to hold him, who had also been on the boat. Surely his soft hearted wife wasn't weeping over some worthless servant. That would be tiresome! "Slowly, I can barely understand you. What happened to my dear nephew? Is he all right?"

Ursa made a valiant effort to compose herself. "Lu Ten's boat…it blew up. We have to find him and now we can't find Zuko. I've had the servants look everywhere…We think…I told him to stay in his room, but I had to check on the party tonight and…I'll have that nurse's head for this," she babbled, clearly panic-stricken beyond reason.

Ozai would not have to pretend the news was devastating. His son, his heir, his child was not supposed to be on that boat. Zuko was supposed to be safe in his bed, as his father plotted to make him heir to the throne. "How could Zuko be on that boat? He was supposed to be with you," he whispered, terror striking at the marrow of his bones. With only a half grown toddler as his heir, he was completely vulnerable. The royal family was in serious danger.

"He must have snuck out. The navy is looking for them, but they found nothing. I warned that boy to stay within Fire Nation waters," Ursa wept, as she buried her head in Ozai's shoulders. "What could have made him leave? Why?"

Ozai had no answer for that. Or….anything else for the matter. "This can't be happening," he whispered, burying his head in his wife's hair. He had killed his own son…how could this be possible? Zuko was supposed to be his legacy, his future. Why did Agni torment him like that?

"I should have been watching him, I should have been more careful, this is my fault," Ursa shrieked, getting hysterical. She trembled, falling into his arms. "I am so sorry, Ozai."

"You should have been more careful," Ozai said harshly, happy to blame someone else for his miserable mistake. He had not slain his precious little boy; it was Ursa's fault for not watching him properly. She was to blame. He was innocent! "But you could not have known Zuko would sneak off."

Ursa choked on her sobs. "He can't be dead," she wept. "I carried him in my body, I held him, and he is a part of me. I would know if he was gone and my son is alive. I am so sorry; Ozai, but you must find him. Please, you must go out and search for him."

Ozai nodded numbly. He had just destroyed his royal line and would have to get Ursa pregnant soon to have a viable heir. Azula was only three years old and although her firebending skills were advanced, she could not be relied upon to carry the dynasty, women died in childbirth all the time. No, he needed a son and soon! "I'll go," he whispered. "I'll fix this."

He had to.

* * *

The sun warmed Lu Ten as he lay, trying to recover from the injuries. It had been two days since they were freed from the hands of the Earth kingdom. The ship was too slow but it would have to do. The two of them were injured, and they did not have the strength to keep piloting it more than a few hours a day. The rest of the time, the two princes decided to rest and recover their strength. They had lowered the Earth Kingdom flag and hoped no one would notice them.

Happily, there was plenty of food on board and the two princes had plenty of time to recover and tell each other stories, to allow the terrible memories to fade from their minds. They would be home soon and then they would finally have a chance truly to forget what had happened.

That morning, Zuko had been in a worried mood. "How far are we from home?" he asked as he prepared breakfast.

"I think we're about four hours away, if we keep on our current schedule. We can stop to rest at Yu-Shin Island," Lu Ten asked, glad Teradion had packed enough food. Was his friend even alive? Had that lunatic killed his own son? He was afraid to find out the truth. "Excited?" he asked. Yu-Shin Island was a market island, where Fire nation and savages mingled to get the best bargains. Many high ranking officers went there, he was sure someone would recognize him.

"I'm not sure I want to. We're going to be in trouble when we get home," Zuko whispered as he twisted a dark lock of hair.

Lu Ten had to admit, he was not looking forward to what would happen when they arrived home. Hopefully, Uncle and Grandfather would see the livid bruises and think he had been punished enough. If not…at least it could not be worse than what he had just endured. "Yes, we are. We are going to be confined to the palace for months. But everyone will stop being mad at us and hug us and kiss us and be happy." He would kowtow at Uncle's feet and beg absolution for risking Zuko's life and he only hoped he would be forgiven for his crimes. He had been foolish not to check the boat, what would his beloved Uncle say? He had a lot to face when he came home. "You're just a kid, no one is going to blame you." They would blame him quite readily and he deserved it.

"I got you into trouble, didn't I?" Zuko whispered suddenly, taking Lu Ten's hand. "You're going to be in trouble because of me."

Lu Ten debated lying to his cousin before bending down to Zuko. It was true, he would have fought a lot harder had Zuko not been there as a liability, and he knew that he would get it for not taking proper care of him. Why should he burden poor Zuko about it? "You're my cousin. I'd do anything for you. Don't worry, I am sure it won't go too badly on me," he said, flashing Zuko a gleaming smile. "I'll be fine. We'll be in and through the tunnels of Surya soon," he explained. He had already considered how to get past the Gates of Azulon in an Earth kingdom ship and had decided to go through a secret path. "Your cousin thinks of everything."

"Look, a ship," Zuko said. "They have a Fire Nation flags!" Before Lu Ten could stop him, Zuko bent fire into the air, sending up the distress signal. "They'll find us!"

Lu Ten knocked his hands away. "Are you crazy? Anyone can raise a flag," he snapped, wondering if keeping Zuko drugged would have been smarter. He watched an enormous ship warily, as it approached. Something about this ship made him very nervous.

His suspicions were confirmed when the ship started firing on them. "Agni's beard," Lu Ten swore, realizing they must have thought they were Earth Nation. Grabbing Zuko again, he leapt off the ship, seconds before a huge fireball crashed into the ship. Didn't they see the flares? Why would the ship fire on them?

"Lulu," Zuko whimpered, as they returned to the bracing cold water. "Why didn't they find us?"

Lu Ten didn't know but he planned to have their heads when he returned to power. "Hold on to me, I'm going to swim to shore," he gasped. He thanked his father for insisting he learn how to swim, it had saved his life a number of times already on this voyage.

Of course, studying in the cove was a lot different from in the wavy ocean. He had managed to swim away from the ship once, but Lu Ten was injured now and Zuko was heavy. He took a deep breath and ignored the pain in his ribs, vowing that he would get to the island. Zuko was relying on him and he would be damned if he allowed his precious little cousin to end up at the bottom of the sea.

As he held his cousin above the water, Lu Ten pondered how easy it would be to go back into the darkness, just to give up. His muscles screamed with pain and abuse as he pushed them past endurance. "I am Lu Ten," he told himself. He was the future Fire Lord; he was the savior of the Fire Nation. Zuko was his cousin, his best friend and deserved a chance to live. He had to be stronger. As the salt water stung his eyes and stopped his nose, Lu Ten focused on the victory he would receive when he would get home, safe with his cousin under his wing. He would not let them down.

The shore was getting closer. He just had to keep pushing himself, just a few more feet. He was of Sozin's bloodline, he had to prove himself. No mere ocean could be allowed to claim victory over him.

Zuko was holding to him protectively, trusting in him. He would not betray that trust with weakness. He imagined Uncle, Father, and Aunt Ursa cheering him on, knowing he was strong enough to surpass any obstacle in his way. His legs felt like they were coming off, his ribs ached, but he was strong and the world was weak. He would exceed anything the gods threw in his path.

After an eternity, Lu Ten managed to collapse on the shore, laying Zuko behind him. "When we get home, I plan to never leave bed for a month," he gasped.

* * *

The two boys lay in the hot sun, too exhausted to move. They only stirred when they felt some shadows loom over them. "What do we have here?" a voice asked, belonging to a man with a strange hat.

"Two humble travelers," Lu Ten said, trying to move his exhausted limbs. He should have hidden better; he was a complete failure as a tactician. "And you are?"

"The crew of the Loki, young man," the man said, bowing mockingly. "You'll be under our protection from now on, unless we plan to throw you back to the belly of the sea." Pirates…the princes of the Fire nation were in the hands of pirates. This was a national disaster of an only slightly lower nature.

"I can only rely on your mercy," Lu Ten whimpered as Zuko was picked up, too frightened to even speak. "My brother and I gratefully ask you spare us. We pose no threat to you."

The pirate captain laughed. "Well, we're in the presence of a little gentleman," he noted, as he snapped his fingers. A pirate grabbed Lu Ten and yanked him to his feet. "But, we're high risk traders, we don't do charity. Why should we keep you alive?"

"If you return us to our parents, they will pay you handsomely," Lu Ten pleaded, holding his cousin close. "Ransom us, and you'll never need to trade again. They're merchants and they love us much more than money."

"And who are your parents?" the pirate demanded, looking skeptical at the claims. Zuko and Lu Ten had been dressed properly, but he had made sure their fine clothing look like rags. They did not look like royalty anymore.

If Lu Ten named himself, the pirates might not believe him and then they would kill them both for lying. But what if they did believe him and then decide to sell him back to Ba Sing Se as a hostage? Zuko would never survive a mistake. But perhaps, he could outwit the brutes and be returned to the Fire Nation without revealing himself to pirates, but to his people themselves. "Lord and Lady Hsu of Khan," Lu Ten named. They were nobles who would know them on sight and would buy them back. "Our names are Shaya and my brother, Hanzo. Just bring us to them and let them see us. They will pay anything for us. The Earth kingdom was holding us hostage."

"You better be dealing the truth, kid or I will take the reward out of your hide," the pirate snapped, but motioned for one of his men to approach. "Go send a hawk to the Hsu estate, and tell them their kids are with us and that if they want to see them alive again, they better send two hundred gold pieces for each of them. Take them to the ship in the meanwhile."

"You won't regret it, sir. We are nobles and we are grateful for your kindness and will see to it you are rewarded handsomely," Lu Ten said with some dignity. "Now, some water for my little brother?"

"Of course, young bird. Nothing but the best for a nobleman," the captain sneered, taking out a flask and throwing the contents on Zuko's quivering form. Lu Ten's eyes flashed with anger, but he managed to control his temper. He would be away from those brutes soon and then he would have them crucified for their insolence. They were docked at shore, with the gangplank heavily guarded; there was no point in making a run for it. He would wait to be rescued. "But I think it's best we make sure you don't get any bright ideas. Bind his hands."

Lu Ten pulled away and held out two balls of fire, his hands shaking with exhaustion. "Anyone wishes to tempt their luck?" he hissed, allowing the fireballs to erupt into ribbons of flames. "Touch me and it will be the last thing you do."

"Who's going to protect the kid?" the captain said, patting Zuko on the head. "You can't defend him and yourself. Give up and we might let you two live."

Lu Ten lowered his hands resignedly. He could not risk his cousin. Even though his heart pounded in terror, he held out his hands. "Gentlemen, I throw myself on your hospitality," he said dryly as his hands were yanked behind his back and roughly chained.

"You're a cheeky little fish, aren't you?" the captain said with a laugh, as Lu Ten was steered to a bench. "But if you fail to catch me a good price, I will sell you for parts." Zuko was being kept on the other side of the room, obviously to prevent him from bolting. They were a clever bunch for lowlife pirates.

The two princes were marched across the beach and into a junk ship, giving Lu Ten the feeling that the Gods had begun to hate him. He sailed away from an Earth kingdom ship to end up prisoners of the pirates. Why had the ship fired on him? Zuko had sent up distress signals. Even from an Earth Kingdom ship, they could have investigated. It just didn't make any sense why they would willy nilly fire.

Still, he would be rescued. He and Zuko would have been noted as absent. Every soldier in the capital would be searching for them, Grandfather and Aunt Ursa would not rest until they were returned. Everything would be all right. He and Zuko were alive and that was all that mattered.

Zuko was on the other side of the ship, obviously to make sure Lu Ten didn't bolt with him. It would have been so much easier if the little one wasn't around, he could take the pirates alone with a few fire blasts. Zuko had no place in danger; he was too young and innocent. A good cousin would have returned him to shore and then they would not be in this terrible adventure. _Agni…Lord of Heaven…please…please give me one more miracle, and save your children._

His prayers seemed to be answered. "Oh, some foreign traders?" a woman asked, boarding the ship. Lu Ten's eyes lit up as he noticed who was now on the ship. Lady Ume was a friend of his aunt's; she would surely know who he was and rescue him. "You have a chance to have a good commission. I need to bring a present to Princess Ursa." His heart rose at the sound of his aunt's name. Ume had to recognize him. He debated how he would attract attention without revealing his true identity. _Agni, blessings on your name!_

"Of course. We carry some of the finest jewelry, straight from the mines," the pirate said, bowing to her. "It's an honor to have you with us, lady."

Lu Ten looked up at her. "Lady Ume, don't you recognize me?" he finally said, trying to give her a smile. "I believe you know my family very well." This nightmare was almost over, he would be home before supper and no one would need to know

The kindly woman who had given him sweets looked at him as if he were the dirt beneath her slippers. "These creatures have no right to speak to me," she sniffed. "Can't you control your wares?" Her nose was in the air, as if he was…a peasant.

"He claims to be one of the children of the Hsu family," the pirate said. "Fire Nation, to be sure, but he says he and his brother are nobility. He's a little beat up, are you sure you don't recognize him?"

"I don't need to look at him to know he's a liar. The Hsu family's only child was Lady Lien, wife of Prince Iroh. Everyone knows that Lady Lien is dead. Those are most likely runaway slaves," Lady Ume sneered. "I'd give them a good whipping for their lies and then throw them overboard. The Hsus won't want them anymore; children who run away turn into adults who rebel."

Lu Ten felt tears come to his eyes. "Don't you know me? Look at me," he pleaded. "Please, look at me. I am the last member of the Hsu family. Please, you have a daughter Mai who likes to play with my cousins."

"So that is who he is, an escaped royal slave! That is how he would know about my family. It's disgusting, pretending to be nobility in order to escape," Lady Hsu said, her nose in the air. "And on such a day like this. With the death of Prince Lu Ten, the Hsu family is finished. That poor dear, dying so young."

Lu Ten choked. His family must have seen the ship explode and assume the worst of him. They had not yet discovered Zuko was missing, but that would come swiftly. That meant no one would be looking for them. They were doomed, abandoned with no way of getting home.

"The Fire Nation prince is dead?" the captain said, looking interested. "Murdered?" Lu Ten wondered if anyone would make the connection. Two boys rescued from an exploding ship…prince is missing, possible connection!

"His ship exploded just a few days ago. I imagine much of the crew must have gone down with the poor child. My husband is a close friend of Prince Ozai and just hawk-ed me a message, saying I should come from the colonies with my daughter Mai. I am just trying to find a gift for his poor aunt and cousin. They will be so distraught," Lady Hsu explained. "Lu Ten was a dear boy, and a fine young man. He was taken far too young. And for those disgusting brats to pretend to be cousins to him..."

"I apologize, my lady. These slaves won't be bothering you anymore. Throw them inside and tie them up," the pirate snapped, shoving Lu Ten to the floor at Lady Ume's feet, in the dust at the feet of a woman who should have bowed and cringed before him. "We can sell them."

"Who'd want them?" another asked, looking at them. "A baby and a surly liar."

" As far as I'm concerned, if they aren't sold, they can both be used for bait," the captain snarled, as Zuko and Lu Ten were dragged away. "Worthless little brats!"

How could she not recognize them? He had brought Zuko to visit her daughter Mai all the time; she had known them very well. It seemed impossible to think that she would just ignore them, that she wouldn't even consider Lu Ten realized something terrible. He didn't know the faces of his slaves either, he had never looked them in the eye.

Of course, hearing the news of his own death may have impaired her insight. In the eyes of the world, Prince Lu Ten was dead. His family must be mourning his death, not knowing he was helpless but alive. Two princes, lost in the dawn of life, they'd whisper in tears. The searches would be called off. They were doomed.

He didn't know who he was, if he wasn't a prince. That was why the Earth Kingdom had let him go. In the eyes of the world, he didn't even exist. No one would be looking for him. No one would care; no one would even think to find him.

He was doomed and he had damned Zuko alongside him. If he tried to escape, his cousin would weigh him down. Even carrying him on his back, Zuko was too heavy to be lifted for long distances. And he would never leave him behind. They could not be separated.

How could everyone think he was dead? How could a ship have fired on a distress signal? What was happening?

* * *

The search for the two princes of the Fire Nation had been fruitless. Only scraps of the ship had been recovered, as well as some blood and ripped clothing. Hardened members of his crew had openly wept as they brought back the remains, conveying their condolences on the loss of the future of the Fire Nation.

Ozai had shut himself in his rooms, furious with the price the Gods had forced him to pay for his throne. How much more would he be expected to sacrifice? A son, a brother and a nephew seemed like a steep cost, considering he would soon have to shed himself of a father as well?

He remembered Zuko, his bright eyes, his soft limbs and his sweet grin. Did his son suffer much before he died? Ozai hoped not, he hoped Zuko had closed his eyes and woke up in a better world.

It would be a far better world now that his poor son was no longer an obstacle. His death would spur on the troops; they would fight in his name, vowing vengeance for their fallen prince. What a wonderful son! Even in death, he served his father's purpose. Ozai was very proud of him, and knew his son's spirit must know that. It gave him tremendous comfort to know that his son was still useful in the grave. He only wished Ursa could take the same pride and contentment in the tragedy.

Of course, it would be annoying to convince Ursa of the same facts. Blessings on her pretty little head, she would never understand what he had been forced to do. The kindest thing he could do was hide it from her and get her pregnant as quickly as possible. A new child would take away her depression and make her much happier.

Still, the thought of coming back empty handed was not something he would look forward to. It seemed hopeless, but Ozai had decided to be thorough and search a radius of ships. Perhaps he could find some eye witnesses to the event, confirm their deaths.

It had not been hard to find an Earth Kingdom ship, dangerously close to Fire Nation waters. The crew was deathly ill, and had taken anchor in hopes of recovering. The soldiers had taken it easily and taken all of the crew as prisoner. It would be a small glow of happiness that a spy ship had been discovered and eliminated.

A soldier walked in and bent to his knees, forehead on the floor, waiting to be acknowledged. Ozai had no interest in discussing the matter; he was still mourning the loss of his son and the happiness of his family. "Speak," he finally spat, after allowing the unfortunate soul to stew for a few moments. If he was miserable, everyone should be.

"One of the prisoners begs leave for an audience, he says he knows of the princes," Captain Zhao said, rising to his knees. "I don't know if I should believe him, but I thought it should be brought to your attention, your highness."

Ozai nodded, curious. He doubted he had much information but it was worth destroying any rumors. "Bring him in," he directed. "I'll hear him." This might actually be a welcome break from his grief.

A heavily chained youth in his twenties was brought in, looking badly beat up. A strange hope burned in his muddy eyes, as he was forced to his knees. There was something about him that made Ozai nervous. "Lian would spare me," he whispered, looking up with obvious terror mixed with some relief. "Lian would care for me."

Ozai's heart nearly stopped in his chest. Only one person would deliver a message like that, someone who should be dead and had no right to harass him from beyond the grave. "Bind him and leave us. I must hear this alone," he commanded. He could not allow this to go further without damage control. Could that little flea have survived a ship being blown up?

The guards wordlessly left, as the boy looked up at him. "Thank you. I knew you would believe me. I know you think they are gone. We did capture them, but I saved your nephew and son," he whispered, his eyes bright. "I gave them food and medicine and a ship, they just sailed away a few hours ago," he explained. "If you search for them, you'll find them. They were children, I couldn't let them die! "

A swell of joy burst in Ozai's chest. His son was alive; his baby boy had managed to survive everything. He was so strong, just like his father. He could not wait to bring him back to Ursa and make her happy again. "They are alive?" he gasped. The Gods had answered his prayers.

"Yes. Prince Lu Ten and Prince Zuko are sailing back," the Earth savage said happily. Of course, Lu Ten was alive as well. If he failed to kill him this time, the little bug would be protected and another attack against him would be unwise, people would notice another attack so soon. Ozai would be forced back to being a second son, lucky to be born, grateful to live in the shadows. He could not allow that happen, he had to preserve his place. Besides…too many questions would be asked about the exploding ship, and it would be a shame to waste such a wonderful scapegoat. Ursa would have many more children, Zuko was replaceable. What better act of love for a son that allowing him to die for his father? "I'm afraid that is impossible, boy. My son and nephew are dead, because you killed them."

"Sire, what are you talking about?" the boy said, looking confused. "They're a few hours away, alive and well. My father roughed up your older son but I healed him quite well. They are most certainly not dead. Please, do a search and you will easily find them!"

"I will not listen to your lies," Ozai hissed. "You will pay for your treachery with your head and your crew will row the galleys as my personal slaves," Ozai commanded, pulling a bell pull to alert his crew. "And if you dare repeat these lies, I will personally burn you to a crisp."

As the idiot squawked his protest, two soldiers ran into, and dropped to their knees. "I just questioned the prisoner and found out their plan. They sent out an enemy ship," Ozai ordered. "A small Earth nation one, with two children in it. Send out hawks to all wardens to destroy the ship on sight." A son could be replaced, but a throne and a legacy was forever. His child would forgive him for what he would have to do. He had already come to peace with Zuko's death, there was no point in saving him now. "And get this garbage out of my sight."

* * *

Lu Ten had been so close to freedom. He had almost made it back home and now he had failed again. They were dragged inside and tied to a pole, with a harsh cuff to be silent.

"Hush, I'm fine. But you must listen to me. We have been captured by pirates, and they don't know who we are. If we want to be safe, we must keep it this way. We need to stay silent and stay together. Never tell anyone who we are, or they will sell us to the Earth kingdom. I don't want to scare you, but you must understand that from now on, my name is Shaya and your name is Hanzo. You mustn't use our real names," Lu Ten whispered gently. "Do you understand?"

Zuko nodded fearfully. "I will not speak to anyone," he vowed, his voice shaking. He was so confused and helpless. But at least they were together and far away from Fong. Someone had heard his prayers and placed them into the hands of the pirates. It was better than death, they could survive slavery before escaping back home and proving their identities.

Of course, what if they were sold to two different owners? Lu Ten would fight till they broke every bone in his body, but he couldn't defeat all of the pirates. Tears ran down his cheeks, as he pondered that horrible fate. How would he ever find his precious cousin again? He could never return home if he had lost Zuko. His honor would be tainted forever; he could never face his family.

He had to be calm. Someone would recognize him. He was near enough to the Fire Nation, many nobles came here to do business. He would be fine; he just had to hope for the best. He was safe from the gallows, he just had to remember that he was a son of the Gods, he was destined to rule.

No one seemed to notice him. Red clad nobles walked around, but none even paused by him and he was afraid to speak up too much and risk Zuko's safety. He tried to make noise, but no one seemed to notice or care about him. Everyone had always noticed him, had always bowed before him, had always made him the center of attention. He didn't know how to exist as someone invisible who didn't matter. How did peasants live so worthlessly?

"Yes, we do have some fresh wares today," the captain said, beckoning a cruel man inside. "Two slaves, just purchased today. Excellent stock, their parents were fine workers who are as healthy as komodo rhinos."

Lu Ten was used to being stared at, but always with fear and respect. "How much for the bigger one?" the cruel looking man asked. "My mistress is looking for a healthy young slave to serve in her home?"

"An excellent choice, sir. He's healthy and educated. He can read and write, and he's so good looking. Look at those big golden eyes, you'll have the most fashionable serving slave in the city," the pirate said. Lu Ten clutched his cousin so hard that Zuko cried out in pain. He was going to be torn away from him! "He's a spirited one, but you'll break him down quickly. The Bei-Fong estate will not regret this purchase. Will you take them both?"

"What would I do with the other one? The little one is worthless, you could just throw him over board," the cruel looking man snapped. "Unless you have some brothel interested in such young meat?" Lu Ten was sick at those words. This was the prince of the Fire Nation, this could not be happening to them! Surely, Agni himself would defend his children, he wouldn't allow such terrible thigns to happen.

"No! Please, don't separate us. My little brother won't be much trouble, I promise. He's healthy and smart," Lu Ten pleaded, feeling himself being sick. He had to protect his cousin, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. If he had to fight, he would. "I'll do his chores for him. Even if he's too young, I'm strong enough to do both. You won't have to feed us both, we can share meals and a bed, but please take him too." He could feel himself sick, cold hard reality set in.

"Silence," snapped the pirate barker, giving Lu Ten a harsh cuff to the ear. "He just has too much spirit, I'm sure you'll break them quickly, all he needs is a firm hand."

"Please don't let them kill my brother," Lu Ten begged, earning himself another slap as blood poured from his nose. A frightened Zuko clutched him, sobbing. He wanted to cry as well, but a lump was choking him.

"I'll definitely have some work with this one, the whip will teach him to hold his tongue," the cruel looking man said, grabbed Lu Ten's shirt and shaking him. "There's too much fire in his eyes." Lu Ten winced and clutched his cousin even tighter. They would have to break his hands to get him to let go. He would never abandon Zuko. "Perhaps I should buy another boy?"

"Impudent boy, I'll teach you respect," the pirate snapped, slapping Lu Ten to the floor. Zuko screamed as the pirate raised his hand again. "I know how to deal with insolent slaves."

This was going to hurt.

* * *

AN-I told you something would make sure they wouldn't get home and now you know why. But don't worry, a major change is about to come and I waited a long time for this moment, where a canon character is coming. This will be an amazing plot arc!


	6. Endless Night

All right, this is a new chapter and one that has the new twist, which will guide the rest of the story. I have waited for this for a bit, and this will be the main arc of the story. I am extremely excited about this plot line and I am so sad I could not bring Toph, but she is a toddler in this story and far too young. Still, this story is really interesting as a test of my writing and I am definitely enjoying it. I have a job interview on Wednesday so any wishes of good luck would be appreciated. Being a law student has killed any amount of free time I ever had. I'm just swamped, but I make sure to devote time to this story.

So here you go. As always, dedicated to Avocado Love, my dear friend. Thank you for being there for me, I am so very lucky to be your friend!

Endless Night

Home is an empty dream, lost to the night

Father, I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do to end this nightmare

When you were by my side, guiding my path

Father, I can't find the way

-Lion King

The blow never came. "Stop!" a voice rang out. "Strike this child and I will give you twice the pain." A tall dark man, dressed in furs stood over him, blocking Lu Ten from further abuse. Could this have been a creature of Agni, come to save him?

"Mind your own business, I was buying them," the cruel looking man snapped, before paling at who towered over him. "Sir." Obviously, it was someone important.

The man took another threatening step forward, blocking both boys with his body. "I was minding my own business when I heard you making those poor children cry. Now, a big man like you has to slap around two little mites?" he asked. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"Mind your own business," the pirate said disdainfully. "They are my property; I will treat them how I wish. They're just slaves." Zuko whimpered and hung on to his cousin for dear life. Lu Ten wished he could die of shame, to be unable to protect his precious cousin from such unworthies.

"They're people and children at that," the savage rumbled. "Helpless ones, who are tied up. Again, just doesn't seem fair. So I thought I should even the score a little. I could buy them or I could even the score in other ways." He didn't even have to sound menacing; anyone would be terrified of him. He was enormously tall and looked like a demon in the blue furs. "So, will you treat them properly?" he demanded to the wide-eyed princes.

"Sir, don't interfere between a man and his merchandise. The law says he can do what he pleases with them," the pirate said, trying to break in. "Perhaps I could interest you in some other property. We have something to please every customer."

"Well, I'll have to remedy that. I will buy them both. I could use two cabin boys," the tall man said. "I'll match his price and throw in some rare pelts. Would that change the situation?"

"With pleasure," the pirate said, handing the chains to them. "I doubt you want to raise the bargain?" he asked the Earth bender. He seemed keen on getting the furs.

"Not in the slightest. Those boys aren't worth a copper more," the servant sniffed. "My master prefers more submissive, trained types. The savage can take those savage boys. "

"Don't listen to him. They're bright boys, you'll get plenty of use out of them," the pirate said, stroking the pelts. "Anything you need, they'll do."

"You traffic in human misery. Cross my path again and I'll make sure it's your last," the savage growled, making the pirate step back as the chains were grabbed and the two boys were yanked past them and down the ship. Lu Ten was too shocked to even feel humiliated about being lead around like a slave…, which he was. He was property, to be bought and sold at whim.

"This way," the savage explained, dragging them forward and stopping into an alley. "I can't have you walking around like animals on leashes. It's making me sick. If you won't run away, I won't keep you tied up. Do you promise to remain with me? I will trust you at your word till you give me cause to doubt it."

Lu Ten nodded, vowing to bolt with Zuko the second he had freedom. He had no oath to a savage, even one who had served his purpose by saving him. He would repay him as soon as Lu Ten returned to civilization, but there would be no way he was remaining a moment longer in this terrible place where he and Zuko had almost been brutally ripped apart.

To his credit, the savage began untying him first, and then Zuko, careful to keep them apart. He motioned for Lu Ten to pick up his cousin and carry him on his back. Lu Ten was happy to obey; he wanted to hold his cousin tight. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing Zuko. His breath was ragged at the terror still coursing through his body, making him shudder with fear. He tried to hide his shaking, but he could barely walk straight. How was he supposed to run?

The savage was not allowing much movement, putting a heavy hand on Lu Ten's shoulder and holding tight. "We're docked a few slats down, we can have you changed and ready to go by the next tide," he said, instantly cottoning on to the fact that they had no wish to stay.

"Yes sir," Lu Ten said, He debated trying still to bolt, but had a terrible feeling that might cost them both their lives. This man was terrifying!

"You're both lucky to be alive, I'm glad I was able to find you before those merchants did," the savage continued. "Are you all right? You need to sit down and rest?" he asked in a voice meant to sound tender.

Lu Ten shook his head. If he stopped focusing on the task at hand, he would burst into tears and he could never allow that. "Thank you for saving us," he whispered, feeling sickened by the entire experience.

"My pleasure, young man. You don't have to be afraid of me," the savage said gently. "I am not going to hurt you. I am your friend; I just want to help you." Only until he knew who they were. They were his enemy, they just didn't know it.

Lu Ten nodded quickly, trying to figure out what had just happened. The princes of the Fire Nation had been sold as slaves and had nearly been killed. They had been reduced to property and had no idea where they would be taken. This could destroy the entire country. "Thank you," he whispered, not sure what else to say.

"I can't believe those rich folk are so cruel. In my tribe, we may have little, but we would never throw a child overboard," the savage said, leading them to a rickety ship made of bone and wood and skin. Lu Ten's mind was still in shock, but he did ponder that Zuko's toy tugboat at home seemed more stable. Wonderful, they would all drown. "You sure you are okay? Though, after what you've been through, I can imagine you're shaken up. I promise, no one will ever hurt you again." Lu Ten nodded. They wouldn't be staying long enough to find out. "We're water tribe merchants and we have a long way to go before we go home and your help will be required for us to get home safely," the savage continued. "Welcome aboard our flagship, the Sedna. She's a beauty, right?"

Lu Ten had so many comments he could make, but managed to hold his tongue, too scared to antagonize the burly beast who now held them captive. "Yes," he managed to say to nothing and everything. He was so confused.

"You'll have plenty of chance to work on her, my boy. I'll make a sailor out of both of you," the savage said in a tone that must have seemed affectionate in his brutish culture. Zuko whimpered worriedly.

Lu Ten nodded, and gave Zuko a reassuring squeeze. "About our work, if it pleases my master, I'll do his chores for him," he mumbled, still shaking with fear. He was still in the hands of the enemy and he had a cousin to care for. He couldn't let them abuse Zuko as well. "He's too young; I'm strong enough to do both, my master." He tried not to spit the last words out. He, the son of Agni calling some peasant scum master, it was disgusting. Still, he was grateful to be alive. He had almost lost his precious cousin. How could this be happening to them?

"We may have bought you, but Water Tribe does not keep slaves. You'll work a man's work and your brother will stay in the sick bed and be watched to keep him out of trouble," the man said, patting Lu Ten's shoulders. "So, you have names? You don't have to call me Master, my name is Hakoda."

"Shaya, and this is my brother, Hanzo," Lu Ten said, with a silencing pat to his cousin, taking names of his long-dead uncles.

The savage gave them a wolfish smile. "Please to meet you. I've never seen such distinctive accents, where are you both from?" he asked.

"We're refugees. Our boat was capsized and the pirates fished us out of the water and took us as slaves. I managed to save Hanzo, but the crew drowned." It was best not to mention who had them before. It felt even better not to be called a slave, but he was still in enemy territory. They were only kind to him until they knew who he was.

"Poor child. You take good care of him, he's lucky to have you. And your family?" the savage asked, putting his hand on Lu Ten's shoulder. "Were they on the boat too?"

"No, they were back on land. They must think…" Lu Ten trailed off. He knew exactly what they thought, and he couldn't imagine their agony. "If you return us to the village of Sakura, my family will reward you. I have an aunt and uncle; they will give you everything they have."

"Sakura? That's a hundred miles from here. Is that where you're from?" the man asked, looking at their torn clothing. "You've been through a lot, I can see."

"Yes," Zuko piped up, obviously trying to help. "We are from Sakura." Lu Ten silenced him with another squeeze. "He looks nice!" If only he could slap his stupid cousin and get him to shut up before he got them all killed!

"Hanzo, you seem to be a good judge of character," the savage said with a laugh, patting Zuko's head. An act that would have cost him his head, back home where things made sense and people knew their places and he had been safe.

"In fact, if you just let us off near there, we could find our ways by ourselves. I know my family will pay you handsomely for rescuing us," Lu Ten explained, subserviently.

Hakoda sighed. "I don't know how to tell you boys this, but the Fire Nation took over Sakura. They built a base there. You won't be able to get near there without being stopped. You know what the Fire nation is like?" he trailed off ominously. "It's not pretty."

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed. "Of course," he said, lowering his eyes after a moment. He knew exactly what the Fire nation was like, the greatest nation under the Sun. Foolish savage! "But two boys could sneak past them without much trouble. They would never notice us," he said in a cold tone. How dare they speak ill discuss his people, who were so nobly bringing them culture? "My parents will be so worried for us; please let us go to them. We will repay you, we promise."

"I see. Perhaps you could give me their names so I could write them a letter. We'll arrange a meeting place and I will happily give you to them, all right?" the savage offered, damning both of them. Lu Ten gulped and turned his face away, trying to hide his tears of frustration. "I will not release you to anything but a proper home. If you go now, slavers or worse will recapture you. You will have to remain with us till then," the savage explained haughtily, pointing them to a small room. "This will be your quarters. We'll find you some old clothing and have our sewing master cut them down to size." Lu Ten nodded sullenly, furious at himself for not freeing his cousin from captivity.

"Send your brother in first, I want to talk to you, Shaya," the savage said firmly. Lu Ten's face drained of blood. "Put him down, he'll be fine. He's just going to get some clothing and make himself at home."

Lu Ten wanted to strike him, but complied sullenly. "Remember to mind your manners," he said, looking at his cousin's confused face. "Go in, it's all right."

"I know what you're trying to do, and I want you to know it won't work," the savage said softly, pulling Lu Ten gently away from the door.

"What do you mean?" Lu Ten asked, forgetting to mask his proper voice with an imitation of the servants.

"You're trying to figure out how to run away from us, with your brother. I can see you looking around, trying to find a way out," the savage said harshly. "It's not going to work. I don't want to have to tie you up, but you are not leaving this ship without my permission."

"Of course, sir," Lu Ten said bitterly. "I understand completely." He would never stay with this tribal trash willingly. They had to sleep sometimes and when they did…he would be gone with his cousin.

" Why are you trying to flee from us? We will be kind to you, give you a good home," the savage asked, patting his shoulder.

"My brother was nearly tossed overboard, sir. You'll forgive my worry for his safety," Lu Ten mumbled, trying to keep his insolence to a minimum. "I don't trust anyone's word to keep him safe."

"I know, you feel like you're the only one who will protect him. You're the bravest kid I've ever met. I can't even imagine what they put you through. Nevertheless, you must stop trying to be a hero, Shaya. You are young and haven't seen the horrors that the Fire Nation can do. I don't want to frighten you, but they will show children no pity. They will put you back into slavery and I can't allow that," the savage said in what he must have imagined was a kind tone.

"I'm not afraid of the Fire Nation," Lu Ten said honestly, but his heart sank. He was being protected from the people who would truly protect him. The gods hated him. "I can handle myself. I will make sure to bring my brother home safely."

"You should be afraid of the Fire Nation. They're ruthless and they won't spare anyone in their path. I'm serious, that is an order. They will kill you if they get the chance. I promise, we will find your parents but you must be patient. I can see you care a lot about your brother and you're planning to run away, no matter what I tell you. I'm just trying to tell you I won't let that happen." He paused for a minute and then took Lu Ten's shoulders. "And…your parents…they're dead too, aren't they?" he asked.

"What?" Lu Ten whispered, his eyes widening. How could this savage be so stupid? "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I can see the despair in your face. You're holding out hope that you can find your own people, and you want to take care of your brother yourself, you want him to be safe. You don't want him to know that it's hopeless and that they are gone. I understand that, it speaks highly of you but you must understand you are very young and you can't be expected to live on your own with a small child to care for. You are my charge now and I will see to your safety. You are too young to make adult choices, let me worry about what the future holds. You just get used to life at sea."

Lu Ten nodded. "As you wish," he said, already vowing to run away at the first chance he got.

"Good, let's get you dressed," Hakoda said. "You're tall enough to fit into some of Shinta's old clothing. You'll meet him soon enough, I think you'll find him someone you'll enjoy spending time with."

A small room greeted him, with some fur rugs on the floor. A bunch of rags in various shades of blue were scattered on the floor, in smelly piles. It was better than the cell or execution, but it was not exactly the rescue he had dreamed of. "Pick things that fit, we'll make you shoes later tonight, and you can go barefoot for now."

" Hakoda, what have you brought back to us?" a tall savage asked, sitting on a chair and watching Hanzo with a confused expression. "I thought you were trading for supplies?"

"Fire nation despot, allows little half breed kids to serve as slaves," Hakoda spat in a low voice. "There aren't young enough to leave their mother and their own people don't even redeem them from slavery, Bato. Some pirates had them. It's enough to make someone sick; we wouldn't allow our brothers and sisters to remain like that." They hated the Fire nation as much as the Earth Kingdom, Lu Ten noted fearfully. At least they hadn't figured out their identities. Perhaps they would let him go.

"What kind of monster are they to let their own people serve as slaves?" the savage named Bato said angrily. "It's barbaric."

"I don't know, but I managed to get these two out," Hakoda said. "They were going to kill the little one and…well… the older looks like a hard worker and can really help us out. He won't be a burden, he looks smart."

"We all know your soft heart, Hakoda," Bato said with a laugh. "I'm sure Kya will appreciate two more boys to look after. They look adorable."

"She'll love them; she could use two extra hands around the house. The little one is almost the same age as Sokka and the older one could be useful around the camp. He's a strong boy and well, we could use the help. Anyway, they don't deserve a life of slavery." He paused and spoke in a louder tone. "Boys, come and introduce yourself. This is Bato, my second in command. Bato, this is Shaya and Hanzo."

Lu Ten and Zuko looked at him and linked hands automatically. "Sir," Lu Ten managed to stammer, before pulling his cousin towards him. He could see the bone club on the savage's belt; he could only imagine what cruel deeds the monster had done?

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Don't' be shy, we're all family around here," Bato said pleasantly for a savage. "I'm sure once you settle in; you'll both be as mischievous as any kid back home."

Lu Ten nodded, keeping his eyes down. "Thank you," he whispered, reminding himself he was alive to run away from them at any point. He was no longer in the hands of the Earth Kingdom and Zuko was safe. He should be happy right now.

"Awful shy," Bato nodded, patting Zuko's head. "I have a feeling you'll brighten up soon. If there is anything I can do for you, please ask. I tell excellent spooky stories, you know."

Zuko flinched under the man's touch and hide behind his cousin. Lu Ten nodded. "My brother is very shy, sir. It's best if we stay together," he explained, trying to act like a servant.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of separating you both. But you must meet the rest of the crew," Bato said. "We're your new family, after all. It's time for our meal. You must eat with us and then we'll take you back to your rooms to rest. You have had a long day, my boy."

If Zuko hadn't been there to be a liability, Lu Ten would have attacked him. He was not their boy, and they would never be his family. "Yes sir," he said quietly. "Thank you." It was horrible to be so servile! Zuko was still latched onto his belt as the two walked back outside. A bunch of savages was gathered about a blanket, as smelly as they were uncivilized. How could these people save him, they were barely human?

"Brothers, our good chief has brought us two new young warriors to train. I hope you will welcome them," Hakoda said, patting their heads. Lu Ten stared at the ground, still humiliated at being sold as a slave and now adopted into a tribe of animals. His poor cousin, how could he be subjected to this. "This is Shaya, and Hanzo, cabin boys and purveyors of mischief."

Lu Ten nodded, as Zuko held him tightly. "Thank you," he lied regally, bowing his head to them. "It is an honor to meet you all." How did poor people say hello?

A titter of laughter emerged from the crowd. Lu Ten had to remember that they likely lacked manners and would find displays of good breeding strange. "So, this is our family. You already know Bato, and if I am not around, he is my second in command and will assist you. This is Kesuk, one of our most senior warriors and this is his son, Shinta," Hakoda said, pointing to a sullen teenager. He continued to point to others of the bearded furred abominations of nature and mumble incoherent names. "We all wish to welcome you to our ship."

"Welcome," the men chorused, pounding the floor. Zuko whimpered and clutched Lu Ten even harder. "May the moon shine over you."

"Now, we eat," Hakoda said, motioning for them to sit down, and handing them bowls of rice and a smelly soup. "I hope you enjoy it. It's seaweed soup, my mother's own recipe."

Lu Ten and Zuko watched in horror as the savages dug into their foods like ravenous dog-wolves, without even using chopsticks. They didn't wait for their leader to begin, or even wipe their hands before gorging themselves. He had never seen such disgusting manners, they were beyond subhuman. Even servants ate with better decorum. "Why are you eating with your hands?" Zuko asked softly. "Don't you have chopsticks?"

Lu Ten glared at him. "Behave yourself," he hissed. They didn't need them figuring out much more. Why couldn't his cousin ever keep his mouth shut?

"I see we have the honor of dining with the finer folk," the young teenager said with a laugh. "What kind of slaves did you bring us, Uncle Hakoda? Never seen anyone who was sold like fruit act like little princes. Do they think they're better than us?" he demanded.

Lu Ten paled, wishing the yokel would stop dancing around the truth. "Shinta, be nice. They are not slaves, they are your family and unless you want to go without dinner, you'll behave yourself," Bato said harshly. Lu Ten was shocked that they would defend him, a slave against their own people. They were barbaric!

Shinta flushed, folding his arms. "Sorry, Dad," he said with a contrite look. "But they are so funny looking! Where do they come from anyway? Where did you purchase them?" he asked. "I hope they are at least worth the money you spent on them." At home, Lu Ten could have snapped his fingers and had the older boy flogged for insolence. Ahhh, home, where things were less barbaric.

"I'm not a slave, you're dumb!" Zuko piped up, before Lu Ten managed to squeeze his hand to shut him up. He could only imagine what the next words out of his mouth.

"What do you call someone who has been purchased?" Shinta sneered, giving him a haughty look. Lu Ten rose to his feet, ready to land a few punches but was pushed down by the person next to him.

"Shinta…final warning. Apologize to your new tribes brothers or leave the table immediately," Hakoda said quietly, giving him a harsh glare. "You know you should speak to them with respect." The other ones nodded, agreeing and defending a stranger against their own people. It was astonishing how strange they were, but Lu Ten was grateful.

"But Uncle Hakoda, they aren't my brothers. They're just a bunch of street rat slaves you took pity on and bought," Shinta began, making Lu Ten clench his fists in rage. "They should be serving us. Look at them with their noses in the air!"

Before Shinta could continue his rant, Bato had taken him by the shoulders. "I think someone needs a good long talk about manners. Your dinner will wait," he said, marching the boy outside. "And he will apologize to you once I finish explaining some rules to him."

Lu Ten glared at him, hoping the bastard fell off the ship and was eaten by cruel sea creatures. "I don't want his apology," he hissed. "I'll be happy to challenge him for my honor. I'll make him regret calling my brother a slave!" Had he not been protecting Zuko's safety, he would have gone for the savage's throat and removed it.

"There will be no fighting on board or the offender will be locked up. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. However, I must maintain discipline on board and that means you'll have to excuse Shinta. He is going through that awkward stage of sixteen and seems to regard himself as above rules. He'll warm up to you, and you should know you aren't slaves. You're equal members of the crew and don't let him bully you," Hakoda said quietly. "His father will deal with him."

Zuko opened up his mouth to speak, but Lu Ten pinched him. "Yes, sir," he whispered before returning to his food. "My brother and I understand completely." He couldn't let Zuko run his mouth off like that.

"So, Shaya, how old are you?" another savage asked, with a scar down his cheek.

"Twelve," Lu Ten replied, averting his eyes as his servants did when they spoke to him. It was hard acting so humble, he wasn't used to speaking to strangers face to face. If only they were kneeling before him, this would be so much less uncomfortable. "I will be thirteen by the next summer harvest moon. And my brother is five."

"Wow, you're the quite the man of the family," another said approvingly. "Did you learn to fight? If not, you will have to become a quick study, there's no room for weakness in the tundra and challenging people four years your senior."

Lu Ten smiled. "If he accepted my challenge, I wager he would be the one to show weakness. Those who torment others rarely have the strength to back up their threats," he said primly, hoping he sounded sufficiently savage. Perhaps he should grunt a few times.

He was pleased to see that the table seemed amused by his words. Amusement was better than suspicion. Lu Ten went back to eating his food. "Come on, little brother, you must eat," he whispered, knowing his cousin was a fussy eater.

Zuko pouted, clinging to him. "I don't like the food, I want to go home," he whispered back. "I want Mama."

Lu Ten paled at the words, but happily, they were met with sympathy. "I'm sure your Mama misses you terribly," a savage said, handing him a piece of dried fish. "Here, it's delicious." Zuko chewed the food, but didn't look any happier. An eerie silence settled over the meal. Obviously, no one knew what to say on the matter.

"So, I think we'll be having some excellent weather," a man said, after slurping his soup like a wild dog. "We'll have to stay at port a few more days, but we should reach the next port in excellent time. Perhaps we could be back by winter." Lu Ten choked on the putrid substance. Back where? The Poles, where this savages dwelled, lands of ice and cold, a land that his poor cousin would never survive. They were staying at port, which meant they could get off the ship. Zuko and he could swim and get to a Fire Nation soldier. They would allow themselves to be arrested and then everything would be all right.

He had to figure out how to get alone with his cousin. Before he could say something, Shinta was dragged back in by his father. The teenager looked livid and venomous and Lu Ten knew he had a lifelong enemy. "I think my son has something to say," Bato said coldly.

Shinta glared. "I apologize, Shaya for my remarks to you. Please forgive my words, they were false and cruel. Is there anything I can do to repay you for my actions?" he seethed, bowing his head curtly.

Lu Ten debated asking him to jump off the ship or take poison, but understood he would lose face. No, this enemy would require a side attack. It was exactly like charming his aunt. "Thank you, brother Shinta. I forgive you entirely and I am so hoping we'll be good friends," he said, smiling and bowing deeply. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shinta's expression twist in further hatred.

"See? Everything is settled," Bato said, patting Lu Ten on the head. "What a kind boy you are, pursuing peace. I know you will get along splendidly with the crew."

"Thank you, we are so grateful to you," Lu Ten said, allowing the brutes to touch him. If he needed an escape, he needed them to trust him. "You saved our lives."

"All right, it's nearly sundown. I think you two should be in bed. I have a feeling you two will insist on sharing a room, so I will give you both in the supply room. There are plenty of blankets for you," Hakoda said, looking at him in a strange manner. "You can bring your food in there."

"Thank you," Lu Ten said, grateful to leave the table and be alone with his cousin. He rejoiced that he could sleep next to Zuko and protect him.

"Have a good night," the pack howled, making Zuko crush Lu Ten's hand in terror. "We'll see you in the morning." The three of them walked out, completely bemused with the situation.

Hakoda looked very worried. "Are you sure you all right? I know you've had a day that can't be imagined…but it's going to be all right," he said softly, as they walked along to the supply room. "You seem a bit strange."

Lu Ten would not allow this savage to pity him. He walked inside and pulled Zuko along with him. "My brother is just homesick. We have been through a great deal." That was an understatement. "Things I'd rather not have to repeat with him around."

"I understand completely. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Hakoda asked, trying to seem sympathetic.

"You have done so much .Your kindness is immeasurable, you saved our lives. We shall repay you." That is, after they got off this stinking tub and back to civilization. Dad would never believe Lu Ten was dead. He would go to the Spirit World to drag him back. "I swear it on the Gods themselves."

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about repayment. The spirits will find some way of making it better. Have a good rest, boys," Hakoda said, letting them inside and locking the door behind them. Damn it, he had figured out his plan. That savage was intelligent, and it was becoming irritating. Still, they were finally alone and safe. The two boys collapsed to the floor, completely exhausted. "I'll be around later with some light snacks but try and rest. We're up early," he said as the footsteps faded away.

Zuko immediately cuddled up to Lu Ten. "I thought…I thought I would never see you again," he whimpered, burying his face in Lu Ten's shirt. "They would have thrown me overboard and I can't swim that well." Poor child, didn't' realize they had intended to kill him. "If they had known we were princes, they would have been so scared. Father would have hung them by their toes for what they did."

Lu Ten stroked his cousin's hair, trying to hide his shaking. He couldn't be frightened, that would only make things worse for Zuko. He had almost found himself in some slave mines, to never see the light of day again, and a fate much worse than his own death. He couldn't have born the death of his beloved cousin. "Hush, you mustn't talk so loudly."

"Why? They seem nice," Zuko noted pertly. "I like them more than I like the Earth scum." He smiled as Lu Ten covered him with the furs. "I like furs too. When we go home, we should get some for the playroom." At least Zuko didn't seem too traumatized by the horrible events.

"I know they seem nice, but you must not trust them. Do not talk to them unless you have to, and do not tell them anything about who we are. They're still outlander scum and we can't turn their back on them," Lu Ten instructed, hugging him close. "We are going to run away as soon as possible, but for now, we're safe. As long as you keep quiet, we'll be all right."  
"We're going to be all right," Zuko chirped, as simple as he was adorable. "You can do anything; you saved us from the Earth savages."

Lu Ten nodded. "Yes, I can. I can keep you safe from them, but you must not speak unless spoken to and you must never ever tell them who we are. Your name is Hanzo, my name is Shaya and we come from Sakura. We are the sons of a wealthy merchant from Ember Island," he explained. 'If they ask you any questions, just act shy and say you don't know. Do you understand me?"

Zuko nodded. "Of course," he whispered, taking Lu Ten's hand and warming it for him. "I'll protect you and won't say a word." His adorable little cousin...without him, Lu Ten would have lost hope.

"My hero," Lu Ten said softly. Zuko wasn't the most sensible child at times, but he was sweet and good. Lu Ten would teach him everything he needed and turn him into a perfect prince.

"Are we still princes?" Zuko asked softly. "Or are we slaves now like that mean boy said? No one is bowing to us or serving us or calling us your highness."

Lu Ten gulped at those cruel words. His cousin must be so confused at the change in circumstances, he didn't know how to explain it to him without crying. They weren't princes right now, princes had crowns and palaces and didn't get sold like fruit in a market. But surely, he was just a hidden prince, like the ones in the stories. As soon as he would be found, everything would be all right. "Of course, we are the children of Agni. We are the grandchildren of the Fire Lord himself, the heirs to the throne," he whispered. "No one can take that away from us." Nothing but losing his honor by getting himself and his helpless cousin sold as a slave. "But we're going to stay together. And then we're going to go home."

"I know you'll get us home," Zuko whispered. "You're still going to be Fire Lord and be really great and everyone will love you and cheer you and I'll help," he continued with a smile. "I promise to help you as much as possible."

Lu Ten nodded, charmed by his little cousin's devotion. Someday, when Dad would be Fire Lord, Lu Ten would make sure Zuko had the highest honors in the kingdom. "Yes. Now, no more bending or talking about life in the palace. Remember, we are poor and humble servants and we have to act that way. We'll talk more in the morning, but I think we need a good rest.

Zuko snuggled up to him. "Lu Ten, do you think we'll be home before my birthday?" he asked, sounding worried. "Mama and Dad will be really worried about us. We best get home soon."

Lu Ten closed his eyes. "I hope so," he finally said, choosing not to answer the question directly. He did not know when that would be. "I'll work on it, I promise. I'm the prince, I can do anything." If he repeated it often enough, he might start believing it. "I will get us home."

Lu Ten sighed and rubbed his cousin's back to help him calm down. He just hoped he would fall asleep soon, before the horrible events of the day broke his spirit entirely. He had been captured by pirates and nearly had his precious cousin killed in front of him. He had been sold as a piece of property. He was supposed to be Agni's Chosen. "I swear it on my honor. I will bring him home, I will protect him," he whispered. Whatever it took, he would not leave Zuko behind. "I, Prince Lu Ten, son of Prince Iroh, heir to the throne do swear it." Or die trying.

**AN-I bet you didn't expect that! Yes, Bato and Hakoda will be the canon characters; it will be fascinating to see Lu Ten and Zuko, pampered palace princes educated by them. This is a canon story, it does fit into the timeline so sadly, and the future is set in stone. So how will being with their enemies change our young princes? This is a canon story, so yes, Lu Ten will still die at the battle of Ba Sing Se, but I wanted to explore more of the young prince's life before that terrible moment. **


	7. Over the Hills

Sorry for the long delay, but law school has eaten me alive and spit me out. This chapter was one of the harder ones to write, but I hope you will enjoy it. So yeah, Lu Ten is going to be in for a whole new life, and it's hilarious to watch the pampered princes live as cabin boys. This chapter is a bit more relationship based, before some major action will happen. And a commentary, Lu Ten is a bit of a brat, but he was raised to be one. I think he's a lovely kid, but I think the Fire nation shouldn't raise kids, they tend to screw them up emotionally and mentally.

As always, dedicated to the brilliant Avocado, who is incredible and wise and such a treasure to know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.

--Nightwish

Over the Hills and Far Away 

"Good morning, children," boomed a voice as Lu Ten's eyes blinked before closing again. Who had dared disturb the crown prince of the Fire Nation while he was resting so comfortably? He would have the unworthy slave imprisoned for this! Such disrespect to the son of Agni could not be tolerated.

"Go away and be grateful for your life," he mumbled, turning over in bed. That should scare the idiot away. He didn't mind being merciful if it meant going back to sleep.

"Very funny, Shaya. I know you're tired, but it's time to be up," a voice said as Lu Ten wondered who Shaya was? No one spoke to him by his first name besides his family. It had taken him until his fifth birthday to realize "your highness" was a title and not another name for himself.

All these thoughts congealed into rage as the warm blanket was yanked off his body, plunging him into the cold. Someone would be flogged for this, he swore it. And salt poured in the wounds.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was not in his warm and cozy room, but in the most disgusting room in his life, facing a smelly savage who technically owned him. Waking up was a definite let down. "Oh," he said, forcing himself to sit up. He had to behave somewhat, he could not allow them to grow suspicious and guard them too heavily.

"Well, that's much better. You must have been having a quite a dream, young man. Go away and be grateful for your lives? Did you dream you were a young Emperor?" Hakoda asked, giving him another grin.

Lu Ten nodded bitterly. "In a palace made of sea shells," he lied pleasantly, wishing he was home where he could cart the fool off to the mines for annoying him. Being around other people was worrisome. He was so used to be along, hidden away where he would not be gawked and bothered.

"Sounds like a fine dream, but it's time for chores, Shaya. You can't lie in bed and sleep the day away," Hakoda said, poking him in the ribs and pointing to a bucket and a pile of dirty plates. "You can start by scrubbing the plates. Shinta's making breakfast, it will be ready soon and it's delicious today, sea porridge. He'll be needing them soon so you best hurry."

Lu Ten glared at him as he got to his feet. He had dreamed of being home in the palace and he had not wanted to get up and face the life of a slave on a ship full of savages. "As you wish," he replied softly, lowering his eyes to hide the wish to incinerate something close by. A sudden terror filled his body. "Where is my little brother?" he gasped. Could Zuko have been sold separately? Had he only dreamed of saving him?

"He woke up early and went for a walk. He's fine, shy little thing. Won't talk much but he loves to run around the ship and look into things," Hakoda said lightly. "You worry too much about him, he's safe with us."

Lu Ten took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He had just told him to remain with him, and the kid had already broken orders! "I see," he said softly, as he pondered the tongue-lashing he would be giving the child. Aunt Ursa and Uncle really had to learn to give him some more discipline. "I just want him to know his place."

"He's a little boy, his place is to make mischief and get underfoot. I told you, you aren't slaves, you need to relax and get used to us here," Hakoda said lightly. "You are very hard on him. Lighten up, kid, or you'll grow old before your time."

Lu Ten stared at him. Boys were supposed to be underfoot? No wonder these people were savages. "Yes, sir," he forced himself to say.

"Come on, back to work," Hakoda urged. "Fretting about your brother will only make you more nervous. I know you are worried about him."

Lu Ten forced himself to breathe and not go for the idiot's throat. 'He's my family," he hissed, wondering if he should flee the room and find his cousin. Who knew what kind of trouble he could get into?

"After what you went through, I don't blame you for wanting him in your sight. But please, trust me and relax. I gave you my word; no harm will come to either of you. I want to help," Hakoda said softly. "We're your family now."

Lu Ten wished he could believe him. He had believed Teradion, but this man seemed different. It was impossible to trust someone who was his enemy and didn't even know it. His family, his real family would have the entire ship on their knees. "All right," he hissed, as he dipped a nearby rag into the bucket and hissed with pain as the water ate at his hands. What was in it, acid?

"Haven't you ever scrubbed a plate before?" Hakoda asked, looking at Lu Ten's reddened hands. "You're as delicate as a turtle wren."

"My father was a merchant and he didn't see the need for me to do servants' work," Lu Ten said bitterly, worrying where his brother was and how he would finish this task without having his hands burned off. "He had better things for me to do."

"So that's why you and your brother are so dainty and proper. Well, don't worry, we'll make men out of you yet," Hakoda boomed, slapping Lu Ten on the shoulder. It was savagery beyond his understanding. "This will toughen you up!" Lu Ten had a lot to add, but a sound from outside disturbed his wrathful thoughts.

Zuko toddled into the room, still dressed in those horrible blue furs and clutching a horrid little doll. "Hi!" he said, looking quite satisfied. "Good to see you up! Uncle Bato made me some new toys. He said he would take me fishing tomorrow."

Lu Ten's glare could have frozen sake in the middle of summer. "I'm sure Grandfather would approve of you wandering around the ship," he said crisply. The future viceroy of the Fire Empire could not be allowed to fraternize with savage scum; he couldn't become attached to them. It was too dangerous for him to forget that they were the enemy.

Zuko paled and nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hanging his head. If Hakoda wasn't there, Lu Ten would have given him a good ear twist. It was far more merciful than what could have happened to them if they were found out or separated.

"Behave yourself, little brother," Lu Ten growled, still pondering how to get this through his cousin's thick skull. As de facto head of family, he'd have to think of something suitable and painful.

Hakoda watched the scene without understanding. "Hanzo, you all right?" he asked, patting Zuko's head in a manner which should have gotten the man's hand cut off. "You're behaving yourself just fine."

Zuko shook his head and was at Lu Ten's side in a second. "I'm really sorry," he whispered, taking his arm. "It won't happen again."

Hakoda was not looking happy. "What is he sorry for?" he demanded. "What is going on here and someone better start talking."

"Something between brothers, sir," Lu Ten said, giving his little cousin a tight smile. "He just doesn't like knowing he worried me. Nothing to be concerned about."

"All right. After breakfast, can you untangle rope nets?" Hakoda asked, still sounding skeptical. "That would be a big help, with your little hands."

Lu resisted the urge to throw something at the intruder and nodded. "Of course, sir." He did not have little hands. He had manly, strong royal ones that were of the normal size. It was these savages who were freakishly tall and ungainly.

"Good. Have the dishes brought outside as soon as you are done," Hakoda directed, striding outside. "Shinta has plenty of work to do. Something about being rude to a fellow brother. Thought you might enjoy that." Oh, if only he wasn't so angry at his cousin, he would have relished that information. "Speak to you soon."  
Still, cousins come before vengeance. As soon as Hakoda left, Lu Ten grabbed Zuko's wrist. "Don't you ever go wandering around like that again," he hissed softly, pushing Zuko against the wall and towering over him.

"I am sorry," Zuko pleaded, wincing with terror as he stared at his bare feet. "Please forgive me."

Oh, now he wanted forgiveness. "Do you know how worried I was?" He should beat him for this. It was the responsible thing to do. He was Zuko's guardian, he had to keep him in line, make him understand his mistakes.

Zuko hung his head. "I just wanted a quick walk, I didn't talk to them. I just wanted some fresh air. I wanted to go with you, but you didn't wake up," he pleaded. "I thought I would come back and you'd still be sleeping and then you wouldn't know."

Lu Ten dearly loved his cousin but pondered if the boy was intelligent enough to be Fire Lord should anything happen to him. "So you would not only disobey me but trick me?" he asked darkly, raising his hand threateningly to administer a proper slap.

"No, I didn't mean that," Zuko pleaded, tears in his golden eyes as he threw his free arm around his cousin's waist and sobbed into his shirt. "Don't punish me, I'll be good. I'm so sorry."

Damn it, how was Lu Ten ever going to be a Fire Lord who was obeyed when he couldn't even punish a child half his age for blatantly disobeying him? "I'm your prince, I am the one you must obey. You know that. 'I told you to remain by my side. If I am sleeping, that does not give you the right to defy me. You know better and I know that you will never do that again. Otherwise…" Lu Ten left off the threat. He was the head of the family now, he had to keep Zuko in line, but the thought of punishing him after all they had gone through made him sick. He had to do something. He had to make sure Zuko understood what happened. "We'll talk about it tonight," he finished, patting his cousin's back. "I have work to do and you need to think about what you did."

Zuko nodded. "I'll be good, I promise," he whimpered sadly, as he reached in and began helping with the cleaning. "So, did you have a good sleep?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lu Ten ignored him and focused on his painful task. He was tired and hungry and he didn't know how long he would be able to survive this slavery, if Zuko kept running off his mouth. "Just sit and play," he muttered, wishing he had more answers.

A few days ago, he was in a beautiful palace, with servants waiting to do his will. He would be well rested and bathed, surrounded by the people who loved him. He would be happy and not have to worry about his life.

He was being foolish. A prince did not fear pain or suffering or death, but only sought his duty. His duty was to protect Zuko and bring him home safely. Doing slave's work was shameful, but it kept them both alive. He had no reason to complain. Someday, he would get his vengeance. Every scrub of pain would only make the triumph sweeter.

"Are you done with the dishes, slave boy?" Shinta demanded, stomping into the room, his thin face twisted in hatred. "We can't wait for your sluggishness, people are hungry and you're keeping them waiting!"

"You want it done quicker, do it yourself," Lu Ten snapped, not looking up. "I'm working as fast as I can." He had so much he could add, but he had no interest in this yokel. He was a prince doing slave work, he had enough suffering.

Shinta looked at Zuko, sitting on the bench playing with the doll. "Hey, lazybones, aren't you going to help out?" he asked insolently.

Zuko stared up at him quizzically, having never been spoken to like that. "I'm not supposed to talk to you," he said softly, swinging his legs.

"Why not? You're old enough to do a little work. What are we feeding you for, you little penguin seal?" Shinta asked, handing him a dishrag. "Come on, a big boy like you must want to do something and all those nice dishes need to be cleaned. You can make a game of it." Was he trying to sound fraternal? What a pathetic gesture.

"I don't want to wash dishes. I want to play with the doll," Zuko said, and looked away. "You are dismissed." Damn it, couldn't that boy learn to act humble?

Shinta rolled his eyes and crossed the distance between himself and Lu Ten's little cousin. He grabbed Zuko's shirt furiously. "Did you just dismiss me?" he demanded, lifting poor Zuko up and giving him a shake. "Have a little respect; you're the youngest person on the ship now."

Lu Ten glared at the savage, trying to avoid firebending in his rage. How dare this piece of water filth touch a prince of the Fire Nation? "Put my brother down," he said coldly. "Or I will make you." In a better country, the hand touching Zuko would have been cut off and mounted alongside the scoundrel's head.

"Kid, you're a bit small to be making such big threats," Shinta said, giving him a haughty smirk. He mistakenly thought the extra height and weight would be an asset. "I'm not going to hurt him. I just think he should do his fair share of work around the ship." Zuko squirmed in his grasp, silently pleading with Lu Ten for help.

Lu Ten smiled dangerously. He had been in a bad mood and now he would have something to take it out upon. "I am not making threats," he said, rising to his feet and sweeping into a fighting stance. "I am merely informing you what will happen. My brother doesn't do labor."

"You talk big for a little boy who should respect his elders," Shinta said, continuing to smirk. "I can see where he gets his insolence from." He pushed Zuko back onto the bench and turned to him. "I'll be happy to teach you a lesson too."

The smile faded a second later. It felt so good to let loose all his aggression. Lu Ten moved quickly into striking distance, before the oaf could blink. With a knife hand, he easily hit his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of his enemy. Shinta doubled over in pain, his eyes wide.

Oh, his punishment wasn't finished yet. A swift kick to the ankles and Lu Ten had knocked him to the floor. Pulling a bone knife from Shinta's belt, Lu Ten pointed it at his throat. "I am a man of my word," he hissed. "Shall I leave my mark?"

"I doubt that will be needed. I think you already have," a voice said. One of the older men was standing in the door, smiling. "Put the knife down, you've won the fight."

Lu Ten obeyed, smirking as he placed the knife into his belt. "A spoil," he said sagely. "To remind him to never touch my brother again."

Shinta sprang to his feet in a fury. "Give it back, you little brat," he roared. Lu Ten would enjoy cleaning the floor with him again.

To his shock and dismay, there was no further battering of the yokel. The older man yanked Shinta away and smiled at Lu Ten approvingly. "Yeah, I can tell you know what you're doing," he said softly. "That was a sweet move, care to teach it to me?" he asked, clearly impressed.

Lu Ten was shocked but nodded. "It's not that hard," he managed to spit out. "This one telegraphs his moves from a mile away. You must limit your movement and keep your arms closer to your body. Make sure your opponent is left in surprise."

Shinta scowled. "I can't believe you're impressed by this little slave demon," he hissed angrily. "He isn't one of us, Yakone. He doesn't belong."

"Say that again and your father will have you scrubbing the floor on your knees till you beg for mercy. He's half your size, stop bullying him, little cousin," Yakone said harshly, stroking his beard thoughtfully. If he were not Water tribe scum, he would actually be a good person. It was good of him to help out. "You challenged him and he won the knife, fair and square. I wouldn't go around challenging people who can obviously defeat you."

Shinta glared. "I don't trust him. How do we know he won't slit our throats in our sleep?" he demanded. "Look at his evil face."

"Well, if he does, I know he'll slit yours first," Yakone said coldly. "Run along before I drag you to your father by the ear." Now Lu Ten was sure he had an enemy for life. "All right, can we try that again?" he asked, his voice much more respectful now. "Stop me if I'm doing anything wrong, Shai." Apparently, these savages found violence an effective bonding means. How primitive they were.

Lu Ten looked at him for a long moment. "Sure," he said finally with a smirk. "Come at me." Yakone obeyed and Lu Ten delightfully knocked him off his feet, enjoying getting some form of revenge. "Could see it coming a mile away." He enjoyed being able to talk back to his captors without fear.

"You're the best warrior I've ever seen," Yakone said softly, looking amazed. He got to his feet and tried to imitate the hold Lu Ten had used. "That was incredible, I will sleep with one eye open now. You could kill us all in our beds." That wasn't such a bad idea! "How old are you again?" he asked.

"Twelve," Lu Ten said haughtily. "My dad had me trained quite well. He wanted me to know how to defend myself." And someday, to eradicate Water trash like Shinta from the face of the earth.

"And the little one…does he fight too?" Yakone asked, giving Zuko another pat on the head. "He has such a good teacher, my friend."

"He's a good warrior. Still needs to work on his stances, but when he reaches my age, he'll be ready. For now, I'll do the fighting for him," Lu Ten said, giving what he hoped was a genuine smile.

"You'll be well taught, Hanzo. Your brother is amazing. You must be very proud of him," Yakone said, giving Zuko a kindly smile and patting his head. "I hope you are strong as him someday."

Lu Ten nodded and Zuko smiled back, looking happy to have permission to speak. "I will be," he chirped, taking Lu Ten's hand. "And maybe even better," he added, earning himself a poke in the ribs. "Well? I will be!"

"That's the spirit," Yakone said approvingly. "And don't let Shinta bother you too much. He's used to being the spoiled little one of the ship and I don't think he appreciates the competition."

Lu Ten shrugged. "I don't wish to be competition," he said softly. "I want to go home with my brother. Perhaps…perhaps you could talk to Hakoda and convince him to drop us off at a port. You can see, I can fight, I can defend my brother." He was begging Water scum to be freed. His dignity was destroyed, how could he ever face his family again?

Yakone knelt down and shook his head slowly. "Sorry, Shai. You're the best fighter on the ship, and if it were you alone, I'd let you off myself. But your brother is a liability. He'll slow you down and if he's in danger, you will have to join in. I imagine that's how you feel into slavery into the first place. You could have fought to get free but you wouldn't leave him behind," he pointed out, shrewdly for a Water tribe yokel.

"I can handle it," Lu Ten hissed, wishing he could do something besides beg and plead. "I'm strong and I'm smart."

"I know you must want to get home, my young friend. And we will find a way of getting you to people who will care for you. But you must have patience," he said, giving him a gentle pat on the back. Lu Ten doubled over with pain, as the idiot had accidently touched the bruises from his time under Fong. "Are you all right?"

"Get away from him," Zuko snapped, sounding desperate. "Don't hurt him!" His poor cousin, what if Zuko started firebending?

"I'm fine," Lu Ten hissed, as he tried to convince himself that was true. He had mostly healed up, but certain spots were still a bit sensitive when touched. Sensitive enough to make him want to scream. "It's nothing. I pulled a muscle a few days ago and I just need to rest. A bath would help."

"All right," Yakone said. "Come along, we do keep some water, but it's cold. I'm not sure that would help you."

"We don't mind," Lu Ten said softly. "It will be quite refreshing." He needed to relax and take his mind off the pain in his body. "We are used to cold baths."

"All right, grab some rags and follow me, young men. I'll have Shinta finish your chores, that boy needs to learn some manners," Yakone said softly, leading them out the door and down into the belly of the ship. Lu Ten looked around and tried not to attract further direction. He kept his hand clamped on Zuko's shoulder, just to make sure the boy didn't bolt or do anything foolish. Lu Ten had half a mind to put his young cousin on a leash but decided that would be hard to explain.

Down the stairs, a small room with a tub awaited them. Happily, the tub appeared to be clean, and free of Water tribe illness. "Inside. Pull the bell if you need anything," Yakone said, closing the door behind him.

Lu Ten smiled and took a deep breath. Blowing gently, he watched the steam begin to form. He touched the water and smiled. "Come on, Zuko. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself. It's time for us to act like humans again."

"I don't want a bath, I'm not dirty," Zuko mumbled. He never liked being scrubbed, even by Auntie. Still, he would become ill if he didn't get some of that dirt.

"Come on, it's nice and warm. I don't have soap for you, but I insist you keep clean. I won't have us return home, smelling like animals," Lu Ten said, pointing to the tub. The lie had worked nicely, they were in need of a hot bath. "I'll give you a back rub."

"Only if you come bathe with me," Zuko said. "You are as smelly as me." Lu Ten only hesitated a few seconds before nodding. He did need it and it was intended for him to help his pain go away. "Yay." Zuko laughed as he stripped to his loin cloth and hopped in. It was the first true happiness Lu Ten had heard out of him.

Lu Ten stripped down to his own loin cloth and hopped in beside his cousin. The water felt heavenly on his sore body, bless Zuko for thinking of this. "This was a brilliant idea."

"I told you so," Zuko said, before dunking himself under the warm water and coming up again. "Now I'm nice and clean."

"Well, you're wet and cleaner. Now, raise your arms," Lu Ten directed, picking up one of the rags. "I want to make sure to get all the dirt from those horrible furs. They might have fleas in them." He couldn't imagine how those savages lived in such filth. No wonder they were losing the war, they were little more than animals in human form. They needed culture so badly.

"You sound just like mama," Zuko noted with a giggle. "Are you going to check behind my ears for dirt?"

Lu Ten laughed, laughing for the first time since they had left the palace and had gone into a forced exile. "I just might.' What he wouldn't give for the scented baths of the Fire Nation palace, jasmine soaps and silk towels to rub his skin, hot oil to soothe his hands and hot stone massages to relax his aching muscles. "A young prince must look his best, even when in the presence of savages."

"I'm just glad you aren't mad at me anymore." Zuko said happily. He had taken up his favorite place, snuggled up to Lu Ten with his head on the older cousin's chest and having his head stroked. "I wish I was a waterbender so I could make the water move and splash you and you wouldn't be able to stop me." He splashed some warm water onto himself and sighed with contentment.

Lu Ten glared at him. "You were blessed by Agni to be a firebender, the noblest creation he ever placed upon the world. I don't want to hear such blasphemy again." His cousin was still feeling too close to these wretches and that was beginning to be bother him. Why couldn't Zuko see how worthless Water Tribe culture was?

"I'm sorry," Zuko said quietly, turning his face away. His lips trembled as he looked like he was going to cry. Why did caring for children have to be so complicated? "Are you going to kill me?" he asked, as he stared at his hands. His voice had gone low and sad.

"What kind of silly question is that?" Lu Ten asked, giving his cousin a flick of the nose. "How could you ask something so…idiotic?"

"Well…I was just thinking…. Grandfather killed all of his brothers and sisters and cousins to make sure they didn't steal the throne," Zuko whispered. "When you become Fire Lord, will you kill me because I say the wrong things?"

"Of course not. You would never be capable of plotting against me. They were guilty, but you are innocent. So why would I ever harm you?" Lu Ten asked with a nervous laugh. "Even if you say something foolish, I'll just tell you to be quiet."

"But you could…if you wanted to. If you were like Grandfather…if you became Fire Lord, you could kill anyone you wanted," Zuko whispered. "What if you ever got angry with me, like you did today? If…I had walked away back home…" he trailed off, having obviously determined that Lu Ten would not easily forget today's earlier transgression. "I'm afraid when you're angry."

So, the little rascal finally understood how terrible he had behaved and was worried. "Of course you are, you shouldn't make me angry. You know you should do as you're told, but nothing will ever make me hurt you. If you would have disobeyed or lied to me back home, I'd have clapped you in chains or beaten you but I would have forgiven you," Lu Ten comforted him. "And a Fire Lord can't kill someone. He has them executed. Killing is wrong. Executing someone is justice, little cousin. A Fire Lord only punishes the guilty," he said, stroking his back.

"But Grandfather had you…" Zuko began, pointing at Lu Ten's shoulders. That was a memory Lu Ten did not enjoy relieving.

"I deserved it. Grandfather was right. I thank him for his mercy in allowing me to apologize and keep my head. Upsetting him is treason," Lu Ten hissed through gritted teeth. "We will not discuss it."

"But…you wouldn't ever execute me. No matter what I did. You looked so angry today, I never saw you so angry at me," Zuko whimpered, his small hands rubbing away tears. "I thought you'd throw me overboard."

"This is not about me being angry, it's about keeping us safe. You know we're in enemy territory. Why did you walk off with them? You know how dangerous it is. Have you forgotten what the Earth kingdom nearly did to us?" Lu Ten asked.

Zuko hung his head. "No…" he whispered, his chin quivering. "But these people seem nice. Maybe they will help us! They are better than the mean people who had us before. We can trust them."

Lu Ten rubbed his shoulders. "I know they seem nice, but it's not true. They hate us. They hate us because we're Fire Nation and if they knew who we were, they would sell us back to the Earth Nation," he said gently. He wanted to be angry, but he understood what his cousin had done.

"But why do they hate us?" Zuko asked. He was so innocent of the world; it was charming to realize that. "We're bringing them culture, we're making them normal. They should be thanking us for helping them." He was so innocent. Just because it was good for people didn't mean people had to admit it. These stupid yokels would rather suffer in lack of knowledge than admit life was far better under the rule of Agni.

Yet, how to explain it to Zuko? "Because they are savages, Zuzu. You know that. They are primitive and ignorant and they don't appreciate our kindness," Lu Ten explained patiently. "That is why you must not trust them, why you must be careful around them. They're idiots, but dangerous ones."

"You're right," Zuko finally said, though he still looked confused. "But…they still seem so nice. Besides Shinta…they almost seem normal. Are you sure we can't even trust Yakone?"

Enough was enough, Zuko had to learn to obey him! "I meant what I said last night, Zuzu. We're still princes. We may be captives, but I am still the heir to the throne and future Fire Lord. You may be my cousin, but you're also my subject. You must obey me. You know that. Since Dad and Grandpa aren't here, my word is law. And disobeying me is treason. And you know what happens to traitors."By the look of worry on his cousin's face, he had just proceeded to frighten him again.

"I'm not a traitor to you," Zuko whispered sadly, biting his lip. "I just don't understand things and when I ask, you yell at me. Things don't make sense anymore and you keep losing your temper."

"Zu, a lot of this is my fault. I give you a lot of freedom. Within reason, you can say whatever you wish to me. You don't get punished if you don't instantly obey me, even though you should be. You don't have to call me by title and you act like I'm a normal brother, instead of your future Lord. And most importantly, you know that I would do anything for you," he began softly. "In fact, I think I spoil you."

"Spoil me?" Zuko asked.

"I only punish you when you risk your life. I don't punish you for talking back to me. And you know I only get angry because I worry about you. I don't want them to hurt you. But I would never kill you, because you're my best friend. Everyone else…they care about me because someday, I am going to be their master. But you, you're my cousin. You'll stand by me no matter what. I know you will never stab me in the back. You'll be loyal to me, right? You'll never give me a reason to doubt you. "

Zuko nodded. "I will," he said, taking his hand. "I swear, I will be the best cousin in the world." He lay back on Lu Ten's shoulder.

"And that's why someday, when I'm Fire Lord, you'll sit at my right hand. Legends will be told of my rule, and of my brave and wise and loyal cousin who was my viceroy, my truest supporter and my greatest friend," Lu Ten whispered in Zuko's eat. "And you are not a traitor, my dear little Zu. Right?" he urged, softening his tirade.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm your Daimyo. Anything you say, I have to do. We're going to conquer the world, right?" he chirped. He was a good kid, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know what to do. It was Lu Ten's own fault for not looking after him properly.

But Zuko had to understand that this was quite serious. "Good. Because all my orders are to protect you and the kingdom. I will keep you safe," Lu Ten finally vowed. "The next time you disobey me, I will punish you." And he'd be weak and hate himself forever. Zuko crying made him feel sick, even if it was for his cousin's own good.

"It won't happen," Zuko chirped, pressing into Lu Ten's shoulder. "I will be very good. Better than any prince ever was!"

"Yes, you will. I know you will. Just remember, these people are evil and you will be fine. That Shinta…I am going to enjoy giving him another drubbing," he mused softly. He had a lot of plans of how to humiliate that special little foe of his.

"If he knew you were the crown prince, he'd treat you a lot better. He'd be normal and bow before you and beg you not to have him killed," Zuko noted, finally showing the family's good sense. "And you would have sent him to the dungeons in chains."

Lu Ten laughed and patted Zuko's head. "I don't need to be a prince to make him bow before me. Did you see how badly he fought?" he asked haughtily. "Azula could have defeated him."

Zuko giggled. "He's a peasant, of course he would lose." He warmed Lu Ten's hands happily. "Everyone would lose to you."

The door opened suddenly. "I came down to check on you," Hakoda said, as Lu Ten tried to cover himself. He was used to servants seeing him undressed, and Water Tribesmen were even lower than servants. He had no reason to feel ashamed. "And…to talk." Lu Ten could feel Hakoda's eyes linger on the livid bruises.

"I…" he began, wondering where all his lessons in rhetoric had gone. "I don't wish to discuss it."

"You're a strange little boy, Shaya. Where I come from, when a child is given an order by an elder, he obeys immediately or faces the consequences. Perhaps it's an upset stomach?" Hakoda said warmly. The threat was quite clear. Talk or lose meals. Filthy savages who should be strung up like fish! "Now, shall we talk?"

"What do you wish to know?" Lu Ten asked, but he already knew Yakone had squealed like a turtleduck. It was his own fault for trusting a savage who was evil!

Hakoda knelt down and took Lu Ten's shoulders, bringing him to his feet. "I see the bruises are fresh. I imagine they came from the slavers," Hakoda said angrily, keeping his voice down for Zuko's benefit. "I should have killed them for what they did."

"It's over now. They can't hurt us anymore," Lu Ten said softly. And when he returned to his rightful place, he would have them tracked down like wild animals and spitted on stakes alive for their crimes against the royal family. He shied away, feeling ashamed. He hated being so inappropriately dressed in front of his enemy.

"No, they can't. Hanzo, would you do me a favor? Go ask Bato to give you my medicine bag?" Hakoda directed. Zuko hopped out of the tub, sopping wet and didn't even bother to wipe himself off. Lu Ten sighed as his cousin ran to obey, obviously realizing that this was not going to be good. Zuko slid his tunic on over his head and ran out the door, leaving his poor cousin alone.

"All right, now we can talk. What happened to you?" Hakoda asked sternly. "And I would advise you not to lie to me. I'm your father now and all I ask is your honesty."

"I'm fine. The bruises will fade in a few days," Lu Ten said, turning away. He only realized too late what was making Hakoda so nervous. "If you don't mind, I must get dressed and attend to my chores."

"You have lash marks on your back, Lu Ten," Hakoda said softly. "Those are from a few months ago, and I don't think you were with the pirates that long. I don't suppose you can tell me what happened."

Lu Ten turned back around and glared at him. "I don't think it's any of your business," he said, rising to his feet. "My home life is my own affair." He had a fine home, he was treasured by his family.

Hakoda took his wrist gently. "Shaya, if someone is hurting you, you need to tell someone. You're a wonderful kid and you don't deserve to have this done to you. You couldn't have gotten this from an injury, I know that."

Lu Ten growled angrily. "How would you know I am not clumsy?" he demanded. "Maybe I just fell badly. Just fell down some stairs, you know."

"Someone held you down and beat you, those are lash marks. You really got a severe job of it, you must have passed out from the pain," Hakoda explained, gently tracing the marks with a finger. "I can imagine you're fairly insolent, but no one deserves what was done to you."

Lu Ten shook his head. It had hurt a lot, but he had deserved it. "It's better if you didn't get involved." He was oddly touched that this stranger cared about him enough to protest Grandfather's discipline methods, but no good could come from protesting. This was what happened when the heir to the throne failed to carry out his duties properly.

"I can protect you, Shaya. I won't let you go back to people who hurt you. If I don't do something, I'm afraid what will happen to you," Hakoda explained. "Do you think that if you just try harder and behave more, the person will stop beating you? There is no excuse to ever treat you this way, no matter what you did."

Lu Ten refused to look him in the eye. "For your own sake, please don't ask me any more questions," he whispered. He was fine, this was normal. If Grandfather felt he deserved it, then he did.

"That isn't the answer. Can you at least tell me what you did to deserve being thrashed like this?" Hakoda asked worriedly.

Lu Ten nodded. "I mouthed off to someone I shouldn't have," he said simply, remembering the fury of his grandfather when he had dared question why his father couldn't just spend time with him. He had only asked once and had been called ungrateful and disobedient. He had learned his lesson quite quickly. "Disrespect isn't tolerated where I come from. The marks faded in a few weeks, and they don't hurt anymore. You don't have to worry, it's fine." He wouldn't repeat the mistake. "It was my fault, I deserved it. Please…don't ask me anything more."

Hakoda put his hand on Lu Ten's chin and raised it to force him to look up at him. For a moment, Lu Ten was ashamed to admit he felt afraid at the sight of the savage looming over him. "I see you need more time. It's all right, I am patient. But I will know the truth, my friend. Sooner or later, I will find out who did this to you and punish them for their crimes," he said softly.

Grandfather was no criminal! "And do what? You said it yourself, I'm insolent. I am not upset about it, so why do you care?" Lu Ten hissed. "I promise you, I deserved what I got." He couldn't imagine their culture understood the ideas of honor and discipline, of nobility and of being forced to conform for the good of others.

"Because this frightens me. There is no point in denying it. It's only going to get worse, Shaya. The beatings will not end, no matter how much you try to toe the line. If he does this to you, he won't stop unless you get away from him," Hakoda explained. "So, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"No," Lu Ten said, facing the floor. He could say nothing without making the situation worse. How could he inform him that this was a royal decree? "I can only say it was just.'

"This person who did it…if you go back to him, he might do it to your brother. If you don't speak up, Hanzo's suffering would be your fault," Hakoda said harshly. Lu Ten bit his lip. He would protect Zuko as best he could, but if Grandfather decreed he be punished, it would be right and just. Grandfather was always right, it was treason to believe otherwise. He would just put a pillow over his head to drown out the screams. His fondest hope was Zuko would never earn himself such treatment. "Doesn't that scare you?"

"I hope my brother will learn from my foolishness," Lu Ten said softly, bowing his head. "I promise you, I was not ill treated." Grandfather had done nothing but given him what he had deserved. Why was this savage reacting so poorly to it?

"Well, you're wrong. He will never learn from your mistakes, because you're never going back to them," Hakoda said softly. "That much I can promise you. They will never be able to hurt you again. You may be convinced you deserve such a vicious punishment, but I'd like to meet the person who says so. I'd see how he likes to be treated with such cruelty."

Lu Ten forced a look of calm to his face. He would never consent to stay here as their prisoner. As soon as he could, he would return home. "I hope you two get to meet," he said softly, bowing his head. That would be something he would look forward to seeing. "I'll introduce you myself."

In chains.

AN-I know Lu Ten is being stupid for hating the Water Tribe members, but he is a bit too proud and prejudiced to admit he needs them. But there's a lot more plots coming and next chapter, Lu Ten finally starts swinging his fists.


	8. Terrible News

I am sorry to say that my computer was stolen with my only copy of Fragile on it. Therefore, this fiction is now on hiatus until further notice.

I can honestly tell you I am in tears. I worked so hard on it and now it's gone.

I'm so sorry.


	9. It's not easy to be me!

_Sorry for the delay but I am happy to report that I am finished with my first year of law school. The hardest year is now over; I will actually have some free time this year and oodles of free time this summer. I can't believe I survived it; it was so frightening when I began. I am so proud of myself and this chapter is one of celebration. And then it was all taken down when my laptop was stolen. I was in tears, and just felt like giving up. And you all responded with such kindness, this chapter is thanks to you. I want to give a special thanks to my amazing beta IDK, whose beautiful review inspired me to keep going. This one is for you, lovely reader! _

It's Not Easy to Be Me

I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

-REM

Life as a slave was intolerable. Lu Ten could not imagine how other people endured being told what to and where to go and how to do it all the time. All the servants in the palace were honored to serve the Fire Lord and the royal family, but Lu Ten was forced to serve the lowest of the low, outlander Water Tribe savages. He was dressed in furry rags and had been starved on the tasteless gruel which was completely inedible. They did not even have the intelligence to cook for him separately to ensure it was to his tastes. How could he be expected to eat the same food as everyone else?

Worse, they had put him to work like a common drudge. He was now a horrible darker shade from working in the sun and he felt as though he was melting away from being forced to labor in the hot sun. How could he ever show his face in the Fire Nation again once he escaped?

To add insult to his injurious treatment, the crown prince of the Fire Nation, the heir to the throne, the direct descendant of Sozin himself, the future incarnation of Agni was scrubbing the filthy deck on his hands and knees like a slave.

If his friends from school could see him now, they would be horrified. Lu Ten knew they would bite back their comments to keep the lash off their backs, but inside, they would be disgusted or…amused? Could they enjoy his suffering? No, they would be miserable to see him suffer. The true question was…would they even notice him? Lu Ten was a prince…but no one thought he was. They'd walk right past him, the way Lu Ten had walked by thousands of slaves doing their work, uncaring of their comfort. After all, no one looked a slave in the face. No one cared what he thought or wanted, or needed. And he was a slave now.

Until a few days ago, his every whim had been everyone's command. He had spoken and it was done. Things had been so civilized; he had never realized how wonderful it was in his home. People knew their place back there. Fire Nation, the sanctuary of enlightenment.

But now, no one cared about his orders on this miserable wooden tub of a ship. The entire blasted prison ship could fit into a single wing of the palace. They gave him orders, and confined him in a smelly room, with only fur rags and horrible meals! It was a crime that cried out to the Sun itself, the Son of Agni could never be made to be treated like some peasant child. It was wrong. He was special. He was someone who deserved more than to be some drudge.

Surely he was still royalty. Royalty was inborn, it was something that could not be taken away from him, and it was something that was his birthright. All the fairy tales agreed, even in rags, a prince was still a prince. He would return home in triumph. Tales would be told of his bravery, songs would be composed in his honor. The mighty Lu Ten who defeated the evil peasants of the Water Tribe. If…he ever got home again.

He had wondered if patrol ships were looking for him. Each day, he had searched the horizon for ships, but had been heart broken by its emptiness. Had his family forgotten him? No, they would never forget their princes. But no one looked for dead men. Had Uncle seen the broken ship and been plunged into mourning? He couldn't imagine how his poor uncle must have felt to hear their deaths. Uncle never cried, but Lu Ten could only imagine that must have tested his resolve and poor Aunt Ursa would be heartbroken to lose her two boys.

Of course, Father would be destroyed by this. A sudden feeling of terror filled Lu Ten. What if Father broke down completely without him? He had to escape before something terrible happened. Stupid savages for keeping the princes prisoners and preventing them from saving the royal family!

As Lu Ten pondered bitterly, he was even more enraged to see wet boot prints across the floor he had just spent the previous hour cleaning. "Opps, so sorry," Shinta snickered, his big clumsy feet stamping in the silt. "Didn't see where I was going, slave boy. I guess you'll just have to start over."

Lu Ten sprang to his feet. "Clean it up yourself, you clumsy excuse for a savage. I will not be held responsible for your lack of intelligence or eyesight in seeing me," he snapped, his hands shaking. He could barely hold in his fire bending, he could feel the raging heat bubbling in his breath. "Do I have to teach you a lesson?" He had been spoiling for a way to unleash his aggression and this looked like a perfect target. He didn't need fire bending to put this wastrel in his place.

Shinta growled and shook his greasy hair like the savage dog he was. "Mind your manners, fancy mouth brat," he reminded. "You may have my dad fooled, but I know who you really are. You're Fire Nation. Those yellow eyes and the smell of evil give you away." A cold chill shuddered through Lu Ten's spine at that comment. This Shinta was smarter than he looked. He would have to outwit him. This shouldn't be too hard; the Water Tribe was inbred savages who lacked culture and breeding.

"If I'm Fire Nation, why haven't I lit you on fire?" Lu Ten said softly. This was getting terrifying, if Shinta figured this out, Zuko would be dead. He had to deflect suspicion away from what was the truth. He could feel the sun beating down on him, strengthening him. He was the future living incarnation of Agni, the Sun God. He would show no fear. He would just have to make sure to spread plenty of misinformation.

"How should I know the way a filthy Fire Nation scum thinks?" Shinta hissed. "For all I know, you're just waiting for your time to strike and kill us." Yes, he was. It was amazing how much a fool like him had figured out while wiser men like Hakoda were still in the dark. Still, this was to his advantage. No one would believe the idiot, as long as Lu Ten stayed calm.

"You're talking madness, claiming such wild rumors. Are you just trying to make excuses for a pathetic excuse of a warrior? You are just jealous that I'm more useful to the boat than you are. If an attack from the Fire nation came, you'd be a liability. Why didn't you stay behind with your women, and leave me here with the men?" Lu Ten smirked, trying to hide his terror. If someone as dumb as Shinta was starting to cotton on, then things were getting very dangerous and he would have to be careful. "I know liability has a lot of syllables. Do you need me to define the word?" He had to keep stressing his superior intellect over this animal. His secret could not be found out.

"You little…" Shinta growled, towering over him in his fury. Yet he took a step back when the younger boy stepped forward. It was almost hilarious, Lu Ten was a head and shoulders smaller than him and yet, he could make the oaf quake. Shinta had at least learned to keep his distance.

"Careful. People who can be trounced by those who are half their size should take care how they speak. I might make you eat your words," Lu Ten smirked, enjoying the ability to bully one member of the crew without worry for the consequences. "Though really, is that the best insult you can offer? Are you really that boorish?"

"Shut up, you got a lucky shot the first time, but you won't repeat it," Shinta hissed. "So learn your place or I'll shove your nose it." But there was fear in his ugly blue eyes. He knew that another step and Lu Ten would happily throw him over the railing.

"I think you know you would be on the floor bleeding," Lu Ten said, patting the victory knife. "I'm a better warrior than you will ever be. I've already made you go crying to your Mama. Or are you so thick headed you need to be thrashed often as a reminder of your failure? Now, clean up your mess before I make you!" It was not an idle threat; Lu Ten had already sunk into a fighting stance. "And I don't need Fire to teach you to mind your manners." Though if forced to, he would be happy to supply some fireworks.

"Shut up," Shinta ordered, his jaw set and his hands shaking. Lu Ten was getting to him. All he needed was Shinta to take a swing at him and he'd have every excuse to trounce him into the ground. Hakoda had warned dire consequences for the first blow, but nothing about defending oneself.

"I'm just telling you the truth. If the Fire Nation was here, you'd be pissing in your pants, begging them for mercy. If one man could have you flat on your back, imagine what the army would do to you," Lu Ten smirked, taking another step forward menacingly. "You would be of no use; you wouldn't be able to protect the tribe."

"I said to shut up," Shinta hissed, standing his ground. His eyes had widened and he seemed to be unable to control his breathing. Lu Ten relished his suffering. It was wonderfully amusing.

"Do you deny that a warrior four years younger destroyed you in a fight? Behold, the future of the Water tribe," Lu Ten snickered. "The way you fought, you'd likely cost your people the entire war. All of the deaths and injuries would be your fault, the useless lump that couldn't even defend his own family. And do you know what the Fire nation would do to you?" Oh, Lu Ten knew exactly what would happen to Shinta when Lu Ten returned in triumph after his dramatic escape. "Shall I tell you?"

"One more word out of you," Shinta shouted, picking up an oar and holding it menacingly. Lu Ten had to laugh at his horrible grip. He could take it from him in a moment.

"I'm sure the Fire Nation would say the same to you, as they'd put you in chains. One more word out of you and you'd have your tongue cut out. Then they'd make sure you revealed everything you knew. They'd make you beg for mercy. I could just hear it; you'd be blubbing like a baby, and hoping that they just took you to the mines. Not that you'd be much use there, you actually need muscles and intelligence to be of use. You are just dead weight," Lu Ten sneered. A few hours in the Chill Chamber would make any man beg for mercy. That would teach that blaggard to mind his tongue and his feet when in the presence of his betters. Shinta deserved to be dealt with like the Earth kingdom had done to him. Lu Ten had been innocent, but Shinta would get just what was coming to him. The sun beat down on the two boys, warming Lu Ten's temper considerably. "Frankly, if Hakoda needed someone to protect the ship, it wouldn't be you who he picked. Face it; I'm here to replace you, as you are worthless to everyone around him."

The look of raw hatred burning in Shinta's eyes made even Lu Ten nervous. A raw nerve had been struck. "You are one to talk about being of use. At least I am a free man. I can walk off this ship whoever I want," Shinta hissed, shaking with rage. "You're a slave who thinks too high above their station. Just think what I could do to you."

Lu Ten opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing to say. Everything Shinta was saying was true. "You don't keep slaves," he finally snapped, but the confidence in his voice had faded.

"Of course we do. We bought you with money, didn't we? Don't you get it? You are property. We can sell you again at any time. Heck, we might even separate you and your brother. We can do whatever we want to you and there is no one who would care. If we want to, we can have you chained up with a collar like a dog, or put you in shackles," Shinta seethed, towering over him. "And the law would be on our side. Slaves have no rights."

Lu Ten had so much to say, but he was afraid his voice would shake. Who would care if they beat them or killed them? They were only princes in civilized society. Outside it, they were just as vulnerable and helpless as anyone else was. There was nothing he could do to protect his cousin or himself. There was no army to defend him. There was no country to honor him. He was alone in the abyss of the unknown.

"Nothing to say now? Good to see you finally learned to hold your tongue and got some respect. You get treated really nice and you just take advantage of it. After all, you should be addressing me as master. In spite of everything about me being young, I'm the son of the second in command. I may inherit you someday." Lu Ten tried to control his feelings, but the words were like daggers in his chest. Property could be inherited and according to the law, Shaya was property. And Lu Ten was their enemy, to be killed on sight. He had no way of defending himself. "And just remember, Hakoda and Dad won't always be there. And when they aren't…I'm in charge. And if you don't show me some respect, I'll be the one to sell you to the slave mines. Sure, they'll give me a good thrashing, but it will be worth it. And there's nothing you can do about it. Unless of course, you fall on your knees and beg me to spare your worthless life for the way you just spoke to me," Shinta said bitterly. "So what do you plan to do?"

Lu Ten only managed to avoid fire bending by sheer will. It didn't stop him from flying at the older boy and knocking him to the ground. "I can kill you," he shrieked, his hands trembling with rage. "And then you'll never be able to hurt my brother." Shinta was tall, but Lu Ten had been well taught. He easily pinned the boy beneath him with a kick to the chest that winded him. He was going to slit the blaggard's throat!

Sadly, this pleasure was denied him as a large hand grabbed him. "What is going on here? What are you both, the age of Hanzo? He manages to take his duties without going to blows with everyone around him?" Hakoda demanded. "What is going on here? Can't you two behave yourselves like adults?"

"Let me be," Lu Ten hissed, fighting to get away as he dangled in the air like ripe fruit. "I must exact my vengeance against him." If he killed him, he would win his freedom. A Fire bender always had the right to a trial by combat.

"I told you, Shaya, no fighting. And Shinta…you're twice his size and your bullying is getting out of hand. This has to stop; you both have to learn to work together. This is a small shop, tempers flare but you must learn some self control," Hakoda snapped, dragging Lu Ten by the scruff to the side. "Calm down."

"He insulted my honor. I demand satisfaction, a trial by combat," Lu Ten seethed as he dangled helplessly. "Otherwise, there will be no peace." He would take great pleasure in snapping the brute's neck. It was a battle to the death and only one of them would survive.

"He tried to kill me," Shinta gasped, as he forced himself to his feet. "I want this noted." The crew of the ship had milled around, looking at the fight with disapproval. Could this get any worse?

"And I'm sure you goaded him on till he was seething. You know, you could drive a grandmother to swear, Shinta. And Shaya, learn to control your temper. Just because someone is being an arse doesn't mean you should respond with your fists. Use your words, you aren't a toddler," Hakoda scolded. "I really wish you two would settle your differences peacefully."

"It will never happen. He needs to learn his place," Shinta snarled. "And I am going to teach it to him." That was rich. Lu Ten had bested better warriors than him. This would be far too easy. Slave he might be, but he'd win his freedom and the freedom of his cousin today.

The bearded mountain Kesuk sighed. "It might be best to let them have at it, Hakoda. Boys will be boys and these boys seem to need to get their anger out or there will never be any peace," he advised gently, helping Shinta up.

"I agree, let them hash it out. The two little pups are obviously chomping at the bits," Yakone agreed, and Lu Ten almost forgave him for ratting his injuries out.

"The men are right. If you two need to fight it out in order to get along normally, that's fine. But you do it in a fair fight," Hakoda said. "With rules. You will use half strength, no weapons. You fight till being pinned, no lethal force or wounding of the opponent. Any breaking of the rules is an automatic victory for the opponent and merits a trip over my knee," Hakoda said sternly. "Is that understood?"

"Should we handicap? It doesn't seem fair," Kesuk said softly, looking at the obvious difference in height and weight. They had no idea what they were doing; they still thought he was some helpless child. "I would hate to see him hurt."

"All right, how do you want to handicap me?" Lu Ten said pertly, watching Shinta's face turn red with anger. Confuse the oaf and make him clumsy. Father would be so proud. "I do want this to be a fair fight."

"Quiet, pup," Hakoda warned, letting Lu Ten go. "If you're so confident, I won't stop you from getting a drubbing but don't blame me for what happens. And Shinta, watch yourself. Remember, half strength. You hurt him and you will be very sorry."

"I'm just going to teach the little crab some respect," Shinta snarled, completely infuriated. "And one that he won't soon forget." Lu Ten snickered bitterly and was actually glad he didn't have guards to fight for him. There were some things that should be handled personally.

"All right, begin," Hakoda said, waving his hand. "And let this be the final one." Lu Ten allowed Shinta to attack first. There was only one goal right now, to humiliate that oaf as much as possible and make sure he never threatened him again. Shinta ran at him like a charging rhino, just as it was practiced.

Lu Ten slipped his fingers into a loose grip and easily flipped Shinta over his shoulder, using the brute's own strength against him. The idiot landed in a heap behind him and the young prince turned gracefully to meet the challenge. He could hear the gasps of shock from the crewmembers. They should fear him. He was no slave to be sold at market; he was a warrior who was worth keeping around.

Shinta got to his feet and charged at him again as Lu Ten predicted. This time, the young prince easily stepped aside, and stuck out his foot to trip him. "Too slow," he sneered as the bastard tumbled to a heap to the floor. "You are really boring me. Come on, give me a challenge." Shinta lunged again, and this time nearly landed a punch. Lu Ten blocked a second blow and hit him in the chest again, making the idiot double over in pain. Lu Ten laughed as he turned and swept Shinta's legs from under him. "You're pathetic." Humiliate him in a duel and reclaim his honor. It was the only way to protect Zuko.

As a seasoned Fire Nation warrior, Lu Ten knew better than to land too many blows. One more hard kick and the fight would be over. No, he wanted to humiliate him and make him suffer. He wanted to show Shinta as a coward and a waste of space on the ship, show himself more valuable and worth keeping. Besides, one swift strike would be too much force and would get him disqualified. He enjoyed the looks of shock and wonder on the crew's face. They were getting to see a real warrior fight, instead of their pitiful savagery.

Still, it was getting boring to just flipping him around. Lu Ten decided to teach the bastard a true lesson, ending the fight without doing any permanent damage. He pretended to hesitate and allowed Shinta to get closer to him. This was a new move he had been practicing and he knew it would be perfect for use against a taller opponent. He looked up at Shinta and flipped backwards, landing on his hands. With a whirl of his legs, he kicked Shinta in the stomach. Unprepared, the oaf fell backwards, hitting his head on the wooden floor and didn't get up.

Landing on his feet, Lu Ten smirked as he stood over his opponent and unleashing his knife. "I even tried to give you an opening and you couldn't take it," he lied, proud of how he had lured his opponent in. Father would be proud. "Withdraw," he ordered, giving him a kick. "And I name my price. Swear you will never sell me or my brother." He had humiliated his enemy and it was a shame he couldn't scar him. Of course, only Fire Nation was worthy of true force in an Angi Kai. This was a savage who would someday be in chains before him, begging for his life. Just like he was now.

"What do you mean, sell them?" Kesuk asked, stepping in to make sure Lu Ten didn't finish the job. "No one has the right to sell anyone on the ship." Lu Ten's heart lifted at that comment. He was safe.

"You threatened to sell them?" Hakoda thundered furiously. "Shinta, Shaya and Hanzo are free men. We are civilized and there do not keep slaves. We redeemed them but we do not own them. How dare you lie to them?" Perhaps…perhaps there was no reason for him to be afraid.

"You don't understand, Uncle Hakoda. You didn't hear what he said to me," Shinta snapped. "He's dangerous and he needs to be put in his place."

"I don't care what he said. You have no right to say such terrible things to him. I'm warning you, you will not like what will happen if you start up with him again. And it won't just be Shaya beating you up, which he amply has proven he can do," Hakoda said. "Maybe you should be humbling yourself and trying to learn from him. Now, get below. Your father will deal with you."

"Uncle Hakoda, he's our enemy," Shinta protested, but his voice was feeble and distraught. He rose to his feet, his shoulders shaking. "Mark my words, he'll kill us all our beds and you won't be able to blame me."

"Out of my sight," Hakoda snapped, pointing downstairs to the hold. "If I were you, I'd be thinking of what I would be saying to your father when he calls you to account for your lies. I can assure you, he will not be happy." Shinta cowered as he scurried away, completely ashamed. Perhaps the brat would be taken to the whipping post for his actions. Lu Ten had seen many slaves whipped for insolence and he would actually enjoy seeing the brat punished.

"Shaya, I want you to understand that you and your brother aren't slaves. We don't own you. You are part of our family and we mean to keep you, safe and sound. The only reason why your movement is restricted is because you are still a child. You need to be protected from the world. We will never hurt you; we will give you a good life. Shinta was lying and I promise, it will never happen again."

Lu Ten lowered his head and nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. He could not believe how grateful he was that this savage tribe was uncivilized enough not to keep slaves. It was the first time he had genuinely thanked his captors. He could feel Zuko's arms around his waist.

"But you were going to kill him and I can't allow that to happen on my ship. You are restricted to your room for the night. You need to cool down," Hakoda ordered. It was the best punishment ever. Lu Ten wasn't sure he could face the crew at this moment. "I'll send someone later with your dinner."

"Yes, I understand completely," Lu Ten said regally, bowing his head. It was no punishment, he enjoyed sitting with his cousin alone.

Zuko slid his tiny hand into Lu Ten's grip and pulled him away. "You are amazing," he whispered, his eyes lit up. Lu Ten had kept him safe. He was a prince, and a prince who protected his people as was his duty. "I'm so proud."

Lu Ten squeezed his hand wordlessly, still rejoicing that they were not to be sold. At least he had one less worry.

* * *

The hawk came at dusk, when Prince Iroh had been enjoying a fine meal. The battle had gone well today and only ten men had died. Four hundred Earth savages had perished and hundreds more had been taken prisoner, to join their fellows in the slave mines. The city of Xiang was no more; it was now the city of Azulon. It would be a day to remember, history had been made. In a few short years, there would be only the memory of the Earth kingdom. It would be Fire Nation colonies, a tribute to the greatest nation in the world. It was an overwhelming victory.

Therefore, no one had been shocked when a royal hawk had flown into the camp. It was most likely a cheerful letter from Prince Lu Ten, who wrote weekly to his father. Such a sweet boy, he would make a fine Fire Lord someday. He was all the general ever spoke about it.

It was only when Private Kai came into the room to clean up the general's dinner that he realized something was wrong. The general had drunken himself into a fine state and had collapsed to the floor. It was strange behavior for the dignified prince who was so careful of his honor. What possessed the general to drink himself unconscious? He had drunk enough to have blue tinged skin, a sign of alcohol fever!

Heaving him up, he helped the prince to the bed and laid him down. After covering him with a blanket, he sighed and wondered why the general had behaved so strangely on such a fine day of victory. Although many of the men were drunk, it was strange for a happy man to be drinking alone, and so much to risk his life. A few more moments and the prince might have died, choking on his own vomit.

A crumpled scroll with the seal of the Fire Lord had been left on the floor there. It looked as if it had been dropped to the ground. Knowing that reading it could mean his life, Kai resolved to pick it up and keep his eyes in the other direction. He was only twenty-five; he had no wish to see Agni yet.

Yet, his eyes could not tear themselves away from the message.

"_Very high and mighty brother,_

_I fear I must convey terrible news. Your precious only son and my own Zuko were lost in a boating accident. Father sends his condolences. I cannot comprehend my grief; I only wish I could have done more. I hope you will find comfort in knowing Lu Ten did not suffer and died a true son of his people. I myself have lost the apple of my eye and share your pain. May the Earth nation feel our sorrow and suffer!_

_Your most devoted and beloved brother,_

_Prince Ozai"_

Kai gasped. The Fire nation had lost the heirs to the throne, the hope of the future. A little toddler of a girl was all that stood between the nation and anarchy! But as he replaced the note, he could only feel pity for Prince Iroh, who had collapsed in his agony. Kai would die for his master, but there was nothing he could do now. The Prince was beyond help now. He had lost his beloved wife and now his only child was dead at the age of twelve.

Kai had met Prince Lu Ten a few times and had remembered an intelligent young boy with an incredible mastery of Fire bending and a wide mischievous smile. He would have made the Nation proud; he would have been a great ruler who would have been just and wise. And little baby Prince Zuko, he remembered a plump baby who tugged after his elder cousin. Their lives were extinguished like candles in the night. They were dead and beyond any help.

How would he ever tell the troops? Their morale would be completely broken! The entire Fire Nation future was a young girl who was barely out of swaddling clothes. A mere illness and the dynasty would be destroyed. But as he thought of the nation, he realized that this was also a private tragedy. Iroh had lost his only child and his nephew. This was not a time to think of state matters, but to mourn. He silently tended his master in bed and said nothing to the men. There would be time for panic later.

Right now, he needed to make sure General Iroh survived the night. Otherwise, there would be no hope for the Fire nation at all. He sighed and sponged his master's head, sending a prayer to the Sun to protect his beloved children. Otherwise, the greatest kingdom in history would fall into disrepair.

Kai steeled himself. No one would know of the general's illness. He would have to hide it from the men till Prince Ozai could come and take over.

For the little princes' memory, Kai would be brave. In their name, he and the army would fight.

* * *

The two princes were finally alone. Lu Ten relished the times where the ship would grow dark and it was just him and his cousin, a small island of civility in an ocean of savagery. Of course, his cousin was picking up some bad habits, one Lu Ten was determined to eradicate. "I will not tell you again. It's time for lessons. I won't have your education neglected just because we're prisoners of these savages," he ordered in a low voice. "Recite the order of the Fire Lord."

"I'm too tired," Zuko whispered. "Can't you just sing to me and give me a back rub?" he asked. He still looked haunted by their treatment by the Earth Kingdom; he needed to take his mind off what happened.

"Come on, you know this. At least start it," Lu Ten urged, curling up on the furs. "The crew is asleep. We're safe now, we're going to run away soon and we don't want to have missed too many lessons."

Zuko sighed and pulled the furs over his knees. "Agni gave the crown to Azariah the Sun Master, the Fire Sage who claimed the Fire Nation as his own," he began in annoyed tone. "This is so boring."

"And he gave it to Temujin the Flame Demon, who built the first city of the Fire nation," Lu Ten continued, easily reciting the names of his ancestors. "Your turn."

"I think he gave it to his son Zohan," Zuko continued in a bored tone, laying his head down on Lu Ten's lap. "Right?"

"He willed it to his nephew Zahir the Dragon Tamer, who tamed the first dragons of the Fire Nation. You know this, Zuzu. Concentrate," Lu Ten ordered, giving Zuko a tug on the ear. "A prince cannot spend his time daydreaming."

"Zahir gave it to…" Zuko mumbled, closing his eyes and clearly trying to concentrate. "I can't remember who comes next."

"Come on, Zuzu. It's simple, Zahir gave it to his daughter, Savitri the Golden Eyed who founded the Great Library and was the wife of Avatar Dehun," Lu Ten said, poking Zuko in the ribs. "This is your family, after all. You should know where you came from." It was important for him not to forget who he really was, when they were both in the dregs of captivity. "Great Grandfather said a nation without a past has no future."

"I'm tired. Why can't we just have slaves to recite this for us?" Zuko mumbled, earning himself another sharp ear tug from Lu Ten. "I don't like history. I am your cousin; you're going to be Fire Lord. Everyone will serve you. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, you're going to learn to like it, Zu. I won't have you learning bad manners from these savages. Did you see the way they ate? They aren't even human," Lu Ten explained patiently, a note of irritation creeping in towards the end. "You must remember who you are at all times."

"They did save us from the pirates," Zuko piped up insolently. "We do owe them our lives. Maybe they are human like us." Where did he get stupid ideas like that from?

"Do you need a reminder with the spoon?" Lu Ten snapped, wondering if his cousin was being insolent or just lacked intelligence. He didn't know which one was worse. He really would have to break this habit of talking back, before Grandpa took it out of him. That would be a lot more painful than Lu Ten's lighter reminders. Still, he had never struck his cousin before and really preferred leaving that to his tutors. Even if it was needed, it was horribly unpleasant.

"No, sir," Zuko said softly, squirming at the threat. He grimaced and tried to put on a more proper, princely expression. "I'll be quiet and proper," he said, folding his hands into his lap and holding his head high.

"And don't forget to concentrate. This stuff is simple for you to learn, you should be able to recite it in your sleep. How do you expect to lead the people someday when you can't even recite a basic royal lineage?" Lu Ten scolded, pushing Zuko's posture straighter. Zuko did have a lazy streak in him, something Lu Ten hoped to see corrected. Everyone indulge Zuko too much, that was the problem. He would have to be very firm with him and make sure Zuko learned his lesson.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll try harder, I promise." He did look rather pitiful, those big golden eyes that melted everyone's heart and convinced them to spoil him. It did him no good to be mollycoddled like that. Still, he did deserve some kind remarks.

"See that you do, little cousin. I need you by my side when I am Fire Lord. So after that, Savitri gave it to her son, Azraen the Master Builder who built the city and made it the most beautiful in the world," Lu Ten recited easily, giving his cousin a smile. He had always been good at history, (and everything else) and he would drill it into his cousin if it killed them both. "Who comes next?" he urged.

"Azraen…handed the throne to Ei-Tan the Inferno," Zuko continued, earning himself a nod of approval. "He was the one you were named for, Uncle's favorite Fire Lord. He established the Fire nation schooling system and the first forms of martial arts. His travels in the Earth Kingdom were the start of culture for the backwards people," he continued, beginning to stumble.

"Come on, he fought against Chin the Conqueror and slew him, mightily? He knocked the blaggard off a cliff," Lu Ten reminded, wondering if he should be letting Zuko sleep. They both needed their rest, but he couldn't let Zuko forgot who he was. "He handed the throne to Surya the Jewel of the Sun who was the greatest ruler in Fire Nation history, conquering much land in the Earth Kingdom before nobly giving it back to appease the cruel Avatar Kyoshi." He resisted the urge to spit at the mention of the Avatar. The cruel despot who controlled four Nations and who forced others to live according to selfish whims. With Agni's help, he and his cruel race had been wiped off the face of the planet and had not been seen for nearly a century.

"Because the Avatar is cruel and corrupt and must be stopped," Zuko recited back, showing that some of the lessons had penetrated his skull. Finally, some good news that Zuko wasn't a complete earth-brain.

"Yes, exactly. So Surya handed her throne to Azalya the Beautiful whose charm and wit allowed her to bring culture all over the world. She handed the throne to her husband, Sorin who handed the throne to Sozin the Conqueror who began the great war of defense. He handed the throne to Azulon, may he live forever," Lu Ten said, bowing his head. His grandfather…the greatest man in the world. Lu Ten had to believe that because it was true.

"And after him comes Uncle and then you," Zuko piped up helpfully, his eyes bright with the joy of finishing the lesson and being able to move on from his least favorite topic, schoolwork. "With me at your side as your best soldier!" It was wonderful to hear the fact that his spirits were still hopeful after all that he had endured. For one so small, Zuko was one of the strongest people Lu Ten ever knew. Grown men would have been destroyed with what he had been forced to endure, but Zuko was a son of Agni. He was made of fire.

"Always," Lu Ten said, pulling him up and giving him a hug. "I am very proud of you. You are going to be a fine prince someday, a great leader. And when we return home, I will work on your Fire bending with you. I'll make a proper prince out of you." Zuko was the brother he should have had. Even though he wished Zuko had not suffered so, it was so wonderful to have him along for moral support. Zuko was a light of hope, always cheerful and happy and hopeful. Lu Ten was proud of him.

"Will you teach me that move where you tripped him from the headstand?" Zuko looked up at Lu Ten with adoration. "That was incredible. That's why Mama says you'll be a master soon. You could almost see the flames," he babbled.

Lu Ten paled when he realized his cousin's words. He had been showing off his sets…and doing Fire bending sets in front of Water Tribe savages. How could he have been so foolish and thoughtless? "I…" he began, feeling so angry at himself. He imagined most men his age laced the training in martial arts that had allowed him to so easily win the fight. He shouldn't have shown off, he should have acted clumsier! Why hadn't he thought of this?

"I thought we weren't supposed to show off," Zuko asked, forming a small fire with his hands. "Why did you do it?" Was he being mocked? Spending a few days on this Agni hating ship had already corrupted the boys' manners and their senses.

"Shut up, I will not be questioned," Lu Ten hissed, putting out the fire in his cousin's hands. He was the prince, and the prince was never mocked. "If I decide to do something, you will accept it as the right thing to do." Lu Ten had been wrong. He had been so stupid and hadn't seen it. How could he admit to such shameful failure?

"But…I don't understand," Zuko began, folding his arms. He was an adorable travel companion, but even Lu Ten had his limits. Zuko was being insolent and not shutting up. "You would have been so angry if I would have done that. Why did you do it?" he asked, looking almost defiant as he rubbed in Lu Ten's mistakes.

"Do you like the ability to sit down comfortably?" Lu Ten growled, grabbing his cousin's wrist and giving him a shake. "I'm still your guardian right now, and you know what happens to little boys who talk back to your guardians…" he threatened. He could not be wrong. He was the prince, he was the future ruler. If he was wrong, he could be the weak link that destroyed the nation. "What would your parents say if they knew you were being insolent?" If they were found out…they'd be turned over to the Earth Kingdom.

Images of his cousin clapped back in chains tore through his mind. Zuko would never survive time in prison, he was so fragile and vulnerable, and he could not survive alone in the world! He needed to be protected and it was Lu Ten's job to sacrifice for him. How was that supposed to happen when he was showing off like a fool?

"I'm sorry," Zuko said softly, lowering his eyes. It wasn't his fault. Lu Ten wanted to tell him that, but that would mean admitting weakness. He had to be stern or he would lose all respect in Zuko's eyes. "Please forgive me." If only Lu Ten could beg Zuko's forgiveness for endangering his life, for failing to be a proper leader.

"You are old enough to know what proper behavior is," Lu Ten commanded regally, trying to hide how his hands trembled. What if they figured out who he was? It would be his fault. Zuko's blood would be on his head. He would burn in the underworld for a thousand years, nothing was worse in the eyes of Agni than a lord who failed to protect his people! He was the great grandson of Sozin the Inferno, grandson of Azulon the Firestorm and son of Iroh, the Dragon of the West. How could he ever explain such failure to the great Sun God? Worse, how could he explain such failure to his grandfather? It was Lu Ten's job and he could not fail. A prince who failed…deserved death. Lu Ten had cheated death once and aimed to continue such a trend. "How dare you speak to me this way?"

Zuko fell to his knees. "I'm really sorry I was insolent," he whispered, his head on his own trembling hands. "I know you will take care of me and bring me home. I shouldn't question you." The young prince looked so earnest and obedient that his heart broke. It wasn't really his cousin's fault; he shouldn't have been so hard on him. His father would have known what to do. His father was searching for him and if Lu Ten could just be strong, he would just have to wait it out. Surely, his father would not rest till his body was found. Yes, they would be brought home, if they could just wait till rescue.

Lu Ten steeled himself. He would not betray his cousin's trust. He would not show weakness. He was right. He had to be right, or everything would be wrong. That could never be allowed to happen. "You are forgiven," he said benevolently as he patted his cousin's fluffy hair. "Now, we should have some rest." He would never show Zuko how frightened and confused he was. That was his burden alone.

That night, Lu Ten watched his cousin sleep soundly and wished he could cry. He wished he could throw a fit, scream, yell or do something to release all the feelings inside him. Fire Lords and their heirs didn't have that luxury. They had to be strong for the people, they had to be heroic. No one would ever know how much he suffered, especially not Zuko. It was up to him to save his cousin from certain doom. He had no choice, but to make sure signs of weakness were chocked down.

"Everything is all right," he had assured Zuko after tucking him into the furs. "I will get us home. Just rest and know I will always keep you safe." It was a promise he would keep, even if he had no ability. No matter how much Hakoda assured him they were safe, they had still been purchased. They were still slaves. And they were still Fire benders in the hands of savages.

He had to be more careful. The mistake he made today could never be repeated. He had relaxed his guard and nearly ripped off the mask from his face. As he curled up next to Zuko, his throat caught with the memories of being a prisoner of the Earth kingdom. He could not survive a second dose and neither could Zuko. It was up to him to show the good sense not to ever let it happen again or die in the attempt.

The shadows on the wall loomed over him, and seemed like Earth benders wanting to snatch and grab him, to seize him and crush him and make him scream and cry. Lu Ten bit his lip to keep from crying. It was only his imagination, he had to fight his fears, no matter how real they seemed. He would not let this happen. There would be no more mistakes.

Lu Ten could forgive his cousin. He would not forgive himself so easily.

_AN-Poor Lu Ten. He really has a warped idea of authority, he can't understand the idea of benevolent authority, he can only understand being authority out of fear. He has no idea how to someone who commands respect out of kindness. It is horrible to think how much he forces himself to suffer alone, and not share his very heavy burdens. I hope this shows what terror Lu Ten truly faces. Behind the spoiled brat is a very terrified little boy who is only twelve and desperately is afraid of being tortured or treated like a slave. _

_ In the next chapter, Lu Ten is pushed to the edge. _

"_Please, let him go, I'll do what you want," Lu Ten pleaded, all the bravery gone. "Just put him down and you can hold me hostage instead. Please don't hurt him." The terror in Zuko's eyes was painful. Zuko was expecting his cousin to save him and he couldn't even do a single thing for him. –Chapter 10 _

_ Again, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and messages of support. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for, because it was a wonderful experience to write, knowing how much you all were rooting for me. _


	10. Break Me

Sorry for the long delay, I had a period of intense amount of work and a lot going on personally, but I am back and better than ever, with a new computer. Thank you for all the wonderful messages of support and incredible reviews. Also, a special thanks to my new Beta Rua who is the most fantastic young lady and an authoress of incredible ability herself. Her work has immensely improved this chapter and I thank her for it. This story is as always in honor of the wonderful and hardworking Avocado who always takes on far too much and does it beautifully. So yes, now you get to find out who reduced Lu Ten to tears and finally broke him down. Many of you commented that Lu Ten is an unreliable narrator and a brat, and you're right. He has a warped sense of reality, due to growing up as a prince, where his every whim is law. He has never had to earn affection or respect, or even interact on an equal basis with anyone in his peer group. In many ways, he's been nursed on being violent and angry and cruel and he doesn't know any other way. What saves him is his love for his cousin which keeps him grounded and less hateful than other members of his family. It's incredible to write him and get to show the fantastic leader he might have become.

Also, if anyone knows the song that is the original version of Lu Ten's song and can name it in their review, they get the chapter early. Happy reading!

Break Me

I never thought I'd change my opinion again

But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known

-Savage Garden

_The hour had come for him to die. _

_The guards wordlessly rock shackled Lu Ten's hands behind his back. They were coming to kill him. He was in a dark cell, hungry and cold. Zuko lay next to him, bleeding profusely from a cut on his forehead. His poor cousin was going to die in exile, helpless and alone. Why had Agni abandoned them? _

_It was all his fault, he had left the safety of the Fire Nation and now he was suffering the consequences. If he hadn't been so stupid, he would be back home in the Fire Nation. He would be a prince again, instead of a sacrifice to savage triumph. Punishment had been swift and severe. _

_Zuko was picked up and carried, his limbs helplessly hanging out. He mewled helplessly, as tears pricked Lu Ten's eyes. They had beaten him, and Zuko's suffering had only begun. What would they do to him without his cousin to protect him, to take his blows for him? He wished he could fall to his knees and apologize to his cousin for robbing him of his life, for being such a terrible leader. He could hear his cousin sobbing, the agony beating into every fiber of his body. _

_He blinked as he walked up the steps, plunging him back into warm sunlight. He could see where he was going to die, a noose had been hung from the main mast. A pile of stones had been created under it, to facilitate rising and dropping. Hopefully, he was heavy enough for his neck to break immediately. Otherwise, he would slowly choke to death slowly. "Will someone shut that kid up? He's just going to squall the whole time," one guard snapped. _

"_Don't look at me. I spent all night building that gallows," one said bitterly. "Why couldn't we have tossed them both overboard?" If only Zuko could die with him, instead of facing a life alone and helpless, beaten down and hated. Without warning he could feel his knees grow weak. He fought to stand tall, he was going to faint and disgrace his people in his final moments. To his shock, he was trembling. _

_The men were assembled, in ranks. Fong had wanted everyone to see his victory, it was pathetic. Did he think this would stop the glorious dynasty of Sozin? Lu Ten took comfort that Dad would gut him for this. This was not the end, this was only the beginning. He found his stomach starting to get queasy. He didn't want pain, he just wanted this to be over quickly._

_No, he was scared. He wanted to live so badly, he wanted to have a life, to get married, to rule as the Fire Nation and to die an old man in his sleep. He didn't want to die young on the battlefield. He would never see his father again, never hug Aunt Ursa and Uncle behind. He would be dead, to never breathe warm air again or see another sunset. He was only twelve, it just didn't seem fair. His knees finally collapsed under him, and he sprawled to the floor. _

"_What happened? Did the little prince feel a bit weak? Pathetic," one guard snarled, yanking him to his feet. "No wonder your people are so weak." No, he wasn't weak. He was strong. He was a warrior. He should show no fear. He would die the way his father would want him to die, with pride and honor. He was a son of Agni. _

"_We have all felt the cruel hand of the Fire Nation. We have lost our land, our freedom and our families to their desire for power. But we have not lost our freedom," Fong said in a louder tone, addressing the troops. "Today, we will strike a blow against them, that they will never forget. When people remember the war, they will remember us, what we today did," he said, as Lu Ten was pushed forward to the block of stone. _

_Lu Ten looked upon the last sights of the world, and the soldiers looked blank, dumb as stone. They had no idea the repercussions of their act. The sun beat down on Lu Ten, giving him the strength to hold his head high. He was strong and they were weak. He wished had the strength __to push every single body overboard and let them fall into the ocean, return them to the watery hell. Zuko was staring in horror and there was nothing Lu Ten could for him. _

"_Any last words?" Fong asked, with a note of mockery in his voice. No, this would not be his last words. This would be his final triumph. He would not show fear in the face of death. Zuko was watching him tearfully and he needed to be comforted. _

_Lu Ten forced himself to smile at his cousin. "Long live Azulon, long live the Fire nation and long live the Dragon of the West, who will crush all of you under foot," he wanted to say defiantly. He could feel his strength flowing through him. He was a Dragon's son. They would not rob him of his life. He would be taken into Agni's embrace. But all that come out was sobs. _

_No, he had started crying. In his final moments, he had proved himself a coward and had made his cousin's suffering worse. But he just wanted to live so badly, how could he not cry? He would never feel the sun again, never grow up to be a man. He was scared, shamefully scared. The rope was going to chock him and break his neck and make him die and he didn't want to die! _

_ "Don't cry, little boy. It will be over very soon," Fong mocked. "And I have plans for your little cousin. Such a pretty little boy, would make a fine slave in the Earth King's home. Of course, we'll have to break him a bit, but soon he won't even remember he was a prince. Or perhaps I'll have him publicly disposed off on a torture stake. You've doomed your nation, little boy. When the Fire Nation sees your corpses, they will lose all hope. Then we will occupy your home and turn your people into slaves. Your aunt Ursa's a famous beauty, perhaps I'll take her as a concubine."_

_Lu Ten tried to lunge at him, but the shackles just made him fall to the floor. He could hear the snickers of the crew as he was humiliated. "Bowing, begging for mercy?" Fong mocked. "Hoping I'll spare your miserable little life?" Zuko was sobbing in confusion. "What a tale I will have, that the crown prince of the Fire Nation, the living son of Agni begged me for his life like a slave. You aren't some special leader, graced by the Gods. You're just a frightened child who pretended and now we see the truth." He wasn't worthless. He was a prince. _

"_I am the prince of the Fire Nation, I am the heir to the throne," Lu Ten whispered, trying to be defiant. It was hollow now, he was nothing now. He was the dust beneath their feat and the only end to his digrace would be at the edge of the noose. Rough hands dragged him up and he could feel the harsh hemp dig into his neck as the noose held him. The knot under his left ear dug into his neck. He was going to die…he could feel his stomach drop…no! _

"_MAMA!" _

Lu Ten gasped and opened his eyes, choking on his terror as he screamed. He opened his eyes and saw two blue ones staring back at him, along with the sounds of sobbing. "Wake up, you're dreaming," Hakoda said, shaking him gently. "You're safe, no one is going to hurt you."

Lu Ten tried to squirm out of his grip. "I'm fine," he whispered, but he could feel himself blinking back tears. Zuko was sobbing next to him, clearly confused. "It was only a dream. I'm fine, no one is going to hurt me. Hush, don't cry. Everything is fine." He could still feel the tears running down his cheeks, as he shook with terror. That had seemed too real. He forced himself to try and forget what he had just saw. It wasn't true. No one was going to hurt him. He was safe for now. There was nothing for him to worry about, he had to calm down.

"They hurt you again," Zuko wept, saying far more than he should in the heat of the moment. Lu Ten enveloped him into his arms and tried to hush him as best as he could. His crying reminded him too much of the dream, he couldn't stand to hear his poor cousin suffer. "I heard you crying but you wouldn't wake up."

"No one is hurting me, little brother. I'm fine, it was a nightmare. I can understand you got scared, but you know that I'm all right," Lu Ten soothed gently. He could feel his body shaking but he decided against any further comment. "I didn't intend to wake you, Hakoda. That was an unintentional and will not be repeated." It was

"I don't mind waking up to help you, you two are my kids now and I didn't expect to sleep through the night anymore than I did at home," Hakoda said, patting his back. Lu Ten shuddered, still feeling the bruises. They reminded him far too well. Never get close to a savage; they would only gut you if they could. "What did you dream, Shaya? You're still shaking, it must have been horrible," he continued, trying to be soothing.

"I just had a bad dream. You could have just left me alone," Lu Ten said. He had nightmares when his mother died. Slaves had merely learned to stand guard and play soothing music throughout the night. Of course, on a ship of savages that was not possible. They did not take his needs into account at all. He was just another boy to them.

"You were screaming so loud, the whole ship could hear you. I was quite worried. I don't need the crew losing sleep just because I'm not taking good care of you," Hakoda said soothingly. "I'm a good father, you know and I won't let you two shrimp-crabs ruin my reputation." He was trying to be funny. It did not work. Proper fathers didn't comfort their children at night, they had more important things to do like running an army. Only savages could waste time like that.

"I told you, it was a bad dream. All about monsters and demons and men with big swords," Lu Ten lied smoothly. "They were going to eat me. I was scared. But I am an adult and I'm too old to indulge in such childish fears and it will not happen again." He was ashamed to hear the entire ship had heard his terror. He was weak, like the dream said. His father would never had nightmares and cry like a baby. He was beneath contempt.

"You're as pale as death. Come on Shaya, there has to be something you aren't telling me," Hakoda said, smoothing back Zuko's hair. "Look how worried your brother is about you. Why don't you help yourself by telling me what happened?" He was trying to trick him, just as any outlander would trick him. He had to be a strong prince. "There is nothing to be ashamed of if you're afraid of something."

"You bought my brother and myself as slaves. Don't you think something terrible happened to get me to such a helpless position?" Lu Ten snapped angrily. "What it's like to be reduced to property, to be chained up like an animal? Yes, they hurt us when they captured us. I don't want to discuss it, it's something I wish never happened."

"I don't recall gallows being part of what you told me," Hakoda said quietly. "Or that something you left out?" Lu Ten lowered his eyes and cuddled Zuko close to his chest. "Did the pirates hang someone in front of you?" he said, studying Zuko's face instead of his own. The savage was more intelligent than Lu Ten thought possible.

"No. I saw a hanging when I was young. I dreamed about it. My brother was too young and didn't see it," Lu Ten said coldly, stroking his cousin's hair. "I'll go back to sleep now. Don't worry, everything is fine. Please, just let me go back to sleep. I am so exhausted."

"You know a lot about death and suffering for someone so young, Shaya. Tell me, why are you so afraid to tell me your dreams?" Hakoda asked quietly. "Is there something in them that you fear confiding? Whatever you tell me, it will be okay. I want to be able to help you and I can't do that when you won't tell me anything about you. I'm your friend, my boy."

Lu Ten shrugged angrily, hating this man's pity. He had been willing to die in his dream to keep his dignity. He gave him his most dignified look, and backed away. "You did not buy my thoughts, Hakoda. Pray leave them private and allow me my dignity," he said, before watching Hakoda's eyes widened. That may have been too many syllables for such a savage. "Don't you read? It's from the Romance of Two Dragons."

Hakoda took Lu Ten's shoulder and held it firmly, ignoring attempts to move away. "And I suppose slaves read a great deal?" he asked archly. "You weren't always a slave, you were gently born. That much is obvious. You know what else is obvious? You lie a great deal, Shaya. And I am patient with it, but my tolerance will come to an end when I think I have done enough to earn your trust. It would be easier if you attempted to show me the courtesy of not lying to me at every possible moment."

Lu Ten was ashamed to admit he flinched at the implied threat. "I see," he said softly, still haunted by the dream. He was not strong. He had crumbled under pressure when tortured. Perhaps he didn't deserve to be Fire Lord. Maybe he was weak. "Then I shall stop speaking at all."

"I was afraid you would say that. I wish you would just let me help you. Would you like to me to sleep here tonight?" Hakoda asked. "My daughter said I am good at chasing nightmares away." He looked like he wanted to, but Lu Ten would not allow that breach of privacy. This was his one sanctuary from these savages and he would never surrender it.

"I will be fine, Hakoda. You can go," Lu Ten said softly. Zuko hadn't spoken a single word and he knew something was wrong. Hakoda seemed to agree, as he wordlessly left. "Everything is all right, Zu. I promise, I am fine." Even if he didn't believe it, Zuko had to believe it. "I'm going to be Fire Lord and make everything all right," he whispered more to himself.

"Of course," Zuko whispered back, setting on Lu Ten's chest and finally finding some comfort. "And you're going to be a great one. Everyone says so. You were born to rule." His childish faith in him was comforting. "When you cry, it scares me."

"Then I will not cry anymore, my dear Zu. I will act properly," Lu Ten vowed. He would have to grow up and start choking down his weakness. Zuko could not be burdened with it, he was too young and too weak to undergo such suffering. That is why Lu Ten had been born to rule. It was his duty to take on the powerlessness and make the situation right. "I will protect you. I swear it on my honor."

Lu Ten hugged his cousin close and forced himself to relax. It would be a long night unless he had some rest. He needed to preserve his strength so he could properly take care of his cousin. It was his duty. "Sing to me," Zuko pleaded. Poor thing was so scared. Lu Ten wished he had that luxury.

"_They have devised schemes but they have been foiled, they have made declarations against us, but they will not be fulfilled, because Agni is with us!"_ Lu Ten sang softly, a favorite war song_. "They have sworn our defeat, but they shall fall, they plot evil but they shall be destroyed, for Agni is with us."_ And he was. They had to keep believing Agni was watching over them. "We're going to get back home." No matter what.

* * *

The days were fading into endless blurs of work and sleep. Lu Ten was forced to work on the ship like an ordinary peasant boy. The food was still terrible. And at night, he was still plagued with nightmares. Sometimes, he wondered if he was still a prince, or if his dreams of the palace were just fantasies. It was only late at night when Lu Ten would make the candles flicker around, that he could control them with a mere breath that he was reminded who he was. Lu Ten, son of Prince Iroh and Princess Lien, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne.

Today had been actually pleasant so far. Kesuk had been so impressed with Lu Ten's abacus ability that he had allowed him to manage the accounts. It was honorable work, even if it was rather tedious. How stupid these Water savages were, their handwriting was so ugly. His beautiful calligraphy and elegant characters really made their records look far nicer. "Your spelling is atrocious," Lu Ten snapped, as he finished the work. "Didn't you even learn to read?" It was disgusting how little culture this putrid group of savages had.

"Well, it's lucky we have you, seal pup," Kesuk said with a patronizing laugh. "There's not much time for writing in the South Pole. Perhaps I'll have you join my family when we're back home. I have a daughter around your age. You aren't too young to start thinking of a match, are you?" he asked.

Lu Ten almost spat. He was going to marry his cousin Azula when she came of age, a princess of the royal blood and not some disgusting savage. "Have you seen my brother?" he asked, changing the subject. Zuko was supposed to stay close, where was the little mite? "He was supposed to take a walk and then come back to me." A silent walk, one where he did not speak to anyone.

"Maybe he's playing with Shinta on the crow's nest," Kesuk responded. Seeing the look of horror, the idiot laughed and waved his hand. "Don't worry, he's good with kids. He is the one who babysits Hakoda's brood. It will be good for your brother to talk to other people. Why don't we go to lunch? Your brother will be down soon. I'm starving, and Bato is making his famous stewed sea prunes and seaweed soup. It'll help you grow up big and strong."

Lu Ten shook his head. He didn't want that criminal anywhere near his little cousin and he definitely planned on growing big and strong, he was a future Fire Lord. "I should go get him," he said softly. If Shinta had damaged one hair on Zuko's head, Lu Ten would gut him. Without even asking for permission to leave, he ran from the room. "Little brother," he called out desperately. What could have happened to Zuko? He had told that boy to stay still, to stay near him.

As he reached the crow's nest, he looked around desperately. "Zu.." he hissed, looking around. "Come out immediately." What if Zuko was hurt? He was so delicate, so helpless, Lu Ten sometimes wished he could keep him on a leash, far away from harm. Images of his cousin's face filled his mind as he stepped forward. "Little brother!"

"He's here," a voice called out. Lu Ten stepped forward unconsciously and yelped as a net ensnared him, leaving him dangling midair. A trap, damn this ship! "Hello, Fire slave," Shinta said, walking out from around a corner and looking satisfied. He was dragging a pale bedraggled Zuko next to him, his hand over his cousin's mouth. Lu Ten gasped as he tried to fight the ropes. He could burn himself out in a moment, but then his secret would be exposed. "I thought we could have a nice heart to heart while everyone's having a meal. You know, get to know each other."

Lu Ten gulped, wondering what he should do. "And that involves putting me in a trap?" he snapped. "Afraid to face me on my own?" He had to keep taunting him, and hope Zuko bit his hand and got away from the brute.

"Of course I'm afraid of a Fire Nation savage. I've seen what your people have done, you rape and murder and destroy. You're a monster and I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone. Even if I have to play dirty," Shinta said, giving Zuko a hard shake. "And keep quiet or you'll get another smack!" Zuko whimpered, looking terrified as he tried to squirm away.

"What's my brother got to do with this, you stupid barbarian? Let me down or else!" Lu Ten commanded, his voice shaking. Zuko looked terrified, he wasn't sure what to do. Lu Ten had sworn him not to firebend but that was his only hope in getting away from him.

Shinta easily picked up Zuko and held him over the side of the ship. "You tell the truth or else I'll do this," he hissed with a smirk. "The current's going strong and it's cold open ocean. You won't be able to jump in and save him. All you have to do is prove you're our enemy and I'll let him go!"

Lu Ten felt rage course through him. "You drop him and I'll kill you," he hissed, wishing he could get closer. It would only take a second to drop him into the depths. The ship wouldn't be able to turn to save them. No one would be able to save them. "What do you want from me?"

"To prove you're Fire nation. Your hands are too warm for normal people. Come on, firebend, you little monster," Shinta challenged. "Unless you want him going to the deep." The currents would take them out of range of any help. And as fast as he was, he was not fast enough. He could never reach Zuko on time, and he would be responsible for the death of his cousin.

"Please, let him go, I'll do what you want," Lu Ten pleaded, all the bravery gone. "Just put him down and you can hold me hostage instead. Please don't hurt him." The terror in Zuko's eyes was painful. Zuko was expecting his cousin to save him and he couldn't even do a single thing for him.

"Admit you're Fire Nation," Shinta hissed. "You wouldn't do it in the fight, but you'll do it now. I made sure you wouldn't be able to weasel out of it this time. You're the people who killed my family, you aren't going to get the chance to kill everyone else I care about it. This time, I am going to stop you." His head was pounding, he was going to be sick. He had trained in martial arts since birth, but now he had no idea what he should do. One mistake and it was all over for Zuko!

"Lulu," Zuko wept, forgetting to use the codenames. "Make him stop." Zuko believed Lu Ten could do anything. He was wrong. His beloved older cousin and protector was trapped in a net, completely helpless and a useless leader. He felt his chest ache as he gasped for air. He had sworn to protect Zuko, and yet he was powerless to save him. He reached out his hands helplessly, but nothing came to mind. If he tried to attack, Shinta would drop him. If he revealed himself, they'd be given over to the Earth Kingdom. It would be merciful to let Zuko drown quickly rather than die at the hands of the Earth kingdom. He should know what to do, but all he could do was hang there uselessly.

"Come on, just admit you want us all dead, that you are some Fire Demon," Shinta snapped. "I'm not going to wait much longer, you know. Are you willing to let your brother die just so you can get the chance to kill us?" Lu Ten's vision was clouding up with tears. He was supposed to be prince. He was supposed to know what to do. "In fact, I'm tired of this. You made your choice." He smiled. Zuko dropped beneath the rail. He was gone. "I made mine."

Lu Ten should have attacked and immediately avenged Zuko's death. He should have firebended and destroyed the entire ship. He screamed violently, tears streaming down his face. But as he tried to move, he could feel his stomach churn in extreme agony, completely nauseous. His precious cousin was dead. He had failed to protect him. His cousin was dead because of him. "Why?" he sobbed hysterically, completely bereft. Zuko was five years old, Lu Ten was supposed to be a Lord. He had failed his own family. Zuko was gone. "Why did you kill him?"

"What is going on here?" Bato demanded, appearing suddenly from behind a bunch of barrels. "I was wondering where you were and thought you might be up to trouble. Why is Shaya in a net?"

Shinta paled. "Dad…I," he mumbled, but he was caught. It was too late for Zuko. There was no sound of splashing. He had gone down straight to the bottom. He had to go over, to try and save him. Lu Ten felt the rope give as a knife cut open the net. Bato had lifted Lu Ten and holding him like a baby. "Why is he crying?"

"My brother, you have to let me go," Lu Ten pleaded, trying to fight. His body was so heavy, he couldn't even resist one man. He should bend fire. He should avenge his cousin. He should kill everyone on the ship. "Please, he's only five," sure that there was no hope. In open ocean, the water was icy cold and Zuko was so fragile and delicate.

"What is he talking about?" Bato demanded angrily, holding Lu Ten tightly. "And I expect the truth, my son!" Lu Ten just sobbed, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He was helpless, worthless, completely unworthy of being a cousin. Zuko was already dead, he'd never survive the choppy ocean. Did he suffer?

"Murderer!" Lu Ten shouted, unable to hold back his sobs. "Tell him what you did!" He wanted to throw himself overboard..he was a honorless prince, a failure to his people. He wanted to move, but he felt too hollow to even know what to do when he did.

"I…don't know," Shinta said, his voice trembling. He was a murderer. Zuko had been five years old, defenseless. Lu Ten should have bent fire, he should have told Zuko to fight back. He was a murderer too.

"He's survived slavery and hasn't cried yet. What have you done to him?" Bato demanded, holding Lu Ten close. "Answer me!" How could they explain what happened? Murder had happened, Zuko's innocent blood had been spilled. He couldn't go back. He sobbed pitifully, wishing he had died instead. "Shaya?"

It all came out in an angry babble. "He killed my brother," Lu Ten howled miserably. "He threw him overboard, you have to let me go, I have to save him, he can't swim well," he babbled, knowing it was hopeless. He just wanted to die trying.

"What is he talking about?" Bato snapped, looking dangerously angry. "I know he has to be lying because you could not have thrown a little boy overboard. That is not my son. Where is Hanzo?"

"Right here, in the fishing nets," Shinta babbled, yanking on a cord. "He's fine. It was just a little joke." With a long pull, a long net was brought to the deck and dragged a squirming bundle out. "You see?"

As soon as the net opened, Zuko bounded out and threw himself at Lu Ten, holding him for dear life. He was sobbing as well and Lu Ten didn't have the heart to correct him. his cousin was alive. Zuko was all right and everything was all right. Lu Ten was released from Bato's grasp and knelt down, his knees giving out. His tears continued to fall as he clutched his weeping cousin close and tried to forget how close he had come to losing him. "Hush, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you," he whispered, stroking Zuko's hair. "Everything is all right now. No more crying, everything is fine." He couldn't hide his own trembling. What if that scoundrel's hands had slipped?

"I'm scared," Zuko wept pitifully, shaking with fear as well. "Why did he want to kill me?" He was so forlorn and confused. Lu Ten cradled him and kissed the top of his head. "What is happening?" He was alive and safe in his arms. No one would ever hurt him again, Lu Ten swore it. In exile, Zuko was his people and a Lord was ready to die to protect his people. He would kill to protect his fragile cousin.

"That's a very good question, Hanzo. Shinta, do you have an answer for him?" Bato snapped. "Because it's something I would love to know myself." Lu Ten glared up hatefully at the bastard who almost killed his Zuko. His days were numbered. If it cost him anything, Lu Ten would personally see to it that Shinta was gutted for his crimes.

Shinta paled as his father stood over him. "Dad…I was just having some fun," he mumbled, his hands shaking. "There was a net, he was in no danger. It was just a silly bit of fun, no one was in any danger. See for yourself, he was completely safe."

"I don't think Hanzo found this funny. He didn't know about the net and neither did Shaya. Would you be all right if someone did this to Sokka or Katara?" Bato thundered angrily. "You tormented two innocent children and have shamed yourself and your family. You could have killed Hanzo, had you missed the net!"

Shinta paled and hung his head. "I wouldn't have missed the net. I just wanted to…It was…" he whispered, looking like he wished he could bolt from the scene. His father had him by the shirt. He was trapped like the rat he was. "Dad, forgive me."

"Forgive you? What do you wish me to forgive?" Bato thundered, over his trembling son. "That you bullied a helpless child? That you've spent the last few days making two innocent children suffer? That you disobeyed every order we gave you to behave properly?" Zuko's sobs only added to the fury. "So, did you at least enjoy making two children cry and beg for their lives?"

Shinta looked younger and less terrifying in that moment. He cowered under his father's glare as he held out his hands. "Dad…" he could only sputter, his eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand. They…" he began, at a clear loss for words. "They didn't…"

"Tell me, what did they do to deserve this?" Bato demanded, giving his son a shake. "They're half your size, they're helpless. So what did they do for you to decide that they deserve to be scared half to death?"

Shinta opened his mouth, before closing it. "Father, please forgive me. It was a moment of idiocy," he pleaded, tears in his eyes. "I was wrong." For a moment, Lu Ten pondered if he could claim self defense and kill him right now. Zuko clutched him and the plan was abandoned. He needed to soothe his little cousin before thoughts of vengeance. Zuko was too delicate to witness justice; he had endured too much and needed to be kept calm.

"It's not me you should apologize to, it's Shaya and Hanzo. They needed you to protect them and you failed to heed your duty. You're their new elder brother; you're supposed to be the one who makes them feel safe. Think about what is expected of a Water Tribe warrior," Bato said sternly. "They are the ones you hurt."

Shinta nodded. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I thought…" he trailed off but then shook his head. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry. A knife in his ribs would make him a good deal sorrier. He was going to kill him for this. There would be no mercy. He was going to kill everyone on this miserable savage boat.

Bato's normally cheery visage was almost as frightening as Grandfather. "Don't worry, you will be even sorrier when I'm through with you. I could never believe my own son would act this way, to threaten two little children. It's not me you should apologize to, it's them," he snapped, as his son wilted under his gaze.

Shinta bowed slightly before him. "I'm very sorry for what I did to you," he said softly. "I will repay my debt to you for the pain I caused." He didn't sound sorry enough. He was still alive. That had to be remedied.

Bato grabbed Lu Ten before he could lunge at him and proper vengeance could be wrecked. "The only way you could repay your debt to me is to die painfully, you disgusting piece of seaweed. You almost killed my brother, my five year old brother who couldn't even defend himself," he shouted, shaking with rage. "You are a monster, and the best thing I could do is kill you as slowly and excruciatingly as possible."

Shinta didn't say anything, as he looked to Bato. "I think you have every right to be angry, Shaya. If anyone has a right to be angry, it's you. You will need time to cool down and accept this apology, but it will never happen again. You and Hanzo are under my personal protection. I swear to you, you are safe," Bato said softly.

Lu Ten glared at him. "I will never accept this apology. This wretch tried to kill my little brother, the only family I have left in the world? He's sorry? I'd have been a lot sorrier had my brother drowned. There is a vendetta against him and it will be paid in just measure. I would advise him to sleep with one eye open. Vengeance is a bloody affair." He was breathing heavily,

Bato knelt down. "Blood brings more blood, vengeance brings more suffering. Shinta will learn his lesson. Forgiving him doesn't mean you accept what he did but rising above it," he said, patting Lu Ten's shoulder, before rounding on his son. "As for you, get below at once, and think of your actions. I shall deal with you when I can speak without anger. Do not show your face on deck until I come for you," he snapped in disgust. "You can go without dinner while you wait." Shinta slunk off, his head bowed. Lu Ten wished he was Prince again, he'd make that blaggard hold his head in a basket.

Hakoda was on the scene a few seconds later. "Are they all right?" he asked, his voice shaking. "I just heard what happened, Shaya, Hanzo. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize things would get so bad. I know Shinta's hot tempered but…" he trained off. "I promised to keep you safe."

"I apologize for my son," Bato said, patting Zuko's head. "I promise you, he will be punished for this. You are a valuable member of our tribe and just like a son and brother to all of us. What he did was wrong and it will never happen again. I'm sorry, Hanzo."

Lu Ten rose to his feet, but dizziness forced him back down. The entire world had spun around him as he stumbled about. "Easy there," Hakoda said, scooping him up. "That was a bit too much for you. I'll take you downstairs for some rest."

"I'm fine," Lu Ten mumbled, but he was shaking like a leaf. That awful moment of watching his cousin disappear beneath the railing, his world going dark before his eyes. He was exhausted emotionally and he just wanted to go home to the Fire Nation where everything made snese and Shinta would be more than deprived of dinner, but all of his limbs. A civilized, normal place where he would be safe.

"Can he stay with me?" Lu Ten pleaded, still feeling his cousin's hands in his. He couldn't be separated from him. He had almost lost him. he needed to comfort him, to keep him safe. He was Zuko's only hope. That bastard had almost killed his cousin, Lu Ten wanted to keep an eye on him before someone else got some bright idea.

"I think you both need a good rest," Hakoda said, as Zuko mewled pitifully, still holding onto Lu Ten's hand. "Hanzo, we're going to go down and have some nice yak's milk and your brother is going to take a bit of a nap. Would that be all right?" Why did they bother asking? When one was fainting and another one was five years old, one did not get much of a choice.

* * *

The sick bay was quiet and boring. Zuko was sleeping soundly, product of a funny smelling liquid that Hakoda had administered. He had tried to give him a sleeping potion too but Lu Ten had tipped it out surreptitiously. His mind was the only thing he had left, and he wanted to keep it clear. He managed to fool everyone into thinking he was sleeping. He needed the rest; he was exhausted.

He had almost lost his little cousin. His heart was still beating in his ears, he had almost lost Zuko. He was a terrible cousin. He was a terrible Lord. Such failure could never be tolerated. He would never forget the sight of Zuko disappearing beneath the railing. He had been so worked up; he hadn't even noticed the lack of a splash. He should not have lost his head like that, but he had been so afraid. He had been weak at that moment, because his cousin was…all he had in the world. He enjoyed the feeling of being cuddled up to his little cousin. As he covered him with the furs, he noticed how small and helpless Zuko was. If Lu Ten wanted to run away…he couldn't take him with him. He would have to leave him behind.

"A Fire Lord should have no attachments, but the good of the people," he mouthed, his back to the wall. His worry for Zuko was unseemly. People died. Royalty was no exception, Zuko would one day have to go into battle. He couldn't coddle and protect him forever. Zuko would have to stand on his own, and Lu Ten would have to think of the good of the kingdom. Staying here was doing the empire no good. He should have jumped overboard and rescued himself from captivity and left Zuko behind. He was the Crown Prince, the true heir to the throne. He had a duty to return to his people, to wisely and justly lead them. If something happened to his father and grandfather, it was his duty to guide the people.

Lu Ten was second in line, Zuko was fourth and replaceable. Zuko should be proud to remain in captivity for him. Maybe he should run away and get help. He wouldn't leave Zuko in captivity long, but staying here was only making things worse. He couldn't just wait to be rescued, he would have to do something to prevent this from happening again. But how could he leave his cousin now? Zuko was traumatized by the cruelty shown to him and without him, would likely die. No, he would have to wait a little longer until he had a better plan that would allow both of them to get home.

Before he could decide, he could hear the door open. He hide his eyes with his hand and waited to hear who was invading his space. "So, I thought this would be a good place for us to talk," a voice said. "I wanted you to see what you did. Poor Hanzo is sobbing his eyes out with Kesuk and Shaya was so overcome, he was drugged to get some rest. I want you to understand how terrible it is to hurt them." It was Bato.

"Dad, I understand," Shinta hissed, sounding miserable. What was he doing here? Had he come to finish the job? If need be, Lu Ten would firebend now and kill them both. "I was wrong and I admit it. Why are you torturing me?" He didn't know what torture was, but Lu Ten was going to be happy to introduce him to the royal interrogators once they were returned home.

"Because you don't get what you have done and it's something you must learn. They were slaves, they endured horrors you can't even imagine. It's likely they are orphans, with no one to help them. They were adopted into the tribe to give them a safe place to live," Bato said softly, his voice rich with disappointment. "We were all working so hard to get them to trust us, to become part of the tribe, to give them a home. In a moment, you destroyed everything. It will be months before they feel safe with us again. You have stolen so much from them." Lu Ten kept his arm over his eyes, but it allowed him to see everything without them knowing. It was a delicious feeling to see Shinta get what he deserved. "So, what should I do with you, my son?" Lu Ten had some ideas but he had to remain hidden or he'd lose all the fun of seeing this criminal humiliated. He wanted him to suffer.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know what came over me. I just...I saw the fire in their eyes. I thought they were Fire benders, that they would take everyone away from me again," Shinta whispered miserably. "I kept seeing their golden eyes and thinking of the people who killed Mama. I couldn't let them kill you too. I had to do something, I just couldn't let it happen again." His voice shook. Lu Ten was glad the army had taken his mother. He was evil and deserved to suffer.

"Losing your mother has been hard on all of us. I miss her every single moment of the day. But it is no excuse for what you did today. It is Hakoda's judgment that we care for the children, and it is not for you to question him, he is our leader," Bato reminded him, making Shinta squirm. "Besides, they are children. No matter what nation they are from, they have hurt no one. Look at them sleeping there. They have done nothing to deserve your hate."

"But they will. If you raise a baby lion-viper, eventually it will grow fangs and bite you in the blubber. We should dump them both overboard," Shinta said bitterly, but his voice was choked with tears.

"And you would be the one to do it, my son. You would send a five year old child to his death, throw him overboard like garbage. Hanzo hasn't done anything to you, but you'd happily drown him to punish him? Have you seen someone drown, Shin? It's not a pretty sight to see them thrash for life?" Bato asked coldly. "Is that what you wanted to do? If so, I have to wonder what kind of son I have raised. Can you really say you'd slay him? Be like the Fire Nation, kill the innocent for who they are, and not what they have done."

Shinta's tears broke into sobs. "No, Dad..-I wanted to...but ...I'm sorry," he wept, completely broken down. "I...am not like them. I swear, I'm like you."

"Then prove it," Bato said. "You know what you must do." Ohhh, did the Water savages have Agni Kai? For such disrespect to a father, a son could be justly punished.

Shinta nodded, but he was still sobbing. "I was wrong, Dad. I will admit it to all the warriors. I have shown cowardice and cruelty, I have forsaken my vows as a Water Tribe warrior." He sounded so broken there. Lu Ten had to admit, it was soothing to see him suffer.

"What have you done?" Bato asked in a stern tone. "I know this hurts, but I need to know you understand what you have done."

"I threatened the lives of two innocent children. I showed them cruelty instead of kindness. I have disobeyed and therefore disgraced both my chief and my father and I ask your forgiveness. I fully admit what I did was wrong." Each word was choked with sobs. "And I ask to be shown the way to make amends for my crime against the tribe."

"You committed two crimes. You disobeyed the tribal chief and broke unity. For that, you must seek amends and apologize to every member of the tribe, one by one. You will conduct yourself meekly and obediently on this ship, and learn your place. Because…for your second crime, for threatening the life of a child, you must be strictly punished. You are my son and I want to forgive you. I see the regret in you, and if the sin was against me, all would be forgiven. But you have disgraced your name and that is something that must be earned back. I'm sorry, Shinta. I have discussed the punishment with Hakoda and we both feel that severe measures are needed. Do you accept our judgment?" Bato asked, his voice low.

"Yes, Dad. I accept your judgment entirely," Shinta said, his voice shaking. He still cowered under every word. All this for two slaves? Lu Ten had never threatened a child but he had joyfully tormented slaves without a hint of regret. What strange people these savages were. "Am…I to be shunned?" His voice shook at the last word.

"It was discussed, but we decided that such a punishment is for an adult," Bato explained. "Therefore, it will not be used." Lu Ten was confused. He knew Shinta was considered an adult by tribal standards. And what did being shunned mean? He'd have to ask Hakoda sometime, it sounded like a cruel and creative punished that could be used to keep the slaves in line.

"I don't understand," Shinta whispered, his face regaining some of the color. So the bastard was not to receive the ultimate punishment. Pity. "But…I thank you for your mercy."

"I don't know if you will thank me after you hear your punishment. You ice-dodged two years ago and proven yourself worthy of the Mark of the Brave. For the last two years, you have been given the status of an adult. I was so proud of you," Bato said softly. "You have shown no bravery today and have disgraced your mark. You have shown cruelty to a helpless child and have shown cowardice before your tribe. Therefore, your status is revoked. You are restored to the status of a child again, subject to child's punishment and rules. When we return to the village, Hakoda will judge if you have learned your lesson. If so, you may try again," Bato said, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shinta." Lu Ten bit his lip to hide his gasp. The blaggard had his honor stripped from him, all for insulting slaves?

Shinta flinched and his hands clenched into fists, but he bowed his head. "Thank you for judgment," he said softly, but the tears were still streaming down his face. It was enough to make Lu Ten sick to his stomach, as Bato hugged him tightly. "I will earn back your trust. I swear it."

"I know you will, my son. I know you will learn to control your temper and think before you act and you will make a fine chief someday," Bato said, hugging his son. Lu Ten had been punished by his grandfather and had never been hugged. Shinta was a disgusting pustule of evil, how could he be comforted when he deserved to be flayed alive? This culture was barbaric!

"I will make you proud," Shinta vowed as his father lead him out, leaving Lu Ten alone and very confused. What kind of people had captured him?

_AN-Yeah, Shinta was an arse, but he caught on to who the two boys are and he got scared. In many ways, I pity Shinta, I don't know how I'd react in his place. Though he has a deadly enemy now. I am wondering if he knows just how deadly Lu Ten can be. I look forward to what happens next, it's going to be big. But the next chapter is nearly done and here is a preview._

_Lu Ten blinked rapidly. "Don't question me. It is my verdict as Crown Prince of the Nation that you stay here," he said harshly. Obedience was the proper way to take it. "Do you understand me?" he snapped._

_Zuko tried to nod dutifully but his body was shuddering with sobs. "I.." he tried to say, before collapsing to his knees in tears. "I understand," he wept, completely in hysterics. 'I will obey." His shoulders shuddered as he continued to sob forlornly._


	11. Shattered

Sorry for the long delay, some personal stuff and a fellowship and working two jobs have contributed little free time. I even had to miss Comic Con this year, and am attending a major conference next week. I am also hoping to also finish an original comic which I look forward to working in on. In other words, I have bitten off more than I can chew and this was eeked out between cravings for sleep. But i have a lot of it pre-written and I should return to a more regular schedule now that I return to school.

The next few chapters will hopefully make up for it, I have some great stuff in the works. Special thanks to Rua for making this chapter actually worth reading and Eboni, for making my day with her excellent review. To answer your question, yes, Lu Ten will start questioning his beliefs a bit, but it's a painful process and it will take time. Lu Ten has a lot of hatred to overcome and knowing he's property isn't helping much. He isn't socialized well to deal with people on a equal basis and that's the only way he'll ever be accepted by the crew.

So in this chapter, a secret gets revealed. And yes, it's one of the ones Lu Ten fears most.

_**And I've lost who I am****  
****And I can't understand****  
****Why my heart is so broken****  
****Rejecting your love****  
****Without love gone wrong****  
****But i know all i know**** i****s that the ends beginning**_

_**Who I am from the start****  
****Take me home to my heart****  
****Let me go**** a****nd I will run****  
****I will not be silenced**** ! –Trading Yesterday**_

Shattered 

Lu Ten lay on his back, still trying to calm his breathing. How could he have been so stupid? He had almost lost his cousin because of losing his temper. His grandfather would have flogged him for it and Lu Ten would have deserved all the pain. He was a terrible leader, he had to learn discipline. He had to learn to keep his head or he would surely lose it. Yes, the great future Lord who was too stupid to even see a basic trap. He had let Zuko wander around the deck on his own. How was he supposed to be master of the world when he couldn't even handle a simple task and keep a five year old safe? Grandfather was right; he was a stupid boy who deserved to be punished. He was worthless and he was only bringing his family shame. Had a servant failed as he had…he would have sent him to the gallows. As he wallowed in his grief, he felt a thud hit his stomach. "Lulu, you're all right," Zuko squealed happily. "I thought you were sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lu Ten groaned, pushing him off. "Don't jump on me like that, it's annoying. And my name is Shaya, remember?" He was being harsh on his cousin. The rebuke was well deserved, but Zuko was only a child and couldn't know better. "You okay?"

"That mean guy scared me," Zuko murmured, cuddling up to him. "But you were so brave and you saved the day." Zuko was a master of rewriting history to suit his own version of events and Lu Ten didn't have the heart to correct him. "You will keep me safe. I knew you would come for me and save me from him and from the net. I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

Lu Ten closed his eyes. Zuko trusted him and needed him to be a great leader. For his cousin, he had to be that person. He had to be like his father and grandfather and Sozin before him, and show no fear. "I won't ever let you fall," he swore. He had managed to be lucky so far, but how long before something slipped? He was in enemy territory and prisoners of savages who would kill them. He had to keep his head. "I swear I will take you home." Lu Ten felt Zuko's tiny fingers thread through his and the physical contact calmed him. Was this what being Fire Lord was like? Having other lives in your hands, all relying on you?

"I know you will. Are you going to challenge Shinta to an Agni Kai?" Zuko asked, before squealing with pain as Lu Ten squeezed his hand. "What did you do that for?" he demanded angrily. How stupid could he be?

"I told you, no discussion of anything like that. You don't want them to know who we are. We are humble servants, until the moment I find a way to escape with you and we return home and everyone calls us heroes," Lu Ten said impatiently. "So hush yourself before I do it for you." Still, they were alone together and not overboard. "Try and behave yourself. Remember who you are." In fact, was Zuko forgetting himself? He had been eating a bit more roughly and his manners had become quite coarse. Was he forgetting he was a young prince of an empire, the son of the most cultured and honorable family in the world. "I think we're alone, we must perform the Fire oath. Every night before we sleep," Lu Ten directed.

"I'm too tired to do the oath." Zuko complained. "We'll do it when we go home." He yawned and snuggled into his furs. "Why can't we just pretend we're savages and sleep and pick our noses?" he asked. "It's a lot more fun." How would he ever bring him back if he acted like this?

"Do I need to remove you from your bed myself?" Lu Ten demanded angrily. He had just given an entire speech on obedience and his cousin was ignoring him. He was reluctant to admit he did spoil Zuko. He gave him free reign and agreed to nearly any request. Did this make him a weak leader? Grandfather melted to no one, he was powerful and mighty and no one even breathed wrong in his presence. He should be harder on the boy, but Zuko had the irritating habit of being so adorable! He sighed and forced himself to try again. "Grandfather would expect it of us. We do want him to be proud of us. Come on, kneel down in the direction of the Rising Sun."

"Lulu," Zuko protested. "I'm tired." He pulled his furs up closer to his nose. "Can't we do it later?" Yes, his manners were growing more savage, the cultured and obedient prince Zuko would never behave this way.

All right, enough. Lu Ten would be indulgent to a point but this was getting intolerable. He would not return to the country with a savage instead of a proper young gentleman of royal blood. "Prince Zuko, I have just given you an order. I do not think I should have to repeat myself," Lu Ten hissed, glaring at him after looking around to make sure they weren't overhead.

Zuko nodded and got out of his beds, still looking surly. "If you weren't the crown prince, I wouldn't be listening to you," he sniffed, looking put off. He had a disobedient streak, obviously nurtured by such close proximity to savages.

"And if you weren't my cousin, you'd be executed for saying that to me," Lu Ten reminded, trying to sound stern but failing to do so. The sad look on Zuko's face made him soften his words. "You know you're the only person allowed to speak to me like this. I am nice to you; you make me sound like I'm Grandfather."

"No, you're a lot more fun. But if I ever become crown prince over you, I am going to order you around and see how you like it," Zuko sniffed, quite aggravated. "I'll make you bow in front of me and juggle apples to make me laugh."

Lu Ten laughed and ruffled his cousin's hair. "You'll never be crown prince, Zuzu. That would mean I would be dead and you wouldn't want that," he said softly. Zuko said the strangest things. It was wonderful that Zuko loved him so; Lu Ten was standing in between him and the throne and Zuko seemed completely unaware. When he got older, would Zuko hate him?

"You aren't allowed to die!" Zuko said clutching his hand. "I would miss you too much. You gave me your promise we'd be together. I don't want to be crown prince if I had to lose you!" His eyes filled with tears at the thought of being separated. Zuko was such a weak baby, but he was a good friend. "You're the best friend in the world."

It was a touching display of affection, comforting after all the stress of the day. "Exactly. I aim to keep that promise and that means I get to be Fire Lord. So I don't think you'll be ordering me around," Lu Ten said, with a grin. "Though you'll always have my ear, I'm in charge." Zuko didn't know how lucky he was not to have responsibilities such as running the entire world someday. He would be free to be a kid and enjoy life. When they returned, Zuko would be back to being a spoiled and pampered carefree child, given the empire on a platter.

Zuko sighed and hugged him. "Yeah, you'd make a great Fire Lord. You love telling people what to do," he said softly, his big golden eyes boring into Lu Ten's own. "And you're still the best."

"So are you," Lu Ten said. "Now, let's kneel down and get this over with. I want us to behave like real princes." He fell to his knees and folded his hands. "Come on, let's do this and make Grandfather proud of us. We'll tell him how we never forgot who we are in captivity." Zuko obeyed instantly, like the good prince of the Fire Nation.

"My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet, I seek the path to his victory. With my ears, I obey his commands and with my mouth, I praise his name. May I merit the honor to serve him in any way I can, to be completely obedient to his will, and to glorify his name," they chanted, bowing to the floor in a perfect kowtow. "Lord Azulon, Agni Incarnate, Master all of the Sun Touches, guide us in your wisdom, strengthen us in your will and bring us to glory. I pledge my life in your service and my heart to your cause. I vow to conquer in your name and bring culture to the world, and the worship of Agni to all who live in ignorance and squalor. As the light touches all things, as the fire is life, let me be a spark in thy service. May I be worthy," they finished, bowing to the floor one more time.

"As princes, we perform our Oath on our knees, to remind ourselves that our service must be superior, our devotion deeper and our obedience more perfect because we are raised high in his service," Lu Ten reminded in a low voice. "We may be royalty, but we are only servants to the Fire Lord."

"No wonder you like the oath so much. You just can't wait for everyone to perform this for you. So, one day I am going to be your servant," Zuko whispered, sounding quite put off. "I thought I would be your daimyo. You did promise I would be second only to you. I don't want to be a servant."

"All of us serve the Fire Lord, Zuzu. I am his servant as well right now. We are all the most loyal and obedient slaves of Grandfather. We would die for the Fire Lord," Lu Ten explained in a firm tone. And someday, they would all die for him. He would have the ability to command anyone to observe his every whim. No matter how humiliated he was now, he would someday be the greatest of the great.

"And someday, will I have to die for you?" Zuko asked, rising off his knees and putting his hand on Lu Ten's shoulder. "I want to be a good prince. I will do anything for you."

"Of course not. You're going to be safe in the palace, protected and kept safe from harm. I can't let anything happen to you. And you'll always be the most important person in the world, my best cousin, my best…brother," Lu Ten said softly. He had friends at the Academy, highborn sons who he considered his most loyal supporters but no one could be trusted too easily. All of them would have been friends with him even if he had been a talentless half-wit, they all wanted to curry favor with the future Fire Lord. But Zuko, Zuko loved him like a cousin, loved him with all his heart. He was a brother in spirit, the most loyal and good of anyone he did. He was the only one Lu Ten could trust. "You're more than my servant. You know that. I made that promise to you on the boat, you'll always be my second in command." He had almost died to protect him and he would do it again. "When I'm Fire Lord, you will sit at my right hand and everyone else will be below you. And in private, I will still be Lulu. Of course, in public, I am "your majesty" but I am sure you'll understand." And when he was Fire Lord, he would keep Zuko off the battlefield. It was selfish and shameful, but Zuko would make an excellent governor of the peaceful Ember Island.

Zuko smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Lulu," he said, being shamefully weak for a stoic prince of the Fire Nation. "We're going to go home soon." The faith of an innocent child, thought an older cousin could do miracles.

"Yes, we are. Father and Uncle and Grandfather are searching for us," Lu Ten lied. "Soon they are going to find us and welcome us home. There will be a big victory parade and the crowds will cheer and throw flowers at us and we will wave to them. And we'll be sitting under the tree with Auntie and feed the turtleducks and we'll think and laugh about this adventure." His family thought they were dead; no one would be searching for them. They were completely on their own and unless Lu Ten had a plan, they would remain abandoned.

He cradled Zuko until his little cousin was sleeping peacefully. He envied his carefree little cousin, able to trust in another's power to fix everything. To Zuko, this was one exciting adventure. To Lu Ten, this was life or death.

Today had been horribly trying. He only wished he knew how to proceed. He had to know more about what was happening on the ship. Untangling himself from Zuko, he tucked the boy in neatly before making his way to the door. He had be careful- slaves caught spying had their ears cut off- but he had to know what was being discussed. Happily, it was dark and he was able to creep around the ship noiselessly as his senseis taught, with his usual nimble nature. The crow's nest was an excellent hiding spot, dark and well shadowed. Hakoda had his back towards him, but he was studying a parchment by candlelight. Noiselessly, he hid near the barrels and waited to hear if all was well.

Lu Ten hunkered down, as he saw a dark shadow walk up the stairs. Bato! "All is well, I'm done with my shift. Going to wake up Kesuk," Bato said softly. "Pity, Shinta was supposed to watch tonight." As a child, Shinta would likely be banned from serving duty. Served the bastard right, he was lucky to be alive.

"How is Shinta doing?" Hakoda asked, without turning around. "Haven't seen him above deck all day. Is he still miserable? Does he want to talk to me?" Why did they care? Shinta had nearly killed Zuko, who cared what he thought? Personally, Lu Ten would have preferred him strung up by the neck and used as a flag, but that idea had been ignored by Hakoda who reminded him that killing was wrong. No wonder these savages were butchered out by the Fire nation, they were weak!

Stil, it was strange that Shinta was punished it all. In the Fire nation, everyone would care about what Shinta thought, since slaves were at the mercy of their masters. Shinta should be able to treat his property as pleased. Thank Agni they were so weak, in the Fire Nation, this would not go well for him.

"We stripped him of his place in the tribe, he can barely get out of bed without being broken up," Bato said sadly. "Poor kid is just so destroyed. He's a gentle kid, he must have really snapped. He kept seeing Rua in front of him." Bato's voice went low. "I can't help but understand. Those golden eyes…they are frightening." He was right to be frightened of what Lu Ten would someday do to him.

"They're children who were sold into slavery and need our help," Hakoda said solemnly, finally turning around and looking very scary indeed. "They can't help who they are, or who they were born to. They need love; they're frightened and vulnerable. They could be our children and we know how the Fire nation would treat them." The Fire Nation would bow before Lu Ten and call him master, unlike these stupid savages who treated him as a slave. "The older one was roughed badly and he's on edge. I'm afraid to press him too hard. He's just so young."

"I'm not talking press; I just want to figure out who are those children? They're firebenders, that much we know. No one could be that warm naturally. But why all the secrecy?" Bato asked. "I swear on the moon, I won't tell the rest of the crew, but I must know who they are. My son has suffered for them, you owe me the truth." This was not good. Lu Ten could feel his heart beating faster. They were catching on and it was beginning to scare him.

Hakoda sighed. "They're nobility of the Fire Nation, and they're afraid if the crew knew, they would be killed. They might be right, if they're valuable, I know some of the crew would happily sell him for profit. Spirits know we could use the money." Earth kingdom...someday, he would make them all suffer. They would be in chains before him and beg for mercy and he would tell them of their crimes- of shamefully abusing their lord and master. Then he would have them sent to the Boiling Rock, or flogged or feed to the eel hounds. Someday, no one would ever punish him, but they would fall before him. He would be Fire Lord Lu Ten, master of all that the sun saw. He would make them pay dearly and they would have no one to blame but themselves. They had no idea what kind of enemy they had earned for themselves. "I couldn't blame them, but I won't let it happen."

"He's young, but he's not innocent. I see death in his eyes," Bato mumbled. "Shinta sees it too, that little boy has seen a lot more than a normal child should. I think…I think he is waiting to kill us." No, but he wanted to kill them. He had to protect Zuko and that meant getting rid of any obstacles in his path. They were not bad people, but they were his enemies. He had to be a man and end them. If only he had some poisons. "You saw his martial arts display? He can carry out his threat any time he wants. Hanzo's too young to be anything worrisome, but his brother frightens me."

"He is becoming more docile, I can see it. It's just like taming a tiger seal, you need to make him feel safe and secure and don't mind the bites," Hakoda said with a warm laugh. "I doubt he'll kill us, not with his brother on board. He can't risk it, he needs us. He just needs to settle down a bit, and then he'll open up to us. He is a wonderful young man, brave and strong. I hope Sokka grows up like him." Lu Ten had no idea what to respond to such a display. Hakoda cared about him? He wanted to help him, a Fire Nation noble? It didn't make sense, he knew he was Fire nation and still wanted to be kind to him. He understood hate, he understood duty, but he had no idea how to respond to an outsider who cared about him.

"Your affection for him aside, he is a predator and he isn't going to settle down that easily, you know. That deadly look in his eyes makes me scared. We need to sleep every once in a while and you don't even have him restrained so he can't slit our throats. Maybe we should find them another home. They're good kids for the most part; we could find them a family who could deal with them. I'm sure there are families who would be kind to them, offer them the stability they need to thrive."

"The death in his eyes is what has been done to him. His shoulders have welts on them that he won't even talk about. He might have been a spoiled child at home, but someone was hurting him there. I swore I would protect him myself and that means not foisting the burden onto someone else. He needs stability, he's gone through terrible things, his family killed, tortured by the Earth Kingdom and then sold into slavery. Besides, you think another family can handle him? It's not like you to palm off a burden, Bato. You mean giving them to Earth Kingdom, don't you?" Hakoda said, as Lu Ten bit his lip to avoid his gasp. No, this could not be happening. He'd throw Zuko overboard himself before he allowed his cousin to return to those monsters.

"If they are high ranking nobility, they can be ransomed. Think of it, Hakoda. I'll bet they would be worth their weight in gold. Think of the food we could bring back to the tribe- enough for ten winters. They won't hurt them. The boys are only children, perfect for ransom. It's the best thing for everyone," Bato said. "They'll be home with their families and we'll be well taken care of." Lu Ten's lip trembled as he imagined his future. A return to the chains and the pressing and the noose and the darkness, he couldn't even breathe without feeling the pain in every joint of his body. Tears streamed down his face, as he realized he was not going to be able to protect his little cousin.

"That will never happen. Not while I remain chief. I will not engage in human trafficking. I'll be clear. I would rather starve," Hakoda said firmly. "I swore an oath to help those boys. I watched them get sold like fruit at the market, with Hanzo nearly drowned for being small and helpless. They were hungry, humiliated and beaten down. I said that they would have no need to fear again and I will keep that promise. This isn't like you, my friend. What's really troubling you?"

"Shinta isn't stupid. Hot tempered and short sighted, but he's a smart boy. I am wondering if he's right that they are threats to us. Shaya is a trained warrior who walks around looking like he's plotting how best to sink the ship. Hakoda, you need to at least get them to tell you who they are," Bato asked. "That is all I am asking."

"That's something they will tell us when they feel comfortable. They've been destroyed enough," Hakoda said firmly. "Bato, they're orphans. They need us. What would Rua do if she found them, starving and in chains and about to die?" he demanded. Rua must have been Bato's wife. Lu Ten had never seen a female savage-were they are burly and ugly as the men?

"She'd clonk the slaver with my club and take them home," Bato said sadly. "I suppose you're right. I just hate seeing Shinta hurt, especially for strangers. He's all I have now." Lu Ten felt no pity. If a prince couldn't have a mother, neither should savages.

"Shinta's a fine boy, one of our finest, but a good lesson in keeping his temper in check was a long time coming. He'll redeem himself soon and be the better for the lesson. You saw how he disregarded orders, didn't you?" Hakoda explained, far too patient for a captain that was being question. In the Fire nation, civilized commanders would have had such disobedience flogged out of fashion. "We can't let that slide."

"No, you're right. We had to teach the boy his place and I know you were harsh only to teach him. I don't have to enjoy you being right all the time, do I?" Bato said sadly, as Lu Ten felt the noose grow tighter around his neck. He had to get his cousin and himself off the boat.

"Well, get used to it. I'm always right. And in the spirit of compromise I suppose I can talk to Shaya and see if he's willing to start talking more rather than flinging insults," Hakoda said softly. "I think it's time I sit him down and explain to him that he owes his loyalty and obedience to me, so he had best start talking. All right?" he asked. Lu Ten had already begun padding away back to his room. He had no choice, but to run. They were only a few miles from shore, Lu Ten could jump in and get to shore in a few hours and then find a Fire nation base. He couldn't let himself fall into enemy hands, especially the Earth kingdom. It was flight or fight and Lu Ten couldn't win against an entire army by himself.

The only problem was he wouldn't be able to talk Zuko with him. Tears kept streaming down his cheeks. He only wished his Grandfather was here to break Zuko's heart for him. He would have to do it himself.

* * *

There wasn't much time to take much. Little would survive the trip through the water anyway. "Wake up! " Lu Ten shook a sleeping Zuko. "We must talk, Prince Zuko," he said formally. It was the only logical plan, and it was the best choice. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. It would only hurt more the longer he waited.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked up worriedly. "Are you angry at me, cousin?" he asked softly, his bright eyes boring into him. Lu Ten tried to look away from his cousin's gaze. This seemed so painful for being the right thing to do. Was it possible to take him along?

No, he couldn't risk Zuko's life in swimming to shore. He couldn't carry him so far. "Not at all. I have merely come to the best possible conclusion for the current situation. You agree that staying here in slavery is intolerable. We are poorly treated and harassed, and it insults the name of Agni for his children to serve such loathsome, vile creatures," Lu Ten answered. He had been trained in rhetoric. This should be easy. He was supposed to be able to lead properly; he had to know the right choice to make.

"Yes," Zuko chirped, completely obedient and not paying attention at all. Lu Ten didn't blame him, he didn't even know what he was saying, and was supposed to be in charge of Zuko. He just knew he had to make sure they didn't end up as Earth Kingdom prisoners.

"As princes, we must return to our people. It is our duty and we must do anything possible in order to serve such duty," Lu Ten babbled, trying to sound stern and regal. "Therefore, I have decided what we shall do. Tomorrow night, I will jump overboard and swim to shore. There, I will find the Fire Nation guards and alert them to our fate." His hands clenched into fists till his nails dung into his flesh. He was doing the right thing. He had to be strong.

"We are going to escape?" Zuko asked, brightly. He smiled and put out his arms, eager for adventure. "Tell me what I must do!" He was so eager to be helpful to his big cousin. But he wasn't strong enough to swim to shore and Lu Ten couldn't carry him. This didn't seem fair.

Lu Ten steeled himself and ignored the bile rising in his throat. "I…will escape," he said simply. "You will remain here." In captivity. He was leaving his defenseless cousin in the hands of savages, alone and unprotected. He was beneath contempt.

"Until you come back for me," Zuko said faithfully. "It would only be a few minutes." He couldn't believe Lu Ten would leave him. Zuko had perfect trust in him and Lu Ten was going to have to break it. 'What signal will you use to alert me to come?"

Perhaps he should lie to him. Tell him he would be right back and then spare the awful goodbye. No…Zuko was stubbornly loyal and would pine away, it would take away all of the boy's hope. "I don't know when you would be rescued. You would have to be brave for me." Lu Ten studied his feet thoroughly.

"You're leaving me here?" Zuko whispered, his lips trembling as the awful truth hit him horribly. He was going to be left behind and remain alone. Lu Ten looked away and tried to ignore the tears he knew were forming in his own eyes. "Why?" Because it was the right thing to do and didn't Zuko know this was killing him too? Did he think this was easy?

Lu Ten blinked rapidly. "Don't question me. It is my verdict as Crown Prince of the Nation that you stay here," he said harshly. Obedience was the proper way to take it. "Do you understand me?" he snapped angrily, wishing he didn't have to hurt his cousin so much. If only there was a better way to do this.

Zuko tried to nod dutifully but his body was shuddering with sobs. "I.." he tried to say, before collapsing to his knees in tears. "I understand," he wept, completely in hysterics. 'I will obey." His shoulder shuddered as he continued to sob forlornly.

Lu Ten swept him into his arms, holding him close. "Shush," he soothed, tears running down his own tears. "I know you're scared. I would be scared too. But I have to get help and if I stay with you, I won't be able to get that help. And I can't carry you to shore, it's too far away. You could drown," he explained, wondering why he was justifying his choice. "And I must protect you. Even if it means leaving you behind."

Zuko burrowed into his chest. "Don't leave me," he wept. "I almost lost you, please. I don't mind being here if it's with you. You promised we'd always stay together," he pleaded. "I won't misbehave, I'll be good. I'm sorry I've been so bad, I didn't mean it. Please, have mercy and stay!"

Lu Ten rubbed his back. "This isn't a punishment, Zu. I will come back for you, I promise. I'll come back with the whole army and I'll free you. I swear it on my honor, on my father's life," he said softly, wondering if he could think of a better plan. He hated hearing his cousin cry. He hated making his cousin cry. Why did he have to be the one to make such horrible choices?

"What if something happens to you?" Zuko wept. "The Earth kingdom could find you and they would hurt you. Please stay here where it is safe. I would die if anything happened to you."

Lu Ten smiled through his tears. "I will be fine. Agni will protect me," he said tenderly. "Nothing will happen to me. I don't plan to be dying for a very long time. We're going to be together soon."

Zuko would not stop weeping. "I'm frightened," he pleaded. "I don't want to be alone. I need you to help me. Who will keep me safe?"

Lu Ten nodded, his voice trembling. "You are never alone, Zu. I am always in your heart and you are in mine. You are my best friend, the most important person to me. Whenever you're scared, close your eyes and think of me," he soothed. "They won't hurt you."

Zuko was still holding onto him. "I need you," he whispered. "You're the leader. I need to follow you," he pleaded. "Where you go, I will follow."

Lu Ten sighed. "Shush. I have decided," he said, his heart broken. Zuko just sobbed harder, completely desolate in his feeling."Let's just sit together for a bit and think how wonderful it will be when we are home in the palace." Zuko would not stop crying. Lu Ten should strike him for being so weak. But as he blinked back tears of his own, he resolved to say nothing on the matter. "It will be all right, Zu. Don't you trust me?" he asked, as Zuko curled into the crook of his arm.

"I do, but I don't trust the world," Zuko sniffled. "Please come back soon. What if you don't find me? What if Hakoda takes me far away and I never see you again?" he asked.

Lu Ten hadn't considered that. What if Hakoda took Zuko back to the poles where fire was weakest? How would they find him again? "I'll find you. I always will," he lied. This plan was becoming more complicated. Still, it was the right choice. Wasn't one hostage better than two? "I gave you my promise. And I never break a promise. If I do...may I never become Fire Lord."

Zuko clutched him and just sobbed into his shirt. Before Lu Ten could continue, Hakoda entered the room. "What is going on?" he demanded. "And I want Hanzo to answer."

Lu Ten panicked. All Zuko had to do was tell Hakoda the truth and the plans would be done for. He could only imagine the punishment he'd get for trying to run away. Back in civilized lands, slaves were flogged and put in the stocks for trying to run away. He could only imagine the tortures savages would dream up!

"I'm scared," Zuko whispered, telling the truth for once in his life and having it work as a lie. "I want to go home!" Lu Ten's heart broke. Why did this have to be so hard?

"I know you want to go home, kiddo. And I promise, I will find your parents," Hakoda said comfortingly. "But we're your family now."

Lu Ten turned away. "Hakoda is right," he forced himself to say, choking on the words. He would give Zuko a thousand rewards for "He will take good care of us."

Hakoda looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling all right, Shaya?" he asked. "I think you have fever." Yes, the savage was too smart to realize that he would give in so easily.

"Actually, I don't feel well. Could I go to bed early?" Lu Ten said. He would get up soon and prepare some food for the journey, once Zuko was sleeping.

"Of course small one. You have been doing a hard day's work and you deserve a good rest," Hakoda said, hesitantly brushing Lu Ten's hair back. Lu Ten squirmed but allowed the contact. "I'm glad you're getting used to us. I know you want to return to your family, but you are being very brave. Your parents would be proud."

Zuko sighed. "I don't feel well here. Can I stay with my brother and take care of him so he is nice and warm?" he asked, but the agony in his voice was heart breaking.

"Of course," Hakoda said, patting him on the head. "Sleep well. We've laid anchor so we can perform some repairs, so tomorrow I can teach you how to fish. There are some very tasty flounder that live along this shore.'

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Lu Ten said haughtily, trying to act normally. He did like flounder. Pity he would be nowhere near this blasted ship this time tomorrow.

As Hakoda walked out, Lu Ten tried to hide his smile. He was almost free. A docked ship will make for an easier escape. If the ship wasn't moving, it would take time to get it moving and to follow him.

Still, he had to contend with his cousin. "Go to sleep," Lu Ten urged. It was harder to plan how to leave while his cousin was watching him so sadly.

"And when I wake up, you'll be gone and I'll be alone. Why should I want to sleep?" Zuko whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Because the sooner I leave, the sooner I will come back to you, Zu," Lu Ten said, trying to be cheery. "You have a prince's word of honor. What more could you want?"

"You," Zuko said laconically. Tears dripped down the boy's plump cheeks as he continued to sniffle. He lowered his eyes as he crumbled into a ball of misery, curling up as if he was ill.

Lu Ten sighed, his head aching terribly. "Come on, lie down next to me. I'm not leaving for a bit, and you might as well get some rest," he urged. Zuko snuggled down next to him and threaded his fingers into Lu Ten's hand. He was still so little and helpless. Lu Ten couldn't burden him on the road, he'd never survive the swim to shore. For some reason, he knew that Hakoda wouldn't hurt Zuko. "Should I sing to you?" he asked. Zuko nodded and cuddled close to him. Lu Ten pondered if Zuko would burrow into him if he could. How he wished he could take his cousin with him. Leaving him behind, alone, it was the worst feeling. He was a terrible person to do this to the person who loved him the most.

He had to go now, before he lost his nerve. Already, Zuko's eyes were open and he held onto Lu Ten's hand desperately. Lu Ten placed his finger on Zuko's lips to hush him. He couldn't let him cry out and ruin everything. The quicker the parting went, the easier it would be.

Zuko tearfully nodded and he wrapped his other hand around Lu Ten's body, hugging him so tightly that Lu Ten could feel his ribs groan. Lu Ten returned the hug. He had almost died a few days ago, and he had managed to hold himself together. This would not be a forever goodbye; he would find his cousin again. He would return with a navy to free him. "Be good," he whispered. "I will come back. Just go back to sleep and remember to never tell them who you are. Do you understand?"

Zuko nodded tearfully, his golden eyes boring into Lu Ten's mind. "Yes," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I understand." He sounded as if his heart was broken into pieces.

"That's a good boy. You're being very brave," he whispered, stroking Zuko's hair. "You are a true prince, my little cousin."

"Lulu…I love you," Zuko said, being shamelessly emotional, something not to be encouraged in a stoic young prince. "Please come home safe and don't forget me."

Lu Ten grabbed Zuko and immersed him in another bear hug. "I love you too, Zu. And I am going to come back for you." He would die before leaving his cousin in captivity. He was just doing the right thing and getting help. Repeating those thoughts helped keep him from turning back and staying with his cousin.

They were near enough shore to do it. He wouldn't have a second chance; it was only a mile or so. With one last aching look at his cousin, he opened the door. There was no choice now. He had gone too far to turn back and accept his captivity.

Without looking back, he went to the rail, dove into the water and began to swim to freedom. Salt water dripped down his cheeks…or perhaps tears.

AN-So…will Lu Ten escape and alert the Fire nation to his peril? Will he ever see Zuko again? Tune in next time!


	12. Far From Home

_I truly apologize for the long delay, but some bad things happened in my personal life, the illness of my grandmother hit me very hard and killed my muse. Also, all the work I do really caught up with me and i found myself too tired to do anything but rest after all my obligations. I won't bore you with the details, but suffice it to say, I'm at the tail end of a very stressful period of my life. But I am happy to say that I sat down for the last few days and got this finished for you, because your reviews meant the world to me during a very tough time in my life. Thank you so much for them, they were treasured. _

_So yes, back to Lu Ten, who has a lot more problems, many self induced. And good news, the next chapter is 90% done so you'll have it on January 26th, in honor of my birthday. And coming up is a really splendid arch I've pre-written and really think you'll enjoy. _

_Some shout outs, to Avo who is getting this story as my gift, to Rua my brilliant beta and to Cat's Eye Nebula's for her sharp eyes and excellent review. Thank you, you are entirely right. _

_Question: I have an Au of this fic (which will go completely AU) that discusses if Fong had taken the princes to Ba Sing Se? Anyone interested?_

All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home  
-Five Fingered Death Punch

Far From Home 

The water was icy cold and Lu Ten whimpered miserably as he paddled away. He wondered if Kesuk had heard the splash and had noticed his escape. If so, there was no indication from the ship as Lu Ten continued to paddle on his way to shore. He was exhausted, but the bracing cold water allowed him to keep his head straight and keep swimming. He missed Zuko already, but he had to keep on course.

Someday, this would all be an adventure that would be retold around the table. Zuko would be safe and sound, and everyone would be so proud of him for not losing his head under the pressure of being kidnapped. Grandfather would be so happy-he'd recall Dad from the front lines and Lu Ten would have months to spend with his beloved father. Everything would be perfect; he could almost taste the victory parade that would be held. As he spat the cold salty water from his mouth, he forced himself to keep going. He was going to rescue his cousin. The sooner he left, the sooner he could come home in triumph. He was able to keep his head above water only by forcing himself to keep his eyes on the shore. He would not fail, he would make sure that Zuko was safe.

He tried not to think of what could lurk beneath the waves and just continued to paddle his way to shore. He could almost see it through the salt burning his eyes. He just had to get closer. Every stroke of his hands brought him closer to his goal. He was going to save the day and be a true Fire Lord, just like his forefathers.

He had seen the base on the hilltop. Waiting for him would be troops who would kneel before him and cheer for him. He would be himself again; he would be Prince Lu Ten. He would be safe where no one could ever hurt him. Another stinging wave splashed him in the face and spurred him on.

Lu Ten was dead, Iroh was deep at the bottom of the barrel and nothing stood in the way of Ozai's ascension to the throne. He was unofficially the heir to the throne and no one could dispute his claim. His stupid brother was drunk and his father was asking for council. Things should have been wonderful but instead, his home life was miserable. The future Fire Lord was not happy with the turn of events.

* * *

Ozai bowed his head and tried to reason with his insane wife who couldn't seem to pull herself out of her grief long enough to sleep with him. How was he supposed to have a new son when his wife was selfish enough to wallow in grief? He had lost a son and he wasn't screaming in agony. "Our nephew and son died proudly without pain. We did everything we could, but we could not change the regrettable mistakes which lead to their demise," he said solomnly, holding a weeping Ursa. It was getting very tiresome comforting her. The plan had gone perfectly: Lu Ten and Zuko had died two weeks ago. Why was she still carrying on? He had lost family too and he had managed to stop acting like a bloody Waterbender. Iroh was drunk and barely able to function, the war cry of 'Remember the Princes' had raised morale and Ozai was now Crown Prince in all but name. Yes, losing Zuko was painful. He did miss him in a strange way, his big eyes and his happy smile had made him a joy to have as a child. He would have been a fine Fire Lord. It was regrettable that Agni saw fit to place Zuko within the blast and end his young life.

In his weaker moments, Ozai had to admit, he missed his dear boy and hoped that he had died quickly and not suffered. He wanted to save him, but surely Zuko would want to die for his father. It would only seem right to allow him that honor. He was a good boy. He would understand and be happy to be sacrificed for his father's well being. In fact, Zuko was a proper son. He wouldn't have wanted to be saved if it meant hurting his father. When Ozai was Fire Lord, he'd build his little boy a beautiful shrine to his memory. He knew the Gods would show kindness to the little one, and grant him a peaceful reincarnation. Perhaps as a new messanger hawk, so Zuko could continue to serve his father wherever the new life found him. That would be wonderful.

Life currently was not so wonderful. His beloved Ursa lay on the bed, sobbing hysterically. "My love, he's dead. There is no point in weeping over him. Tears won't help him," Ozai said softly, taking her hand. "You haven't eaten in days. He's at peace, you should be as well." Zuko's death was regrettable, but she would be Fire Lady once he got rid of Azulon. She could bear him a new son, a better son if she would just stop crying and allow herself to pleasure him like a good wife should.

"He was my first born, my baby," Ursa wept, remaining motionless. "I should have been watching him, I should have been watching my poor nephew. How can I ever face what I have done?" she whimpered, completely overemotional for a simple loss of a child. Ozai wondered if telling her the truth would comfort her, but feared her intelligence wouldn't grasp the genius of his plans. It was best to keep it under wraps until she had regained her senses.

"Why don't we try for another one, my love?" Ozai asked, removing his outer jacket. 'It will take your mind off the problems and make things better. We can have more children to replace Zuko," he said, before realizing that he shouldn't have said the boy's name. Ursa just curled up into a ball. "I'm grieving for him too, you know. But you don't see me cauterwaling like a wounded bison over him." Suddenly, he realized that was not the reaction he wanted from his wife. Ursa's sobbing just grew louder and she turned her back on him. What a selfish woman, why couldn't he just use the harem like any other ordinary man? Why did he keep desiring her? It was shameful weakness in such a great leader who could have his pick of the royal harems.

"What do you expect me to do, husband? I lost our child and our nephew," Ursa wept, completely bereft. Ozai gritted his teeth and forced himself to pat her head. How emotional women were, they were weak and foolish and if he had any sense, he would replace her and have ten new sons. He hated her for making him believe she was the only one for him.

He was ashamed to admit how weak he was for loving her.

* * *

Lu Ten collapsed on the shore and dragged his wear limbs unto the sand. He was bleeding and exhausted and he knew his journey had only begun. He had so many miles before him. He could barely feel his limbs, besides the pain that reminded him that he was still alive, still on duty.

He shivered, drenched as he wished he could firebend. He was too soaked to dry himself properly and his inner fire was weak. He was so tired he could barely defend himself. He would have to find a place to rest and recover his strength. He could feel himself wishing he was back on the ship where he had food and a warm blanket. "You're a prince, stop whining," he ordered himself. If Grandfather could hear his thoughts, he would put Lu Ten to death for such weakness in the face of adversity.

He had to make his way to shelter. He had never paid attention in his survival classes, preferring to instead watch his buxom teacher talk. How he wished he would have known which root to eat, how to follow the tree moss to lead him in a certain direction. He could navigate the seas easily, but on land he was as helpless as a one-winged turtle duck. If he was ever restored to his place, he would be the most diligent pupil the palace had ever seen, he would memorize his survival lessons and never complain again.

As he lay there, he realized he was alone. It was a chilling feeling that made him want to weep. Lu Ten had never been completely alone before- he had always had servants around him to tend to his every need . Even now, he had always had his little cousin by his side to keep his mind off the isolation. Now, there was nothing but the silence and the waves crashing on the shore. There was no one in the world that knew where he was and for the most part, no one cared. He was all alone and he didn't even know if he could reach his goal. He was helpless, and he was nothing like his ancestors. They would have solved this already, they were true leaders of the people.

* * *

Another day, another bout of cauterwailing. Ozai had been sure that after another day, Ursa would start to get better. He was furious to find that she was only getting worse. "Please, just try and eat something," he coaxed. The royal physicians had warned him about her melancholy and how it threatened to kill her. Unless she started returning to normal, she would lose her mind. "I don't want to lose you." He didn't, he blamed Zuko entirely for this mess. Couldn't the boy have died without causing this amount of problems? A sound of a bell tinkling only made it worse as she began to choke on his weeping. One of the servants was asking to enter. "Send them away, please."

Ozai needed a distraction and a large chalice of sake quite well. "Come in, whoever it is," he snapped, throwing his cloak over his wife to try and comfort her. Why was the universe punishing him for doing the right thing for the country?

"The princess wishes to see her mother," a quiet voice whispered, as a maidservant carried in a sobbing nightgown clad Azula. Ozai already made a mental note to invite her to his chambers to bathe him to settle his nerves. If Ursa was going to be selfish, he had to do what he could to keep his spirits raised. "She's been asking for her all day." His bright eyed little daughter looked miserable, red faced and mussy. It was quite annoying, why had everyone fallen apart just because Zuko and Lu Ten had been executed by the will of the spirits? He was the one left with a depressed wife and a useless daughter.

"Mama, mama," Azula chirped, still too young and useless to be of much interest to him but she was the only heir to the throne now. He would have to make sure she learned whining would no longer be tolerated. This little girl would have to become the next Fire Lord, unless a better heir could be sired. He would strike her but he figured that would set off Ursa even more. "Come, Mama."

"Keep her away from me," Ursa hissed, turning away. "I don't want to hurt her too. I killed her brother and her cousin, I don't want to end the royal family." She had gone mad with grief. This was disconcerting. Ozai had enough affection for her to want her to be his bride. He couldn't ever be satisfied with another harem wench, Ursa was his only weakness.

"Mama," Azula shrieked, holding out her arms. "Up, mama. Up." The fires around her flickered dangerously in her tantrum. How could this be possible? "Mama." Ozai's eyes widened as the fires flared around her, announcing her sheer power to the world. She was a vision of might. When she would grow up, she would be his perfect weapon and heiress, his powerful little princess who would be endlessly loyal to him and be the child to replace Zuko.

Agni smiled on him. His last remaining heir was a prodigy, just like the grandfather she was named for. He knew that he had done the right thing by making her an only child and killing off her stupid cousin. Azula was a flower who needed to be nurtured to achieve her true potential. "Daddy's here," he whispered, lifting up his little girl and holding her close. "Daddy's going to take very good care of you."

Agni always supplied the remedy for the illness. As Azula wrapped her tiny hands around his neck, Ozai smiled for the first time and stopped missing Zuko. Everything Agni did was for the best. The weaker child had been removed, leaving the stronger one to triumph. It was all for the best! "Daddy is right here."

* * *

Lu Ten was lost. After lying on the beach for a few moments, he had managed to run into the forest. It had been his first mistake. Cold and wet, he had ran through the bushes, feeling his heart racing in his chest. The sooner he got to his people, the sooner he could save Zuko and bring him home and keep him safe. Then he would hug him close and never leave him and he would make sure that Zuko never knew pain again.

Sadly, the forest didn't seem to be a place that made it easy to be a hero. Every step brought new thorns and branches intent on bloodying him. his shoes had fallen up and his poor feet were sore! The dense foliage had made it impossible to see much of the stars, which meant he couldn't even use constellations to guide him back home!

It seemed like he had been walking for hours. In the palace, he had been trained well but he had never had to shiver through mud and prickle leaves like some worthless servant. The world was beginning to face in front of his eyes as he continued to move forward.

A sudden streak of pain made his vision get sharper. He bit his lip to hold in the howl as a particularly ugly thorn sliced open his leg, ripping mercilessly into his flesh.

He gasped with pain, as he saw the deep wound, bloody and raw. He had studied some field medicine, but he didn't have time to clean it. He didn't even have time to rest!

He tore off a strip of cloth from his pack and tied the wound. It was better to keep moving and get help there. He would be back in the Fire nation where he would be tended to. He couldn't think of pain now. He would have to keep moving faster. His pain didn't matter, he had to save his cousin.. Every moment he wasted focusing on his pain added to the chances that Zuko would languish a prisoner forever.

Damn it, he would have to stop and rest. The blood loss was making him weak. As he tried to find a cave, he was terrified to realize he was getting dizzy. As he stumbled along, the sound of rustling made him turn. Getting to his feet, he formed a fire in his hand. He could do anything, he was a son of Sozin.

The low sound of a howl impeded his thoughts. Whatever it was, he didn't want to meet it in a weakened state. Without a second glance, he climbed up a tree and huddled there.

Down below, an enormous bourquipine walked under the tree, enormous quills sticking out as it snarled around. Lu Ten shivered with terror, wishing he was home. He knew that bourquipines didn't eat flesh, but those spikes would finish him off for sure. He would have to wait till morning now, for it to sleep before he could get down without being chased.

As the lost blood soaked through his pants leg, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Time was running out! He had to get to soldiers for Zuko's sake.

And his own.

* * *

Zuko sobbed to himself as he realized he was all alone. As he watched his cousin disappear beneath the waves, tears swam down his face. Lulu would be very angry at him for crying, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted his cousin to stay with him. He walked back to his room and curled up beneath the furs.

Why was everything going so terribly? Was it because he had been bad and ran away when he wasn't supposed to? He was very sorry and he would happily get punished, just to return home to Mommy and Daddy and Azula and have everything be all right?

He missed Mommy and Daddy so much. He wondered if they were looking in the palace for him, thinking it was some big game of hide and destroy and that he'd come out giggling from underneath a table? He hoped so, he wished this was all a game. The world outside of home was so confusing and frightening. He had been so scared when the ship burst into pieces and when they had been captured by the mean Earth Kingdom. He had never seen his cousin so sick! Lulu had thought he would die! But then of course, Lulu always had a plan and had taken him away, when more mean people had found them. Then the Water tribe scum had found them and everything was good now.

He didn't know why Lulu had to leave. He liked it here with the Water tribe garbage. They were very nice to him and always treated him nicely and even played with him. They were so nice, he bet Mommy and Daddy would like them too.

Even if they were savages and scum who didn't know he was a prince, they always gave him extra treacle. Maybe Lulu was unhappy because they didn't realize he was more important? The Water tribe trash treated them the same when Lulu was much more important and that was a very bad thing. Zuko had said it wasn't their fault because they hadn't told them they were princes. Since they weren't evil like the Earth monsters, they would bow and serve them if they knew the truth. Of course, Lulu knew best when he said not to say anything and Zuko knew just to hush when his cousin got that look in his eyes. He didn't want to get his cousin angry.

Though right now, he wouldn't mind getting scolded if it meant he could see his cousin again. He missed him terribly, he just wanted to hug him and feel all safe. The room they shared seemed so empty now - all the shadows on the wall becoming monsters of earth that would make him cry! He wanted his cousin to chase them away, but Lulu had told him to be brave. He would be so angry if he knew Zuko was crying like this.

He buried his face into his pillows and prayed to Agni to bring Lulu and him together. He just wanted everything to be all right again. "Lulu, come back to me."

Zuko had tried to stop crying, but he was so sad. He watched the shadows on the wall move around and curled up in terror. As the long moments passed, he heard the door open. "Lulu?" he whispered. Could Agni have answered his prayers?

""What are you crying about?" a voice asked. Oh no, Zuko had said the wrong thing to the wrong person. He knew how angry Lulu would be if he knew what had just happened? "Are you all right?"

"Nothing," he choked sadly, turning over in his furs. Lulu had said to say nothing and that was just what he did! He just hoped his cousin was proud of him and was coming back with Mommy and Daddy.

"Did your silly brother leave you alone in the dark to get some snacks?" Bato was nice, but he wasn't right about this and nothing would make it right. Lulu was gone and Zuko didn't know where he was. All he could do was cry harder. Lulu said the savages would be angry if he cried, but they seemed to only get nicer. "Seriously, it's nothing to cry about. He'll be back in a minute." Zuko only cried some more. "You do know where he is, right?"

He knew he couldn't say anything or Lulu would be in trouble. He was a runaway and bad things happen to runaways. They got beaten and put in the dungeons, which Lulu said was a terrible place for terrible people. "What's up with the little one?" Hakoda asked, entering the room as Bato picked up Zuko and cuddled him close. "Did Shaya and you have a fight?" he asked gently, rubbing his head.

Zuko looked up with wet eyes. "Can't tell you," he finally managed to gasp. He had to tell them something and saying nothing was like saying something. "I don't know. He said I don't know." He wanted Lulu back so that his cousin could tell him the right thing to say. He didn't know how to talk to them without his help.

"You don't think…" Bato asked, patting Zuko's back. "He wouldn't have. He loves his brother too much." There was a lot of anger in his voice and Zuko was terrified. Had he said the wrong thing now?

"You're scaring him. Hanzo, my friend, did Shaya run away?" Hakoda asked softly. Zuko buried his head in Hakoda's shoulder, refusing to answer. He couldn't say a word, even ifhe wanted to see his cousin come back. He had to be a good prince and say nothing, even if they got angry at him.

"He couldn't have gotten far, he couldn't leave the ship unless he jumped off," Bato said darkly, inspiring further howls of terror from Zuko. What if Lulu drowned and Zuko wasn't there to save him? "You need to tell me the truth, because there are bad things out there that will want to hurt him. I am not angry with him, but I need to find him and bring him back so he is safe. You want him to be safe, right?" he asked.

Zuko didn't answer. He was supposed to say he didn't know anything, but what if Hakoda was right and something bad happened to Lulu because someone didn't help him. He knew his cousin could do anything, but the world outside the palace was scary and who knows what could happen to him? What if the Earth scum found him?

"It's rough seas, he could have drowned already," Bato said darkly. "We'd never be able to know." Zuko's sobs only grew harder at that piece of information. Lulu wasn't allowed to die-he had to be Fire Lord and rule everyone in the world and make everything all right.

"No, Shaya knows how to swim. He isn't stupid enough to jump off a boat, that much we know. It's only two miles, a harm swim but he can handle it. He's quite safe, we just need to bring him home." What if Hakoda had Lulu whipped for running away? It would all be his fault. "This isn't your fault, Hanzo. We're going to find your brother, I promise," Hakoda said, giving him a warm hug. "He can't have gotten far. Go lie down and rest."

* * *

Dawn had come slowly. Lu Ten had been sleeping fitfully in his tree throughout the shivering night. He had been too weak to firebend much and he had to preserve his strength as best as possible. He wouldn't survive another night like this, he had to get to the soldiers. His leg wound had clotted closed, but still ached. He was covered in mud so it was hard to tell where the blood began and the dirt ended.

Running down the tree, he raced through the forest. The base had to be around here somewhere, the soldiers would be on patrol, surely one of them would investigate and find their lost prince, wandering around like a helpless child. If he wasn't so grateful for their future rescue, he would have them flogged for allowing a child to sneak up on them. He shouldn't have been able to get this close to the base without notice.

A footprint was clear in the mood up ahead. Lu Ten smiled, a footprint meant civilization. He was almost there, he was going to be safe and warm soon.

Another step disturbed his thoughts as a sickening crack sounded through the air. Lu Ten found himself upside down, staring at the world from an uncomfortable angle. He couldn't firebend upside down: all the blood rushing to his head made him dizzy and confused. This wasn't a Fire Nation trap-all their traps were made of metal. He knew this trap, but how was this possible? "Don't move," a familiar voice said. "Shaya."

"Hakoda," Lu Ten gasped, his voice cracking with fear. "What are you doing here?" Was he actually valuable enough for all this effort? Surely, Hakoda wouldn't have spared the effort for a single runaway slave. He wasn't worth that much at market!

"You will be silent, and you will come with me," Hakoda hissed angrily, gathering Lu Ten's flailing hands together. "One word out of you and I swear I will make sure you regret it." Thick leather thongs wrapped around his wrists, biting into the flesh and making his hands tingle.

"You're hurting me, stop," Lu Ten pleaded, realizing with terror that he had just pleaded mercy from a savage. Why was he speaking to him in such a manner? He trusted Hakoda not to hurt him. He trusted a savage with his life, and the life of Zuko. He had truly gone mad. He had sought comfort from his enemy, treason against Azulon himself. "Please. I'll come quietly." He would do anything to see his little cousin again.

"I wish I could, but you lost that right, my boy. I think it's best we make sure you don't do anything stupid again," Hakoda said darkly, continuing to bind him. "You have lost my trust and now I will have to bind you. I warned you not to run away when we met. Now, stay quiet, unless you want us both dead." If Lu Ten could just make enough noise, he could get the attention of the Fire nation soldiers. He would be able to be freed from bondage and once Hakoda gave back Zuko, Lu Ten could send them on their way.

Before he could answer or decide what to do, a rough gag was tied around Lu Ten's mouth, ending the conversation. "You have a lot of nerve, running off like this," Hakoda continued angrily. "I trusted you and you have betrayed me." He cut the rope and plunked him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, leaving him helpless. "I have a feeling you and I will be having a long talk tonight about your actions. I always thought you were a wonderful little warrior, even when you were spitting insults. But this, what you have done? It's unforgivable," Lu Ten didn't understand, but he had no idea what constituted evil to a savage. What was worse was the disappointment that Hakoda was hurting him. Why did he believe Hakoda would stop when asked?

As Lu Ten starred over Hakoda's shoulder he could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks. He had been so close to freedom, so close to getting to the Fire Nation and home and freedom and father and everything he ever held dear. How could he be recaptured so easily? He was supposed to be the son of the Dragon of the West. It seemed to take forever for him to get back. Hakoda spent the journey in complete silence, allowing Lu Ten to simmer in his shame and defeat. He had been recaptured. He had failed his mission. The son of the Dragon of the West had been caught like a runaway slave and dragged back…

No, not as one. He was a runaway slave. He knew the law; Hakoda had paid for him fairly and he belonged to him. He had stolen himself. What would happen to him now? He knew what happened to runaway slaves-he had sentenced more than a few himself and he was quite sure he was going to suffer terribly for his rash actions. He trembled, realizing how effortlessly Hakoda had lifted him. He just hoped he could take his punishment without crying out. He just wanted to his family proud. He had just been so close!

As Lu Ten stared up at the face of the fort, he felt his gagged mouth fill with bile. The dawn had shed new light on the flag on the fort. It wasn't a welcoming red flame. It was an Earth Kingdom insignia.

Lu Ten had almost walked into a trap. A few more feet and he would be back in chains, awaiting a horrible death.

Worse, he would have damned his cousin to the same fate. Hakoda had saved their lives again. He doubly owed a savage everything in the world. That is, if he survived what punishment was awaiting him. No matter what, Zuko was safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Zuko stayed at the bridge of the ship and looked out into the sea. They had docked to find Lulu, but he needed to find them first. If he was back before they found him, they wouldn't punish him. He couldn't see his cousin hurt, he had to get to his cousin. Closing his mouth to take a deep breath…he jumped overboard.

* * *

_AN-Promise, next chapter is in two weeks! And yes, it was a lot of characters, but I felt it was important to show the confusion._


	13. Somewhere Out There

**Another chapter is written. I had originally intended to post it last Wednesday for my birthday, but a big snow storm hit and I had lot of family to take care of. Thank you to Kikuchan for her delightful birthday wishes, it was a wonderful and made me feel very appreciated. As for lover-of-light, this chapter is for you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. As for Gordanon, I appreciate your critism and have worked to address both points. I hope this chapter pleases you a lot more. So yes, poor Lulu has been caught out of bounds and is now having to face the music. I admit, this chapter was especially fascinating to write. But enough on that, I think you have a story to read. As always, dedicated to my dear friend Avocado love, and a special thanks to my dear Beta Rua. I'm the luckiest gal in the world to know you both. Thank you so much for all the wonderful conversations! **

**Somewhere Out There**

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through then we'll be together somewhere out there out where dreams come true_  
_And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_  
_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_  
_Somewhere out there if love can see us through then we'll be together somewhere out there out where dreams come true_

_Written by James Horner, Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil_

Lu Ten had only known fear when he had been around his grandfather. Otherwise, he had been the happiest boy in the world. He had servants living only to serve his whim. He had toys and books and many rhinos. He was loved by his aunt and uncle, and worshipped by his cousins. He was perfectly content with everything around him.

Yet, in the last few weeks he had known levels of fear that he had never imagined could exist for such an important person. He had faced the Earth Kingdom and the slave block, and now he would have to face the wrath of Hakoda. Somehow, he knew that this would not go well for him.

He was a runaway slave. He had stolen property…he was stolen property. What if Hakoda had punished Zuko for Lu Ten's crimes? If one slave ran away back at the palace, anyone the slave knew could be tortured for information. Poor Zuko wouldn't last a moment under pressure; he was so weak and fragile. It was Lu Ten's job to protect him, or at least not make his life worse. All he had done was make his life worse! He coughed weakly, until the Water tribesman removed the gag, thinking it was choking him. "Hakoda?" Lu Ten whispered as soon as he could speak. "Is my brother all right?" He had to know if they had hurt his cousin for this.

"No thanks to you. You left him," Hakoda growled. "You can see for yourself what has happened to him." This didn't sound good, his poor cousin! He just had to lie still and pray Agni had protected his anointed ones. The night was cold and cloudy, without any stars in the sky. It was a bad omen for sure. A shiver past through his body and he found himself wishing he had never run away. All he had done was make things worse. "You should see how he suffered because of you."

Lu Ten's blood ran cold. "He's alive?" he pleaded, underestimating the savages' fury against an innocent child. "You didn't kill him?" The thought was too terrible to imagine. Hakoda wouldn't hurt Zuko, he was too kind and gentle to ever do anything so vile!

"Of course he's alive, why wouldn't he be? That's enough out of you, I'm still angry and I need to decide how to deal with your behavior," Hakoda snapped, carrying him along into the beach. "You could have been killed and you've put the crew off schedule with me having to look for you. Selfish!"

The ship was docked on the beach. They had tracked him so easily, as if he had been a wild animal to be eaten and skinned at their pleasure. The son of the great Dragon of the West had been foiled so easily. He did not deserve to lead the country if he couldn't even escape on his own without assistance. Now he would pay the price. He hoped he could take the punishment without humiliating himself further.

Standing at the shore's edge was a very angry Bato, who looked as disgusted as Hakoda did. "You found him already?" he asked, looking less than amused. "Took you long enough. Now we're completely behind schedule."

"Boy left a trail that a blind penguin seal could follow. I really must give him a lesson in proper camouflage when I have a chance," Hakoda said, his usual stupid humor coming out. "Don't worry, we'll make the next tide and be back on schedule before we know it. What's a little terror between friends?"

"I expect you'll also be teaching him a lesson for what he did," Bato reminded. This didn't bode well for him. Hakoda didn't respond and just dragged him up the gangplank. "Hakoda, he has to pay for this." Another nail in his coffin, he was doomed.

"He will, Bato," Hakoda said softly, as he hauled him along. "He will." This didn't sound very good at all! Lu Ten shivered as he was carried along into the ship and into the storage room that had been the princes' royal bedchamber. He wanted his father or uncle to protect him.

In the dim dawn light, Lu Ten could see Zuko was lying on the furry floor, red eyed and miserable. As Hakoda dragged Lu Ten inside, Zuko fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically. "Please, don't hurt him," he pleaded, grabbing unto Hakoda's leg. "I know you're angry and he shouldn't have run away but he's sorry, don't beat him. He's not a bad slave, it wasn't his fault." Lu Ten was so terrified himself, but seeing Zuko frightened only made it worse. He hadn't meant to make his cousin suffer so, it made him feel worse!

Lu Ten winced as the memories passed before his eyes. He had never given it a moment's notice, it had just been an ordinary day in the life of a prince, who had been taught to judge the people. Him high on a throne, crowned and be-draped as a future king. He now remembered the case. _Lord Prince, please have mercy_…the sobbing slave, he had been so young, Lu Ten had noted that haughtily last year. _There can be no mercy on you. To the copper mines. Let it be a lesson to those who run away. _Grandfather had approved of his choice, had called him strong. He felt a horrible weakness now as his stomach began to churn.

"What kind of insanity do you come from?" Hakoda asked, putting down Lu Ten and picking up Zuko carefully like a baby. He was glad his cousin wouldn't have to see what happened next. He wanted to hug his cousin so badly, to reassure him that all was well, to reassure himself Zuko was real, but he needed to be strong and stoic. He was a prince of the Fire nation, he would show no fear. He wouldn't look down penitently at the floor like some slave. He forced his chin high and his face expressionless as Bato crept up behind him and began untying him. It was a horrible feeling to see his cousin suffer so.

Zuko only wept harder. "I know he did wrong, but he is sorry. I'll be good, I'll clean the whole deck if you don't send him to the copper mines," he begged. Lu Ten could hear the pleading, the terror and the memories of a time when he had heard those pleas because he had felt others deserved to feel pain. He had never imagined how frightening it was to await someone else deciding life and limb.

"I'm not sending your brother to the copper mines," Hakoda said, gently placing Zuko's head on his shoulder. Zuko's sobs only grew louder as he shook with terror. He babbled some stuff but his sobs hid the meaning. "Why are you so scared, little one?" he whispered tenderly. "You have no need to fear, you haven't done anything wrong now. We talked about this, you're fine."

"I'm so sorry," Zuko finally made out, sounding exhausted from all his crying. "I just want him to be safe, even when he's bad and doesn't listen. I hate seeing him punished. Mama says he's a very good boy, just headstrong and stupid sometimes." If Lu Ten hadn't been terrified, he would have rolled his eyes at Aunt Ursa's words. "I'll never do it again!"

"I know you won't." Lu Ten ached to comfort his cousin, but couldn't explain why his cousin was so scared. Zuko knew what happened to runaway slaves, and he feared it happening to himself. "Bato, can you take them with you and calm him down? I think he's overemotional and I still need to deal with his brother. Someone is in trouble," Hakoda said darkly.

Zuko began shrieking into terror, as Bato stepped into the room. "Come on, little one, this isn't something you need to see," the older man said, grabbing Zuko from Hakoda. "We'll have some milk and seaweed cakes." Lu Ten winked at him to try to comfort his cousin but Zuko had gone hysterical. "I hope you're happy, Shaya. You deserve this," Bato said in a withering tone. "You deserve every bit of it." Zuko was fighting to get away from the warrior, but was carried away like a shrieking sack of flour. "Lulu!"

Lu Ten stared at the wall, trying to drown out the screams of terror. Each time Zuko cried out to him, it was like another blow of the whip searing into his very soul. He would make this up to him, he swore it. "Thank you for not hurting him," he managed to stammer, blinking back tears. Poor Zuko, he didn't deserve this suffering.

"Why would I hurt him? He's innocent! I wish I could say the same about you. How dare you? You abandoned your brother, look what you reduced him to," Hakoda growled "He spent hours crying his eyes out, begging us not to hurt you. How dare you leave him behind? I get you felt the need to run, but to abandon your own family? That is unforgivable. And to leave this ship? We all thought you had drowned, we were worried about you. What you did was selfish!"

Lu Ten trembled as Hakoda reached out to him. He knew what happened to slaves who ran away, he had seen it with his own eyes. He knew he would be flogged for this, he just hoped he had the strength to keep his honor and not cry out. To his shock, it was only a soft grip on the shoulder. "Oh," he managed to say, shocked it wasn't worse.

"Running off was more than just selfish. It was dangerous. You could have drowned, an animal could have eaten you and we won't even go into what the Earth Kingdom would have done to you. You need to think about the consequences of your actions and how they affect others!" Hakoda said, shaking him without even realizing it. It was frightening to see how strong his captor was. "Didn't you care that we would have been worried about you? That your brother was sick over you?" he demanded.

Lu Ten shrugged. He had considered Zuko's pain but had outweighed the safety of the succession to the tears of his best friend. It was what his grandfather would have done. "I knew what I did." He had to be a leader, leaders made tough choices and never wavered.

"You have no idea what you have done! This could have gotten you a short trip to the spirit world! At the end of this voyage, I'm going to be taking you to live in the South Pole. There are polar bear dogs, arctic sea lions, and icy waters that are only too eager to end your life. Behavior like this could get people killed. Not just you, but the people who would search for you," Hakoda said, pushing him unto to a box to sit down. "You deserve to be punished severely for this! I know you think you are special because you can fight but you are a little child! You may claim to be twelve but I doubt you're older than nine! You're tiny and helpless and it's supposed to be my job to protect you. I can't do that if you run off!"

Lu Ten looked at the wall, refusing to cast his eyes down like a slave. Even if he was frightened, he would not show it. He could take the pain. He just wanted it over with. It was waiting that was the worst part, he hated the unknown of hearing what justice would be meted out. Runaway slaves had little else to wait for. "I know," he whispered.

"I don't understand. What more could be done for you? We have treated you well even if you were a surly little monster and tasked our patience. We saved your lives, the least you could be is grateful," Hakoda shouted, keeping his hand on Lu Ten's shoulder. He was a mountain standing over him. "What have we done to make you want to leave this safe place and nearly get yourself killed in the forest?" Lu Ten was not even listening anymore. He just waited quietly. Answering back his grandfather only made things worse for everyone involved. "Answer me!"

Lu Ten shook his head. What was there to say in his defense? He would never go willingly to the cold lands and he would never abandon his title and people. They were enemies. He owed him nothing. He was their prisoner, not their friend.

"Just going to sit there and ignore me? Well, you are part of my family and it's my job to undo this entitlement you have and teach you a proper lesson in manners. Why is your brother hysterical at the thought of you being punished?" Hakoda asked. "What is going on with you both? Well?" he shouted, pulling Lu Ten's chin up to look at him. Lu Ten couldn't hide the shudder as he waited for the blow. "Why are you flinching like that?"

Lu Ten bit his lip. "You know what we fear," he said softly. He feared the man before him, who held all the power. Hakoda could decide to kill him or feed him, to beat him senseless or pat his head, to chain him up like a pet or allow him freedom, to work him to the bone or show him mercy. Lu Ten's life and the life of his poor Zuko was in his hands and there was nothing that could be done. Knowing he was so helpless was irritating and frightening. "What you will do to me. please, don't let my brother see…"

Hakoda stared at him for a long moment, clearly trying to control his anger. "Ah, I see," he said softly. "You think I'm going to hurt you. I can't deny that if any child has ever deserved a smack, it would be you. You are the most arrogant, spoiled, disobedient, reckless and selfish child I have ever met." His words almost stung, even if they were uttered by Water Tribe scum. "But…after what you went through, I understand I am scaring you. So let's talk first. Don't get me wrong, you will have to be punished for what you did. You abandoned your family and your brother, you disregarded orders. So, what happened to you if you misbehaved at home?" Hakoda asked, sitting down on the rug and motioning for Lu Ten to move down and do the same.

"Nothing at all," Lu Ten lied smoothly. His tutors had never dared to punish him too badly and he had only angered his grandfather a few times and valued his life too much to have ever done it any more. "I was a model child." That was the furthest from the truth, but lying to savages was no crime. "Other children were compared to me and found lacking." That was true, he was the heir to the throne.

"First of all, most children would have an answer for such a question, having disobeyed their parents once or twice in their lives. You have no answer which means that the thought of disobedience frightens you so much you're scared to even face the possibility of punishment. Second, you have lash marks on your back and you assured me that you deserved the punishment. That means you had been disciplined before, if you can call such barbarism discipline. Third, your brother is sure you're being sent off to the copper mines for running away," Hakoda said angrily. "I may be a _savage_, Shaya but I'm not a fool. What is the answer to my question? What would happen to a child who ran away from your home?"

Lu Ten's stomach sunk into his ankles. "A child who ran away from home should be clapped in chains and locked in a dark dungeon. This should continue for a period of time no less than two weeks, on bread and water till he learns to appreciate the kindness of his guardian. He should then be made to beg forgiveness from his guardian and given ten strokes of the strap. A slave who runs away from his master the first time should get twenty lashes and be branded on the hand. The second time, he should be sold to the copper minds," he mumbled. It was the law of Sozin, codified for nearly a hundred years. The only question was he a child under the law, or a slave? Neither prospect seemed hopeful.

"Merciful spirits, who could do that to another human being?" Hakoda asked, completely shocked. "That kind of torture is unfit for criminals, let alone children." He looked so

"It is the law," Lu Ten whispered. It was the law and it was his grandfather's will and it was the only way that was right. "It…is justice." It made sense when he had been the prince and beyond the touch of the law. Now he was just afraid and wishing he had other answers.

"Shaya, I swear to you, I would never do something so cruel to you. You are a good boy who made a mistake. No matter what you did, you never deserve to be treated in such a manner. You need to be educated to correct your mistakes, not tortured. Can I ask you again, what you did to deserve such chastisement?" Hakoda asked, looking at him piercingly in the eyes.

Lu Ten lowered his eyes, wondering how a savage had become so intelligent. "Something far lighter than what I did to you, but I did it to someone far more important. I can only hope you spare my life," he said softly. Grandfather wouldn't spare his life. Lu Ten wouldn't have spared the life of a slave who had run away, but standing trembling before a master made him terrified. It was a horrible feeling to wait and hope for another to grant him his life, or to subject him to horrific punishment. "For my brother's sake." It was sickening to beg for mercy.

Hakoda pulled Lu Ten into a hug. "Of course I am going to spare your life. You may still think I see you as a slave and fear me, but I see you as my new son. You are safe here," he said softly. "Do you understand? I will not hurt you at all. I swear it on the lives of my crew." A savage had just touched the sacred body of the prince and all Lu Ten wanted to do was throw himself into Hakoda's shoulder and cry. He wanted his father so badly, he wanted to be a little boy instead of a great leader. He was just so exhausted. He forced himself to wiggle away. "Why do you fear me so much? Why do you fear the Water Tribe?" Hakoda asked, smoothing back Lu Ten's hair. It was strange how much that gesture failed to repulse him.

"I fear everyone who I don't know. My brother was almost killed before your eyes. I can't afford to trust anyone. But I thank you for your mercy to me," Lu Ten said, his voice trembling. He had asked for mercy from a savage instead of stoically enduring whatever castigation was decided. It was shockingly wrong to think he was grateful to an enemy. He would have never shown such mercy to a runaway. He would have considered it immoral to reward such criminal behavior with kindness. So why was he so grateful to disobey a law a he believed in?

"Mercy is the sign of the strong, Shaya. It is a sign of leadership to know when to use restraint on others. You believe I should have beaten you senseless for you did, right?" Hakoda said quietly. Lu Ten stared down at the floor, saying nothing. He didn't want what he deserved. He should have been back in the Fire nation, serving as their prince, but had willingly returned himself to slavery. He was a traitor and deserved no mercy from anyone. "You poor confused little kid, I almost feel sorry for you. No wonder you keep running away. Let me ask you a question, my young friend? Why do you punish someone who has broken the law?"

Lu Ten sighed. "Punishment is needed for two reasons. One is to make the person suffer for making the wrong choice. The second is to serve as an example to others," he said, quoting his grandfather's teachings. Thieves needed to have their hands cut off, debtors had to be sold into slavery, children who disobeyed had to be broken into obedience and slaves who ran away had to be thrashed within an inch of their lives. "Everyone has an authority and by obeying their authority, order and peace is maintained. Therefore, those who break the order and peace deserve to suffer. Showing them pity shows a disregard for the peace and order we so treasure." He knew those words and he had to believe them. He had to believe the truth that had been taught to him.

"I can see you have studied hard on this issue. Yes, obeying your authority is very important. But you missed the most important part. Building a stronger and better society, helping people learn from their mistakes by having them face the consequences of their actions," Hakoda explained, his voice firm. "What was done to you doesn't make you more likely to make the right choice in the future. It just makes you afraid and obedient. You talked a lot about what should be done for an authority, but you did not discuss what an authority should do for those who serve him."

Lu Ten's shoulders lowered. "A good leader must be fearless. He must be wise and farseeing, he must be unquestioned in his genius. He must make the choices only he is qualified to make, questions of life and death. He must think of what is best for everyone, even if it means making the few suffer for the many. He must be strong and unmatched in battle, ferocious in combat. He must be stern and just, carrying out the law and punishing those who disobey. He must command the nation," he whispered, the long list of things that he would someday have to be.

"That's a long list, Shaya. Ever think of how to achieve it?" Hakoda asked, taking some dried seaweed from a sack and offering it to him. "I don't think it's done through fear." What did he know? This paltry band of warriors was nothing compared to the kingdom that Lu Ten would someday rule. With Agni's blessing, someday he would inherit the entire world.

"Fear of your lord is the root of all wisdom," Lu Ten quoted. He had written in it a hundred times in his best calligraphy. "Obedience is the root of all freedom. Everyone knows that." It was what he had lived his life by, it was the teachings of the Fire Sages.

"Shaya, I can make you fear me quite easily. All I have to do is cause you pain and you will fear me. I think that's the time of life you are used to. Someone made you fear them and everyone else around them. That won't make you do the right thing, it will just make you afraid to question. I want your respect and that is something I will have to earn," Hakoda said gently. "My father was the chief before me. One day, when I was your age, he asked me to carve a beautiful sculpture in the ice. It took me hours but I was so very proud of it. When I was done, I showed it to him, and he picked up a snowball to throw it at it. I had tears in my eyes, and begged him to stop. He smiled and asked me how long it had taken to make the sculpture. Half a sun cycle, I replied. And yet, a snowball made in a second could destroy it. Do you know what the lesson he taught me was?"

Lu Ten shrugged. It didn't make any sense. "That you should have let your father destroy it, and that his will must come before your own?" he asked. What a stupid lesson this was, about snow and ice and wasted effort.

"I thought you might say something like that. No, what my father, Chief Sokka wanted me to know is that it takes so little effort to destroy something. It can take a lifetime to build something up, but in a second, it could all be destroyed. A good leader is creative, makes the people better by inspiration. It is a lifetime of hard work to lead through justice and not through intimidation. When all you do is frighten someone, it creates a person who is unable to think for themselves. They will never be truly loyal to you, or serve you well. No matter how strong a leader is, there is a time where he will need help. He will need the love of his people, not their fear."

Lu Ten stared at the ground. Hakoda's heretical words had a ring of truth but he just didn't understand. Grandfather didn't punish him to make him fear, but to make him a proper prince. It was his own fault if he wasn't intelligent and dutiful enough, and Grandfather was just correcting him. Lu Ten would be stern out of love for his people, not to make them fear him. he wanted to speak up, but he felt too grateful to argue with a man who was sparing him the lash and allowing him mercy. Arguing for what was right wasn't useful to him. "I see."

"I wish you did see what I'm saying. I look at you and I see what terrible things fear can do to a child. I don't know why you feel you need to lie to me but I am going to find out the truth, one way or another. You don't have to worry, whatever you tell me, I will keep you out of harm's way. My poor, scared little child, what's been done to you before your slavery that has made you so afraid?" Hakoda asked tenderly. Lu Ten opened his mouth to speak, but forced himself to turn down the chance to unburden his heart. "Still afraid of me?"

Lu Ten shook his head. He could barely keep his head up, he was feeling nauseated. Hakoda was still staring at him, almost trying to read his mind. It was becoming very uncomfortable. "I am merely observing you, that is all. You are confusing to me, after all," he said regally, folding his arms to hide the shaking of his hands.

"Then let me return the favor. So, what else have I learned from you? Your family had slaves, and you've sent them to copper mines for disobeying you, since that's a common fate for runaways in noble homes," Hakoda continued, noticing the look of terror on Lu Ten's face. "You and your brother may be future warriors, but you have a lot to learn about listening and gaining clues about your opponent." The smugness in his voice irritated Lu Ten. "You give a lot of information away."

Lu Ten still shivered at being known as someone of importance. He had no idea how Hakoda would react if he knew just how much importance Lu Ten had. "What are you going to do to me for running away?" he asked, deciding to take the bad news with dignity. He had no idea how much of this safety he could manage on. He needed to know how much pain and suffering this safety would entail. Surely savages wouldn't just ignore misbehavior?

"You will be kept under guard. From now on, you will be locked into your room at night and you will not allowed to remain alone," Hakoda decreed. "You lost my trust and you will have to earn it back. I will earn your trust and you will earn mine. You will also be dealt with tomorrow, I have a thought of how to teach you your place. Finally, you will apologize to the crew. You worried us terribly, and you made us think we had lost you. You need to make this right. " Lu Ten bristled. He would never kowtow to these savages and the thought of it made him sick. "Now, why don't you calm down, and then go back to your little brother and talk to him? He has been crying his eyes out for you and I am sure only you can comfort him."

Lu Ten was surprised at the punishment, but said nothing of it. He would think about the questions of right and wrong after he had seen his beloved cousin well-being. "Yes," he mumbled, staring down at the rug in confusion. Had he decided on punishment so strange, he would have faced Grandfather's wrath. Was justice different out in the savage lands? "He should not be crying, he should have trusted me," he said, before realizing that the most he had said to Hakoda with emotion other than disdain. "He knew I had his best interests in mind."

"So why did you do it, Shaya? Why did you hurt someone who needs you so badly?" Hakoda demanded, slamming his hand on the ground. "You were willing to leave him alone and helpless. I'm not sure if that's a mark of your trust or your own wish to value your life over his?" he asked angrily. "If you are my new foster son, that is one lesson I am going to get through your young head. You do not leave family behind. What you did was like suicide and murder at the same time, you risked your own life and your rescuers. You will learn that no one can survive alone and your group needs you. Your family needs you and as much as we want to be your family, your brother considers you the only family he has. He needs you and you need him. I understand you are young and foolish, and need to be taught. It starts now, you will never ever do something so selfish again, is that understood?"

Lu Ten bowed his head under the verbal onslaught. He could only imagine how evil he must seen, stranding his own family to save his own skin. Unless Hakoda knew that Lu Ten was a prince, it would make no sense. So he would have to pay some penitence here to keep his captor happy. "I would never leave my brother to suffer. I was going to help him by finding help," he said softly. "I was heading to the base in hopes of rescue. I knew I couldn't take him with me, he was too young to survive swimming such a harsh journey." He was explaining himself to a savage. He had truly fallen very low.

"But it was an Earth Kingdom fort, wasn't it?" Hakoda chided angrily. "That wouldn't have gone well for you, either?" He patted Lu Ten's hand reassuringly. "I think you should thank your lucky stars I found you first."

"What are you talking about?" Lu Ten whispered, his stomach churning again. This was getting very disconcerting, how could a Water tribe savage be so perceptive? They were supposed to be mindless beasts in the shape of men. This was more than frightening, this was dangerous.

"We know you're Fire Nation, Shaya. Your golden eyes, warm hands and ability to create a hot bath from cold sea water told us more than you can imagine. You also might not want to show off firebending styles while brawling with someone. Northern Dragon Xiou style, am I correct?" Hakoda asked, ticking off his disguise with impatience. "I figured you ran away because you didn't want us to know, that you were afraid. I thought you should know we all know and we do not care. We only want you to be safe."

Lu Ten's eyes lowered. "Yes," he said, as all his errors were laid bare before him. He had failed so many times, it was painful to realize how unworthy he was to lead his cousin to safety. He was a terrible leader! He looked at his sore feet, knowing just what Hakoda thought of his people. "My father was a high level merchant who had me educated. We're not in the military or anything." He had to keep lying, he had to keep believing that he could save himself from this horrible prison. He had to keep hoping they would not toss him overboard for being born superior.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. You can't help who you were born to. I do doubt the Earth Kingdom would have resisted the urge to ransom you, but we will keep you safe. Of course, if we're found to be holding Fire Nation nobility in our protection, we'd likely suffer a similar fate to you," Hakoda said, taking his hand. "Please know you are among your friends. Hopefully, you can see that we're people too, people who care about you."

Lu Ten's eyes widened. They were protecting at the risk of their own lives? It didn't make any sense, he wouldn't do the same for them. What made them so foolhardily kind? "Thank you," he whispered, with pangs of gratitude.

"Don't bother. It is the right thing to do. Still, I'm assuming everything you say is a lie until proven otherwise. You destroyed my trust, Shaya and it will not be easy to get it back. But I see you didn't intend to abandon Hanzo and for that, I am pleased. That's what made me decide to keep you, my friend. Anyone willing to die for his brother is someone I respect," Hakoda said. "Your punishment stands, you two will be locked in every night and you will be checked on more often. If you run away again, I will be forced to keep you in the cellar. But you are safe here and safe you shall remain. I will never hurt you the way you've been hurt. So…feel better now?"

Lu Ten nodded, still confused. He was beginning to feel feelings of respect towards his enemies. He was losing his mind, and he just wanted to be alone with Zuko. "I would feel better, but you're scaring my brother. Since we kept slaves, Hanzo knows what bad things happened to ones who ran away," he explained.

Hakoda paled. "I didn't connect that. Wait here, I'll get him," he said softly, getting to his feet and going to the door. "And seriously, I don't know why your people are so barbaric. I would never hit you for running away. You may have been badly behaved, but you don't deserve to live in fear of people. I want you and your brother to be safe and happy here." Lu Ten noticed that Hakoda also locked the door when he left. He supposed that even mercy had his limits.

A moment later, the door opened and Lu Ten felt his cousin's small body burrow into him, sobbing. "You came back," he wept, so excited. "And you're not hurt. Thank you, Hakoda. I promise, I'll make sure he's very good and you never have to punish him again." It felt wonderful to hold him close again, his wonderful cousin, his wonderful friend, was safe and sound. He wasn't dead, he was in good spirits and back under his wing where he belonged.

Hakoda smiled and patted Zuko's head. "See, I didn't hurt your wayward brother," he said. "Though if you give him a smack, I won't be surprised." Lu Ten stroked Zuko's back and breathed in his salty smell. He was alive and warm and healthy.

Zuko was too busy wetting the front of Lu Ten's shirt with his tears. "I missed you so much," he whispered, his tiny hands gripping Lu Ten hard. "Please don't ever do that to me again."

"I'll leave you two be. Stay in here, though. I think you both misbehaved enough for one day," Hakoda said. "Don't make me put a bell collar on you, Hanzo. You gave us all a big scare." If Lu Ten hadn't been so caught up in the moment, he would have glared at him. Instead, he ignored him and held his cousin close, waiting to speak until the door closed and they were alone. No matter what, Zuko was safe. That was all that mattered.

"You came back," Zuko said joyfully, wrapping his arms around Lu Ten's neck. He was still choking on his tears but he was overjoyed to be with him. "I prayed that Agni would send you and he did. Did you bring an army with you?" he asked. "And did you say hi to Mama and Dad for me?"

Lu Ten hugged him tightly. "No one was at the fort and it was too far to the next one, so I just decided to turn back," he lied, not wanting to admit his mistakes. "Agni always answers the prayers of good little boys. I realized it was better for us to stay together and find our way home together."

"Hakoda is a nice guy, he didn't even whip you," Zuko said happily. "The Water Tribe scum are nice. I like them. We should tell Grandfather they aren't savages at all." That would not go over well and would likely result in Zuko getting the thrashing of a lifetime. He would not tell Zuko that for now.

"They wouldn't dare to whip a prince. Royal blood wins out," Lu Ten said, wondering if Zuko was right. They had been merciful to him, saved his life twice and they had some idea that he wasn't some nameless useless boy, but someone with importance. This was so confusing to him.

"But they don't know that we are royal," Zuko said worriedly. "Did you tell him? Can we finally be friends and family with them?" No, he was becoming too close. They had no need to kill nobles, but the princes of the fire Nation would be shown no mercy. He had to remember that the relationship is based on lies.

"No, and don't you dare breathe a word. I didn't forget you called me Lulu. Here, my name is Shaya,' Lu Ten said, gripping Zuko a bit too hard. Lulu had been Zuko's first word at two years old, and he was the only one who could call the throne prince such a name. Once, it was amusing as a bond between cousins. Now it could cost them their lives. "Now, what happened while I was gone?" Yes, he had to discipline his cousin, he would ponder the ethical questions later.

"I don't want to tell you, you'll be angry," Zuko said cheerfully. "So let's forget about it and just be happy you are home." He was such a little rascal, but he was adorable. Still, he had to admit, this was not a good habit, learning to hide things from his superior. Zuko was going to get into trouble if he didn't learn his place and submit to his prince.

"Zu, do not make me force you, it won't go well for you," Lu Ten threatened. He was not in the mood to mocked, he had just been captured like a runaway calf and his identity had been nearly teased out. "What happened to you?" He left the boy for a few hours and already he got into trouble. Once they were back home, he would have a bell put around his neck to keep him out of harm's way, just as Hakoda suggested.

Zuko hung his head. "I sorta decided to swim after you. So I climbed over…and I fell in. Shinta saved me," he said softly. 'I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to stay and I shouldn't have done it, and I got sent to bed for it." His cousin had nearly died without him? He should have never left him alone, it was his fault! Being a leader seemed to be always making tough choices where both sides were wrong!

"I'll yell at you later, but Shinta saved you?" Lu Ten gasped. Why would that sour brat ever do something so noble, especially after all Shinta had done to him. "It just doesn't make any sense." Shinta hated them. He had threatened to sell them both into slavery.

Zuko nodded. "He said he was sorry and he was going to make sure you were brought back safe," he said. "Lulu, why are you so upset? Aren't you happy he saved my life," he chirped nervously, clearly trying to avoid getting punished. He wasn't even curious about the situation, he just wanted to avoid discussing the entire situation.

"Don't call me Lulu, behave yourself," Lu Ten growled angrily, still trying to make sense of the entire problem. "My name is Shaya here, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you," Zuko mumbled, his eyes downcast. "I didn't mean to make you angry." He was a kid and in a better turn of fate, he would be safe in the palace where he didn't have to suffer to survive. Lu Ten didn't enjoy being cruel to him, but he knew he had to. Their survival depended on it.

"I know you're happy to see me, but you must understand that they are catching on to us. They knew we're Fire Nation, they know too much," Lu Ten explained, his voice shaking with frustration. He had to keep his cousin safe, running away was no longer an option.

"But they are nice, why are you so angry?" Zuko asked, his voice bordering on direct insolence. This could no longer be tolerated, Zuko had to understand how dangerous this is?

"I told you to stay put. I will have to punish you for this. You are never allowed to disobey my orders. How dare you jump overboard?" he snapped. "I told you to stay put, how did you expect me to find you when you could have drowned?" All he was trying to do was save his cousin and Zuko was making it so much harder.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said mournfully. "I was so scared something would happen to you and I wouldn't be there to protect you. I'm your daimyo, I have to protect you and be wiling to die for you!"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. How did Zuko have that ability to charmingly manipulate himself out of punishment? He would have to take lessons from him sometime. "You are too little to help me, Zu. You know that. It's my job to lead and keep you safe, and yours to do as you are told so that I can do that," he said, giving his cousin a light tap on the head. "A warrior always obeys his prince."

"I know," Zuko said, wrapping his arms around him. "I want to be just like you, you know." That was what Lu Ten was afraid of, he approved of Zuko being brave and strong, but he doubted his little cousin had the skill to be a true warrior or leader. At least, not yet. He was too immature, too sweet and kind. That was why he had been born to the branch house, to never see the throne. He was to be spared the terrible burden. It would be up to Lu Ten to bring out his potential and keep him safe in this terrible world. He would stop burdening his cousin with the terrible truth of the knowledge of the danger of the situation. This was his duty, the duty of the crown prince.

"Just do as you're told, Zu. That's how you can be like me. I missed you so much," Lu Ten said, forcing himself to smile at his beloved cousin. The door opened as they spoke and the Water Scum who saved Zuko's life stumbled in.

"You're back!" Shinta said, looking shocked. "Everyone thought you had drowned." He looked so nervous and now Lu Ten understood why. Shinta knew Lu Ten could set him ablaze with a flick of his fingers.

Lu Ten stared at him, trying to find the words to say. "You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" he challenged harshly, before remembering that he owed the cretin Zuko's life. "But you saved my brother's life, and I need to thank you. So consider yourself thanked." He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Your thanks is accepted. Let's just avoid the topic," Shinta said, trying to sound all gruff. "You okay, Hanzo?" He actually cared about him? It seemed completely foolish!

Zuko nodded, and cuddled closer to his cousin. "Thank you," he squeaked, latching on to his cousin. "My brother is back so you don't have to protect me anymore."

"So, why did you do this?" Lu Ten asked, completely confused. "You did try to kill him only a while back. What changed?" He wouldn't have saved Shinta, he would have likely been the one to push him overboard.

"You wouldn't understand why I did it," Shinta said, scuffing his boots. All this behavior was so strange for him, he wished he was back in the Fire Nation where he could command answers. "You don't owe me anything."

"Try me, I'm in a forgiving mood," Lu Ten asked. "I will refrain from causing your death. I would just like to know why you did it. You hate us." He was the one who tried to kill Zuko. Why was he saving him now?

"I thought you had ran away because of what I was doing to you. I figured you could have been recaptured by slavers and it would be my fault. I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing I had condemned you back to slavery," Shinta said softly, looking younger than he should be.

Lu Ten was shocked. He couldn't believe his own enemy had treated him that way. "Why should you care if you had? You threatened to sell me yourself!" he accused. "You almost killed my brother!" They hated each other and always would!

"I know. I was wrong. I may not like you much, but I realize now you aren't going anywhere. We're going to have to work together and someday, you will be a warrior at my side. Dad had a talk with me about it, and I realized now that as your future war commander…I need to protect you both." The thought of Shinta being in command of him was so ludicrous that he could only nod politely, for fear of laughing. This was starting to make a great deal of sense. "It's my responsibility to see you safe. I couldn't sleep. I was going to go out looking for you and find you myself." Otherwise, he would have lost his honor. Now it all made sense. Even savages had a primitive sense of honor.

"I didn't run away because of you," Lu Ten said, wondering why he was being so frank and honest. "I just wanted to find my family and well…I couldn't take my brother with me," he confessed. A few days ago, he'd have sooner carved out his own liver than spoken to the oaf. Honor had given them a common ground upon which to compare lives.

"I saved your brother because it was right. When I saw your yellow eyes…you reminded me of something which wasn't fair. My mother was killed by Fire Nation soldiers in a raid. It still hurts. And I know your family had nothing to do with it…but I just lost it. I wasn't logical and I'm sorry," Shinta said softly. It was something he already knew, but hearing it with such sadness made Lu Ten pity finally him. Losing a mother was the worst thing to ever happen. "You can't help being born to them."

Perhaps, a bit of winning understanding would be helpful to maintaining peace. If they knew he was Fire nation, the Water tribe would be on guard. He would have to maintain a sympatric alliance and Shinta seemed an excellent prospect. "Hanzo and I are…half brothers. My mother died a year ago. It drives me crazy sometimes," Lu Ten said, squeezing Zuko tight to keep him quiet. He would have to borrow some of that manipulative charm to keep them both alive. It wasn't something he had told easily, the loss of his mother.

"I'm sorry," Shinta said, sounding genuinely sad. "It's been years. Still hurts all the time. I keep thinking someday I'll look up and she'll be there, looking at me, saying it was all a joke and that she really didn't mean to disappear. And then I realize it's all true. She's gone and I'll never see again."

"I understand how devastating that might be for you, to lose your mother," Lu Ten said, unwilling to share more emotion. He couldn't share his pain with an outlander, no matter how confused he was.

"Yeah, life sucks. But it doesn't make what I did right, and I'm really sorry," Shinta said, clearly embarrassed for revealing so much personal information. "I imagine you still hate me for what I did, but someday I hope we can work together without killing each other." That would never happen, but it was a pleasant thought. Yes, it would be nice to have an ally like Shinta. Being the eldest was a bit lonely, he could use someone who he could manipulate and use for information.

Of course, he was destined to be the eldest son. It was a terrible thought to think he was ungrateful for the honor he had been given, to someday rule the Fire Nation and the world. How dare he regret what was the greatest joy of his life? "Thank you," Lu Ten said softly. He was just so confused, he was their captive, what did he care how they thought of him? He was supposed to return with an army to capture them and string them up!

"I don't need your thanks, I just want a truce. Besides, anyone who has gone through a Hakoda lecture and didn't cry has got to be tough," Shinta said softly. "You might actually be worth my time." It was as close a compliment that he would ever give.

Lu Ten snorted. "You clearly are delusional," he said. He could defeat the idiot with one hand tied behind his back. Shinta's face darkened. "I'm joking. You saved my brother's life. I mean what I said. I forgive you your trespasses against me," he continued genuinely. He wasn't sure how he felt towards the Water Tribe pest but he didn't feel hatred anymore. If anything, he felt a kind of gratitude and a prince always repays his debts, even to those who were lowly and useless. "We are even."

He held out his hand automatically, realizing he was making a gesture for Shinta to kneel before him in homage. That would have been extremely awkward had Shinta not grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "Excellent. You guys better rest, I'll be back with dinner for you guys."

Did this make him a traitor to his family? No, he was doing the right thing. He had been recaptured, but avoided being given over to the Earth Kingdom. The tribe seemed kind enough for the moment. His cousin was safe. He would just have to wait for his next move and endure the barbaric punishment tomorrow would bring.

_AN-So poor Lu Ten has no idea how to respond to kindness and all his lies are falling apart. I thought this conversation really highlights how messed up this very good boy really is, how truly brainwashed he really is. Next chapter, things are going to get even worse! A sneak peak for you guys!_

_To stand before a Fire bender, knowing that someday, Hanzo would rejoice when he died. It was sickening knowing that someday this innocent little boy would commit the ship to the fire and its horrors without a moment's hesitation or remorse was not an experience much less cruel because Hanzo today was too small to hurt them today._


	14. Crusade

_And we have another chapter, where Hakoda finds out some interesting information about his adopted children. I apologize for the delay, but I had a lot on my plate as usual and I really wanted to make sure you got only the best. I am looking for summer internships and it's taking up all of my time. I also started a Young Justice series. But enough about me, this chapter is for my dear Beta Rua as well as my friend Avocado Love. You ladies inspire me far more than I deserve._

Crusade

The dragon fell upon the ground

'Twas then I heard a whimpering sound

A dragonling to his father clung

Who only fought to protect his young?

I heard my father's words deep in my heart

Son, know your enemy as I know, my son

-Voltaire

It was late and Hakoda was tired. The night sky was magnificent, with a tapestry of stars in a jet black sky but it was hard to appreciate the splendor when he felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He wanted to return to his hammock and sleep quite badly, but he still had another hour left on his shift. Alone at night, he had too much time to think about his family and how much he missed them. Katara would be three years old already and Sokka, a little man of four. They would be giving Kya so much trouble and Hakoda ached to join it. How much he missed by going off to trade. Katara's first steps, Sokka's first word "blubber!" and who knows what he would come back to or if he came back to anything. The Fire nation raids were getting closer and his greatest fear was coming home to a smoking pile of ash. He would have nothing to live for without them.

He only knew these trading routes were what kept his tribe from going hungry through the long and dark winter, where little grew and the world was hibernating into a world of white snow. He was doing this for his family. He didn't have to like it; he just had to do it. And this time, he had managed to save two lives on the way.

He supposed he was a sentimental fool, having so many problems and taking on two more. He hadn't ever gotten involved with the slaves he had seen on his previous trip, but something about those two boys had broken his heart. He hadn't even meant to take in a child, let alone two. The tribe had enough mouths to feed without them. He should have turned away, chalked it up to fate and had returned with much needed supplies.

Then he had seen the poor little slave, holding on to his younger brother and pleading for his life. He could see the naked terror in the boy's golden eyes; it was an injustice that would break anything but a Fire nation heart. He didn't care that it was more money than they were worth, he couldn't see that brave little kid watch his brother die, and be turned into property. He would be haunted by the murder for the rest of his days. So he had bought them and adopted them as his own. And it had only seemed to cause him headaches.

It had been two days since Shaya had run away and the boy was still refusing to apologize. The little hellion had clamped his hands into a haughty fold and had stared him down. "I shan't apologize to anyone. I am not property," he had reminded in that shrill insolence that had made Hakoda want to dunk him in the nearest snow bank. All he wanted was a bit of contrition and instead, he had been forced to lock the boy up again. It was a contest of wills and Hakoda was painfully aware that his own crew had laid bets against him.

"Still up?" Kesuk asked, as he walked past him with a smile. "I can relieve you of your shift if you need to devise ways of making the kid behave. I figure a new mother can always use her rest."

Hakoda rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. And don't forget you weren't much better as a kid. Didn't you once run off into an ice field and need to get rescued?" he teased back, leaning against a mast. "Give them a chance."

"Oh, I am. The little monster called me a savage and I didn't snap at him," Kesuk said, and sighed as he stroked his scarred chin. "Maybe it's time to realize that not all leopard seals can be tamed. If it was just the younger one, I wouldn't be saying this. I think Shaya is better off with a family who can handle him. He hates us; you can see it in his eyes. How long before he decides to get murderous?"

Hakoda nodded. "I know but how can we take away a stable home from him? Shaya needs it if he's ever going to be tamed. We can't just dump him because he's hard to deal with. He has no one," he reminded, trying not to angry. Kesuk was right to think of Lu Ten as a threat. He certainly seemed like one, but he was also a child.

"With his attitude, I'm not surprised he has no one. Who would want him?" Kesuk mused under his breath. Hakoda's glare coaxed him to continue. "I know, he and his brother are former slaves. I know they've suffered. But how much time are we expected to give him before he toes the line?" he demanded.

Hakoda had spent too much on them; worthless workers that they were, but he didn't regret it for a moment a moment of his time with the children. Shaya and Hanzo were prickly little things, but they would someday become great members of the Water tribe. He could only imagine the explosion of temper that would result if he told Shaya that fact. Shaya had not been in his crew long but Hakoda already knew how to trigger a massive temper tantrum. "As long as it takes," he said softly. He motioned for Kesuk to follow him.

The two warriors peeked into the spare store room and smiled at the two little boys sleeping comfortably, their faces relaxed. Two nobles of the Fire Nation, on his ship. It hadn't been hard to figure out that the boys were gently reared; they had excellent table manners and they had no concept of hard work and chores. The older one was a Fire bender, as evidenced by the warmth of the water from their bath. He had taken his enemies' children as his cabin boys. They were more trouble than they were worth. Yet, Hakoda had sworn to protect them with his own life. He already could imagine what his crew would say if they knew how fond he had grown of his two wards. "Because they are helpless and we are strong."

Kesuk sighed. "If they only slept all the time," he muttered. "Though I suppose Shaya has his good points. He has stout, loyal heart." It was progress in his plan to giving the boys a true family.

"Never mind that, Shaya is the most devoted brother, I have ever known." For a kid who wasn't even old enough to fish on his own, it was shocking to see how Shaya doted on his brother like a mother. He had seen the older boy saving his food for his little brother and he could only imagine the lengths he would go for him. Even now, the little one had the lion-seal's share of the blankets and pillows, cuddled up like a penguin seal on his brother's chest. "Admit it; he has the heart of a Water Tribe warrior. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Maybe there's hope for him," Kesuk said reluctantly. Shaya looked so young. With his face peaceful, without a haughty sneer or a look of fierce determination, it was easy to see how fragile and juvenile he truly was. It was hard to believe this was the face of his future enemy. This boy would grow up to become the skull faced blank masks that terrorized everything in their path. How could such innocence be corrupted into such evil? "Try to think on how to talk to them. Make them see sense," Kesuk advised, before walking away.

Hakoda felt a paternal pride looking at him. He hoped his son Sokka would grow up to be as strong as this little boy who had endured all sorts of pain for his family. He was a prodigy in fighting, even without fire bending. He had watched the boy spar with Shinta on that first tiff and had been amazed by his skill. Shaya could land blows with perfect accuracy and his agility had him flipping through the air with a smirking ease. With such skill, Hakoda had to admit, he wasn't looking forward to the boy bending. He knew it would be lethal and he would have little defense. Shaya was only a boy, but he was hardened against everyone around him. He might decide to be foolish.

Perhaps he was being foolish, keeping two Fire Nation boys on the ship without a care in the world. He wondered why he was afraid to let them go. Perhaps he should just drop them at the nearest port and let them find their parents. They would be happier in the Fire nation, that much was obvious. They had obviously come from privilege, with servants and a family that clearly adored them. He could say goodbye in a moment and never need worry about them again. They weren't his children.

Yet, he needed to know they had somewhere to go when he said goodbye? How did he know that there was a kind and loving family waiting for them when they got home? He knew that they had been abused; there were bruises all over their tiny bodies. He would never forget those angry lash marks, and the look of terror on his older ward's face. It was terrifying to see the spoiled little boy practically insist he deserved to be thrashed like that. Who had done it? Hakoda had already sworn to even the score with his club and he was eager to exact his revenge.

Whoever it was, someone had hurt them horribly. There were shadows in Shaya's eyes that shouldn't belong to a child so young. How could he return them to people who whipped them? Besides, if they wouldn't even name their parents, how could Hakoda be sure they even existed? The Fire Lord was ruthless and it was possible that they were nobles who had been disgraced. They could be refugees from the cruel Abomination Azulon with no home to return to. He couldn't imagine what fate they would face at the hands of that monster. If his theory were true, their parents were worse than dead.

He was beginning to conclude that they were orphans and that he couldn't ever let them escape. They would never survive in the outside world alone. He couldn't sleep at night knowing that they could be recaptured into slavery or worse, imprisoned and maimed for stealing food. How could he let such little children starve or live in the cold? It was the right thing to do, Kya would understand.

In fact, this would not just be an act of mercy. The labor would be welcome. Shaya was a strong boy. He would be an excellent help around the camp, once he was tamed a bit. It would be wonderful for the women to have a young man around the camp, especially one as talented as Shaya, who could hunt and care for them properly while the older men were away. Some leadership would be good for the boy, and little Hanzo would be a new friend for Sokka. Sokka, who could use another brother, someone to give him some competition. In fact, two brothers would make his son a very happy boy indeed. He doubted Katara would agree, but he found the notion attractive.

Hakoda imagined the wonderful future ahead of his charges. They would lose their anger and someday be happy in the Water Tribe. They would call him father and they would forget their evil ways and they would become the sons he so craved. A family of six sounded perfect. He envisioned himself and his three sons hunting and providing for the family, as men should do, while Katara and Kya awaited them joyfully at home with a delicious dinner and a roaring fire. Hanzo and Shaya would have proper parents and would never fear being separated again. They would be happy together. It was an attractive dream, he had to admit. Soon, it would be a reality.

A second look made him realize that he had woken the younger boy, who was staring up at him blearily. "Is something wrong?" Hanzo lisped, half asleep. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Hakoda smiled. The little one had been warned not to speak too much, and Shaya kept him on a short leash. But with the elder brother so exhausted by chores; it was a golden opportunity to speak to the younger one. "No, just came in to make sure you are all right. Hush, we don't want to wake him," he said. "He looks tired." He did look tired from running away. Hakoda intended to work him hard to keep him busy. For a kid like Shaya, chores kept his very clever little hands from engaging in another foolish plot.

"He is," Hanzo said brightly. "I have to make sure he gets his sleep. I take good care of him." He smiled down at his big brother. "I keep him safe. And he keeps me safe." Shaya returned the gesture with a soft sigh as he slumbered peacefully, looking so content and carefree.

"Of course you do. You are an excellent brother," Hakoda complemented him. "He is very lucky to have you make sure he sleeps." It was clear that Hanzo was also keeping Shaya sane, considering the terrible stress the older child had endured. His love for his younger sibling had forced the boy to go on beyond what would have broken a hardened warrior. Without him….Hakoda feared he would have truly succumbed to despair.

"Mommy says sleep is very important." His face saddened at the mention of his mother, but brightened a moment later as he smiled at his sleeping sibling. He cocked his head and brushed a feather off Shaya's nose. "She says you need to be nice and warm and well rested to become a great warrior. I'm going to be a great one, you know. Just like my father."

"Well, she's very right. Sleep is important and you should have plenty of it. But since you are up, can I interest you in a snack? I have some leechee nuts that I was saving for a special occasion," Hakoda offered, knowing just how to bribe a child. "I would hate for it to go to waste."

Hanzo shook his head. "I'm not allowed to leave," he explained gently. "Lulu will be angry." He called Shaya Lulu, a strange nickname if he had ever heard one. "He doesn't like us to be apart, ever."

Hakoda sighed. Shaya had a strong hold on the boy, something that seemed almost supernatural. "He left you a few days ago, didn't he?" he reminded, before realizing what a low blow that was.

"He won't do it again," Hanzo said defiantly. "He will take me with him next time he leaves." His eyes widened as he clasped his hand over his mouth to put the words back in. it didn't come as a surprise, Hakoda had been wondering what the boy's next plot would be.

"Of course he will. Well, too bad, they are really delicious and Shaya would never know," he said, feeling like a terrible father, tempting a child to disobey his guardian. "But if you want to stay here…I could just eat them myself."

Hanzo considered for a moment and then de-tangled himself from his brother, careful not to wake him. "I won't tell if you won't tell," he said with a mischievous grin. He was truly an adorable child; he could tell why he evoked such protectiveness in his big brother.

"You have a deal," Hakoda said, leading the little boy outside into the moony night. Shaya stirred for a moment before nodding into a deeper level of sleep. Hakoda was not afraid of the kid, but he wouldn't underestimate him either. Shaya had darkness in his eyes that made him a bit worried. He could only imagine the anger that would result of anyone else taking to his little brother. "I think you are such a good boy, you deserve a treat."

"Yes, I do," Hanzo chirped, obviously spoiled at home. "I'm very good. Everyone says so." For a former slave, he seemed extremely self confident, as he would expect of a noble born boy.

"And such a big boy. How old are you?" Hakoda asked, trying to start with the basics. He had to tread carefully; he knew that Hanzo was taught to lie. He was going to have to hunt information carefully.

"I'll be six next spring," Hanzo said pleasantly. "Next year, I get to go to school just like…Shaya." He sounded very proud, even if he hesitated at the name of his elder brother.

"And how old is he?" Hakoda asked, eater to finally know the truth. . The boy kept claiming he was twelve, but Hakoda chalked it up to another lie. Shaya may have spoken like an adult and had the training of one, but his slight form dated him to around eight or nine.

"He's twelve. His birthday was last month, there was a really big party with cakes and dancers and lots of presents. Everyone came, even Grandfather," Hanzo chirped, not realizing how much information he was spewing innocently. Hakoda resisted the urge to whistle? That little boy really was twelve? He would have to grow quite a bit to reach a proper height. "There were fireworks and Mama even let me stay up to see it." Fireworks? Well, he had been sure they had once been wealthy and this confirmed it. So they had been exiled less than a month ago. This was giving him a definite timeline.

"It must have been a beautiful night. Do you ever go star watching where you come from?" Hakoda asked, gently teasing out information. Without Shaya's scowling in the background, it was easier to talk. He had so many more questions but he would save that for a later date. Right now, he had to just tease the information gently. "I do that quite a bit."

"It's usually too late past my bedtime. I have to go to sleep at sundown. Mama doesn't like it when I stay up late. She likes to tell people what to do," Hanzo said primly. "But she's a good mama. The best mama in the world. I miss her a lot." His eyes filled with tears and he looked to his bare feet, clearly bereft. "I think she misses me too."

"Yes, I imagine she does," Hakoda said, priming the pump. He was ashamed to admit he was using the child's grief against him, when he should have dropped the question entirely. Was his mother even still alive? It didn't' seem very likely, or Shaya would have named her. "Does she sew nice clothing for you?" If she was truly a lower class woman, she would have done so. But if she truly was a high ranking lady, than he would have his answer.

"Sew? That's for servants," Hanzo said derisively. He looked up at Hakoda with a confused expression. Yes, they were definitely nobility. So then why were they poorly treated or sold into slavery? A jealous stepmother who wanted them out to make room for her own children? Perhaps the children of a mistress who were becoming annoying, or the children of a childhood sweetheart?

"Of course, silly me. I forgot," Hakoda continued smoothly. "So, you have a lot of servants at home?" He patted Hanzo's and tried not to miss his own son. What kind of person could sell away such a delightful child? Had they been sold to repay debts? That might make sense, if it wasn't so abhorrent.

"Of course. Doesn't everyone?" Hanzo answered airily. "Well, you don't and that's strange. You should get some. They make everything much better, they keep the palace clean and the food cooked and well…why don't you have some instead of making Shaya do it?"

"Hmmm, you're right. I'll have to get some very soon. So, what kind of things do you like to do?" Hakoda asked. His theory about disgraced nobles was making more sense. It would explain Shaya's reluctance to mention the true identity to anyone.

"I like to play with my toy soldiers and go rhino riding. I also like to go boating," Hanzo explained, swinging his arms merrily, his skips jaunty. "That's how we got far away. We were supposed to turn back at the cove, but Lulu was a bad boy and didn't obey Mama and that's why we're going to be in trouble when Shaya gets us home."

It came as no surprise that Hanzo was trying to escape but the rest of the information was intriguing. "Why?" Hakoda said, wondering what kind of story this was. Either Hanzo was making up tales or this story was a lot more interesting than even he had imagined. He forced himself to keep an even tone and not scare the poor child. Hanzo was so vulnerable, at the mercy of the world. He needed a gentle hand to make sure he wasn't frightened.

"I'm not supposed to talk about this. Lul-Shaya is going to be going to be so mad at me, "Hanzo whimpered, his face turning white. "I want to go back to bed." Now he had changed the name back to Shaya twice. Hakoda had already believed that their names were false and this confirmed him.

"And what would happen if Shaya found out?" Hakoda asked, pressing on the information. Kya would have his head if he knew how he was manipulating a small child, but it was for the greater good. He had to figure out these children's secret or he would be unable to protect them from whoever had left those stripes on poor Shaya. He watched Hanzo's body language shift to fright.

"He'd be really mad. He says I have to stay with him and be good," Hanzo explained as he looked up at the night sky. His shoulders dropped as he tried to turn back. "And I have to listen to him." His voice had gone shrill with fear.

"Because he's your brother?" Hakoda urged, feeling even worse by the moment. He really shouldn't be doing this, but he needed to know who these strange boys were. He needed to know how to protect them or he would have lost his honor as a man. No one would be allowed to hurt them again. Kya would understand.

"Because I'm his second in command," Hanzo said firmly. "Or I will be when…" he turned away. "I'm not supposed to talk about this. He'd be really angry. You need to stop asking me questions." He seemed so confident, talking back to adults. Hakoda had heard that nobility had left the rearing of children to subservient maids who spoiled the children. This was making more sense. "Please."

"Why would he be angry?" Hakoda asked, stroking Hanzo's hair and trying to keep him comfortable. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. We're friends. And Shaya won't hurt you, no matter how angry he gets. You are the most important in the world to him, you know that."

Hanzo's chin was in his chest. "I'm being bad," he whispered. 'I want to go back to my room." A look of terror filled his face. "I'm being very bad. Shaya will be looking for me and he will be so angry if he wakes up and I am not there."

"You shouldn't be afraid. Did you think he would allow anything bad to happen to you? Just because he'd be a bit cross with you doesn't mean you should stop confiding in me. I know Shay…LuLu doesn't trust me, but I swear to the Moon itself, I will not hurt you. Did something happen to LuLu that made him mistrustful?" Hakoda asked. "I know you aren't supposed to talk about it, but I want to help you and I need to know what happened. Can you be brave for me and help me make sure it doesn't happen again? You want me to know who the bad guys are so I can protect you. Otherwise…" he trailed off. He was a terrible man and he knew it. "I promise, I'll make sure the people who hurt him suffer badly. But you need to help me protect him so they can't hurt him again. Was it the pirates?"

Hanzo shook his head. His voice trembled as he spoke. "The bad people in green. The earth hurt him. They made him cry and bleed. They took him away all good and when he came back…he was so cold and sick. I tried to warm his hands, but they were so cold. They made bad marks on him, and they wanted to kill him. He said goodbye to me….he was crying. He didn't want me to see it, but he was crying. He's not supposed to cry. He's supposed to be so strong…but they chained him up like a wild rhino and…" he trailed off, his voice breaking into sobs. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"I'm so sorry, my dear boy," Hakoda whispered, his hands clenched in rage. He could not imagine Earth Kingdom allies treating innocent children like that. "I don't think anyone should be allowed to hurt you like that. And now I understand why you're so scared. You have every right to be."

"I don't understand why," Hanzo sniffled. "Lulu is the best in the world, everyone loves him. Why would people want to kill him?" he wept. "We didn't even do anything to them but they just wanted to hurt us. I hate them. When I grow up, I'm going to burn them all up." There was anger in him that scared Hakoda. This child already knew too much about violence. "And my soldiers will make them suffer." He had soldiers?

"What happened to your brother was terrible. I can't imagine how terrible it must have been for you to have to watch what happened to him, but you must know he is safe now. I am a big strong man and I will protect you." Hakoda soothed kindly.

Hanzo nodded. "My father is strong too. He'd protect me. He would make sure no one ever hurt me. I think you would like him," he

"You're lucky to have your family with you. I have a son and daughter. Sometimes they're bad and torment each other, but most of the time they are good friends." He hadn't seen his family in months. It was painful even thinking about them, not knowing if they were safe. Hanzo said nothing and continued to stare at his shoes, clearly unwilling to talk more. "I miss them a lot." Hanzo nodded, clearly thinking about darker matters. "Do you sometimes do bad things to your siblings?" he continued, changing the subject. "I bet you are a little terror to your family. Do you like to make trouble?"

"I am no trouble at all. I am the best boy in the world," Hanzo said thoughtfully. "Though my sister is a very bad girl, she cries a lot. I don't like her very much. I miss my Mama." He talked a lot without his older brother scowling at him. Hakoda would have to separate them more if he was to learn anything about the outside world. With his much more vocal sibling serving as a mouthpiece, Hakoda forgot how much the younger one must be suffering.

"You must miss your home terribly," Hakoda said, patting the boy's shoulder. "I can't imagine it's easy." As much as she would disapprove, he wished his wife was here. The little boy needed a woman's touch.

Hanzo's little shoulders drooped in sadness. "I miss home very much. I don't want to tell Lulu though, it would make him sad," he explained softly, his voice shuddering with tears. "He's so sad. He doesn't like to tell me, but he's really very upset. He wants to go home and make everything right."

"You care a lot about Lulu, don't you?" Hakoda said softly, trying to be comforting to this poor little boy who clearly ached for his family. "I know he cares a lot about you." That was an understatement. The boy was furiously devoted to a younger sibling; it was what had forced Hakoda's hand to save him. He wanted to help such a brave and caring young man.

"Yeah. He is great. He always plays with me when he can and he always takes me on adventures. He taught me how to ride a komodo rhino and how to swim," Hanzo said with obvious love in his voice. "He always plays with me and he says I am his favorite. Why are you asking?" His brother's training had started to break through and he was getting suspicious.

"I'm just curious about him; he doesn't much like to talk about himself. So, does he ever tease you?" Hakoda asked, trying to soothe the worried boy. "Is he ever mean to you?" Most siblings had a rocky relationship, what made these two so close? Usually younger brothers were competition for birth rites.

"He is really nice to me most of the time. He's very important, all the crowds cheer for him, but he lifts me up when they do so I can see too. He says that they cheer for him, but he cheers for me. I just don't like him as my teacher when he is teaching me school stuff," Hanzo said, complicating the story. Why would crowds cheer for Shaya? What made him so special?

Hakoda asked his question in a different way. "What don't you like about him? It sounds like he is a very good teacher." This dear child was surely not destined for a career in spying, but he was quite adorable. He would make a good warrior, he had a good heart and he was brave. "He is a very good warrior. Better than anyone of his age I ever met. I figure he would have a lot to teach you."

"He's worried I'll forget everything while I'm with you, so after we go to bed, he teaches me. He yanks my ear if I don't pay attention," Hanzo sniffled sadly. "I like everything about him but that. I wish he would just forget about teaching me things I don't like. He says he can do everything and that he always knows best. He gets mad if I ever question him and makes me stand in the corner. Mama says that's normal and that I have to do what he says."

"That does sound annoying." Hakoda laughed at his ward's dictatorial abilities. "Who does Shaya think he is?" he asked, wondering how a child knee high to a whale-walrus managed to be so imperious and demanding all the time. He looked up at the vast sky and wondered if Shaya had ever looked up at the stars in wonder. The boy seemed so serious all the time, did he have any fun?

"The future Fire Lord," Hanzo supplied helpfully, giving him a resigned look as he looked up at the sky, his expression filled with interest. "The living Agni and Master of all he surveys, of course."

Hakoda laughed heartily. "Good one, he does act like he thinks he's royalty," he said, before noticing Hanzo was quite serious. This was not good. Could Shaya actually be royalty? Things were making sense and not in a way that pleased him.

"Of course he can, just not yet. Grandfather is in charge now," Hanzo said with another shrug of his tiny shoulders. Hakoda had a terrible feeling that this was definitely confirming his worst suspicions. He kept praying the boy would say he's lying. "He just likes to hear me recite his name in the list."

"Yes, I'm sure he would," Hakoda said, feeling nervous. He couldn't have the prince of the Fire nation on his boat. For one, it would be a terrible danger to his entire people. For another, he had this issue with emotionally destroying children and forcing a child raised with servants to cook and clean would definitely count as that. "So what does he make you recite?" he continued, trying to dredge further information from the child.

"Well, the names of the Fire Lords, Sozin, Azulon, and then Iroh and of course, what he loves to hear, Lu Ten," Hanzo said, before paling. "Not that he is Lu Ten. His name is Shaya, of course. But if he was Lu Ten, he'd like to hear it." The weakest attempt of a cover up in history. But now, everything made chilling sense.

Hakoda nodded, trying not to panic. He had the prince of the Fire Nation, the son of the Dragon of the West on his ship. This whole thing had bitten him in the blubber with the teeth of a rabid, hungry coyote-seal. Kya had always warned him that curiosity killed the cat seal. "Okay, you didn't tell me the truth, don't worry. I figured it out all by myself, without you," he assured him. Now he knew why the boy was so secretive and protective of his identity. The little boy he had begun to consider his own was a monster, the grandson of Fire Lord Azulon. He was a symbol of everything evil.

Hakoda could feel his fists clenched as he imagined the pain and suffering the boy would cause. That haughty smirk would be the last thing the world saw before he crushed it beneath his little heel. "The throne prince of the Fire Nation?" he asked softly, torn between laughing in sheer horror and pitching the boy overboard. Shaya…Lu Ten, Prince Lu Ten was sleeping on his ship, sleeping comfortably while the world suffered under his hand. It was a disgusting injustice.

Hanzo hung his head. "Please, don't say anything. I'm not supposed to tell you the truth about that. Lu Ten...Shaya said you're a savage and you'd kill us if you knew who we were," he said. "But you won't kill us, right?" He looked so worried at that that Hakoda felt his heart melted. Of course Shaya…Lu Ten would want to keep his identity secret, he practically came with his own ransom notice. The son of the Dragon of the West would pack a payoff of a kingdom. He would be tortured by anyone outside his people. He realized with shame that he had been planning the very things Hanzo had feared. "Please."

Hakoda was suddenly grateful Hanzo wasn't the brightest star in the sky and lied so badly. "I won't harm a hair on your head. And this will be our little secret. I know Lulu told you that everyone outside your people hates you, but it isn't true. You can trust me. I will protect you and your brother with my life," he lied, forcing himself to choke down the hatred bubbling inside him. "Thank you for telling me the truth." He hated the idea of lying to his crew about something so valuable. He just knew that silence was the only refuge for these strange little guests.

Hanzo hugged him. "Thank you for not hurting us. You're a good savage. I like you," he said pleasantly, his voice full of love. Hakoda ignored the insult and enjoyed the moment of friendship with his greatest enemy. Yet, he could not stomach the fear he know felt, standing before the younger prince of the Nation. To stand before a Fire bender, knowing that someday, Hanzo would rejoice when he died, knowing that someday he would commit the ship to the fire and its horrors without a moment's hesitation or remorse if he did not surrender to him was not an experience much less cruel because Hanzo today was too small to hurt them today. His hands shook from clenching so hard.

"Could you do me a favor, Hanzo? I need a pillow from the supply room," he said softly. Hanzo didn't need to know what the pillow was for. "I'll wait for you in the sleeping room." He needed to process this information before he let his anger slip in front of the child.

Striding back angrily, he looked into the room holding his greatest enemy's child. The crown prince of the Fire Nation lay sprawled out in boneless sleep, his face relaxed. He looked so young for twelve; he was far too young to be the source of the world's suffering. How many innocent people had Lu Ten put to death? He searched the boy's sleeping features, trying to find the evil in it. Without those yellow eyes open, he looked like a Water Tribe boy. His features were so delicate and gentle; he looked as dangerous as a baby penguin seal. Yet, the moment this innocent child would find his way home, everyone Hakoda knew and loved would be worse than dead. They would be constantly targeted; search parties would be combing the waters and dire punishment promised to those found with them. They were a danger to the crew.

He should kill the prince. He could do it right now. It wouldn't even hurt the child, Hakoda would be quick. There would be no pain. A single movement of the pillow and he would end the future of the Fire Nation forever. Then it would be Hanzo's turn. He would wait for both of them to sleep and then there would be the final solution for the terror that the Fire Nation had unleashed. Yet…knives...

Perhaps slitting his throat would be kinder. He didn't want them to suffer needlessly. He could throw their bodies overboard and say they escaped. No one would question his choice, even if they would be sad for the deaths. It was better than returning them to the Earth Kingdom for shame and torture. The crew would rebel if they know the crown prince was on this boat, sweeping their floors and insulting them cheerfully. They would turn him over to the Earth Kingdom without question; his loyal crew hated the Fire Nation and could show no mercy, even to children. Although he wanted to agree with them, Hakoda would never let those children be tortured to death for being born. Killing them would spare them a far worse fate.

As he considered the method of execution, he imagined five year old Hanzo, a tiny limp body who had not even tasted the beginnings of life. He would have to live with the knowledge that he had murdered a child who couldn't even lift a finger to defend himself. No, he couldn't kill him. The boy was a baby, barely out of swaddling clothes. He could be hidden, he was harmless. He could be saved. How could he face his crew after he had become a horrible murderer who killed a baby? He would have to raise him as his own, and spare him. It was the only moral choice he truly had.

Shaya….Lu Ten might have to die, though. A seasoned young warrior like him would present a constant threat. Lu Ten would only grow more dangerous as he got older, he would never be able to be trusted. He would betray anyone to get back to his bloody throne. He would poison the children; he would risk the safety of the village. Any threat to the tribe had to be eliminated, and a Fire Nation prince was definitely a threat. No matter his personal feelings, he had to do what was right. His people relied on him to be chief. He would not let them down. He would have to do this and live with the guilt for life. His hands shook as he looked down at his sleeping prey. It must be done.

"Are you angry at me?" Hanzo said, handing him the pillow. It was the one he had planned to use to smother the boys to death. He shuddered as he took it and gently put down for a chair for the little prince. "You look upset." Still, how could he kill Hanzo's beloved brother? This wasn't a seal pup that could be explained away with a story about how Fluffy went off to the Great Seal Bay far far away. Hanzo would pine for the rest of his life for the center of his life. A little palace dweller that had been clearly raised to worship his older brother as a God, he would never survive the loss in such an alien environment. Even if he eventually got over his death, Hakoda feared the day that the child found out who had executed Lu Ten. That would be a terrible day indeed. He wouldn't be able to lie to everyone forever and that day would come.

"No, I am just a bit surprised." Hakoda said with a shaking voice. He could not ever tell this little boy what evil thoughts he had been planning. "Finding out that your friend is a prince is a big surprise." He sighed as he pondered how much he was deluding himself. He leaned over Lu Ten's sleeping form and brushed away a soft strand of hair from his captive's face. He would never have the stomach to stab the boy in the back. It was too late, he cared for him. He had damned himself and his crew, and he was too weak to be able to do anything, but stubbornly steer everyone towards disaster. They were dragons but they were baby hatchlings and they needed his help. He would not end their lives, they were innocent and helpless. His honor required their protection. He released the breath he had been holding and tried to relax.

"Why? I'm a prince and it's really nice. Everyone has to do what you said. You're like a prince too. All of us have to listen to you," Hanzo said, giving him a shy smile. "So it's not so different."

"I guess not….Hanzo. So, after your beloved brother, you inherit the throne," Hakoda asked. If anything happened to Lu Ten, the weight of a bloody empire would be on those five year old shoulders and Hanzo would become the evil despot he would fear.

"We don't have the same Mama," Hanzo said. A bastard child, it was incredible how kind a prince was to a child who couldn't even inherit the throne. "Lulu's Mama went to Agni last year, so he lives with my Mama and me and my sister Azula. Dad goes off to war all the time, but he come visits. So it's really nice," Hanzo explained happily.

"So you're one big happy family," Hakoda said, wondering how crazy this family could be to make the crown prince live with the family of the woman who betrayed his mother. He supposed the same crazy family that had committed genocide on an entire people. Everything was beginning to make so much sense; Shaya's training and haughty manner was very royal indeed. No wonder the boy seemed so prissy and selfish; he was a spoiled prince who expected to be a God someday. He had been weaned on cruelty. But that didn't explain where the lash marks had come from, who had dared whip a royal prince?

"Well, Lulu fights with Mama a lot. He keeps saying she isn't his Mama and she can't be it. That makes Mama sad because she really likes Lulu," he explained. Could General Iroh have married his mistress and tried to legitimize his children? Then why would Hanzo's mother try and be kind to Lu Ten, who clearly resented the woman who had so, insulted his own mother? If Lu Ten died, her own son would be in line for the throne and that would have been a more attractive prospect than trying to be kind to a boy who could most likely exact vengeance when he ascended the throne? "Everyone else does what Lulu wants. All his tutors hate him. He plays tricks on them but they can't punish him. When he's Lord, he said he would throw them into the sea."

Hakoda rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine growing up so coddled and spoiled was very healthy for a child, especially one as intelligent as Lu Ten. He needed discipline and affection, not fawning. "So he doesn't like to behave?" he asked with a sigh. Those stupid parents didn't deserve such bright and wonderful children to destroy.

"He never does. Everyone is scared of him. It's wonderful, everyone bows to us. It's okay that you didn't bow though. You didn't know we're princes," Hanzo said primly. "But yeah. He had one tutor he didn't like tied up by the beach when the tide was coming in, until Mama told him to stop. Lulu thought it was very funny, and said he wasn't going to drown him. Mama was very angry," he explained.

"I imagine she would be," Hakoda said sourly. Somehow he doubted that was what the worst of what the prince had been allowed to do. "I don't think that was very funny, and I would be very upset if someone did something that cruel on my ship."

"Only Mama can make him behave. But you mustn't tell Lulu that you figured it out. He'll be so angry at me and he'll smack me and he'll yell at me and it will be all your fault," Hanzo said with a pout.

"Well, you tell Lulu that he is forbidden to hit you. He isn't in charge, I am and I have ordered him to be nice to you," Hakoda said haughtily, imitating Shaya…Lu Ten's haughty sneer. "And you tell him he better listen to me." The boys he had been planning to adopt were princes of the Fire Nation. No matter how many times he repeated it mentally, it still felt disgusting and wrong to him.

Hanzo looked confused. "He won't like hearing that," he said softly. "He doesn't like anyone telling him what to do, besides Grandfather, of course. Everyone has to listen to Grandfather." He sighed visibly, clearly quite lost in his own memories. "I miss my family very much. I am glad I have Lulu here. Without him, I'd be very alone. I "

Fire Lord Azulon, the monster was this innocent child's grandfather. How could something so terrible produce someone so lovable and kind? "And what happens if you disobey your grandfather?" he asked worriedly, wondering if he treated his family any better than he treated anyone else.

Hanzo's eyes widened fearfully. "Very bad things," he whispered. "The last time Lu Ten…" he whispered, shuddering visibly at the mere thought of his tyrannical grandfather. "He cried a lot."

Damn it, the bastard was the one who had beat Shaya…Lu Ten and left those awful scars. He would never let Lu Ten return to such a monster, it was too cruel. He could only imagine what Hanzo would be in store for as he got older. "Well, I won't make him cry, but I will make sure to discipline him. He'll learn to like it. He's a child, I'm an adult. He must obey me," he said, trying to sound more confident than he was. What if the Dragon of the West found out who was holding his son and decided to take him back by force? Sh…Lu Ten's father would show no mercy to the crew.

Hanzo looked up at him. "He's going to be really mad in the morning," he said. "At home, he'd throw you in the dungeon." What power was handed to such a little boy? Lu Ten had the ability to point his small hand and have people tremble in his wake. It was such a burden on a little boy, far too much responsibility. It was charming to note that the boy seemed to have a sense of responsibility for those who depended on him, it spoke well for him. "Or chop off your head." That was a frightening image.

He had to make sure the crew never knew such a secret. The boys' life depended on it. "Don't say a word about this until I have a chance to talk to your brother. I want him to make sure he knows he's safe on this boat. I give you my word, Hanzo. I will never allow any harm to come to you or your brother. I know why you two have to be frightened, but you have nothing to fear from me." Still, he had to admit he didn't even believe himself.

**AN-That was intense. And next chapter, Lu Ten has a lot of explaining to do and loses the person he loves most. Hakoda will be resorting to drastic measures. A sneak preview. **

**_Lu Ten whispered. "I won't run away. Just don't hurt my brother. I will do anything you ask, just please don't take him away from me." Without Zuko, he would never be able to go home with his honor or sanity intact. "I'll not give you another moment's trouble." _  
**


	15. What have you done?

Another apology for the long delay, but this chapter was truly gut-wrenching and I must say, it took me a lot to write, and I had to rewrite it several times. It was quite emotionally exhaustive to write because I had to reach down into a very dark place to write it. Special thanks to Avocado Love for her suggestions, this chapter was radically different before she gave her brilliant suggestions to it. And to Rua, who creates diamonds out of dust, thank you for challenging me and helping me make this chapter far better, I am so honored to have you on my team.

Apologies for the delay. 's glitch wouldn't let me upload.

Dedicated to Metalla whose thoughtful reviews have helped make me a much better writer. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and wanted you to know.

What Have You Done?

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love  
I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now.-Within Temptation

Lu Ten hated waking up in the mornings. It was a stereotype that firebenders rose with the sun;Lu Ten preferred to wake with the noon. Sadly, he had to be up early, as he was the prisoner of the Water Tribe. He would have to bide his time until he could make another daring and incredible escape. Till then, a prisoner's life for him there would be. It was enough to make him grumpy and no slaves were available to take his considerable wrath.

Still, it was amusing to wake up to his little cousin curled up next to him, sucking his thumb. He had to smile at that. "Wake up, Zu. Time for breakfast," he said, poking his cousin gently in the ribs. "Rise and shine."

"Too tired. Want to sleep," Zuko mumbled, turning over. "Will wake up later." That was odd. Usually, Zuko was bright eyed and bushy tailed in the mornings, ready to face the day with a smile. What had made him so sleepy?

"Come on, sleepy koala sheep. You need to get up. We have lessons to take care of. Don't you want to learn the seven Principles of Sozin? We can memorize them before breakfast if you try hard," he asked, before smiling at his question. All right, he would have rather slept rather than attend lessons as well. Still, he would have to take a firm hand with his cousin. "If you wish to be a good prince, you must learn your lessons."

"Learn them later. Sleep now," Zuko mumbled. Lu Ten rolled his eyes and decided not to press the issue. If his little cousin was tired, he needed his rest. A well rested Zuko was a happy Zuko. He brushed back Zuko's hair and smiled. He wished this adventure would end, but he enjoyed the time he could spend with his cousin. It was just the two of them, no duties or royal obligations to attend to. It was quite peaceful, for a cruel captivity.

As if on cue, the warm moment ended. "Hey, Shaya. Glad you're up. I need you to scrub the floor in the store room, it's getting dusty," Kesuk instructed, striding into the room without even knocking. "Your brother doesn't need your help sleeping, does he?"

"Doubtful," Lu Ten said, as Kesuk patted Lu Ten on the head, before handing him a bucket and rag. In the civilized war, that gesture would have cost him a hand and a head. Still, it was better than washing dishes.

It would be a fine story to tell, when he returned home. He would regale everyone with the horror of the future Fire Lord forced to scrub floors. They would marvel at his cleverness, hiding in plain sight within the enemy. Father would be so proud of him, and Grandfather would forgive his mistakes and everything would go well.

He walked out of his nice sleeping room, and walked into the largest room on the ship. The store room was a mess, and the floor was covered with dust. It should have been Shinta's job but of course, he had done a shoddy job of it. Lu Ten hated him less now, but he was deeply disappointed in his work. Shinta was a peasant, he was bred for manual labor. Why couldn't he do it right?

As he knelt down and began scrubbing, he wondered if servants felt as low as he did when he was forced to do such menial work. At least they had been born to such drudgery. He was a prince, born to command. This was soul crushing!

"Can we speak?" Hakoda asked, poking his shaggy head in. Lu Ten stared at him and shrugged. The savage looked especially nervous and looked as if he hadn't slept all night. "It's vital."

"I doubt I have a choice," Lu Ten drawled, leaning back on his heels. "What seems to be the problem?" He was in a rather bored mood and insolence was all he could muster. It was too early for outright rebellion but anything was better than disgusting chores.

"The problem is, you know who I am. But I don't know who you are. The clues have been there, of course," Hakoda began, lowering his voice as he stared down at him.

"What clues?" Lu Ten asked. He had given nothing away, he was sure of it. Perhaps the savage was thinking something else.

" It was easy for me to see you aren't some ordinary boy. You don't know how to perform a basic chore like scrubbing a floor or mending your own shirt, but you know martial arts," Hakoda continued.

"A lot of people know martial arts," Lu Ten said. "My dad was a bender as well, he taught me a few moves." He had been careful this time. He hadn't made the same mistake that he had made before. He had escaped the enemy once and he was going to do the same now. "I came from a wealthy family, I had servants." Keep lying and he would be fine. He had to keep Zuko safe.

"It's not just your ability to fight. I watched the way you walk, the way you shift your weight when you feel threatened. You were well trained. So I figured you were a wealthy young lord," Hakoda said, giving him a sad smile.

Lu Ten nodded, liking the direction this was going. "Not a lord, but wealthy enough to pay you a handsome ransom if you returned my brother and I home," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. The oaf had not figured out his plan. He scrubbed the floor more diligently, trying to remind himself that he and Zuko were safe. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that would make sense. But then I had to wonder, why you were so cagey about revealing yourself. If you were a young lord, you would just tell me your name and tell me to return you to your family for a reward," Hakoda said, looming over him.

"My father would never believe you," Lu Ten whispered, scrubbing the floor as hard as he could. He could summon fire and then make a break for it, but who knew where Zuko was. What if Zuko was their prisoner, tied up and convicted of crimes of birth? Was his little cousin even alive? "He would never think some savage has his precious boys. He'd think we had drowned on the ship and you were trying to extort money from him."

"That doesn't explain why you refuse to try to find them. But you're afraid to say who you are, so I figured you were more than a mere noble born. You're someone important in the Fire Nation, aren't you?" Hakoda asked, as Lu Ten looked at the floor and shook his head. "In fact, the most important boy in the world."

Lu Ten forced himself to laugh. "A cabin boy slave the most important boy in the world? You flatter me," he said, his voice shaking. He could feel the world spin around him, but he kept scrubbing the floor. He had to keep moving, keep cleaning. "Come on, I'm scrubbing the floor at your feet. I'm not exactly a member of the Fire Sage council."

"Don't lie to me, I questioned your brother. He wanted to obey your command to tell no one who he was, but we caught him in a lie. Come on, the sooner you admit it, the easier this will be," Hakoda urged.

"My brother lies a great deal, I apologize. I have told you everything you need to know about me," Lu Ten said coldly, bending over his work. "I am just some ordinary boy from Ember Island who has work to do." As he scrubbed, he could feel his hands shaking with terror. How could Zuko have been so foolish than to speak to the enemy? He had warned him, Zuko had seen what Fong had nearly done to him.

"I will decide how much I need to know about you. Your brother said some interesting things and I am starting to believe them to be true. You lie poorly. He can't lie at all," Hakoda said in a firm tone.

"Please, it's just an idle fantasy. My brother likes to make up stories, ignore him. Do you really believe a five year old? He thinks the world of me, but even his love for me can't make me anything but your property," Lu Ten pleaded. He had to sound as unroyal as possible.

"Your highness, I think these games are amusing, but I think it might be easier if you stopped lying." Lu Ten tensed at the words that once was his name to the outside world and cursed his weakness. That life was another life and if he wanted to see it, he had to forget it for now. " You're Prince Lu Ten, the heir to the Fire Nation throne. He wouldn't say his own name, but your brother accidently said yours. That told us everything. I think you might want to stop lying and maintain what's left of your dignity," Hakoda said softly. "So, I have the honor of the throne prince as my cabin boy."

"I told you who I am, why don't' you believe me? The Prince of the Fire Nation is dead, everyone knows that," Lu Ten said, averting his eyes to hide his terror. He had to keep calm, Zuko's life depended on lying his way out of this mess. "I can't believe you think a pathetic fool like me could ever be someone as magnificent as the great prince Lu Ten. I'm unworthy of such a title."

"How do you know the Prince of the Fire Nation is dead?" Hakoda asked. "It's not something that would be common knowledge to slaves, would it?" Drat that savage bastard.

"It's amazing what slaves can know," Lu Ten whispered. "Please, I have to finish my work, or I'll catch it from Kesuk." Yes, use work to get out of being forced to sign his own death warrant. "Besides, I wasn't always a slave. I was of noble birth, I knew things. Let me get back to work. You do own me, after all." He hated saying that, but he knew it was something a prince would never say. Why couldn't Hakoda just shut up? "Might as well get a clean floor from it."

"On your feet," Hakoda ordered calmly, clearly convinced of the correctness of his beliefs. "I don't think the floor needs to be scrubbed as much as we need to figure out who you are."

Lu Ten's eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back. "You have it wrong," he protested, but even he didn't believe himself. "My name is Shaya. I'm just an ordinary boy from Ember Island." He had tried so hard to escape his fate. How could he get so far and then be thrown back into the caldron? He remembered the Earth Kingdom, how eager they were to torture and kill them for existing. He could remember how narrowly he had escaped being hung from the masthead as some perverse trophy? Now how would they get home? He could feel his whole body shaking now. He tried to get a hold of himself and face death bravely, but he could not even imagine how he could face a new bout of torture. "I'm no one. Please…believe me."

"You know, I would say that lying is a good idea ordinarily when you are behind enemy lines, but I know the truth and you denying it isn't going to change the fact that you have been found out, your highness. I can ask your brother if need be," Hakoda said, putting his hand on Lu Ten's shaking shoulders and pulling him to his feet. The final blow would come very soon. "Now, for the last time, answer me. Who are you?"

Lu Ten stared up at him, trying to be defiant against his captor. He wanted his father to know somehow that he had died defiantly, and bravely like a true son of Sozin. He wouldn't allow Zuko to be tortured to reveal the truth, when the game had been lost already. "I am Lu Ten, son of Crown Prince Iroh and Princess Lien, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne," he said, refusing to drop his title despite complete terror. He was going to die now. He would die a prince.

"So finally, I learn the truth of who you are. Did you really think you could hide this from me?" Hakoda said in a satisfied tone. "I would have figured out sooner or later." Shades of the Earth Kingdom, of the shackles and the cold cell, of the torture chamber filled his mind. "Now, I think you understand this does make things more complicated for me."

Lu Ten nodded dully. He had failed everyone, he was going to die painfully, all because Zuko couldn't keep his mouth shut. "What happens now?" he asked, almost afraid to ask. Zuko was only five, surely they wouldn't hurt him. The Earth Kingdom had shown no mercy to either of them.

"I haven't considered my next step. For now, nothing. You are still our cabin boys and you will still have the same duties," Hakoda said. "But for now you are no longer allowed on the deck without my express command. Since we are at port, you and your brother will be staying in the hold, and kept hidden. I think you understand why." Of course he understood. He was a prisoner again. "Am I understood?"

Lu Ten nodded again, barely able to keep on his feet. "Yes," he whispered. "What about my brother?" He could barely keep his voice steady to ask. He couldn't believe he had lost everything so badly.

"Good point. I'll have Bato bring him. No more chores, you two will remain here," Hakoda said, gently pushing Lu Ten onto the bench. "Stop looking at me like that, you should be grateful." Grateful for his life? Grateful that Hakoda didn't drown him?

Worse, how could Zuko have spilled such vital secrets? He had warned him, he had demanded and ordered him to behave himself. He had ruined everything. If they died, it would be the little brat's fault! Lu Ten had returned to care for him and this was how he was repaid?

A moment later, the target of his anger entered. "Hey," Zuko said brightly, holding Bato's hand. "Good morning!" It wouldn't be a good morning when Lu Ten was finished with the little blabbermouth. He was torn between beating him on the spot or pitching him overboard.

"I need to talk to my little brother," Lu Ten said, grabbing Zuko's arm and yanking him closely. "Please excuse us, we need to be alone."

"Hey, enough," Bato said, pushing Lu Ten away. "Is this the way you treat your brother? Play nicely." Bato was seconds away from getting Lu Ten's fiery wrath upon him with a vengeance.

Zuko looked up innocently. "What is wrong, Lulu?" he asked. "You look upset." He didn't even admit his crimes and fall to his knees in apology, but played the innocent to the very end. Shameless!

He waited till Bato was gone before grabbing his cousin's shoulders. "What is wrong? Hakoda knows who I am! You had a conversation with those savages! You told them I'm the prince! They know now," he hissed, trying to decide how he could save himself_. How could Zuko be so stupid? Did he want to die?_"How dare you disobey me? Do you want me strung up?"_He was going to hang for this!_

Zuko hung his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered tearfully. "I didn't mean to talk so much, I didn't realize he was tricking me!" How could he be so stupid? He had been told to remain close and keep his mouth shut, an infant could do it! "I'm so sorry!"

"Do you realize that because they know who we are, they could return us to the Earth kingdom? I told you not to tell anyone," Lu Ten hissed, his heart still beating in his ears. These savages had acted kindly, but they could turn them over to the Earth Kingdom at any moment or worse, kill them themselves. They were in danger now, their carefully made identities were destroyed and they were dead men.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whimpered," realizing in what trouble he was. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" He had completely failed in his mission to keep his cousin safe. Zuko could be dead right now; they could have tossed him overboard when they found out their identities. He would not lose his cousin; he would not fail his family. "Don't be angry at me!"

Lu Ten's hand itched to slap his stupid relation. He wanted to shake him till his teeth rattled; they were going to die unless Lu Ten thought of a way to get off this boat and away from these savages who wanted to destroy them. How could Zuko not realize the extent of treason? He had to be calm, he had to maintain control. His cousin was a stupid child and he was the future Fire Lord. "Zuko, they are our enemy. They are Water Tribe scum, they are not fit to even lick our boots," Lu Ten snarled through gritted teeth. "You mustn't trust them; you must listen and obey me if you want us to keep safe. I told you not to talk to them. What didn't you understand?"

"I said I didn't mean it," Zuko murmured, but he didn't look sorry enough. For someone who had destroyed everything, Zuko seemed remarkably calm. He didn't look ashamed of his mistake and pleading for forgiveness, but seemed more confused at his anger.

Lu Ten was beside himself with fury. Zuko's mutinous conduct was the final nail in the coffin. "You didn't mean to leave my side? How do you expect me to keep you safe when you wander away and babble our secrets to people?" he thundered, throwing his hands in the air. "These people are our enemy; you shouldn't be speaking to them at all! Don't you remember what happened to us in the Earth Kingdom ?" Lu Ten would never forget it.

"Uncle Hakoda won't hurt us. He's nice," Zuko said in a defiant tone, looking up at him with insolence. "So why are you so angry?" What had gotten into him? Zuko would have never spoken to him like this before! It was Lu Ten's fault for spoiling the little traitor, not enforcing proper protocol! If they survived this, he'd see his cousin sent to the military for a lesson in obedience! "Nothing is going to happen and you're acting silly."

"You disobeyed me! You are supposed to do as you're told like a good prince, not act like some rebellious slave!" Lu Ten hissed, choking on his rage. Zuko would have never spoken back to him before! "I gave you an order, to stay by my side and remain quiet!" Zuko should have obeyed without question, why should he have to explain anything to him? "How hard could that be?"

"I don't have to listen to you. You aren't in charge anymore," Zuko said with an angry smirk as he pulled his hand away, clearly to walk off disrespectfully. "Stop acting like you're the boss." Then, it happened.

Lu Ten didn't remember how it quite happened. One moment, Zuko had been standing in front of him and the next, he was clutching his cheek. He hadn't actually decided to slap his little cousin, it just happened. Weirdly enough, he didn't regret it. Zuko deserved what he got! "Lu Ten!" he whimpered, completely betrayed.

"How dare you speak to me this way? I'm not just your cousin, I'm your future Fire Lord and you must obey me without question," he whispered, completely enraged. Didn't Zuko get what could happen now? How dare he defend these barbaric outlanders? "Do you understand?" It was the only way to keep him safe! He couldn't protect Zuko if the kid kept talking to people and revealing secrets? "You need to be taught a lesson. You are guilty of treason!" He was crown prince. He could show no mercy to traitors, no matter who they were. He was Agni Incarnate, the future Fire Lord. His will was the will of the Gods. Slapping Zuko had been justice.

"No you won't!" Zuko said tearfully, holding his hands up. "You aren't the prince anymore; we're cabin boys in the Water Tribe. You can't punish me anymore." He didn't look penitent and humble, Zuko was defiant against his rightful lord.

Lu Ten paled with rage and tried to figure out how to avoid strangling his cousin. "What did you say to me?" he said, wondering if spirits had possessed Zuko to say such terrible lies. It was treason to the Fire Nation and to all that was good in the world.

Zuko stared into Lu Ten's eyes insolently, squaring his tiny shoulders with no shame for his disgusting behavior. "Uncle Hakoda said I don't have to listen to you anymore. You have to listen to him and he's going to be mad if you hit me again. You are not my prince," he hissed with a cruel smirk. "You're just a kid like me."

"Stop it," Lu Ten hissed. Of course they were princes. They had to be royalty. There was nothing else in the world they could be, they were born to be the Lord of the world. Without that, who were they?

"I don't have to listen to you. No one does!" Zuko sniffed, obviously wanting to pay him back for the slap. "Hakoda says we're never leaving, so you aren't ever going to be Fire Lord."

"How dare you?" Lu Ten felt as if he had been the one slapped. He was a prince, he was the heir to the throne, they couldn't take that away from him. "You traitor, how dare you turn your back on our people?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be my second in command."

"So call the guards," Zuko snapped back. "Send me to the dungeons, after you finish scrubbing the floors like a servant!" He was obviously enjoying hurting his cousin. "That's all you are! A servant!"

Lu Ten tried to calm down. He had to catch his breath or he would explode from his anger. "Shut up, before I make you," he threatened, his fists balled as he longed to strike his cousin again. "I'm ashamed of your behavior. You're a horrible brat!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "If you're nasty, I won't be your cousin. I don't have to like you anymore. I don't have to do anything I don't want to anymore, and if you're mean, I'll tell Hakoda and he'll lock you up. So you better be nice to me or I'll make you sorry. You aren't the throne prince anymore!" he hissed. "You're just some ash-face!"

Lu Ten felt something snap inside him. "You're just a pathetic child, I'm sorry I even brought you on this trip. You are just a burden. When we get back, I'm going to tell Uncle and you're going to get a good belting! I'll make sure you are sent to the room for years. I'll make you sorry!"

Zuko clearly didn't get the message as he formed fireballs in his hands. "I hate you!" he shrieked, getting to his feet and throwing a tiny ball of flame at Lu Ten. "I'm going to make you sorry!" What had happened to his cousin?

Lu Ten growled as he knocked his cousin down with a leg sweep. Kneeling down, he quickly pinned Zuko's squirming body under one knee and pulled his wrists above him. "I am your prince and believe me, you don't want to fight me in an Agni Kai. I could hurt you very badly right now. I'm giving you an order! Say you're sorry!" Zuko had to love him. He couldn't do this to him.

Zuko just stared up at him in shock. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, just repeating back what Lu Ten was telling him. "You're hurting me!" He didn't look so confident now, he was getting what he deserved. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"You deserve to be hurt. In the Fire Nation, where we come from, what you said is treason. I'm the crown prince, I am the future Fire Lord, I won't be questioned, I will be obeyed," Lu Ten repeated, unable to control himself as he shook his cousin. "Especially by you! If we were home, you'd be dead for speaking to me in such a manner! You would have your head chopped off and your body quartered, you traitor!"

"Lulu, stop!" Zuko repeated, but he still wasn't listening. He still didn't get what he did wrong and Lu Ten would not let him go till he did. He pressed his knee harder into Zuko's legs to keep him still. "I'm sorry. Lulu, please!"

"You aren't sorry enough. If duty doesn't teach you respect, suffering will," Lu Ten thundered. "I am going to make sure such terrible treasonous thoughts never pass through your mind again. I am still the prince. Don't you ever speak to me like that again! I'm your future Lord. I'm still a prince. I am your future Fire Lord!" This was not his cousin, this was some demon in human form, sent to torment him. "You do not get to throw me away."

"I'll be good now," Zuko wept, his cheek swollen. "I'm so sorry, Lulu. Please stop!" His eyes widened as Lu kindled a flame into his hands. "Don't do this!" he pleaded, wide eyed at the flame, too frightened to move.

"Know this. I am your future Lord and Master. You will obey me without question. The Fire Nation is the greatest land in the world, it is our fatherland, it is our birthright and these savages are not your family. These savages are not your people, they are worthless barbarians who we will conquer. Do you understand?" Lu Ten demanded, the fire still close to his face. "You owe them nothing. You owe me and our grandfather everything. "

Zuko was bawling now, looking up at him with fear. "I'm sorry," he babbled, obviously more concerned with being smacked. "I'll be good!" Oh, now he was finally groveling as appropriate. Well, it was too little, too late!

Lu Ten was even more irritated. Did he have to resort to force to keep his cousin in line? Didn't his cousin trust him enough to make the right choice? "No, you aren't sorry! You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying," he said, tears streaming from his own eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you betray me?"

Zuko nodded dumbly, obviously not comprehending a word. "Yes," he whispered, choking on his own tears. "I mean, no, I mean I'm sorry. It's hot. No more, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to burn you, you little weakling. I am just making you remember what happens to traitors. They are burned eternally in Agni's belly and I will not see that happen to you," Lu Ten pleaded, shaking. Grandfather would kill Zuko for this. He had to convince Zuko to stop, to scare him out of ever doing something like this again. "Unless you want the Fire demons coming to claim you in your bed for being so bad! Do you want them to eat you up for being such a traitor?"

Zuko's eyes bulged with terror. "No," he whimpered, finally listening and comprehending the danger of the surroundings. "Don't let them eat me!" Stupid boy would believe anything, even a savage's lies. He needed to be taught his place.

"Then don't ever question me again!" Lu Ten snapped, bringing the fire very close to Zuko's face. "You're lucky I don't find a cane and give you what you really deserve! But I am going to punish you for this. " He would have to punish him for this, it was his only choice. He hoped it would work…his cousin couldn't turn traitor. "I'm going to give you the hiding you deserve." His cousin would be a traitor unless he stopped this. It was his duty. "And if you ever commit treason against your prince again, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do." Would he actually have the strength to kill his cousin?

"No, you won't." A sharp pain interrupted Zuko's just punishment. "Release him," Hakoda said in a cold tone, twisting Lu Ten's ear. "Now." How did he get in here? How could such a clumsy oaf be so silent?

Lu Ten shook his head, too angry to care that his captor had caught him firebending. "He is my brother, I will do with him what I please. He needs to be punished," he snapped. He was the heir to the throne, it was his job to discipline his people and that included his family.

Hakoda harshly yanked Lu Ten off. "I don't like bullies. He's half your size and you're halfway to killing him, he can't even fight back," he snapped, dragging him to the bed and shoving him onto it. "Stay there. Move and I'll see how you like being pinned down and frightened." Lu Ten glared as Hakoda picked a sobbing Zuko up. "It's all right, kiddo. He won't hurt you anymore, you're fine," he soothed. "Did your mean brother give you a scare? I'll make him apologize, I promise. You know he loves you and he'll be very sorry for what he did."

Zuko had wrapped his arms around Hakoda's neck and was bawling into his furs. "He hit me!" the little tattle tale sniveled. "I did what you told me to do and he still hit me. Why did you make me tell?"

Lu Ten couldn't prevent the smoke coming out of his nose. "You told him to do this," he shouted furiously. "You're the one who brought discord to my family!" No wonder Zuko had behaved as such, he had been told to do so. "You destroyed him, you made him into a traitor. Why did you do this?"

"Well, we can't have that. You're a good boy, you don't deserve to be punished," Hakoda said, carrying him out of the room and ignoring Lu Tens shouts. "He's going to stay in here and think about what he did."

Lu Ten was still the future Fire Lord, he was not going to be told where to go. "Bring him back," he ordered. "He's still my brother and I will treat him as I see fit. You've done enough to him." It was Hakoda's fault that this was all happening. He had corrupted Zuko, and turned him against his own people. If he could, Lu Ten would have attacked the Water Tribe savage and made him suffer.

Hakoda looked over his shoulder. "You are on dangerous ground, my boy. I would suggest you sit down, tame your temper and wait for me. Otherwise, I will make sure you get what you deserve. You're not the only one around here with a bad temperament and I would hate to have to restrain you," he commanded. "You're going to be punished for this. How much depends on how angry I am when I return to discuss it with you. Consider yourself confined to your bed until further notice."

Lu Ten took a step forward and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to let you take my brother away," he said desperately. "You've corrupted him, tricked him, but he's my brother! He's all I have in the world and you can't take him from me!" He trembled with fury, feeling out of control. His hands had begun smoking again, this time becoming short bursts of fire. He suddenly had no care for the consequences of his action.

Hakoda turned around, one arm still holding Zuko. He towered over Lu Ten, but he was still the enemy. The prince could show no fear. "Do you need to be restrained?" he asked softly. "This is your last chance. Sit down and get yourself under control or I will be forced to tie you to the bed. I don't want to do it, Shaya. You are very important to me, and I am scared you will hurt people." He was lying to him, he was going to kill him. They were true enemies and Hakoda would hurt them like everyone outside the Fire nation would.

Lu Ten shook his head, wondering if he should start firebending and hope he didn't hit his cousin. "You won't take him away from me, you won't destroy him. You won't make him into a traitor, you won't stop us!" he snapped, feeling out of control. He knew he was asking to be punished, but he couldn't allow his honor, and the honor of the Fire Nation to be slighted. "You Water Tribe Savage!"

Hakoda sighed. "So be it," he said sadly. "Hanzo, I want you to go to the kitchen and wait for me," he directed. "I need to deal with your brother." Zuko clung to Hakoda, not moving from his secure perch of treachery.

Zuko had to know what monsters they were being forced to remain with, it wouldn't work if he left and was spared the sight. "Afraid to let him see what a savage you really are?" he demanded, taking another step forward. "Show him what you plan to do to me? I'm not afraid of you! You know who I am, I fear nothing! No matter what you do to me, I am not going to let you steal him. He should know what kind of people he claims to love."

Hakoda shrugged and put Zuko down. "You can stay here, or come with me. It's your choice," he said gently. "I won't make you go anywhere you don't want to."

Zuko clung to Hakoda like a barnacle. "I want to stay with you," he whimpered, driving a dagger into Lu Ten's heart. "Please don't leave me with him." Zuko hated him, he didn't even want to be around him. How could this be possible? His cousin had become a complete savage.

Hakoda nodded. "That is settled. You will sit back down and think about what you've done," he ordered, scooping up Zuko into his arms. "Do you understand me?  
His cousin didn't even want him. His cousin had rejected him, had gone completely native. How could he ever return home with a cousin who was a traitor? His knees almost gave out at the thought that Zuko had rejected his royal blood. "Yes," Lu Ten whispered as he sank onto the bed and curled up into a ball. He was losing Zuko and his own future. He had failed his family. Maybe he deserved exile. If he couldn't even lead a five year old, he would never lead his troops properly. Lu Ten heard the door slam and the footsteps walk away. He finally allowed himself to cry in peace. At least they weren't in the hands of the Earth Kingom, or he would have been dead already, but he was still in a bad place here. Zuko was beginning to forgot who he was.

Rocking back and forth, Lu Ten tried not to sob. He was weak and foolish and deserved to be in enemy captivity. He should have sailed back when he knew Zuko was on board. He should have listened to Aunt Ursa and not sailed beyond the cove. Worse, Uncle Ozai had given him his trust and now Lu Ten had gotten his son kidnapped. Now even his own cousin hated him.

He was still Fire Nation. He took a deep breath and kindled two flames in his hands. He fed his anger into them, forcing himself to grow calm. He was the master of the Flame, the sparks merely extensions of his finger tips. With a mere breath, he could make them dance at his command. He was still Prince of the Fire Nation. He wasn't just a cabin boy. He was the prince. His father was the prince. His mother was a princess. His grandfather was the Fire Lord. He was Prince Lu Ten. He was the future Fire Lord. He was a firebender. He was…himself.

"My name is Lu Ten, son of Prince Iroh, son of Fire Lord Azulon, son of Fire Lord Sozin, son of Fire Lord Raijin, son of Fire Lord Azarya, in right line to Agni," he whispered, to calm himself. "My name is Lu Ten, son of Princess Lien, daughter of Prince Temujin, son of Prince Karzai, son of Prince Hakhan, son of Fire Lord Azarya." He was of the purest blood. He was born to rule. Someday, every knee would bow before him and his father.

* * *

Hakoda walked back in, still looking quite put off. Lu Ten turned away, refusing to face him. "Well, I managed to calm Hanzo down. You really scared him," Hakoda began. "Care to fill me in on what the kid did? His cheek is swollen, you really beat the tar out of him. What did he do to deserve your royal wrath?"

"Family business. You aren't family," Lu Ten snapped, focusing on the flames in his hands. "And I'd keep away if I were you. Fire moves a lot faster than people." He wouldn't mind setting him on fire. It was better to die than to endure what would happen to Lu Ten for being a Fire Nation Prince.

"It's a wooden boat in the middle of the ocean. Light one wrong flame and you'll drown," Hakoda pointed out in what he must have considered what a helpful tone. "So I think you'll stop bending before you get us all killed, including Hanzo. You do care if Hanzo lives, right?" Lu Ten growled but relaxed his hands to end the flames. "Good. Now we can talk together and perhaps settle problems without resorting to violence."

"I don't wish to talk with you," Lu Ten hissed, looking away. "You have ruined everything. If you had a shred of decency, you'd send my brother and I back to our families and not keep us as your captives!"

"Is that the reason you tackled him?" Hakoda asked. "I find that hard to believe it's my fault. What really happened? It's because he told me, isn't it?" How stupid could the savage get? Yes, of course that was the reason!

"What do you think?" Lu Ten snapped. "I don't have to answer to you, unless you plan to torture it out of me. I'm not afraid of you." Lu Ten would not go down cringing, he would rather die quickly than be subjected to further abuse.

"Will you quit the melodrama? You are just being guarded, you haven't been thrown into a dungeon. I am in charge and I think I deserve an explanation for what just happened!" So, Hakoda was going to keep him himself for ransom, force the Fire Nation to give painful concessions to keep him alive! "Why are you so freaked out? I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to start talking."

"You aren't my master," Lu Ten snapped, folding his arms. This was his entire fault, how dare he pretend he cared? "You've destroyed my life, I hate you. I owe you nothing but my scorn, you Water Tribe savage."

"What did you just say to me?" Hakoda asked, his anger obviously rising from his tone. "I think you might wish to rephrase that. You are a child and will speak to adults with respect while on my ship."

"Do what the blazes you want to me, I don't care anymore. This uncle act is getting old, you aren't our family. I'm the prince of the Fire Nation, your enemy. You're our jailer and Hanzo won't believe you forever," he spat, his chin high. "And someday, when I'm Fire Lord….just wait and see what will happen to you." He would burn every single miserable ship to the ashes and spit upon them.

Hakoda had his hands on Lu Ten's shoulders and gently yanked him to his feet. "Are you quite finished threatening everyone around you?" he asked. "Because making empty threats is really immature. You know you're powerless on this ship. "

Lu Ten stared up at his captor defiantly. "It's not a threat. I'm the future Fire Lord, I'm a future God!" he said bitterly, wishing he could attack Hakoda without risking drowning. "Where I come from, people speak to me on their knees and they don't rise unless I say they can!" Home, where things made sense, where Zuko knew his place and didn't question what was reality, where servants obeyed his will, where everything was right "And when I get home, I am going to have you and everyone you know and love burned alive for what you have done." At home, where it was civilized, Lu Ten could have snapped his fingers and had Hakoda's head chopped off.

Hakoda tightened his grip. "You may be a god to your people, but on my ship, you keep your hands to yourself. And that goes especially to those smaller and weaker than you," he thundered, pinning Lu Ten effortlessly. "You ever raise your hand to your brother again and I will make sure you regret it. Is that clear?" He was so much taller than Lu Ten. "I don't want to use your nations' methods but I will do anything to protect your brother, even from you."

Lu Ten glared up at him. "Quite understood. I'll be a good little prisoner, I promise," he muttered sarcastically. "Otherwise, you might kidnap me and keep me on a smelly ship and refuse to return me to my family." He was less brave than he sounded. He knew that the blows would come soon and he dreaded them, but he would not back down to a savage who had destroyed his family.

"Watch your tone, you are really asking to be dealt with. Calm down and talk to me, please. What did he do to you that you felt he deserved that?" Hakoda ordered, still holding Lu Ten's arms to his sides. "All he did was talk to someone who cares about both of you. You are children and you need my help. Being honest with me is a good thing, you know."

Lu Ten shook his head and squirmed in his captor's grip. Being honest meant exposing themselves to being publicly executed for the crime of existing. "That's between me and him. He disobeyed me and he needed to be punished," he said. "I'm going to be his future Fire Lord someday and he will learn respect for me." So far, Hakoda hadn't contradicted him about becoming a Fire Lord.

"By beating it into him?" Hakoda demanded angrily, shaking Lu Ten slightly. "A little five year old talks back to you and your first response is to frighten him into doing what you say? Have you ever tried talking to him and reasoning with him?"

Lu Ten glared up at him defiantly. "He got off easily. If he wasn't my brother, he would have been executed at home for what he said. And he's lucky I didn't thrash him for what he did," he hissed, wondering why he was feeling so much anger towards Zuko, when it was Hakoda who was turning him against the true way. "But he will apologize to me for what he did."

"All right, if you insist on being punished, I surely won't stop you from throwing yourself to the wolves. I am offering you one more chance, you can explain what happens or I can punish you. It's your choice," Hakoda said in a firm tone.

Lu Ten steeled himself and closed his eyes. He had been beaten before, he doubted he would suffer too badly. "So be it, I am not afraid of what you will do to me," he murmured. "I'm not afraid of you."

"If that's how you want to have it. So, what do you think I should do with you?" Hakoda said, letting go of Lu Ten's shoulders. Lu Ten forced himself not to be afraid. He was a future God, he feared nothing. His knees only shook out of exhaustion.

"The usual, whatever you barbarians do to your prisoners," Lu Ten answered, holding his head high. "Beat them, starve them, lock them up. How should I know your primitive customs?" He was well aware he was digging himself in deeper, but he didn't care anymore. "But…don't turn us over to the Earth Kingdom."

"You aren't keen on making it easy on yourself. But I have no intention of hitting you, kid. I don't think it would serve any purpose. And you aren't going anywhere, you're still members of my tribe. I am merely going to have your brother returned to my tribe as soon as possible," Hakoda explained. "I will separate the two of you and make sure you never have the chance to hurt him again."

Lu Ten's eyes widened. "No," he breathed. It was the only thing besides being handed over to Ba Sing Se that he feared. He couldn't let Zuko suffer for him. "Not that. You can beat me, you can starve me, but why are you punishing him? I'm the one who is in trouble, why are you taking it out on him?" he pleaded, his voice shaking. "He needs me!" Lu Ten had to bring him back to the proper path, to stop him from becoming a traitor.

"Who said anything about taking it out on Hanzo? I just don't think he's safe with you and therefore, I am making sure you will never hurt him again. You knocked him to the floor and held a fire to his face," Hakoda said sternly. "I don't see why I should allow you to be near him."

Lu Ten dropped to his knees, ignoring the feeling of humiliation. If he needed to abase himself for Zuko, he would do it gladly. "Please…don't take him away from me. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for hitting him, but he's my brother, he's everything in the world to me. I…I beg you, please don't separate us," he whispered, hanging his head. "I would never hurt him."

"Do not kneel to me, it's foolishness. You aren't a slave. But I advise you to stop lying. You scared him till he begged for mercy. How can I ever trust you, especially when you refuse to tell me what happened?" Hakoda thundered, pulling Lu Ten back up and carrying him to the bed. "You may love him but you are dangerous to him and I will not be responsible for what happens the next time you lose your temper on someone weaker than you. I thought you had learned from Shinta's behavior how I deal with cruelty to children."

"My brother needs me," Lu Ten begged. "I'm all he has, I'm what's left of his family." Zuko was turning into a savage before his eyes. He had to get his cousin to become the prince he had to be. "Please, he's all I have. I know it looks bad, but you can't keep us apart. He'll pine away without me. Please don't punish him for my mistakes."

"I'm not doing it to punish him, I'm doing it to keep him away from you. You could have killed him," Hakoda snapped. "And if you ever intend to see him again, you will toe the line and learn to behave yourself. You aren't a prince here, and you will learn your place."

Lu Ten nodded quickly. "Tell me what to do," he begged. "I will do anything you tell me." He would do anything to be able to see Zuko again, and he'd kill the savage if he had to or humble himself to his knees, face to the floor to beg for his cousin's life.

"You will conduct yourself appropriately and do your chores without complaint. You will scrub every floor on this ship. You will clean every net, rinse every dish, and clean the furs downstairs. There are ropes to be mended and there are supply rooms that need to be swept," Hakoda snapped. "I expect it all done, without question."

"Yes," Lu Ten pleaded. "And then you'll let me see him?" He would do it a thousand times if he could see his cousin. He would do anything to get his cousin back. "Please, I'm all he has."

"I know, but you forced my hand, Shaya," Hakoda said, pushing Lu Ten gently away. "You need to learn to control your temper and I think giving you a way of channeling your rage is just the way to do it. Take a rest first," he said softly. "You're no use to the crew like this. I want you calmed down without any bending before you can leave this room."

"I don't need to rest, I need to talk to my brother," Lu Ten pleaded as the furs were laid over him. "Please, just bring him back and I promise, everything will be fine. He needs me." And Lu Ten needed him.

"You are confined to the room. I want you to rest up this morning. If you need anything, you will knock on the door. Someone will bring you out and bring you to me. If you dare try to leave this room without permission, you'll be tied down or locked in the hold," Hakoda said sternly, as he laid a heavy hand to keep him in place. "And you won't see your brother again for a month."

"Understood." Lu Ten whispered. "I won't run away. Just don't hurt my brother. I will do anything you ask, just please don't take him away from me." Without Zuko, he would never be able to go home with his honor or sanity intact. "I'll not give you another moment's trouble."

"I'm glad we finally understand each other. I'm going to go calm down," Hakoda said in a firm voice. "I think you have a lot to think about it. I knew you had a temper but seeing you act that way? I'm ashamed of you and I know your family would be too. That's not the way a prince should act."

Lu Ten waited till he was alone before curling up into a ball, breathing hard. He wanted to cry, but he was just too frightened to do anything but wonder what tomorrow would bring. His cousin was a traitor. His Zuko had become the enemy. He knew the law, he had memorized it.

"If anyone rebels against the Fire Lord, the Fire Lord has Agni's permission to impose capital punishment on him. Even if he merely decreed that a citizen travel to a certain place, and he did not; or if he commanded him to stay under house arrest, and he left, he incurs the death penalty. If he wishes to kill him, he may do so, as it says, 'Any man who rebels against your word rebels against Agni himself,' and must be killed to protect the general welfare."

He knew the lesson. But seeing his cousin turn traitor…he knew he could never ever fulfill it on him. All he could hear was Zuko's taunts and feel the anger leave his body, turning to disgust and sorrow. "I'm still the prince," he whispered, sobbing into his pillow. All the anger and fury melted into sadness. He didn't want to hurt his cousin. He had no choice. He had done what was right. He had acted as his grandfather would have acted. And he had still failed.

As his tired eyes closed, Lu Ten gratefully succumbed to an uncomfortable but welcome sleep. When he slept, he wasn't a failure anymore.

AN-Yeah, that was interesting to write. So now Lu Ten is truly alone and Hakoda knows. Next chapter, Lu Ten gets deeper into trouble.


	16. Safe and Sound

Y**eah, so it's really me. Law school buried me alive, Legend of Korra failed to live up to my expectation and a lot of stuff happened, and writing fell by the wayside. Sadly, my grandmother's death destroyed my muse and I just couldn't write. My heart was too broken.**

**Weirdly, Hurricane Sandy and nearly losing my home and life got me back to writing again. I didn't want to leave this story hanging and therefore I began with it.**

**It will be a full on AU, and it's not the ending I planned, but I like it very much. So, welcome back and I hope you'll forgive me. I plan to write a good deal and get back my muse and you won't have to wait two years or more to get it.**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_-Taylor Swift_

Safe and Sound

Lu Ten sat alone. Without Zuko's warm body burrowed up to him, he finally felt himself a prisoner and slave. It didn't matter what happened now. He was all alone and he was hot and tired and all he wanted to do was burrow under the furs and sleep forever. He felt so hot and cold and tired now.

Zuko hated him. His cousin wished him dead and had chosen treason. He could still hear Zu's voice ringing in his ears. He had wished it was all a nightmare. Waking up and realizing his life was real…was terrible.

Zuko had committed treason. By right, Lu Ten should have killed him. It was justice. Royal relatives had been trying to stab knives into Fire Lord backs since time immemorial. It was only a matter of time before he would have lost his only true friend. Perhaps it was easier now.

He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't and he knew he wouldn't. He physically could end his cousin's life, but he would prefer death than to hurt him further. Lu Ten was weak, unworthy, and he deserved no mercy. How could he ever be a Fire Lord if he could not root out blatant treason? Princes didn't snivel like children, they acted with dignity and refinement.

"You aren't a prince anymore, you're a worthless cabin boy that no one cares about," he whispered to himself.

He could abandon Zuko. Swim to shore at the nearest Fire Nation and abandon his cousin to exile. It was the right punishment if he wanted to mix justice and mercy. It was cruel and yet, it was the best solution for everyone. He would be returning to his role as heir to the throne, having rooted out treason, allowed mercy, and restored the succession.

Lu Ten knew the truth now. No one loved him. They loved the powerful prince who could order their deaths at the wave of his small hand. His own cousin didn't even care about him, only feared him. Without his guards and title, Zuko was free to let his true feelings come to the surface. And if his precious cousin cared nothing for him…no one did.

Hakoda would never allow him to see his father again, and Zuko would never return with him. He didn't dare show his face back home without his cousin. How would he explain leaving his cousin behind in slavery? Even if he was accepted back, he would be known as a failure.

He could lie and say Zuko was dead. He could just leave his cousin behind, where he was happy. Hakoda would take good care of him, Zuko would be happy. He would soon forget the beautiful halls of the Fire nation and become some savage, forget him and everything he once knew?

Besides, he could not face his aunt and uncle, and lie to them, telling them that their precious son was dead. And he had a feeling telling him that he had exiled Zuko would not go over well. As much as he knew it was just, it would destroy Uncle and Aunt.

Kneeling down to face east, he pressed his forehead to the floor. "Lord Agni, Master of all that the Light touches, giver of life. Please answer your son in his time of need. Save us from this cruel exile. Return us to your land, and to your people," he whispered desperately.

Agni had saved him from the ocean, from the Earth Kingdom, from the pirates. Surely one more miracle wouldn't be too much to ask for. Unless he wasn't worthy. He had failed so much, perhaps he was unsuitable to rule. "Forgive me for my failure. Let me prove myself worthy in your sight. Please…don't let this be the end," he continued, blinking back tears.

Any prince who was undeserving could be destroyed. Was this the judgment for not being worthy for the throne? To spend his life as the thrall of some savage, to watch his cousin rot before his eyes? "Agni, grant me your blessings and I shall do your name glory."

The door opened and Hakoda walked in. Lu Ten's urge to set something on fire grew exponentially as he rose to his feet. "What are you doing?" Hakoda asked. Haven't these savages learned what knocking was?

Lu Ten got to his feet. "Nothing," he whispered. He doubted savages knew what prayer was. "Where is Hanzo?"

"I hope you calmed down. Your brother is fine. Now, we need to talk," Hakoda continued, folding his arms.

Lu Ten shrugged. "I have nothing to say to you," he hissed. "I hate you and I hope you burn in the fires of the sun." Zuko was fine. That was all that mattered.

"You're the one who scared your brother half to death. Aren't you grateful I stopped you from hurting him?" Hakoda demanded, leaning against the wall and studying him.

Lu Ten stared at the wall. "Had you not meddled, none of this would have happened," he hissed. He was feeling so cold and tired. Couldn't Hakoda just go away?

"I figured you would feel that way. I'm sorry it exploded like that. I never thought I would be responsible for making such a mess. I didn't mean to hurt you, Lu Ten," Hakoda said softly. "You're a member of my crew, no matter what you think. All I want is for you to understand that."

"I'm being kept under watch as your prisoner," Lu Ten mumbled angrily. "If I were a member of your crew, I would be free to leave the ship and go where I please." He stared down at the floor and folded his arms. "I'm tired of this game. You know I don't know how to do these stupid chores and you force me to labor only to mock my bloodline.'

"We saved you from slavery, kid. Don't you think you should at least work off your debt?" Hakoda asked with a laugh.

"I'm the future Fire Lord," Lu Ten said, batting his hand away as he wiped away the sweat from his eyes. Or was it tears? He hated hearing how he was bought like fruit at a market! "And you said I'm not your property."

"You're right, I shouldn't said that. Forgot how blunt I can be. Okay, you're a working man. There's nothing shameful about that, right, Lu?" Hakoda said gently. "I want you to think of yourself of a member of the crew, as a member of my family."

"We have a family who loves us; my brother's mother cries daily for him. We are not orphans for you to adopt at your whim," Lu Ten said angrily. "You should return us if you truly cared for us. You can't imagine how much suffering you are putting us through."

" You're my responsibility. You worry about being good and I will worry about those big matters," Hakoda said sternly.

"Hakoda, do me the honor of not lying to me," Lu Ten said defiantly. "What am I to you? I'm standing before you. Am I your slave, your crewmate, your prisoner, or your foster child? Tell me the truth."

Hakoda stared at him for a long moment, his expression unreadable. "The truth is an ugly thing, Lu Ten. You are a kid, this isn't something you need to understand. Why do you have to ask such questions?" he asked. "You're safe. What else matters?"

Lu Ten put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not my brother. You can't play me off with sweets and a pat on the head. You want me to treat you as a leader; I am acknowledging you as the authority on the ship and asking for your judgment. What is my position on this ship?" he asked. "Tell me the truth."

Hakoda's face hardened, and for a moment, the kind face twisted into some hollow mask of leadership, the royal mask Lu Ten had cultivated so well. "I won't lie to you. You and your brother are my prisoners, Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation," he said coldly. "I think you knew that."

Lu Ten refused to flinch at the terrible words. "I see," he said softly. He didn't know why he found the information so upsetting. Hakoda was keeping him prisoner, and had just admitted what everyone had known. He should be defiant and angry at this, but not disappointed. He had no idea why tears were pricking at his eyes. "I need to go tend to my chores."

"Why did you have to ask?" Hakoda asked, sadly. "You're getting treated really well for a captive. I'm not keeping you in chains. I'm feeding you. I'm only locking you up because you attacked your little brother. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner," Hakoda said, before adding with polite menace, "As long as you don't try to escape, I can give you more freedom."

Lu Ten turned away. "I wish to be alone," he said softly, sitting down on the floor. "I am tired."

"You need some time. I'll be to check on you later," Hakoda said sadly. "I wish you didn't demand the truth."

* * *

Lu Ten didn't speak when Hakoda came back with dinner. Sitting alone and meditating had not done much, so he had fallen asleep. He didn't know why he was so tired, or his body felt so stiff. He just knew sleeping was the one place he could some relief.

"How are you feeling? You're looking a bit flushed," Hakoda noted, sitting down next to him.

Lu Ten bit his lip. "I thought about what you said, and I have a proposal. I know I'm a valuable hostage, but you only need one. What if you let my brother go home?" he asked. He should exile Zuko, but the Fire Nation needed a prince. Zuko would return to his good self once he had a proper education again. "I'll stay as your prisoner. I'll be quiet and obedient; I won't give you a moment of trouble. I am far more valuable as a hostage; my brother is not the heir." It was a lie that he'd stay peacefully, but it was his only chance to get Zuko to safety while he plotted. He was losing his cousin, Zuko was forgetting who he was.

"That isn't going to work. You need your brother," Hakoda said, gently. "A few hours without him and you're already sweating and pale. He's fine, there's no need for such dramatics." The joke wasn't funny.

"I could bear it, Hakoda. Send him home and I'll be strong enough to bear it. He needs his mother much more than he needs me," Lu Ten said, steeling himself for what would be the worst pain of his life. "I've said goodbye to him before, and if it means he'll have his crown back, I can bear anything for him. He hates me, remember? You said I was a danger to him and you needed to separate us. Well, here is your chance!"

"That is really noble of you. You would do anything for your brother and that's why he's staying here. The only reason you stopped trying to escape is because of him. You won't leave him behind. Besides, he's easier to guard," Hakoda said.

"I give you my word I won't run away. My word and honor as the Prince of the Fire Nation. You can even keep me chained up," Lu Ten pleaded, his voice cracking. There was no point in asking for himself, he knew that. But as much as his anger towards Zuko was bubbling…he needed to do what was best for his people. "Have mercy on him and let him return to his poor mother."

"And let him go crying to Azulon about who stole his big brother? The warships would be at the South Pole in days. You are going to be treated nicely, but you are staying with us. Nothing you can say to change my mind. You belong to the tribe now," Hakoda said sternly, his face hardening back into that mask of leadership. "As chief, it's my final word. A leader has to do what is best for his people. You of all people should know that,"

It just wasn't FAIR! "I thank you for your kindness in punishing my brother and me to hurt my country," Lu Ten snapped insolently, his voice shaking with tears. "You're a monster, you know. You are my enemy, you know and I swear I will have my vengeance for your cheap mercy."

"It's a lot more merciful than what your father would do to my children," Hakoda snapped angrily. "He wouldn't have freed them from slavery, he would have hacked their bodies to pieces and put the remains on pikes. That is what does to his enemies."

"The father I love who I will never see again, thanks to you," Lu Ten shouted, fire streaming from his nose. His leg was aching so badly. "You've taken everything away from me, my father, my relatives, my home, my country, my destiny; you are as big a monster as you think my beloved father is. You're a liar and a hypocrite and I swear, I will never submit to you or see you as anything more than my jailer."

Hakoda nodded. "I don't expect your thanks, but you will not speak back to me like that. You know what would happen to you if any other enemy had you? To the Earth Kingdom, you and your brother are worth giving us enough gold and food for twenty winters. Outside this ship, you are a sitting turtleduck. Your only hope is to stay on this ship."

Lu Ten's fingers flashed with fire. "Don't insult my father again and maybe I won't kill you when you sleep," he hissed, forming a ball of deadly flames in his hand. "You won't be able to hold me forever and someday, I will have my revenge on this entire crew."

Hakoda crossed his arms. "Going to kill the person who saved your life?" he asked. "Put that out now. And don't do that again if you want to keep seeing your brother."

Lu Ten hissed angrily, but put his flame out. He was exhausted, he wouldn't have been able to hold it much longer. "I wish to be alone. You are dismissed," he mumbled. He wanted to curl up and be miserable and weak. He couldn't do that if others were there.

Hakoda sighed. "Attacking me isn't going to solve your problem. Sorry for what I said about your father." he said. "We can't replace him, but you are among friends. I'm trying to help you."

"My enemies are on the ship as well. That's why you didn't tell anyone else who I am," Lu Ten whispered. "Because they'll want to turn me over as well." The men he had learned to tolerate were his enemy. They would gladly seem Zuko and Lu Ten sold to the highest bidder and returned to torture. "I'm not even safe on this ship, am I?" he asked, looking up at Hakoda worriedly.

"You are, as long as you keep your head down, behave yourself and let me protect you," Hakoda said, reaching out a hand to touch him. "But you have to trust me."

Lu Ten shook his head. If he tried to say anything, he didn't know what would happen. He just wanted to be alone and break something into little pieces. It gave him some joy to act like a prince and not asked to be dismissed. He would be Fire Lord, he would never live his life a nameless captive, a footnote in history. He had been born to a Living God, he would never be forgotten. Somehow, he would escape this prison. "I want to see my brother."

"Are you ready to apologize?" Hakoda asked. "The sooner you do, the sooner I will allow him to see you."

"What he did was wrong. I will not apologize for his mistakes," Lu Ten hissed, laying back on the furs. His head was spinning.

"You're going to apologize, so you might as well calm down and accept it. You're not acting like much of a prince, are you?" Hakoda demanded.

"What do you know of being royalty?" Lu Ten demanded, looking away. He wanted to be alone so he could cry a bit and gather his thoughts.

"Not much, but you are definitely schooling me. So that's the way a prince behaves. He insults people and acts like a petulant baby when he doesn't get his way," Hakoda said calmly, folding his arms.

"How dare you, you…" Lu Ten hissed, but Hakoda just laughed at him. "Why do you find this funny?"

"Because you're acting like my daughter. She's four and she throws a hurricane of a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants. It's really funny for a child. It's not so funny for a future leader," Hakoda said. "It's hard to take you seriously when you're having a tantrum."

"Don't you dare call me pathetic, you savage," Lu Ten shrieked, leaping up from his fur bed and flying at him with his fists on fire. "I am…"

Hakoda tripped him, landing him in a heap. Lu Ten shivered, his limbs heavy. "A prince. You're repeating yourself, kid. You're not going to be a good leader if you go around insulting people, and acting like you're better than any of us," Hakoda said coldly. "You can't rule by fear. Eventually, they will start fearing life with you more than they will fear death. And then you will find yourself facing a mutiny or a knife in the back.. Maybe the Fire Nation is better off without you unless you can learn to stop acting so selfishly."

"How dare you say that? My people love me!" Lu Ten howled. His people would never betray him. They loved him. They cheered for him. They worshipped him. "They are good, and true, and loyal!"

"As much as your brother? How would your people react to you now, without your guards to bully them? You don't deserve loyalty if you haven't earned it!" Hakoda said sternly.

"You're savages and when I get back home, I am going to personally lead a squadron to teach you a lesson," Lu Ten said furiously. How could he have known Lu Ten's fears? This could not be happening. Was his weakness so plain that even savages could see it? "I'm going to burn your village to the ground and take you all as slaves and see how you like it!"

Hakoda glared at him for a long moment, but then shrugged. "Starting tomorrow, you're back on chores. Scrub the front hall, clean the skins and wash dishes," he finally said. "You canl take your meals alone. If you're good, I'll let you see your brother."

* * *

So, this was what it must be like to be a servant.

The crown prince of the Fire Nation was on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor like a worthless slave as he tried to keep his eyes open. The sooner he finished these chores, the sooner he could speak to Zuko and get an apology.

Another restless night and Lu Ten was miserable to hear the morning bell ringing and announcing a horrible new day. He had limped out of his room and started on his chores.

Just a few more minutes and then he would rest. If he kept telling himself that, he would be able to keep working without pondering the idea of rest.

His leg ached horribly. Stepping on it felt like fire. Maybe this was Agni's final punishment. He didn't know anymore.

The shadows on the wall seemed to loom around him, like monsters. He could feel their eyes on him. The shadows of death, coming to claim him. "No," he whispered.

_You are a failure. Everyone hates you. You don't deserve to be prince. _

He was on a boat filled with demons, sent to torment him. They had taken Zuko away. They hated him. They wanted him dead.

What if they stopped keeping them alive when he were no longer useful as prince? They would take him away and punish him, just like the stories said.

The floors were not clean yet, there was still so much mud all over them. He would never finish. He was trapped, laboring eternally in the bowls of darkness…

Lu Ten was finished. He could beg Agni for his life, but that would be useless. He was going to die now, he was in the hands of the enemy and he was going to suffer for the virtues of his people. He tried to hold in his feelings, but the next moment, he found himself unable to breathe. He gasped as his throat seemed to close up, and the world spun before his eyes. "No," he managed to gasp as he collapsed to his knees.

**AN-Thank you for sticking with me.**


	17. Lost in the Darkness

Lost in the Darkness

I**'d apologize for the long delay but after the previous delay, this one was pretty simple. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and leaving me such amazing feedback. I have thought a lot about my life, and you guys made me realize that I want to be a writer and I have some talent to do it. I keep hoping to improve but I am glad I am entertaining you. A special shout-out to Mooninthenight, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**So, Lu Ten is nearly at rock bottom. I have a bit more pain in store for him but he's very close to the breaking point. I admit, I cried writing this chapter And yes, he is having the fever Zuko had in season II. He's at the cross roads.**

**As for the AU, I can tell you that Zuko and Lu Ten will meet Sokka and Katara. I never said the princes would never meet members of their family again. So determine of that what you will.**

Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you.

Once there was morning, now endless night.

If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you

To walk from the darkness back into the light.

Deep in your silence, please try to hear me;

I'll keep you near me till night passes by.

I will find the answer. I'll never desert you

I promise you this till the day that I die

-Frank Wildhorn

Lu Ten sprawled on the floor, his head too heavy to lift. The room spun miserably, as he looked around. He decided to just stay there and wait to die. The demons would get him quickly and he was tired of fighting.

"Shaya?" a voice asked. What did that even mean? What did it matter? "Spirits!" a voice cried, as strong hands took his shoulders. "You're burning up!"

"No, let me go! I don't want to burn!" Lu Ten pleaded, the world fading before his eyes.

"Hey, calm down," the voice said, grabbing Lu Ten's shoulders firmly. "It's going to be okay."

Lu Ten nodded, his heart beating loudly in his chest. "I can't," he whimpered, trying to obey, but his body was shaking too much. He felt his throat get hot and suddenly, his breakfast was on the floor. "I'm sorry!" A prince never apologized but he couldn't stop himself from sobbing like a child and hoping for a few more minutes of life. "I can't breathe." The demons were going to press him and break his ribs again.

"Come on," the voice said, picking up Lu Ten and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. "It's going to be all right."

"Stop…" Lu Ten begged, terrible images falling through his mind like hail. They were going to torture him again, make him scream, make him want to die. "Mama," he whimpered in spite of himself, curling up on his captor. He was going to faint, he could feel it. He was so weak and helpless; he was a shame to his own family. He had failed Zuko. Why wasn't he dead yet? Were they going to wait and do it publicly? "Who are you? I want my father!" Why would his father be at the execution?

"You need to calm down and rest." A soft voice. "It's me, Shinta. I know you don't like me much, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just taking you to Hakoda. He'll help you, kid."

Lu Ten wasn't sure who this person was, but he was too exhausted to do much but allow himself to be carried to be eaten by demons forever. He just wanted to be away from the pain.

"Merciful spirits, what did you do to him?" another voice asked, as the room got even colder.

"Nothing! I found him this way. He threw up, and he's delirious," the first voice said.

Lu Ten gasped for air as he was laid on the floor and examined. "There, that's better," the second voice said, patting his head. "Lie still, and don't make me tie you down. You don't want your brother seeing you like this. Now, let us see what seems to be the problem," he said.

Lu Ten shook his head. "My brother? I don't have a brother," he muttered, as he felt the seam of his pants rip. "My little brother died. Inform my grandfather I am ill, but don't alert anyone else. The people will panic. "

"Ignore him, he's just rambling," the second voice said. "Why didn't he mention this?" the voice demanded angrily, giving the wound a touch that burned every inch of his body. "His leg has an infected wound."

Lu Ten closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "Leave me alone," he commanded. He wanted to be alone to wallow in his pain. "I'm your prince, how dare you treat me this way?"

"Poor thing is delirious. Thinks he's a prince," a voice said. It was disrespectful, but Lu Ten was too weak to strike him down.

"It's going to be okay, kid. I wish I could leave you alone, but you're ill and I am not going to leave until I know you're better," the voice said, putting a hand on Lu Ten's forehead. "He's clammy from fever. A few more days and he could have lost this leg or died. Again, why didn't he tell me he was ill?" He demanded. "Look at all this infection and pus, he'll have a nice scar from this."

Lu Ten shook his head and tried to wriggle away. "It doesn't matter," he begged, but he shivered from fever. "Don't touch me." He didn't want anymore pain, he just wanted everything to be quiet. "The demons…I'm unworthy…" he tried to explain.

"Don't worry, you're safe. I need to get this fever down," the voice said soothingly. "The demons aren't going to get you. I'll protect you…" he whispered. "This needs to be cleaned." Hard fingers pressed around the wound again. "It's spreading."

"Who are you?" Lu Ten whispered. "Where is my father?" he called. "Father? Please, tell him to come!"

"It's Za'ar infection, it's going to get worse unless we can get the poison out of his body. I would prefer to let it drain by itself but I don't think we have time to do this the nice way. "Clean your knife and give it to me," the voice said as Lu Ten weakly resisted. "Tie his hands above him, I'll need you to hold his legs down. I know this isn't going to be pleasant for any of us, but you must not let him go, no matter how much he begs. "

"No, please, don't do this to me," Lu Ten begged, feeling the weight pressed down on him. "I'll tell you what you want, just don't.." he sobbed, not sure he could last much longer. "Put the knife down." They would cut him into bits.

"Don't be afraid, little one. I know you are scared, but you are safe. I'll take care of you, and make sure you survive this. Yes, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry, but you will feel much better soon," he said soothingly. "I want you to bite down and scream as loud as you want, but you must not move at all. Now, close your eyes and try to relax. It will be over very soon."

Lu Ten's body arched with pain, as his vision mixed with black as the knife touched the wound. "No,' he managed to scream. His pain was mercifully ended by a swift show of darkness. "I'm so sorry," and a large hand in his own was the last thing he could remember.

* * *

Hakoda examined an unconscious Lu Ten in, and sighed. This was bad. This was actually life threateningly bad. "Poor kid thought I was a demon," Shinta said breathlessly. "Now he thinks he's a prince. Is he going to be okay?" Happily, he hadn't picked up on the truth in the kid's ramblings. All of it was coming out and he feared for the boy's safety. "He's going crazy."

"He injured his leg and the stupid child decided not to tell me. I think we have a problem," Hakoda said darkly. "His whole leg is red and infected." Lu Ten feverishly shivered in his pain as Hakoda gently poked at the wound. "And this is why you should tell me, before things get this badly. I'd punish him, but I think he's going to be punished enough. Start wrapping the wound lightly." The wound hadn't drained well. This was very bad.

"Yes," Shinta said softly. "He's so pale, Hakoda, he has to be okay. He's the type to become a vengeful spirit if he dies and he'd likely come after me first," he said nervously.

"Most likely, and you'd deserve it. But no, I don't plan to let our little friend here pass without a fight," Hakoda said. "He's shivering. When you're done, cover him with some furs."

Shinta sighed. "Should I give the order to go back to shore for a healer?" he asked. "We only left two days ago."

Hakoda shook his head; he couldn't answer how a little Fire Nation boy ended up in his care. "We can't turn back now. We'll be at port in another few days," he decided, in cold self-preservation.

Shinta nodded. "I'll bring his sleeping pallet here," he said softly. "Should we tell the little one?"

Hakoda began cleaning Lu Ten's wound. "Get more hot water, and some cold water as well. We'll need both," he decided. "No need to bother Hanzo until we have more information."

As he looked at the sleeping little prince, he wondered if it would be easier if Lu Ten died of natural causes. He had put aside the thought of murder, but the spirits were sending a gift. Why not let the little dragon fall into eternal sleep? Why keep him alive?

Hakoda had vowed to never let the boy return to the Fire Nation and/to tell of the Water Tribe, but he was beginning to doubt the ability to tame him. The cold blooded violence directed against Lu Ten's own brother made him wonder if a pampered little future Fire Lord could ever adjust to a new life. The hatred and violence in the boy's eyes had terrified him. That was the monster he had feared. Azulon's heir, the future mass murderer.

Hakoda knew Lu Ten could fight and could firebend. He knew that the boy was intelligent enough to plot against him. How could he take such a dangerous little dragon back to the South Pole? What if Lu Ten took revenge against another innocent child, like Katara or Sokka?

As he drenched Lu Ten's sweaty forehead, he realized how much easier it would be if the boy slipped away. He could raise Hanzo as his own, and he could keep his hands free of bloodshed. It was the perfect solution, but it was so wrong. He cared for the little dragon. He didn't want to bury him, no matter how much easier that would make life!

Lu Ten's tiny hand reached out to him, and Hakoda took it instinctively. "Father…" he whispered again. The kid was deliriously calling for his father, another monster in human form. "It hurts so much. Make it stop!" He was a murderous child, but a child all the same. He sighed to himself, his murderous thoughts chilling to pity. Lu Ten was gravely ill, and there was no point in speculation.

He sighed. There was no point but to wait and see what the spirits decided would be their fate. "I'm here," he whispered. "Father is here." He meant it.

* * *

"_I'm home, everyone!" Lu Ten said happily. It had taken him days, but he had managed to find his way home. They could stop mourning now, the crown prince was home! "Everyone, I'm home. Where are you?" he called worriedly._

_Lu Ten saw Auntie's tearful face, as she looked for her son. "You lost my son," she wept, collapsing to her knees. He was helpless to comfort her, he had shown cowardice and saved his own sorry skin over staying with his cousin. "I loved you and this is how you repaid me? I raised you after your mother died, cared for you, and you kill my son!"_

_Lu Ten knelt down before her. "I had to do it, so I could get help," he pleaded. "I'll track him down, he'll be found and returned to you. But they would have tortured me had they known who I was. They'll never suspect Zuko."_

"_What if they do find out who he is?" Uncle demanded, enveloping his wife into a comforting embrace. "How long do you think my son will survive their torture?" His own family, he had brought such suffering upon them!_

_Lu Ten hung his head. "I am sorry, Uncle. I will find him. But I had to get help and the only way was leaving him," he explained. _

"_You're the one who got him into danger, you selfish little brat," he heard his aunt say. Her voice was no longer comforting, but shrill and angry. "I told you to stay behind the cove. Had that happened, we could have easily saved you. But you had to be brave and go beyond the cove. Do you think your uncle giving you permission meant you could do as you please and risk the life of an innocent?" she demanded. "You are the one who nearly got him killed. Do you deny it?"_

"_I am guilty, my lady. I beg your forgiveness," he whispered, looking down, choking on his self-hatred. "I should not have taken him out. I take full responsibility for what happened, but I beg you to understand, I never intended any of this to happen." _

"_Never. Your mother would be ashamed of your failure. You are the weak link in the chain, the one who doesn't deserve to be Lord," Auntie sniffed. "I never want to see you again." _

"_I beg you to forgive me. I will spend my life making sure Zuko is home safe. Please do not be afraid," Lu Ten whimpered. "You know how much I love him. I would never let any harm come to him."_

"_Lulu…Lulu," a soft voice was saying. Lu Ten turned around and saw Zuko standing there, smiling. His skin was gray and his hair was matted, but it was his cousin!_

"_I found you! Aunt Ursa, Uncle Ozai, here he is!" Lu Ten said, pointing to his cousin. "He's safe! I told you he would be safe!"_

"_That isn't my son, who is that monster?" Aunt Ursa screamed, her voice shaking. "That is not Zuko!"_

"_Of course he is," Lu Ten asked, before turning around and seeing the boy in front of him. "My cousin, what is wrong? You look so pale," he asked, horrified. Something smelled terrible, his nose burned with the stench. He embraced Zuko and shuddered. "You are so cold. Why haven't you warmed your hands?"_

"_I can't warm my hands," Zuko said softly. "Why did you leave me?" He was so small, and the smell was getting worse. Hadn't he bathed without him?_

"_I had to leave to get help. I was only away from you a few days, I was just getting help. How did you escape?" Lu Ten asked. _

_ "Escape comes to everyone," Zuko said with a painful giggle. "Even you." _

_ "You smell like a butcher. What did they do to you?" Lu Ten gasped, trying to warm Zuko's clammy hands. _

"_Without you to protect me, they got angry," his cousin said innocently. "When they found out you left, they beat me. And then they beat me some more. They kept asking where you were. But I didn't tell them, so they beat me some more." He smiled and laughed. "They kept saying they would stop if I told them where you were. But you would be proud of me. I didn't tell them anything."_

"_I'm so sorry," Lu Ten whispered, wondering how he would ever live up to such bravery. His cousin was far too noble and special; Lu Ten was nothing compared to him. "I wouldn't have left you if I had known they would hurt me. But how did you escape?" he asked._

"_I didn't. I just cried and hoped you would come save me." Zuko smiled sadly. "Then they gave me to the Earth Kingdom. They beat me some more, and put stones on my chest. It hurt so much… but then it stopped. It all stopped hurting. So everything is all right now."_

_Lu Ten had a terrible feeling. Putting stones on Zuko's chest…no way that his fragile little cousin could survive that! "Can you firebend?" he asked. "Come on, just a little spark for me, Zu. That's all I ask," he pleaded._

_Zuko smiled as his eye popped out of his face, hanging down like a freakish decoration. "I can't, silly. Fire comes from the breath. The dead can't breathe. You killed me," he giggled, as his flesh began to rot on his own body._

"_They killed you," Lu Ten gasped. How could this have happened? Zuko was a child, those savages couldn't have harmed him? "I'll slay them to a man to avenge you, my dear little cousin."_

"_Why would you care?" Zuko mocked. Lu Ten shuddered. "You're the murderer. You saved yourself and left me to die. I hate you." With that, Zuko fell to the floor in a pile of ashes._

_Lu Ten screamed in agony as he combed through the ashes. This could not be happening. His cousin had to be alive. This was not real. _

_His grandfather's gnarled face appeared before him. "You left your own cousin to die in captivity and selfishly saved your own life?" he demanded, his golden eyes boring into Lu Ten's very soul. "You were supposed to protect him. You were his older cousin, the one he looked to for help. You should have been willing to give your life for him. Instead, you were a coward and have lost your honor. You are unworthy of being my heir."_

"_Please, Grandfather, I came back for help," Lu Ten pleaded. "I'm the Crown Prince; I couldn't stay in enemy hands. They would ransom me and force you to give cruel concessions. Please, understand that I only did what I thought right." Why didn't they believe him? Why didn't they realize that demon wasn't Zuko?_

"_What you thought is of no consequences? Your hands are stained with the blood of your helpless cousin. Do you deny it?" Grandfather thundered, as the heat rose to consume him. _

_He could not deny it. He was guilty. For a leader, there was no excuse for failure. It was his fault, everything. Lu Ten fell to his knees and bowed to the floor, pressing his forehead into the cool stone. "I beg you, my lord, have mercy on your most unworthy servant. I beg forgiveness for my mistakes," he choked through sobs that shuddered through his whole body. This was not supposed to happen. "Have mercy, don't expel me," he pleaded, as cruel hands dug into his arms._

"_You left your own cousin behind. There can be no mercy," Grandfather thundered. "Get him out of my sight!"_

* * *

"No," Lu Ten pleaded. He didn't want to die! "Please, have mercy, don't do this, Grandfather. I'm your humble servant, I didn't mean it," Lu Ten pleaded. "Please spare me!"

"You're having a nightmare. You're delirious from fever, none of what you are seeing is real," a voice whispered, drawing Lu Ten back to the hazy world of pain. He couldn't see, a damp cloth was covering his eyes. "You must wake up." Lu Ten tried to sit up, but even raising his chin made him weak. A large hand pushed him back gently. "But keep resting."

"Please, stop," Lu Ten begged, completely confused. "It hurts." He couldn't even open his eyes without feeling dizzy.

"I'm trying not to hurt you," the voice said again, stroking Lu Ten's hair. "Everything is all right. Just relax, lay your head back and rest. You are very ill, you must rest. What did those terrible people do to you?" said the warm voice, full of love. This couldn't be his enemy, such kindness. Was it Father?

Yes…Father had come back to him. "Father…" he whispered. "You found me." Soon he would be home and everything would be all right. "Is Zuko all right?"

"I'm here," the kind voice said. "I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you. Zuko is sleeping, he's just resting." Lu Ten reached out a shaking hand and felt a warm hand take it. "Just rest, my boy. I won't let any harm come to you."

"Father, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left the cove," Lu Ten whispered, so grateful Father had found him. "Please don't be angry." He was so sorry. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. "I'm so sorry." Tears dripped down his cheeks, as he allowed himself to cry. "How did you find me?"

"I'm not angry. Everything is going to be fine. I could never be angry with my son. You learned your lesson and you won't do it again. I know you're sorry. Don't worry about how I found you, I'm here, I have you and you are going to be fine. Your fever will pass," Father said, as a cool rag dampened Lu Ten's forehead. "You are going to wake up and be all right."

"You came home," Lu Ten whispered, his breathing calming. "You came back to me. I knew you would find me. Knew you will find me when I need you." He had missed him so terribly. He held the hand to his lips and kissed it. "You came for me."

"Of course," Father said softly, and stroked his hair. "You're my son. I'll always find you. But no more talking, you must drink. We'll talk later. You're very sick." Lu Ten was home, he was safe. His father's voice sounded so sad. "I'm right here."

Lu Ten whimpered as the spoon of hot liquid placed into his mouth. Swallowing took too much work. "No more," he pleaded, sickened to his stomach.

"A few more, my son. You must eat," the voice urged and Lu Ten dutifully downed a few more painful spoons. "Very good."

"I'm scared," Lu Ten whispered, as sobs leaked from his voice. "It hurts so much. Don't leave me alone. I was all alone and I needed you. I needed you so much and you weren't there. You're never there, you're always away. I needed you so much. Please, don't go away anymore."

"I am sorry I went away…Lulu," Father said, and his voice sounded so far away. "But don't worry, I am never going to let you be alone again. You are safe, my boy. You are safe and no one will hurt you again. I promise you."

"I love you, Father," Lu Ten whispered as he allowed himself to relax back into the world of dreams. "Please, don't leave till I fall asleep." He was safe now. Everything would be all right.

"I love you too, my boy. I really do. I hope you know that," Father said. "I'm staying right here by your side. And when you wake, I'll be waiting."

Lu Ten smiled. "I love you, Father. I knew you would find me." Falling back into darkness, he finally felt safe.

* * *

Lu Ten was doing badly. Hakoda had managed to coax some broth into his lips, but the boy was limp and burning with fever. He no longer knew where he was and was convinced he was home.

Hakoda's heart broke at the boy's feverish weeping. The Abomination had well earned his name; he inspired terror in even Lu Ten. He could only imagine the terrible nightmares. He only could imagine the tortures inflicted on the innocent children in his care.

He regretted to realize that Lu Ten might not suffer long. His glands were swollen, and his injury was still weeping with fluid. His fever refused to break. The spirits appeared to have granted Hakoda's misplaced wish. He cursed himself for tempting fate, he had no right to hope for such evil. The little prince of the Fire Nation was dying.

Watching the little boy waste away was heart breaking. Lu Ten deserved better than to die young and alone. He was a good kid, a fine young warrior. He didn't deserve this.

Hakoda held his hand, trying to comfort him as best he could. He only was grateful that Lu Ten was too sick to know how sick he was, that he was alone and far away from his beloved kingdom. He had pretended to be the boy's father and it seemed to have comforted him. That gave him some relief.

Perhaps… it would be best if he called in Hanzo and had the boy say his goodbyes. He didn't want his new child to live with regrets. Even if it would be traumatizing, it was the right thing to do.

So he gave the order to bring Hanzo to him, and tried to think of a way to explain death to a little child that was so far away from the rituals of the Hunt. On the verge of tears himself, he wasn't sure what else he could offer Hanzo but his own empathy and sympathy at the loss of Lu Ten.

A cheery Hanzo bounded in, but stopped when he saw his brother. "What happened to him?" he asked, eyes wide.

"He is very sick. I thought you might want to sit with him a little and talk to him. It would make him feel better," Hakoda urged, making space for him to sit down next to him.

Hanzo studied the situation. His eyes were grave as he sat down next to his brother but made no effort to touch him. "Is Lu Ten going to die?" he asked, his tone shaking.

Hakoda put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "I don't know," he lied, trying to be comforting. "He needs rest so his body can heal itself." If he could heal himself.

"I didn't mean to make him sick! I'm sorry!" Hanzo whispered, looking nervous. "Is he going to be okay?"

Hakoda patted the boy's hand. "It's not your fault. Your brother let an injury fester. This has nothing to do with you," he assured him.

Hanzo rocked back and forth. "He can't die," he pleaded. "He has to be the Fire Lord. He promised he wouldn't leave me again. This is all my fault!"

"This isn't your fault. Why are you blaming yourself?" he asked. Poor kid seemed so confused. "You're not in trouble."

Hanzo's lips trembled. "Mom and Dad are going to be upset," he said gravely. "Everyone is going to be upset. Lu Ten is the Crown Prince. He has to be kept safe because he's going to be Fire Lord. I should have protected him!"

Hakoda noticed a certain bitterness. "Why are you blaming yourself?" he asked again. He had expected Hanzo to burst into tears when confronted with the sight, but the kid seemed even more nervous for himself. Odd.

Hanzo bowed his head. "I was bad. Now Agni is punishing me," he whispered.

Hakoda hugged him close. "Your brother was very angry but you know he loves you," he soothed. If the kid was to be orphaned, he might as well part the relationship in a good way. "Hanzo, you must know that. Brothers can fight, but they still love each other. You aren't being punished. Things like this just happen. But nothing can break the bond of brothers."

"My name isn't Hanzo. It's Zuko. Lu Ten isn't my brother. He's my cousin," was the miserable answer. So why would a cousin protect another cousin so much? None of anything being said made sense. "I'm not his real brother."

"Zuko is a fine name. We just have to call you Hanzo outside, because…" He trailed off. How to explain to a five year old that ransom was an ever present threat. "We don't want the Earth Kingdom finding you."

Zuko nodded. "I don't like them," he agreed. He closed his eyes, and buried his head in Hakoda's chest, desperate for comfort from authority. "I like you."

"I like you too, kid. I want you to know you're part of my family. I know you want to go home, but I have a nice family waiting for you. You'll have a new brother and sister to play with. You'll have a new mom to take care of you. I know you want your family back…" Hakoda trailed off as Zuko shook his head.

"I don't want to go home," he confessed, leaning back and turning his face to look up at him. "I want to stay with you."

"Really?" Hakoda asked, a bit shocked at the frankness of the child, but grateful all the same. At least one of the boys was on program.

"If I go away, you can't protect me from the Earth scum. So I want to stay with you. And I can't go home. I made Lu Ten mad," Zuko babbled.

"What are you talking about?" Hakoda asked. He had a feeling he knew what was being said but he didn't want to believe it.

"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when I got home. I made Lu Ten mad and everyone is going to be mad at me," Zuko confessed. "You aren't allowed to make Lu Ten mad. It's against the rules. "

Hakoda wasn't surprised. "Because he's going to be Fire Lord?" he asked. He could imagine that would make disagreeing with Lu Ten very dangerous.

"Yes! Grandfather will so angry. He can send me to the dungeons forever if he wants. He can even-" his voice broke off. "I'm in so much trouble."

Hakoda sighed. "What did you say to make Lu Ten angry?" he asked. Zuko was an easier target for interrogation; he leaked information like spring snow leaked meltwater

Zuko shook his head. "I can't tell you. You'll be mad at me," he whispered. "I don't want you to be mad too."

"I won't be mad. I promise, I just want to make your brother see that what he did was wrong and I can't do that unless I know what you did," he said.

Zuko's chin was on his chest. "I said I didn't have to listen to him anymore and that he wasn't a prince and that I didn't have to listen to him," he confessed, his voice still cracking with sobs. "He said I was a traitor! I was bad and I don't want Grandfather to know how bad I was! I'm scared."

Hakoda rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay," he assured him. If someone had beaten Lu Ten senseless, he could only imagine the punishment dealt out to a lesser royal. "No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. Besides, your brother…your cousin loves you," he soothed. He had seen death in Lu Ten's eyes, but there was also much good. "He feels terrible about what he did to you. I know if he was awake, he would tell you how sorry he is!"

Zuko sniffled harder. "He promised me he would never hurt me. And he did!" he wept. "He said he'd never leave me, but now he's dying and he's leaving me alone! And I can't go home because if I do, everyone will be mad at me for not protecting him! I want Lulu awake and happy with me!"

Well, that was convenient since Zuko was never going home. "No one is going to be mad you. I know you're a big boy, but even you can't protect your cousin from fever." Zuko nodded sadly, and just wept into Hakoda's arms.

"I…don't want Lulu to die," Zuko wept. "I'm so mad at him, but I'm scared if he goes away, and I just want him to be better, but I don't want to be in trouble!"

Poor kid. Hakoda sighed. "No matter what happens, you will not be alone. I'm right here." He hoped Lu Ten heard that message too.

Zuko just shuddered. "I don't want Lu Ten to die," he whispered. "I want my Lulu back. The one who was nice."

"Me too," Hakoda agreed. He hoped more that Lu Ten would survive to internalize it as well.

**AN-So, Lu Ten is really broken down. But the road back will not be easy. Next chapter, Lu Ten finally has to face his greatest weakness. **


End file.
